Jamais Me Esqueça
by Kumiko Neko-san
Summary: Yuki e Kyou estão começando a descobrir a força do amor que existe de um pelo outro,embora sintam uma paixão incontrolável como deixar de lado o orgulho e as consequências que um relacionamento como esses pode trazer à família Sohma?
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: nenhum dos personagens citados nesta história me pertecem,e sim à Natsuki Takaya-sama..portanto não tento roubar nada dos direitos dela uu''

Yaoi/Lemon e tal..não digam q não avisei

**Jamais me esqueça**

**CAPÍTULO 1- _A pressa é inimiga da perfeição_**

-Já disse que não!- repetia Yuki pela quinquagésima vez com veemência enquanto andava pelos corredores da escola com Momiji agarrado à sua mão esquerda.O coelho já começava a dar mostras de que começaria a chorar daquele jeito que fazia com que qualquer um aceitasse qualquer coisa só pra não ter que ouvir mais seus berros.

-Nee Yuuuukiiii!Onegaaaai,você tem que aceitar,afinal é o aniversário do Kyou,nós tínhamos prometido mês passado que faríamos alguma coisa pra ele!...- Momiji soltou a mão de Yuki quando este parou e começou a olhá-lo de cima abaixo procurando uma boa justificativa para aceitar fazer parte de uma idéia tão estapafúrdia quanto aquela.

-Não!Eu não me lembro de ter prometido nada,além do mais,não tenho obrigações muito menos ligações afetivas com aquele baka-neko..- ele(Yuki)sentia um frio na espinha todas as vezes que lembrava do gato,não sabia bem o por quê,mas de uns tempos até ali essa sensação vinha aparecendo com maior frequência e ele sabia que tinha evoluído para algo mais forte do que raiva...ódio talvez,só sabia que era muito difícil saber bem ao certo.Ao ver a expressão de decepção no rosto do coelho o rapaz de cabelos levemente prateados havia dado a conversa por encerrada e começou a se dirigir à sua sala de aula;o loirinho ao sentir que sua derrota era próxima resolveu utilizar-se de seu trunfo final...

-Mas..mas,foi a Tohru quem teve a idéia,onegaaaai,Yuuukiii!- Momiji fazia sua última tentativa de convencer seu primo,qualquer um que visse de longe e não os conhecesse jurava que era uma criancinha fazendo birra para o irmão mais velho por causa do sorvete que não ganhou- Hein?Vamooos...vaaaamooos..()

-Tá..tudo bem Momiji,já entendi,adianta dizer alguma coisa?De qualquer maneira vocês já devem ter alguma coisa preparada,não?Preciso ficar a par de como andam os preparativos para a festa pra poder ajudar.- Yuki olhou com atenção para o coelho já que este estava com a cabeça baixa e batia os dedos numa demonstração explícita de constrangimento.

-Er..bem..

-Bem?

-Na verdade não tínhamos idéia de como começar,então...deixamos pra começar quando você aceitasse...

-O quê!Mas por quê!- Yuki se sentia confuso,não sabia bem se sentia raiva por sentir que mais uma vez as pessoas se apoiavam nele ou contentamento(isso porque sentia que seus parentes não eram apenas membros de sua família mas sim amigos que sentiam sua falta e precisavam de sua ajuda).

-Olha,pelo Haru a gente já teria começado,ele realmente acreditava que você não iria aceitar de jeito nenhum,mas,eu e a Tohru insistimos em te esperar.Queríamos que você e o Kyou se aproximassem um pouco mais como primos- olhava o loiro com esperança.

Yuki suspirou com cansaço enquanto passava as mãos pela mecha dos cabelos extremamente lisos e olhava para o nada antes de dizer o que faria.

-Ai ai...de onde a Honda-san tira essas idéias?Mas,tudo bem,Momiji,faça assim então,diga ao Hatsuharu que me encontre após a aula nos fundos da escola,você deve ir também,eu vou me encarregar de avisar a Honda-san,Hanajima-san e Uotani-san.

-Certo.Depois da aula né?(**-**)- disse alegremente o loiro.

-Isso.Agora tenho que ir..acho que a aula já deve ter começado.- _"Como mudou de humor rápido_..(**uu''**)_Por quê faz isso comigo Momiji?"_

-Tá..até mais Yuki.- Momiji disse isso e saiu correndo de volta pra sala de aula.

-Céus,por quê tenho que participar de uma festa pro Kyou?Não que eu ache ruim...acho até muito divertida a idéia..mas de todos pra organizar uma festa pro baka-neko por quê logo eu?- Yuki falava sozinho enquanto se aproximava de sua sala,por onde passava chamava atenção de garotos e garotas,não era pra menos,tratava-se do Prince Yuki(embora ele não gostasse desse título,o dito cujo caía-lhe perfeitamente bem).Parecia perdido em lembranças e pensamentos e nem mesmo se dava conta de muitos olhavam pra ele,sua conversa consigo mesmo tinha somente um tema: Kyou.Acabou por canalizar todas as emoçoes e frustrações para ele.-Mas que incômodo ele é,preferia que...-ao abrir a porta da sala Yuki deu de cara com o próprio.

O garoto de pele levemente bronzeada,olhos castanhos e cabelos de um laranja brilhante encontrava-se parado à sua frente e tinha cara de poucos amigos,nenhuma novidade para o amaldiçoado pelo ano do rato.

-Aonde estava kuso-nezumi?- Kyou o olhava com raiva.

-...- apesar de estar bem prevenido contra qualquer acidente praticamente o tempo todo Yuki surpreendeu-se e muito com a aparição repentina do gato,mas o que mais o atordoava era a proximidade do rosto de Kyou com o seu,podia quase sentir a respiração do primo pelo simples fato de terem aberto a porta ao mesmo tempo.

-Então.Vai responder ou não?Anda logo,tô esperando.

-Desde quando tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida a você?(**T.T**)E desde quando você se preocupa com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?Baka-neko...- ele nem sabia bem o por quê mas a segunda pergunta saiu do nada.

-CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA!Não tô perguntando porque quero!A Tohru me pediu!- a raiva subia à cabeça de Kyou como de costume e isso sim acabou por não surpreender Yuki nem um pouco,apenas desviou do ruivo(ruivo?XD),foi em direção à sua carteira e sentou.O gato ficou enraivecido como sempre e enquanto ia se sentar esbravejava aos colegas que adoravam provocá-lo...isso o deixava com os nervos à flor da pele.

A turma já parecia acostumada aos ataques de fúria de Kyou,tanto que voltaram a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido.Mesmo sem perceber até mesmo Yuki tinha se tornado mais comum dentro de sua sala(e somente lá por sinal XDD),claro que isso não se aplicava ás fiéis membros do Fã-Clube "Prince Yuki".O fato de estar se sentindo comum não incomodava o rato nem um pouco(que estranho chamá-lo de rato ''),o garoto de profundos olhos cinzentos sempre tivera apenas um sonho na vida: ser comum.

Sem o menor controle de suas ações Yuki saiu de seus devaneios e enquanto mantinha o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos viu que seguia os movimentos de Kyou com os olhos,isso de certa forma o assustava pois a vontade de vigiar seus passos aumentava dia-a-dia e não era normal nele prestar tanta atenção no gato,e mesmo sabendo disso Yuki continuava a fazê-lo.

-Parece estar realmente pensativo ou será só tédio?- disse uma voz suave porém sinistra por trás do garoto.

O rato congelou,ao se virar deu com Hanajima.Apesar de ser na maioria das vezes muito gentil(e na minoria?oô)a garota não abandonava seu jeito sombrio de agir e Yuki não encontrava justificativa pra mania que ela tinha de se esgueirar pelos cantos e aparecer quando todos menos esperavam.Se não lhe falhava a memória há alguns meses atrás ela quase o matou de susto.

-Hã...Ha-Hanajima-san...precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não,só estava pensando...

-N-No quê?()

-Na grande oscilação no padrão das suas ondas...me pergunto o que seria..você tem estado perturbado ultimamente?- Hanajima o encarava e olhava em seus olhos como se o analisasse.

-Não sei do que está falando,Hanajima...san.- ele sorriu sem ela poderia saber?Parecia estranho mas ela sempre tocava no assunto que lhe incomodava.Isso vinha acontecendo desde o ocorrido com a verdadeira forma de Kyou.

-Não se preocupe comigo...só estava pensando alto.- ele pôde perceber que a garota cessou o assunto assim que Tohru e Uotani aproximaram-se dos dois.

-Nee,Hana-chan..O que você e Sohma-kun conversavam?- sorriu a mocinha de cabelos castanhos.

-Nada.- Hanajima começou a mexer no cabelo de Tohru.Esta virou um amplo sorriso na direção de Yuki.

-Sohma-kun,o Momiji-san falou com você?Er...sobre aquilo?- ela perguntou apreensiva.

-Falou sim.- sorriu Yuki- Mas Honda-san,se queria tanto que eu participasse deveria ter me avisado com mais antecedência.()

-Mas tinha medo que você não aceitasse Sohma-kun.- disse sem graça a garota.

-É..mas afinal,quando se trata do Carrot Top e do Prince fica tudo meio complicado,não?- disse Uotani que até agora não havia se pronunciado.- Bom só sei que podem contar comigo..vou adorar encher a paciência do Kyon.-sorriu ela.

-Uo-chan...()

-Não tenho culpa se ele é ignorante,impaciente e idiota,isso só dificulta as coisas e muito pra mim- Yuki falava com desdém mas por dentro sentia que a raiva não era tão grande como antigamente e começava a achar que tornar-se amigo de Kyou era uma idéia não tão ruim assim.

Há poucos metros dali Kyou já havia terminado seu ataque de nervos matinal e agora sentado de lado enquanto fingia prestar atenção no que seu colega dizia o garoto olhava também com muita atenção tudo o que os três estavam fazendo,embora gostasse muito de Tohru,Kyou começou a perceber que não sentia mais ciúmes dela como antigamente ao vê-la conversar com Yuki,pelo contrário sentia inveja por constatar toda vez que os olhava juntos que Yuki Sohma sempre tivera o poder de atrair as pessoas.Isso o fazia tremer de raiva dos pés a cabeça.Não havia encontrado um rumo para sua vida pós-colegial mas tinha a certeza que acabara desenvolvendo uma fixação tão grande na idéia de derrotar Yuki que beirava a obssessão.

_"Kuso,por quê eles têm que ficar sempre tão juntos?Por acaso eu não existo?Ah...me cansei de tudo isso.."_

Kyou se levantou e saiu o mais rápido possível dali,não se sentia bem naquele ambiente,estava chateado e não sentia mínima vontade de olhar pra cara do kuso-nezumi.Ao ouvir o estrondo causado pelo chute que Kyou dera na porta Yuki se lembrou que tinha de ir a reunião do conselho de alunos da escola,não queria se atrasar,mas antes de sair avisou às três sobre o encontro após a aula e pediu para que fizessem todo o possível para que Kyou não desconfiasse.

Durante a reunião Yuki não conseguiu se concentrar um minuto sequer no que o presidente do conselho dizia,apenas fingia estar ouvindo e isso já era mais do que suficiente pra que ninguém lhe perguntasse o que tinha.Não podia evitar de pensar na festa que teria de organizar,e se algo desse errado?E se Kyou não gostasse?

_"Peraí...desde quando me preocupo com o que o baka-neko pensa ou gosta?...Lógico que isso não me importa..ele que se exploda...não estou fazendo isso por ele,claro que não,estou fazendo pela Honda-san...não quero magoar seus sentimentos.É isso mesmo."_

O sinal bateu e a última aula pra quem tinha uma carga horária normal havia acabado e pra quem fazia parte do conselho significava o tão esperado final da reunião.O presidente como sempre falara demais e conseguiu fazer com que quase todo mundo dormisse durante algum período do "discurso".Os alunos saíam com pressa,Yuki também se apressou,pegou sua pasta e saiu o mais rápido que pôde;a sala do conselho era bem longe do portão dos fundos da escola,ele deveria se apressar se não quisesse se atrasar.Odiava se atrasar pois também odiava esperar demais .Andava rápido porém sem correr pois era primavera e a paisagem do lado de fora das janelas era muito bonita pra ser deixada de lado,principalmente por um admirador de plantas como os olhos pela paisagem até que parou na quadra de tênis na qual jogara no dia em que Akito fez uma visita à escola e o deixou em pânico,lembrava-se nostalgicamente desse dia,pois pela primeira vez sentia que tinha amigos,e por incrível que parecesse Kyou também estava lá,com ele nesse dia.

_"Mas que coisa estranha..por quê de repente tudo me lembra o Kyou?.."_

Ao parar pra se perguntar sobre isso viu nitidamente que havia alguém parado a observar a mesma quadra.Um rapaz de cabelo laranja e uniforme desarrumado,sim,era Kyou,mas o que fazia ali,parado feito uma estátua?

_"Por que está parado aí,Kyou?...O que faz aí?...Por quê de repente você é o único na minha mente?Desde quando você me parece tão...só?"_- Yuki abaixou a cabeça e sentiu que seus olhos ardiam e uma enorme vontade de chorar o invadiu.- _"Por quê de repente você me faz lembrar tanto de MIM?"_- encostou-se na parede e pareceu ter perdido a noção do tempo por alguns segundos.Parado ali Yuki parecia sentir sua dor intimamente ligada à de Kyou,mesmo estando a metros de distância parecia que estavam perto um do outro e sabiam que suas dores e medos eram iguais.

Mal sabia Kyou que no alto do prédio onde estudava Yuki compartilhava de sua nostalgia e tristeza,lembrava-se do dia em que jogou a tarde inteira com seus amigos e sentiu-se aconchegado por sentimentos puros,verdadeiros e sinceros pela primeira vez em muito tempo desde a última vez que vira seu Shishiou.

_"He,sentimentos sinceros...será possível que até o kuso-nezumi tenha esse tipo de sentimento?..Acho tão difícil.."_

Kyou moveu os pés com lentidão enquanto pensava no jantar e na fome que começava a se instalar.Apressou o passo e foi embora;Yuki ao levantar a cabeça e olhar pela janela mais uma vez viu que Kyou havia ido embora.Sabia que tinha um compromisso mas não queria sair dali.

Não precisou que se movesse para ouvir as vozes de Hatsuharu e Momiji levemente exaltadas em meio à questionamentos do por quê de Yuki não ter aparecido,não estavam sozinhos,Tohru e as outras estavam com eles,ao verem Yuki encostado na parede Momiji e Haru sabiam muito bem que tipo de pensamento passaria pela cabeça do primo num momento nostálgico como aquele,Tohru mostrava-se preocupada,ela correu até o prince enquanto este continuava calado.

-Sohma-kun?..Tudo bem?Sente alguma coisa?Está passando mal?

-Honda-san?Ah..não se preocupe..estou bem..só parei pra ver a paisagem e acabei me atrasando..sinto muito.Eu os fiz esperar muito?- ele sorriu timidamente.

-Claro que não..- respondeu ainda preocupada a garota.-Nós..acabamos de sair..()

-Ótimo..então..podemos começar a pensar em alguma coisa para a festa?

-Sohma-kun..você vai aceitar?..-ela perguntou com um tom de surpresa mesclado com felicidade.

-Claro..por que não? ().Então..já pensaram em algo?

-Não.-respondeu secamente Haru.

-B-bem.-Yuki sentiu-se mais sem graça ainda por saber que a primeira idéia teria que partir realmente dele.-Eu pensei em algo,não sei o b..quero dizer o Kyou vai gostar,mas,pode ser que funcione,por quê não fazer uma festa surpresa pra ele,lógico que teríamos de fazer todos os preparativos com as coisas que ele gosta de comer e coisas que o divertem...

Tohru e Uotani se ofereceram pra cuidar dos comes e bebes,Momiji e Haru se encarregariam de ajudar a arrumar a decoração;Hanajima queria esta tarefa,mas como a decoração se resumiria a preto essa função ficou com Yuki.Não que isso tenha exatamente agradado o rapaz mas após pensar a respeito a idéia pareceu muito interessante para o mesmo.Antes de irem embora restou a Hatusharu sugerir uma forma de evitarem que Kyou discobrisse.

-Bom..o Kyou não é burro..então,não podemos simplesmente fingir que estamos fazendo um trabalho ou coisa parecida.

-Então..o que podemos fazer?-indagou o coelho

-Já sei..acho que se simplesmente não falarmos nada ele não vai suspeitar..não é-Haru sugeriu.-O que acha Yuki?

-Eu não falo com ele,não achei que minha opinião importasse,por isso prefiro não opinar.

-Então está combinado.Sob nenhuma circunstância o Kyou deve ficar sabendo,ouviram.Você também certo Honda-san?-o coelho olhou bem Tohru esperando uma resposta.

-T-Tá..-disse ela apreensiva.

-Então já podemos ir né,Haru?-sorriu o loiro para o primo e esse assentiu com a cabeça num sinal de sim.Os dois foram se afastando enquanto Momiji se despedia-Bye Bye!

Ao verem os dois se afastarem a voz de Hanajima cortou o silêncio.

-Me pergunto se isso vai dar certo.

-Deixe de ser pessimista,Hanajima..-sorriu Uotani.Ambas se despediram de Yuki e Tohru,estes no caminho de casa pareciam absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.Tohru pensava na felicidade que Kyou sentiria ao ver a festa,chegou até a comentar o fato com Yuki mas esse apenas respondeu com um muxoxo.Mal sabia a garota que se tratava do próprio Kyou o motivo de tanta quietude do rapaz de cabelos cinzentos.Pensava cada vez mais no gato e primo,na sensação que teria ao ver a expressão que este teria ao ver a festa que o tão detestado inimigo ajudaria a preparar,sentia-se traindo tudo o pensara até aquele momento ao ver que torcia cada vez mais para que o primo gostasse da festa e visse suas boas intenções.

Já no portal da casa enquanto tiravam os sapatos Tohru e Yuki foram surpreendidos pelo próprio Kyou e logo atrás dele estava Shigure.

-Ah..até que enfim chegaram..por quê demoraram?-perguntou curioso o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados

-Olá!Yuki e Tohru,bem vindos..()

O gato surpreendeu mais ainda pois tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava sem camisa,uma toalha no pescoço e os cabelos molhados ainda deixavam cair gotas sobre a pele levemente bronzeada devido aos treinamentos.Yuki não pôde deixar de reparar em como Kyou tinha ficado forte,lembrou-se por um instante da infância e de quando teve a oportunidade de brincar com o mesmo como se fossem crianças normais;não se lembrava muito bem o que tinha acontecido nesse dia,mas sabia que era algo importante.Apesar de se lembrar casualmente com um carinho infantil desses momentos Yuki não conseguiu evitar lembrar-se deles no momento em que olhou para um Kyou mais velho,era bem verdade que estava bonito,os músculos bem definidos mas não muito grandes de forma a fazerem um conjunto perfeito com os olhos castanhos e os cabelos de cor quente.O rapaz sentiu o rosto esquentar,e por um momento que pareceu mais uma eternidade ele jurou ter sentido algo se mexer dentro dele enquanto sentia uma pressão no baixo ventre.Já havia sentido algo assim antes mas dessa vez parecia mais forte e Yuki sentia o chão abrir sobre seus pés.Estava nervoso e sabia que todos logo reparariam se não disfarçasse logo.Abaixou o rosto e saiu o mais rápido que pôde do campo de vista de todos ali.Em meio à indagações para o comportamento estranho do rato a noite correu como o normal da casa.Ao final do jantar Tohru arrumou tudo e subiu para o seu quarto.Os três membros da família Sohma continuaram na sala,Shigure fumava tranquilamente,enquanto os dois jovens fingiam estar vendo televisão.

Kyou havia reparado no comportamento estranho de Tohru e do primo desde que voltaram da escola,no rato era normal que não conversassem,mas até Tohru evitava falar com ele.Aquilo já estava começando a irritá-lo.Nem mesmo Shigure fazia brincadeiras,mesmo que de mal gosto,com certeza algo vinha acontecendo e parecia a Kyou que a culpa era dele.Já estava cansado de mentir pra todos,se queria uma família de verdade não deveria se omitir na situação e foi isso o que fez.

-Oy,kuso-nezumi..!-disse nervoso

Yuki se moveu e respondeu sem olhar para o primo.-Eu tenho um nome,é Y-U-K-I..se não sabe,e o que quer?Baka-neko?-adorava irritá-lo,nem se lembrava mais quando foi que começou a se divertir ao ver Kyou nervoso por qualquer coisa que dissesse.O mesmo apertou as mãos por baixo da mesa,segurou a raiva e abrandou a voz,tentando mostrar que isso não lhe afetava,embora não tenha conseguido evitar de se sentir feliz por saber que de certa forma as coisas estavam voltando ao normal.-O que houve afinal?Você e a Tohru estão estranhos desde que voltaram...-ao ouvir isso Shigure soltou um riso abafado pelo cigarro no canto da boca.Kyou o olhou com um ódio assassino.Enquanto Yuki fez o mesmo embora demonstrasse curiosidade e não raiva como o gato.

-Tá rindo do quê,Shigure!

-Kyou-kun..desde quando você se preocupa tanto com essa família?-continuava rindo o cachorro.

-C-Como assim!Como tem certeza de que era sobre isso que eu iria falar?-Kyou não parecia mais bravo e sim desconcertado,Yuki não pôde deixar de reparar nas linhas de nervosismo no rosto do primo.

-Mentira!Não acredito que acertei! (**OO''**)

_"Blefou?Shigure você às vezes me assusta.."-_Pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Fico impressionado em ver que você de repente tenha despertado interesse pela sua família...principalmente pelo seu primo.-Shigure usou o tom que sempre usava quando queria instigá-los a fazer qualquer coisa que ele desejasse.Kyou bateu na mesa com toda força,isso assustou aos outros dois que estavam na sala.Principalmente Yuki que assustara-se mais ao ouvir as palavras de Shigure,este e Yuki olhavam o ruivo com apreensão pois seus olhos mostravam uma seriedade que ia muito além da raiva comum.O rato esperava o pior,não queria mais brigar com o primo mas desejava em seu interior mais do que tudo saber até onde aquela conversa poderia chegar.Optou por não dizer nada,ainda.

-Shigure...Não diga besteiras.-o gato parecia muito mais ameaçador e sério do que de costume,como se um medo monstruoso tivesse tomado conta de suas atitudes.

-Tem medo de quê?...Kyou.Sabe que digo a verdade,não?Diga ao Yuki.-Shigure sorriu ternamente.

-O quê!Dizer o quê?Do está falando Shigure?-este mais do que qualquer um parecia mais confuso do que cego em tiroteio,o coração subiu à garganta,não sabia o por quê de tamanho nervosismo mas o clima estava tão tenso,como se esperasse uma tempestade.Olhou para o primo de cabelo laranja sentado ao seu lado direito na mesa,este por sua vez o olhava com apreensão e medo.

-Diga a ele,Kyou.Diga que não quer mais ter uma pessoa da família agindo sempre tão friamente.Diga que isso te incomoda.-continuava sorrindo o cachorro.Yuki engoliu seco,uma vontade de seguir com a conversa parecia devorá-lo.

-I-Isso é verdade?...Kyou?-Este olhou para os dois à sua frente,apenas gritou e subiu o mais rápido possível para o seu quarto e de lá não saiu até o dia seguinte.Para o rato parecia que as coisas estavam tomando um rumo totalmente desconhecido.Olhou o primo mais velho sentado ao seu lado enquanto este fingia assistir tv e fumava seu cigarro tranquilamente.

-Shigure..seja lá o que estiver planejando,não me inclua nessa história.

-Aaah..como vocês são cruéis,não me culpem por não serem sinceros com seus sentimentos.Vocês são primos,devem se dar bem.Bem, _que sera,sera?_Não?-Shigure continuou rindo como se alguém ainda estivesse ouvindo o que dizia.Yuki subiu para o quarto,precisava dormir,a cabeça latejava e tentar levar o que restava do dia adiante não parecia resolver nada.

_"Nossos sentimentos?..mas onde o Shigure está com a cabeça..desde quando eu e Kyou temos sentimentos um com o outro?..Queria saber o que está acontecendo."_

Depois do acontecido na noite passada o contato entre os mebros da família e Kyou foi ficando cada vez menor,visto que ele já suspeitava do comportamento estranho de todos ficou decidido que quanto menos falassem com ele menor as chances que ele descobrisse a respeito da festa;embora não tenha sido só a desconfiança de Kyou que os levou a tal atitude mas também o fato de que tinham muito pouco tempo até o dia D e precisavam se apressar muito.

Por causa do ritmo constante de estudo e outros afazeres todos pareciam muito cansados,Kyou não pôde deixar de reparar,embora com a dúvida a raiva também crescia pois nnguém falava com ele e aquilo o machucava profundamente,sentia-se muito mais sozinho do que antes,sentia falta de Tohru,até mesmo de Uotani,Hatsuharu e das frescuras de Momiji;mas o que mais o surpreendia era a falta que sentia de Yuki,das brigas e coisas do tipo.Durante os dias em que se manteve forçadamente longe de seus amigos Kyou fez muitas visitas à Hatori e este acabou se tornando seu principal confidente e para o gato surgiu mais um problema interior pois o médico da família Souma levantou mais uma dúvida para os sentimentos do rapaz.

FLASHBACK

**(Hatori)-Você tem vindo bastante aqui..se eu ainda morasse na casa principal provavelmente você nem apareceria na porta.-Hatori falava enquanto mexia em seus papéis.**

**(Kyou)-Desde que você saiu de lá não significa que não possa escolher um médico..só não entendo o que você viu no Ayame,pra vir morar com ele..-Kyou olhava displicentemente para a janela e para a paisagem do lado de fora enquanto mantinha o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos.**

**-O que quer dizer?-dizia o dragão enquanto fazia anotações.**

**-Vocês são tão diferentes..como pode ter acontecido de você ter..quero dizer...você sabe..- sem graça dizia o gato que agora já olhava para o parente.**

**-Ter me apaixonado por ele?Veja bem Kyou,as diferenças entre duas pessoas não servem de impedimento..mas sim ajudam a formar o equilíbrio perfeito entre as personalidades das pessoas envolvidas numa relação,o Ayame é tudo que eu jamais seria:é estranho,barulhento,eufórico,extravagante..mas ao mesmo tempo é sincero,doce,divertido e impetuoso.Por ser diferente de mim isso cria um certo fascínio,entende?Não sei se entende mas é algo bonito de se ver.-Hatori agora já se sentava e conversava com o gato olhando em seus olhos.**

**-Hm..acho que entendo..**

**-Nunca te passou pela cabeça que isso acontece com você e com o Yuki?-um aura de surpresa pareceu invadir Kyou,Hatori percebeu que havia chegado no ponto principal da conversa e no motivo que havia levado o rapaz até seu apartamento.**

**-D-Do quê está falando?..Hatori.-o gato desviava o olhar.**

**-Kyou...você não mente bem..sei que está com problemas,você tem estado estranho ultimamente,têm falado muito no Yuki e sei que essa distância dos seus amigos e principalmente da parte dele tem te incomodado..Shigure me falou.O quê exatamente você quer,Kyou?-o dragão olhava Kyou com seus olhos profundos e extremamente experientes,era praticamente impossível mentir para Hatori quando ele ficava sério daquele jeito e o olhava daquela maneira.**

_"Maldito Shigure e sua língua solta.."_

**-Mas que droga!Qual o problema de vocês!Por quê diabos insitem em falar nesse assunto..nesse kuso-nezumi!-Kyou se levantou de sopetão e sua voz subiu ao nível de um quase-grito.**

**-O problema não é com a gente mas sim com você..Agora sente-se aí.Posso não ser seu pai ou mestre ou seja lá o que for mas essa tarefa me foi imcubida quando seu Shishou saiu de viagem.(sim Hatori-san tbm chama o tutor do Kyou de Shishou -)-o gato foi obrigado a se sentar,olhou para Hatori por alguns instantes e desviou o olhar.**

**-Não sei por quê..**

**-Não sabe o Por quê do quê exatamente?**

**-Eu penso nele..tenho vontade de estar por perto,falar com ele,sinto raiva quando não me dá atenção...sei que isso parece ridículo mas não suporto o fato de que ele fale com os outros e não dê a mínima se estou por perto ou não.Sei que a gente sempre brigou,mas..de repente tudo parece diferente e não tenho mais vontade de brigar com ele.-Kyou passou a mão pela franja e olhava para algum ponto extremamente interessante no vazio.**

**-...-Hatori evitava falar e se mantinha ouvindo como se esperasse algo mais da parte do gato.**

**-O pior de tudo...é que tenho achado ele..tão só..isso de certa forma criou uma beleza diferente.-ele dizia pausadamente e nem mesmo percebia que a conversa agora era com ele mesmo e que parecia ter se esquecidoque Hatori estava na sua frente.Terminou e após isso uma longa pausa se fez presente.Ambos pareciam pensar em algo muito íntimo.**

**-Kyou...isso se chama amor,gostar ou o que preferir..você sabe do quê estou falando,não sabe?-Kyou se assustou mais ainda,seu sangue gelava e algo parecia devorar suas entranhas.**

**-Não..isso não tem nada a ver..**

**-Não tente fugir..você mesmo já chegou a essa conclusão há muito tempo,ambos sabemos que sua visita aqui não foi pra que eu te ajudasse a tirar conclusões.**

FIM DO FLASHBACK

_"Mas que droga..quando foi que me apaixonei pelo Yuki?..estou com problemas..quero muito falar com ele,mas não aguento mais o essa situação..que droga por quê tá fazendo isso comigo?Yuki.Afinal me odeia tanto assim?"_

Nesse mesmo momento Yuki e Hatsuharu passaram pelo gato e nem sequer lhe dirigiam a palavra.Kyou sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça,já estava cansado daquilo tudo,ou descobria o que estava acontecendo ou só lhe restava admitir que não significava nada pra nenhum deles.A aula já estava no final e como todos os dias todos saíam juntos resolveu seguí-los e por fim descobrir também o que faziam e por quê faziam.Ao bater do sinal deixou que se afastassem e começou a seguí-los com muito cuidado;entraram numa sala muito pouco utilizada e lá estavam à espera de Yuki e Hatsuharu...Tohru e Momiji..Hanajima e Uotani não estavam por lá.Ao entrar Hatsuharu deixou uma pequena fresta aberta que embora ajudasse na visão de Kyou não ajudava a ouvir em quase nada,pareciam discutir algo importante e em algum momento as vozes de Yuki e de Hatsuharu pareceram se exaltar.

-Haru!Não podemos mais perder tempo..tá quase dando certo..se falarmos com ele não vai dar certo...ele é muito burro sim mas mesmo assim pode estragar tudo.-Yuki dizia sem nem mesmo saber que Kyou estava ouvindo,aquilo pareceu perfurar o peito do garoto de cabelo laranja como se fosse uma lâmina.

-Então não vamos mais falar com ele e pronto...pelo menos até conseguirmos!..

Kyou não aguentou mais ouvir aquela conversa,não se lembrava quando foi que aquelas pessoas passaram a ocupar um lugar especial em seu coração,principalmente Yuki,mas, a idéia de vê-los falando dele de tal forma o feria muito e sua personalidade pedia para ao menos revidar a falta de consideração que estavam tendo.Abriu a porta com toda a fúria que sentia e que vinha guardando nos últimos e dias o que fez com que todos se assustassem bastante pois não esperavam uma visita do aniversariante.

-Então é isso que têm estado fazendo nesses dias...se soubesse que estavam aproveitando pra falar mal de mim acho que deveriam ter chamado gente mais competente..como o Akito,por exemplo.-sua voz estava pesada,cheia de raiva,mágoa e desdém;a última parte dirigia à Yuki em especial pois este mais do que ninguém Kyou desejava ferir por mágoa,orgulho e por amor,pois queria que este sentisse a mesma dor que sentia.

-Kyou-kun..espera..não é isso que está pensando-Tohru era a mais aflita ou pelo menos era que mais demonstrava,desde o início sabia que não daria certo mas queria tanto fazer Kyou feliz em seu aniversário que esqueceu-se de ponderar sobre os resultados que isso teria no garoto.

-Como não é!Se acabo de escutar o que escutei!-a voz do gato subia de tom a cada instante,sua respiração tornava-se ofegante e a tal tempestade que Yuki tanto temia parecia iminente.

-O que você ouviu?-Yuki olhava o primo com seriedade enquanto tentava esconder o nervosismo e a preocupação com o gato.Este por sua vez apenas virou o olhar para Yuki e o rato pôde sentir aquele olhar cheio de ódio e mágoa perfurá-lo.

-Não me dirija a palavra..não te dei esse direito.-restou ao rapaz de cabelos cinzentos se calar e ouvir tudo o que viria pela frente..sabia que iria doer muito,mas tinha de aguentar sem dizer nada.A voz de Kyou ecoava na cabeça de Yuki e ele repetia em sua mente algo parecido com uma espécie de mantra.

_"Não interfira...Não diga nada.."_

-Kyou-kun..acalme-se por favor..vocês não devem brigar dessa forma..são uma família..-as palavras de Tohru serviram de estopim para um verdadeiro ataque de fúria de Kyou totalmente fora do comum.

-NÃO SOMOS UMA FAMÍLIA!NUNCA FOMOS!NÃO SE TRATA DE BRIGARMOS OU NÃO.SE TRATA DE NUNCA TERMOS TENTADO SER UMA FAMÍLIA..MAS QUE DROGA!SERÁ QUE NÃO PERCEBEM QUE NÃO EXISTE LUGAR PRA SINCERIDADE NA DROGA DA FAMÍLIA SOUMA.ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS!-o gato apenas se virou,abriu a porta com toda a força que tinha e saiu correndo,Momiji já tinha os olhos mareados enquanto Hatsuharu olhava para um outro lado,num canto qualquer da sala quase vazia.Yuki diferentemente dos outros parecia o mais afetado,mantinha os olhos fechados com força como se tivesse levado um forte golpe e sentisse dor,tapava os ouvidos com as mãos e olhava pra baixo.Tohru parou por poucos segundos até que saiu correndo atrás de Kyou.

-Deu tudo errado...eu sabia,nunca iria dar certo.-Yuki apenas sussurrou.

Continua..


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso:Não são meus esses personagens..não to roubando

Yaoi/Lemon uu..jah tão avisados

**Jamais me esqueça**

**-NÃO SOMOS UMA FAMÍLIA!NUNCA FOMOS!NÃO SE TRATA DE BRIGARMOS OU NÃO.SE TRATA DE NUNCA TERMOS TENTADO SER UMA FAMÍLIA..MAS QUE DROGA!SERÁ QUE NÃO PERCEBEM QUE NÃO EXISTE LUGAR PRA SINCERIDADE NA PORCARIA DA FAMÍLIA SOUMA!ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS!-o gato apenas se virou,abriu a porta com toda a força que tinha e saiu correndo,Momiji já tinha os olhos mareados enquanto Hatsuharu olhava para um outro lado,num canto qualquer da sala quase vazia.Yuki diferentemente dos outros parecia o mais afetado,mantinha os olhos fechados com força como se tivesse levado um forte golpe e sentisse dor,tapava os ouvidos com as mãos e olhava pra baixo.Tohru parou por poucos segundos até que saiu correndo atrás de Kyou.**

**-Deu tudo errado...eu sabia,nunca iria dar certo.-Yuki apenas sussurrou.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Não posso evitar senão..te amar**

Ele corria,para um lugar que parecia não chegar nunca...sentia como se tivesse jogado tudo pro alto,nem mesmo se importava em ouvir os gritos e pedidos de Tohru logo atrás.Sabia que a garota se preocupava e gostava dele..não importava o dissesse ou fizesse,ela nunca o culparia,por nada.Kyou parou e em consideração à mocinha e foi no momento em que ela o alcançou que este caiu em si e parou pra ver onde estava.Parado na frente de uma loja de conveniência qualquer,ainda um pouco ofegante enquanto uma leve brisa lhe acariciava o rosto.Abaixou o olhar e viu a garota quase morrendo de cansaço tentando voltar ao seu ritmo respiratório normal.

-K-Kyou-kun..por..por favor..n-não corra mais desse jeito...-Tohru caiu de joelhos no chão e sentia o ar fugir dos pulmões.Kyou mais aflito pelo estado da garota a segurou com cuidado porém mantendo uma distância segura para que não se transformasse.

-O-Oy!Não vai desmaiar aqui,baka!Respire com calma...não tenha pressa,se continuar assim vai realmente desmaiar!-Kyou encontrava-se extremamente nervoso ante a situação..não sabia nem mesmo o que dizer.-Kuso!...Mais essa agora!

Minutos após a confusão Tohru já sentia-se melhor,o gato havia lhe comprado água e havia lhe dado boas instruções de como voltar a respirar normalmente.Ambos estavam sentados em um banco numa praça não muito distante da tal loja de conveniência.Tohru tomava leves goles de sua água,o silêncio parecia pesar como uma bigorna e de várias as maneiras incomodava e muito o rapaz de cabelo laranja.

-Como eu pensava..você é sempre muito gentil Kyou-kun..sabe cuidar de alguém..-a garota sorria displicentemente e sem um pingo de preocupação.Sentia-se como se estivesse perto de um irmão que a protegeria fosse o que fosse,mas o que lhe levara até Kyou não fora somente a preocupação com ele mas sim também o grande medo pela reação que os gritos do pròprio tiveram sobre o primo,o rato,este também lhe preocupava muito pois antes de sair Yuki lhe pareceu extremamente triste e chocado.Kyou apenas respondeu ao elogio de Tohru enquanto voltava a se lembrar do recente acontecimento na escola,a brisa voltava a soprar..passava suavemente pelo rosto do gato e embora fosse agradável não ajudava a levar embora a aflição que agora o invadia.

-Kyou-kun...sobre o que aconteceu lá na escola..

-Ah?...Aquilo..tente esquecer..depois eu peço desculpas pro Momiji,Hatsuharu e Yuki...

_"Yuki..."_

-Na verdade não é somente isso...sinto muito que isso tudo tenha acontecido...-a garota tentava explicar embora sua vergonha e desconcerto fossem aparentes.

-Não se preocupe com aquilo...não foi culpa sua..-ele evitava olhar pra ela..não queria que a amiga visse a dor em seu olhar ao pensar que dissera coisas horríveis à pessoa que recentemente descobrira que amava.

-O que quero dizer é que..não estávamos falando mal de você,nunca estivemos fazendo isso,na verdade..estávamos tentando...fazer algo especial.Sabe..algo que te deixasse feliz.Não tínhamos idéia de que fosse tomar essas proporções.-Tohru apenas abaixou o rosto e sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar,Kyou percebendo tal comportamento por parte da garota apenas repousou sua mão no ombro da mesma e com carinho na voz disse:"Não ligue pra isso..baka.",o que fez a mocinha soltar um leve sorriso.Kyou sentia-se mais calmo e por algum motivo tranquilo ao saber que não se tratava de ignorá-lo por que o odiavam e sim por quê se importavam com ele.Sentia-se querido,de certa forma, pelos primos e amigos,e toda a preocupação que Tohru demonstrava aquecia-lhe o coração embora junto com a alegria vieram a dor e tristeza duas vezes maiores pois não era de Tohru que ele desejava ouvir tais palavras de conforto,sabia que agia independente do que pensava mas a saudade que sentia de Yuki era tamanha que desejava mais do que tudo estar ao menos perto do primo como estava de Tohru agora.

Do outro lado da "mesa" estava Yuki,já havia chegado em casa,Shigure perguntou o por quê da cara mas apenas encontrou o silêncio como resposta,o rapaz apenas subira sem dizer nada.Os gritos de Kyou ainda ecoavam e o feriam por dentro.

FLASHBACK

_-_**NÃO SOMOS UMA FAMÍLIA!NUNCA FOMOS!...**

**-MAS QUE DROGA!SERÁ QUE NÃO PERCEBEM QUE NÃO EXISTE LUGAR PRA SINCERIDADE NA PORCARIA DA FAMÍLIA SOUMA!ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS!...**

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Se isso tivesse acontecido meses atrás tudo não teria passado de mais uma discussão normal para Yuki,mas de repente as coisas começaram a mudar de figura e apenas há alguns dias atrás havia se dado conta de que todas as sensações que tinha ao reparar no comportamento do primo eram resultado de um primeiro amor,não uma paixão,mas algo profundo e sincero,um sentimento mais forte do que simples atração.Disso tinha a certeza.Lembrou-se do fato de ter tido uma pessoa como confidente,sim,Honda Tohru o ouvira falar a respeito de seus sentimentos,e agora era ela quem estava com Kyou.

_"E se ela deixar escapar alguma coisa?...Não..a Honda-san não faria isso..."_

FLASHBACK

**Yuki estava sentado na borda do piso da sala que dava para o extenso jardim da casa onde moravam,a casa estava vazia,a não ser por ele e por Tohru não havia mais ninguém ali.Isso não o incomodava pois de certa forma a solidão às vezes acalmava o coração cheio de incertezas e o ajudava a pensar.Kyou havia saído para algum lugar que ninguém sabia,nos últimos dias em que ficaram sem se falar o rapaz parecia ter encontrado algo realmente interessante para fazer,Shigure estava na editora e Tohru preparava o almoço.Yuki apenas olhava para o nada até que atingiu um nível de distração tão profundo que não viu a garota sentar-se ao seu lado.Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado o garoto saiu de seu transe e virou para a mocinha.**

**-So..-ele apenas a interrompeu com um gesto.**

**-Por favor,Honda-san..me chame apenas de Yuki..me sinto mais a vontade.-ele sorriu,embora fosse aparentemente o mesmo sorriso de sempre,mostrava uma tristeza profunda o que dava à Yuki uma aparência muito mais cansada do que o normal.**

**-Y-Yuki-kun..você tem estado estranho..quero dizer..me parece meio diferente...tem algo que deseje me contar?Sabe,em certas horas desabafar é o melhor..nos faz sentir menos pressionados...-o rapaz a olhou com atenção,sabia que podia confiar na garota.Assim como Kyou,começou a contar a ela como vinha se sentindo em relação ao primo nos últimos dias e, consequentemente semanas.Mal sabia ele que Kyou fazia o mesmo em relação a ele ao confessar-se com Hatori,seus corações e destinos realmente estavam ligados.Tohru ouviu com atenção cada palavra do amigo até que este terminou,um silêncio sepulcral se fez entre ambos.**

**-Sabe Yuki-kun...você se arrepende de ter..er..se apaixonado pelo Kyou-kun?-ela apenas perguntava enquanto olhava o leve balançar de uma flor no chão do jardim à sua frente.Yuki estremeceu um pouco ante a palavra APAIXONAR,mas no fundo sabia que o que a amiga acabara de dizer era bem verdade.**

**-Não sei se me arrependo..acho que deveria,mas metade de mim ainda acredita que não devo..é meio patético não acha?-mais um momento de silêncio.**

**-Não mesmo..sabe,eu acho realmente lindo saber que alguém de quem gosto tanto tenha encontrado alguém a quem ame de verdade,por mais que sejam diferentes entre si as pessoas têm a capacidade de amar umas às outras independente dessas diferenças,acho que é um pouco triste pensar que a maioria delas só descobre isso quando grande parte da vida já lhes passou pelos olhos e nem sequer aproveitaram nada.Admiro muito quem o descobre ainda jovem,geralmente essas pessoas aprendem a viver de um modo diferente..Minha mãe me dizia que depender do carinho de outra pessoa não demonstra fraqueza,mas sim grandeza de espírito e coração,uma pessoa que sabe admitir que precisa da outra possui uma força muito maior do que alguém que nega esse sentimento.Não importa o quão diferente do comum este sentimento seja.-Yuki não sabia o que dizer,as palavras de Tohru pareciam alcalmar como um toque carinhoso de irmã seu tenso coração,não desejava falar,apenas ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer,Ela continuou-..Portanto,Yuki-kun...sei que tem medo da rejeição,mas assim como você o Kyou-kun também sabe entender os sentimentos das outras pessoas,ele nunca teria coragem de ferir os sentimentos de alguém se estes forem sinceros,sei que você gosta dele...seria tão bom se ele se sentisse como você não acha?Daí você seria correspondido..e os dois entenderiam o que significa AMAR no real sentido da palavra..pois é disso que se trata precisar do carinho de alguém que se ama,é ser correspondido,chamar por alguém e essa pessoa atender ao seu chamado,Yuki-kun...simplesmente amar.Não tenha medo do que sente,isso é lindo.**

**Só restou ao garoto de cabelos cinzentos mostrar um leve sorriso em retribuição ao da garota que agora lhe sorria amplamente.**

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Pensar em seus sentimentos lhe dava cansaço...tão grande era este que Yuki nem mesmo percebeu que caíra no sono,antes de dormir virou para o calendário e lembrou-se de que a festa estava programada para o dia seguinte,ou seja,amanhã;acabou por dormir se perguntando se a tal festa realmente aconteceria,visto que o aniversariante havia brigado com eles,se a reação havia sido aquela por um engano então como reagiria ao saber que o responsável por 90 da festa havia sido o seu maior inimigo.

_"Inimigo...por quê tem que ser assim?...não nego que há meses atrás isso não fazia a menor diferença pra mim,mas agora isso se tornou uma barreira imensa entre mim e ele,acho que nem mesmo amigos podemos ser...bom de uma coisa tenho certeza.Tenho que lhe pedir desculpas...não..não tenho.Preciso."_

O dia da festa surpresa finalmente chegou..não que tenha demorado muito,mas,devido aos recentes acontecimentos pareceu uma eternidade para aqueles que esperavam um verdadeiro "fora" por parte do aniversariante.Kyou não fazia a mínima idéia do que se tratava o tal "algo de especial" ao qual Tohru havia se referido,apenas silenciou-se e continuou levando seu dia normal como sempre,tendo como única diferença ofato de que só falava com Tohru e ninguém isso ficou ainda mais fácil para o resto preparar tudo antes que o rapaz chegasse.

Assim que o sinal bateu Hatsuharu,Momiji,Hanajima,Uotani e Yuki saíram mais do que rápido da escola e foram correndo até a casa de Shigure.Tohru havia ficado responsável pela parte de enrolar Kyou,tinha dito ao garoto que após a aula precisava comprar algo para o jantar e pedira que este fora com ela.Enquanto isso a casa de Shigure parecia mais um pandemônio do que qualquer outra coisa.Hanajima insistia em colocar flores pretas na mesa e pela casa,segundo ela feitas a mão,Hatsuharu continuava a arrumar a faixa de feliz aniversário enquanto Momiji cantava aos berros e arrumava a sala,ignorando o fato de que corria de um lado pro outro abraçando todo mundo e perguntando se iria demorar muito.Uotani apenas se resignou à cozinha pois tomou o lugar de Tohru e finalizava a preparação dos doces e salgados;Shigure como sempre não perdeu a oportunidade de tentar provocar o aniversariante e colava pelas paredes da sala várias figurinhas de um gato laranja nervoso em várias situações e posições diferentes.

Yuki porém era o mais nervoso,preocupado e concentrado na organização da festa.;ajudava e ao mesmo tempo dava ordens que rapidamente eram obedecidas.

-Não!Haru..mais pra cima!Desse jeito vai ficar torto!Shigure pare de colar essas coisas na parede,quer que ele destrua sua casa de novo!Momiji dá um tempo na música dá pra cantar menos e ajudar um pouco mais?...Ha-Hanajima-san..não creio que esse buquê de flores pretas vá ajudar na decoração...-a casa encontrava-se cada vez mais barulhenta,os convidados foram chegando,Kisa e Hiro foram os segundos logo depois de Kagura que entrara derrubando a porta de trás perguntando pelo seu amado,seguidos de Ri-chan-san e sua mãe,ambos como sempre pedindo infinitas desculpas pelo pseudo-atraso.

A hora da supresa se aproximava e por fim conseguiram terminar tudo pouco antes de Tohru e Kyou começarem a se aproximar da casa,apagaram as luzes e se mantiveram em total silêncio,Yuki acabou ficando com a tarefa de ficar ao lado da porta com a mão no interruptor pra que quando Kyou chegasse se suprendesse de verdade.A única coisa que podia-se ouvir eram as vozes do gato e da mocinha até que a porta de entrada se abriu seguida da porta da sala.Foi então que as luzes se acenderam.

-SURPRESAAAAAAAA!-todos disseram em uníssono,restou a Kyou apenas se assustar e ficar parado,reparou na arrumação,a maioria das coisas em tons de laranja,sua cor favorita,uma grande e simpática faixa na qual estava escrito:"Feliz Aniversário Kyou.Adoramos você.",vários adesivos dele mesmo nas paredes e seus parentes,todos muito felizes e sorrindo..

_"Estão..sorrindo pra mim?..."_

Vários deles oa abraçaram..menos Tohru e suas duas amigas,pois a primeira não queria que seu amigo se transformasse num dia tão especial como aquele.Os comes e bebes foram servidos e todos sentaram enquanto comemoravam alegremente o aniversário de Kyou.Yuki observava seu primo à distância enquanto comia um salgado.Embora Kyou mantivesse sempre a expressão meio mal-humorada Yuki podia sentir a felicidade em seus olhos e ver seu amado assim enchia seu coração de satisfação,afinal,tinha conseguido fazer Kyou feliz..mesmo sabendo que seria melhor se este não descobrisse sobre quem havia sido o responsável por praticamente toda a festa.Tohru sentou-se silenciosamente ao lado de Yuki enquanto os convidados entregavam os presentes ao aniversariante.

-Não vai dar seu presente a ele,Yuki-kun?Nem mesmo lhe desejar feliz aniversário?-ela o olhava e falava com uma voz interrogativa.

-Hm...não sei se deveria..sinto que se fizesse isso talvez estragaria o momento dele,acho que não devo.-Yuki sentia-se extremamente covarde ao dizer isso,mas sabia que em seu coração era essa a idéia que prevalecia,ele sequer dava oportunidade para o contrário.Nem mesmo queria pensar na reação de Kyou no momento em que lhe entregasse um presente.Tohru apenas tocou de leve na mão do rapaz e direcionou um olhar cheio de compaixão a este.

_"Besteira da minha parte acreditar que o Kyou algum dia aceitaria algo que viesse de mim...todos sabem que ele me odeia.."_

-Yuki-kun...é claro que ele vai gostar..Entendo que tenha medo,mas dê uma chance a ele,você nunca sabe o que a vida te reserva,como vai saber se nunca tentar?-ela sorria novamente.

-Obrigado..Honda-san..tentarei mais tarde.-Yuki,Kyou e os outros tranquilamente aproveitavam a festa enquanto Kagura cantava com Momiji no karaokê.Neste exato momento a expressão de Kyou e de seu primo mudaram de feliz a furioso em questão de segundos ao ver a figura que acompanhava Hatori parada a sua frente de braços abertos.

-FELICITAÇÕES À YUKI,KYON-KITTY E SEUS AMIGOS,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!

Todos se viraram diante da figura estonteantemente extravagante e escandalosa à sua frente,sim Ayame,assim como Yuki chamava atenção de todos não só por sua beleza mas por ser extremamente exagerado em tudo que fazia,carregava um embrulho que todos supuseram ser o presente de Kyou,deu feliz aniversário ao próprio enquanto Hatori se sentava.O irmão de Yuki apenas virou-se para este e começou com a velha ladainha de sempre.

-Yuki!Dê um abraço carinhoso no peito de seu irmão!-Ayame abriu os braços esperando que Yuki caísse em seus braços.

-Se falar mais uma besteira como essas te ponho pra fora daqui na base de tiro...

-Vê Tori-san...meu pequeno irmão não consegue controlar sua timidez diante do carinho do seu experiente irmão mais velho...

-Não me meta nos seus problemas com o Yuki,Ayame...-neste momento Shigure apareceu na sala,tinha saído por um momento para ir ao banheiro e assim que voltou deu de cara com seu velho amigo.Ambos se levantaram e de repente tudo em volta de ambos parecia medíocremente pequeno diante de seu ego inflado e estranho.

-AYA!É você mesmo,Aya!

-SIM!Gure-san..não sabe como senti sua falta!Venha vamos ao paraíso reservado aos que mantém a juventude em seus corações sempre livre aproveitando a vida ao seu máximo!-Shigure segurava a mão de Ayame e ambos adotavam um comportamento estranhíssimo para os jovens mas que para Hatori parecia muito normal,ele nem mesmo mudava sua expressão e enquanto seus dois amigos tinham um ataque de nostalgia Tohru lhe servia um chá.Quando Ayame e Shigure terminaram sua cena Tohru interrompeu a todos.

-Bom..acho que agora já podemos...não acham?-Uotani e Hanjima concordaram com a cabeça,Tohru foi a cozinha.Kyou apenas olhava de um lado para o outro enquanto todos sorriam.A garota voltou com um bolo com cobertura laranja em formato de um gato com o rosto nervoso.Ela apenas virou para o rapaz e lhe disse que era hora dos parabéns.Cantaram,Kyou assoprou as velas e todos voltaram a abraçá-lo,Kagura principalmente que faltou lhe quebrar as costelas.Kyou estava feliz..não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz assim em muitos anos,as pessoas demonstravam que gostavam dele,tinha amigos,família,praticamente tudo o que sempre desejou.Só não tinha o amor de um certo rapaz de cabelos cinzentos,pele branca e olhos tão cinzentos quanto seus cabelos,olhos lindos,porém muito tristes..mesmo assim o amava cada vez mais,mas Yuki sequer dignava-se a olhá-lo,nem mesmo lhe dirigir a palavra.

_"Estou pagando o preço por tamanha felicidade..Yuki,dava tudo pra falar com você uma vez sequer sem que brigássemos,sem que tivéssemos que falar da maldição e da família Souma..seria meu melhor presente.."_

As horas foram passando até que chegaram às dez horas;Kagura Momiji e Hatsuharu já tinham ido e agora Ri-chan-san e sua mãe já estavam de saída juntamente com Hanajima e Uotani que ajudaram Tohru a arrumar a casa.O trio "Amigos do Peito"(preferi deixar como no mangá lançado no Brasil XD)estava no escritório de Shigure e apenas Tohru e Yuki estavam na sala assistindo TV,Kyou por algum motivo tinha subido e deitado no telhado como gostava de fazer.A garota aproveitou o momento e sugeriu mais uma vez à Yuki que entregasse seu presente para Kyou,visto que tinha reparado que Yuki passara a festa inteira segurando seu presente com muito cuidado para que não fosse visto por ninguém.A garota tanto insistiu que acabou conseguindo o que queria.O garoto saiu e começou a subir as escadas que davam para o telhado.

Ao chegar até lá viu Kyou deitado olhando o céu com o olhar e provavelmente o pensamento dispersos em algum lugar,este nem mesmo percebeu que o primo se aproximava sem querer assustá-lo.

-Kyou?-Ao ouvir seu nome o gato apenas virou seu rosto e viu seu primo parado em pé na escada,seu coração que estava calmo e sereno até aquele momento deu um pulo e batia tão forte e rápido que parecia que ia sair pela boca.

_"O-O quê!Mas...o Yuki nunca veio aqui?Mas o que será que ele quer?...N-Não posso perder o controle agora..ele não pode perceber..mas não consigo evitar,ter ele tão perto me deixa nervoso..É a primeira vez que me sinto assim perto de alguém..tô mais nervoso do que quando a Tohru se aproximava de mim.."_

Enquanto Kyou fazia uma verdadeira reunião consigo mesmo Yuki movia-se lentamente até que se sentou ao lado do primo e esperava que este dissesse alguma coisa,mas Kyou parecia uma estátua.

-Kyou?-Yuki perguntou apreensivo embora disfarçasse muito bem o nervosismo da voz.

Kyou apenas saiu de seus devaneios e direcionou os olhos na direção do primo.

-Se importa se..eu me sentar aqui?

-N-Não..à vontade..-ambos olhavam para direções opostas,mal sabiam que o mesmo nervosismo que invadia um invadia o outro;enquanto sufocavam gestos de carinhos sonhados e palavras não ditas.Kyou apenas olhava pra baixo.

-Mas...o que te trás aqui?Quero dizer...é tão estranho você vir aqui..-Yuki que olhava para o lado apenas escondeu um sorriso triste enquanto continuava em silêncio.Kyou parecia entender que o primo pensava em alguma coisa.A curiosidade o corroía por dentro,um calor pulsava no peito e sentia como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento,aquele silêncio o estava matando.

-Eu...

-Hm?...

-Eu tenho uma coisa pra te entregar...-Yuki apenas balbuciava,nunca tinha estado tão nervoso daquele jeito,nenhuma garota jamais o deixara assim,apenas a proximidade com o ombro de Kyou o fazia corar.O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos timidamente entregou um embrulho à Kyou,este olhou o primo com surpresa,não sabia o que dizer,apenas olhou no rosto de Yuki com surpresa e agradecimento.Sentiu-se mais supreso ao ver que Yuki também o olhava com atenção e por um momento pensou ter visto carinho nos olhos do rapaz,a brisa que tocava o rosto e os cabelos de Yuki o deixavam mais bonito ainda.

Kyou pegou o presente,quando o abriu tirou de dentro de uma caixinha preta um colar de cordão preto e delicado com um pingente em forma do símbolo da neve(tipo quando a gente olha o floco de neve e vê tipo uma estrela..XD).O pingente brilhava timidamente à luz da lua e das estrelas e Kyou no mesmo momento viu o brilho dos olhos de Yuki naquele pequeno pedaço de metal.(Todos sabemos que neve em japonês é Yuki.né?Então..fiz uma breve analogia XDDDD).

Yuki apenas olhava com felicidade ao ver que Kyou não havia rejeitado o presente.Tinha demorado muito na escolha,acabou optando por este porque seu lado possessivo havia falado mais alto,queria que Kyou usasse algo que simbolizasse que Yuki estava sempe com ele,de certa forma isso o fazia mais feliz.

_"Kyou...tenho tanta coisa pra dizer..mas sou tão covarde,estúpido é o que eu sou...não tenho coragem pra mudar minha vida e te dizer que te amo tanto...mas tenho medo...agradeço por você não ter percebido ainda.."_

O rato apenas abaixou a cabeça e preparava-se pra voltar pra dentro quando Kyou começou uma conversa.

-Sabe...nem sei o que dizer.Yuki...muito obrigado mesmo.-Kyou apenas direcionava um doce sorriso ao primo,exatamente igual àquele que dera a Tohru no acontecido da viagem às termas.Embora o gato sentisse vontade de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível a vontade de ficar o mantinha ali sentado e olhando para o primo.Parecia estranho,mas extremamente agradável a ambos a sensação de tranquilidade que os rodeava naquele momento.-É uma pena que sejamos inimigos..você sabe..por causa da maldição...

-Por quê temos que ser inimigos,Kyou?Quem criou essa regra?-Yuki tinha determinação no olhar embora não mostrasse raiva.-Você nunca sequer pensou na possibilidade de sermos amigos?...Diga que pensou.

_"Droga..por quê fui dizer isso..ele vai me odiar..sinto que vou explodir de tanto nervoso a qualquer momento..diga alguma coisa Kyou..mas já que cheguei até aqui..vou até o final pra ver no quê que dá.." _

-Bom...nunca tinha pensado dessa maneira,talvez tenha me acostumado tanto com a idéia que..tenha se tornado parte de mim.Realmente,acho que passei a te odiar por inveja..ou talvez porque sempre quis ser como você..você deve achar ridículo...mas-o gato apenas olhava o primo agora-Yuki..você sempre exerceu uma certa atração em todos à sua volta..me surpreendi ao ver que isso também me afetava.Acabei desenvolvendo um complexo por você..como sou idiota,não?

Yuki estremeceu ao ouvir essas palavras e em seguida o sorriso sem graça dado pelo gato,era a primeira vez que ambos conversavam sobre si mesmos,era agradável e Yuki podia ver claramente em Kyou um amigo.Acreditava que a partir dali algo de diferente começava a acontecer entre os dois.

-Não...você não é idiota...se você é então eu também sou um...perfeito idiota.Você acredita se eu disser que também me sentia assim em relação à você?-Kyou apenas soltou um sorriso tímido,Yuki sorriu de volta.Voltaram a olhar para o céu,após um tempo algo passou pela cabeça de Yuki.-Acho que entendo por que você gosta tanto daqui..

-Hm?Por quê diz isso?-Kyou agora estava deitado com os a cabeça apoiada nos braços e olhava pra uma estrela grande que se destacava de todas no céu.

-Por quê aqui é tão tranquilo...Diferente de qualquer lugar da casa..apesar de ser do lado de fora é muito aconchegante,me faz lembrar da minha infância...Posso ver que o céu nunca mudou desde aquela época..-Kyou apenas sorria sem que Yuki pudesse ver.

Enquanto isso uma figura mantinha-se atenta aos dois adolescentes;Ayame tinha uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos e tirava uma foto do irmão a cada minuto.Quase caiu da escada ao ver que Hatori estava do seu lado.

-O que está fazendo Ayame?-tinha os olhos fixos em seu namorado enquanto este apenas sutentava uma gota na cabeça.

-T-Tori-san...er..estou documentando este momento em que meu irmão faz a descoberta do amor..

-Dê privacidade ao seu irmão Ayame e não me chame tão formalmente,somos mais do que simples amigos...-ambos sussurravam para não chamar atenção de Yuki e de Kyou.Hatori apenas teve tempo de olhar para baixo quando ouviu um barulho de máquina fotográfica,foi quando viu Shigure com um sorriso sem-vergonha nos lábios.

-Hatori..estou tão surpeso de te ver espiando os jovens..não sabia que você era assim..mas não posso deixar de me sentir feliz por ver que você é um humano como todos nós..uhuhhh.

-Shigure..se não me der essa máquina agora mesmo vou providenciar para que tenha uma consulta lenta e dolorosa.

-Hai,hai...não está mais aqui quem falou.

-Não tema Gure-san..eu sei como controlar Tori-san..venha comigo-Ayame estendeu a mão para Shigure e nem mesmo percebeu que a escada começava a balançar.

-Oy..Ayame..já chega a escada vai...-Ouviu-se apenas um estrondo pela casa inteira,Tohru saiu da sala correndo e Yuki e Kyou apenas olharam pra baixo para ver Ayame estatelado sobre Hatori e Shigure.Tohru apenas abafou uma risada,afinal para ela era crueldade rir dos outros mas não podia deixar de achar muito engraçado Hatori caído com Ayame sobre ele.Yuki apenas mantinha um olhar confuso,Kyou entendia ,afinal,Ayame nunca fez e nunca faria o tipo discreto;se pudesse morreria glamurosamente e viraria purpurina.

As coisas mudaram um pouco na casa de Shigure depois da festa de Kyou,não haviam discussões mas o relacionamento entre Yuki e o gato não parecia ir pra frente também;conversavam esporadicamente e quando o faziam não passava de assuntos triviais.Yuki não chegou a declarar seus sentimentos e sentia muito mais medo de fazê-lo agora pois tinha conquistado uma certa "amizade" com o primo e não queria perder o pouco que tinha conquistado com tanto esforço.Kyou não se declarava por motivos semelhantes,ou seja,nada ia mudar tão cedo.Toda essa situação começava a irritar Shigure,o cachorro baka da família,por culpa deste os primos do gato e da ratazana tomaram conhecimento do que se passava entre ambos e exceto por Kagura que demorou um pouco a aceitar desistir de seu futuro marido,todos estiveram dispostos a fazer o barco "tocar".Hatori chiou diante da idéia de se meter na vida dos garotos mas vendo que Shigure havia encontrado um poderoso aliado,Ayame,acabou cedendo por livre e espontânea pressão.

-Haa-san...vamos ajuda um pouquinho...pensa em alguma coisa que motive os garotos a falarem...-Shigure puxava a camisa de Hatori enquanto este tentava tomar seu chá.Ele e o cachorro,juntamente com Ayame estavam no apartamento do casal apenas para colocar o assunto em dia,o assunto de Yuki e Kyou acabou vindo à tona.Ayame sentado folheava uma revista enquanto ouvia o namorado e o amigo de infância conversando.Adorava o ambiente da nova casa,afinal,estava com a pessoa que amava e tinha tudo o que pediu a Deus,lutou muito e perdeu igualmente pra conseguir o que queria mas sabia que todo o esforço tinha valido a pena todas as vezes que sentia a felicidade lhe encher o coração em cada momento da nova vida.Acabou por colocar a revista de lado.

-Hatori...entendo que se preocupe com os sentimentos dos dois,mas você também sabe que se não tentarem a felicidade enquanto são jovens sofrerão tanto ou talvez mais do que nós.Akito terá mais influência sobre eles a medida que o tempo for passando.Além do mais quero ter a chance de fazer algo pelo meu pequeno irmão.-A serpente de cabelos prateados olhava a face de seu parceiro com doçura e preocupação e aquilo fazia o coração de Hatori se derreter;Shigure não se surpreendeu diante da atitude madura do amigo pois estava acostumado com esse comportamento quando os três estavam a sós.Hatori deu um brevíssimo sorriso de derrota,havia perdido,não podia contra aquele olhar de Ayame.

-Muito bem...se vocês querem assim,acho que posso fazer algo...tenho uma idéia.

Lá estavam os dois sozinhos mais uma vez;Shigure havia saído,provavelmente para azucrinar a vida de Hatori,Tohru foi à casa das amigas e depois ia ao supermercado,ou seja,ia demorar.A casa extremamente vazia a não ser por Yuki e ele.Kyou tentava prestar atenção na televisão,era seu programa favorito mas a presença de Yuki ali lhe tirava a concentração e o coração batia forte a cada movimento do primo.

Yuki também fingia ler um livro,muito melhor do que Kyou nesta arte o rato não podia deixar de sentir uma certa felicidade ao sentir que o gato lhe olhava de quando em quando.O garoto de cabelo laranja queria conversar mas não sabia por onde começar,como não via mais motivos para brigar com o primo não sabia como agir na frente do mesmo.Passou nervosamente a mão nos lisos e rebeldes cabelos da franja enquanto sussurou sem saber que o primo ouvia.-Droga!-Kyou apenas resmungou algo inaudível e voltou a assistir seu programa,Yuki desviou os olhos das pequenas letras da história que não fazia mais sentido nenhum,repousou os profundos olhos cinzentos no gato,podia ver a silhueta do corpo bem definido,o garoto estava deitado e a camiseta branca fina embaixo do casaco verde aderia ao corpo quase como uma segunda pele(presente da Kagura ...adoro ela por isso XD).Kyou estava usando bermuda,e isso era uma verdadeira oportunidade para Yuki ter uma visão melhor do belo rapaz que o primo havia se tornado,os cabelos bagunçados e a roupa combinada de modo despreocupado davam à Kyou uma aparência quase que selvagem às vezes,pois seus olhos adquiriam uma aparência felina durante períodos de altas temperaturas.O rato supreendeu-se ao ver que a idade fazia a beleza de Kyou ficar cada vez mais aparente,supreendeu-se mais diante do fato de que o gato estava usando o pingente que lhe dera de aniversário.Soltou um pequeno riso,a tarde parecia tão calma e o vento tão suave;até mesmo o som da televisão parecia uma agradável canção,Yuki sentiu o sono embalar seus sentidos.O garoto apenas encostou-se confortavelmente na parede e rapidamente caiu num sono tranquilo.

Kyou nem mesmo viu as horas passarem,os outros estavam demorando mas não importava pois adorava a calma e o silêncio da casa,ainda mais a calma que a presença de Yuki trazia,levantou-se e viu o mesmo deitado no chão,com o passar do tempo fora deslizando até acabar dormindo ao lado da mesa com o livro nas mãos.Embora não deixasse transparecer Yuki possuía uma aprência menos séria e mais infantil e delicada quando dormia.Kyou se aproximou do rapaz,correu os olhos pelo garoto que dormia profundamente;a pele alva e os cabelos cinzentos que brilhavam prateados à luz do pôr-do-sol cobriam gentilmente parte do rosto que agora encontrava-se levemente corado.

_"Deve estar sonhando com algo realmente bom...gostaria de saber que tipo de coisa você gosta e com o que sonha Yuki.."_

O gato observava o peito do primo subir e descer ao respirar e os lábios rosados entreabertos pareciam tão suaves,Kyou sentiu pela primeira vez um desejo quase incontrolável de beijá-lo.Reprovava esse tipo de pensamento,até agora só sentia o amor platônico mas existiam momentos nos quais o corpo falava mais alto e que sentia o desejo levá-lo quase a loucura.Quantas vezes durante as noites acordara suando por conta de um sonho com o primo.Tê-lo tão perto era uma tentação,aproximou-se um pouco mais e deixou o rosto a meros centímetros do rosto do outro.O hálito quente do mesmo passava-lhe pelo queixo,com a mão direita Kyou retirou suavemente para não acordar o rato as mechas que teimavam em esconder o belo e delicado rosto.Estava a ponto de explodir,estava muito nervoso mas a paixão era tanta que não deu ouvidos aos avisos do cérebro e deixou que o coração mostrasse o caminho.Sentiu a pele dos lábios de Yuki roçar na sua,era tão quente,queria ir adiante mas morreria se o primo acordasse e o visse tentando beijá-lo.Afastou o rosto um pouco e apenas sussurrava.

-Yuki...

_"N-Não..não posso,mas que droga eu tô fazendo.."_

Afastou-se violentamente e subiu para o quarto deixando Yuki dormindo;anoiteceu até que Shigure chegasse e logo em seguida Tohru.Kyou não queria descer,estava morto de vergonha e não tinha fome,só queria lembrar-se da sensação dos lábios de Yuki tão perto dos seus.Enquanto estava deitado na cama com a cabeça apoiada nos braços Kyou levou a mão direita aos lábios e um pensamento de revolta e frustração invadiu seu coração,jogou o travesseiro com violência no armário.

_"Como sou idiota!...e covarde.."_

Yuki acordou assim que Shigure chegou trazendo Ayame e Hatori como visita.Mal sabia o rato o motivo da visita,Kyou muito menos,o gato foi arrastado do quarto até a sala pela serpente barulhenta,Ayame,como sempre,ignorou os milhares de palavrões e xingamentos que o rapaz lhe direcionava.

Apesar de estar confuso Kyou não perguntou nada,apenas sentou-se e esperou que algo acontecesse.

-Pode-se saber o por quê disso tudo?-Yuki indagou confuso diante da seriedade dos parentes,exceto por Ayame que sorria de orelha a orelha sem pronunciar uma palavra.

-Bom...Haa-san,Aya e eu vamos pagar uma viagem para as termas pra vocês.-Shigure apenas disse e sorriu diante dos rostos perplexos dos jovens diante de si.Kyou tinha a boca aberta sem a mínima menção de que saísse algum som dali.;Yuki não menos confuso manteve a boca fechada e Tohru apenas parada esperava o teto cair sobre sua cabeça.

-...(**O.oU**) Kyou

-... (**..U**) Tohru

-Shigure...o que exatamente significa isso? (**T.T''** ) Yuki

Continua...

_-...Agradeço a quem estiver lendo essa fic e quem vier a ler..desculpem pelo atraso..XD...mas é q tem sempre tanta coisa pra fazer..XD...proximo capítulo tem leeeeemon o..tava tão ansiosa pra escrever..espero que gostem da minha primeira fic..kissus do ano do gato . _


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso:Os personagens foram criados por Natsuki Takaya e não por mim,não me processem TT''

Yaoi/Lemon e tal..depois não diga que eu não avisei òó''

**Jamais me esqueça**

**-Bom...Haa-san,Aya e eu vamos pagar uma viagem para as termas pra vocês.-Shigure apenas disse e sorriu diante dos rostos perplexos dos jovens diante de si.Kyou tinha a boca aberta sem a mínima menção de que saísse algum som dali;Yuki não menos confuso manteve a boca fechada e Tohru apenas parada esperava o teto cair sobre sua cabeça.**

**-...(O.oU) Kyou**

**-... (..U) Tohru**

**-Shigure...o que exatamente significa isso? (T.T'' ) Yuki**

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Termas e palpitações**

-O que tem de tão errado nisso?..Afinal de contas,acho que o Haa-san quer dar um presente melhor pro Kyou.-Shigure continuava a falar alegremente sem nem mesmo ligar para os outros no aposento.O que mais assustava o gato era o fato de que Hatori nem mesmo dignava-se a protestar.Seria mesmo verdade que o dragão havia concordado com aquilo?Hatori não era do tipo que deixava que Shigure colocasse palavras em sua boca sem revidar,dessa vez a coisa parecia ser mesmo séria.

-Como assim,presente?Além do mais...-Yuki pensou em dizer o resto,mas teve medo de deixar seus sentimentos escaparem,para ele era mais do que bom Hatori querer dar uma viagem à Kyou,mas não fazia sentido que Yuki fosse junto,não era seu amigo,não tinha seu carinho e não acreditava que houvesse consideração por parte do primo para com ele,muito menos..amor.Queria muito ser alguém para aquele garoto de lindos olhos castanhos mas não era,não passava de um "companheiro de moradia".Tohru finalmente deixou a ficha cair e começou a ter seu comum ataque de aflição.Para ela já tinha sido uma honra viajar uma vez para as termas da família e achava que seria um abuso divertir-se às suas custas.No fim Shigure conseguiu convencê-la a ir usando o argumento de que Kyou adoraria tê-la por perto.Não que isso fosse mentira.

-Então Kyou...vai aceitar ou não?-Hatori dirigiu ao gato um olhar indagativo porém quase inquisidor,era quase impossível dizer não quando Hatori olhava pra alguém com aqueles olhos.

-H-Hm...tá..por mim t-tudo bem.-Kyou abaixou a cabeça tentando processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir.Teria ele a oportunidade de viajar com Yuki,ficar sozinho com ele em lugares como o banho termal e dividir com ele o mesmo quarto?Não.Não era possível que tal coisa acontecesse.Tinha muito medo de fazer alguma besteira mas temia mais ainda que Yuki não aceitasse,afinal,embora muito recente a idéia de viajarem juntos trouxe alegria ao coração do gato.

-E quanto a você Yuki?Vai aceitar também?-Ao ouvir a pergunta de Shigure,Yuki direcionou rapidamente o olhar para Kyou,este estava de cabeça baixa,mas por um instante o rato pensou ter visto a face do gato corar.E se Kyou ficasse bravo,não negava que adoraria ter o belo gato por perto,mas sentiria ele o mesmo?Respirou fundo e arriscou,deu a desculpa que iria ver a Okami e que queria fazer companhia a Tohru.Os três mais velhos sorriram diante das respostas e deram aos mais jovens as instruções do dia da viagem e hora.Seria no final da semana e os três ficariam dois dias.Tempo mais do que suficiente,aos olhos de Ayame e Shigure,pra que um dos dois pelo menos se que era uma quinta-feira,os três adolescentes tinham apenas um dia para preparar tudo.Tohru sentia que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para que Yuki deixasse seus sentimentos aflorarem e sentia com certeza quase que sobrenatural que Kyou corresponderia;faria o possível para ajudá-los pois adorava aqueles dois e queria muito que fossem felizes.

O tão esperado dia da viagem chegou,todos devidamente prontos e arrumados,os jovens apenas esperaram que o ônibus da família Sohma chegasse e os pegasse.Partiram deixando incertezas antigas para trás e incertezas ainda maiores a encontrar pela frente.Tohru era a única que tinha certeza do que estava fazendo,já que Yuki e Kyou aceitaram um por causa do outro,por impulso,é verdade,mas era como se estivessem dando um passo no escuro.A partir dali pisariam no desconhecido e delicado terreno dos sentimentos,parecia novo,mas assustador ao mesmo tempo mas mesmo sem saberem que concordavam igualmente os dois sentiam-se aliviados por terem a garota por perto,do contrário seria tudo mais difícil ainda.

Ao chegarem foram recebidos pela Okami e sofreram quase o dia inteiro com os constantes e cansativos pedidos de desculpas da mesma.Os rapazes quase tiveram um ataque ao saberem que realmente teriam de dormir no mesmo quarto.

_"Será que vai dar certo?.."_

Na hora foi o que passou na cabeça do garoto de cabelos cinzentos.No cair da tarde decidiram tomar um banho nas termas,Tohru foi para o lado feminino e Kyou e Yuki ficaram sozinhos na ala masculina,para desespero de ambos.O gato foi o primeiro,apenas enrolou uma toalha na cintura e sentou-se com a água até o peito,o vapor da água quente subia relaxante e suave.Kyou fechou os olhos enquanto deixava os pés dançarem no leve movimento das águas,pensou ter ouvido algo se mexer por perto mas estava tão relaxado que resolveu deixar como estava,sendo assim permaneceu de olhos fechados.

Yuki havia entrado na água e agradeceu o fato de Kyou não ter sentido sua presença,dessa forma podia olhá-lo com calma.Dessa vez com o corpo quase nu,o corpo moreno e bem delineado,os suaves músculos dos braços e tórax molhados num conjunto perfeito com os cabelos quase cor de fogo.Uma vontade avassaladora de beijar os lábios bem desenhados do garoto em sua frente invadiu Yuki.E os olhos...como gostaria de ver aqueles densos e felinos olhos castanhos.Aos olhos de Yuki aquilo não parecia real,manteve o olhar atento ao movimento respiratório do rapaz e por conta disso de quando em quando uma pequena gota caía dos cabelos bagunçados,rebeldes e molhados aventurando-se a descer pelo corpo do mesmo,a vontade de ter aquele corpo sobre o dele,sentir seu peso,seu calor.Sentia pontadas e choques por todo o corpo,amava-o tanto e no entanto como diria?

A tristeza terminou por invadir o coração do rato,sabia que não poderia nunca provar do amor de Kyou,ou pelo menos era o que achava.Foi difícil fingir que nada acontecia durante o jantar e durante o dia seguinte também.Yuki acabou por optar pela lei do silêncio,não falava quase nada e com ninguém,aproveitou para pensar e quando passava por Kyou não o olhava nunca nos olhos,como se tivesse cometido um crime.Isso estava matando Kyou,como poderia dizer o que sentia à Yuki se este nem dignava-se a olhá-lo?Pudera que o rato voltara a achá-lo insignificante?Não entendia muito bem mas sentia revolta ante o comportamento do primo e tiraria aquilo a limpo;mesmo que pra isso tivesse que recorrer à ignorância.Tomou seu banho mais cedo e foi para o quarto esperar que o rato voltasse.

O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos andava lentamente pelos corredores do hotel com seu roupão azul,acabara de sair das termas e o vento frio da noite cortava o rosto e os braços descobertos.Estava tarde,provavelmente todos estavam dormindo.

_"Pelo menos não vou ter que encará-lo.."_

Respirou fundo e abriu silenciosamente a porta do quarto e surpreendeu-se ao ver Kyou sentado à sua espera.Parecia preocupado,nervoso,bravo e...

_"Envergonhado?.."_

-O-O que faz acordado a essas horas?-Fechou a porta ainda perplexo pois o clima no aposento parecia pesado e tenso.

-Eu pergunto o mesmo pra você...-Kyou continuava sentado olhando intensamente para os olhos cinzentos e confusos do garoto à sua frente,tão frágil,tinha tanta vontade de abraçá-lo,beijá-lo,tocá-lo.Não podia deixar de sentir-se excitado ao pensar que por baixo daquele roupão Yuki estava nu e o excitava ainda mais o fato de que o rato estava acuado e que aquela seria talvez a oportunidade perfeita e única que Kyou teria de beijar os lábios tão suaves com os quais tanto sonhara.

-N-Não é da sua conta...-Yuki começou a dar pequenos passos na tentativa de escapar daquele olhar tão penetrante e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual;Kyou parecia tão decidido,adulto e maduro;sentia que algo estava para acontecer,a expectativa cresceu mais ainda ao ver o gato se levantar lentamente e começar a ir em sua direção.

-Não me importa..só me explique o que está acontecendo aqui...-Kyou aproximava-se lentamente e só restou a Yuki virar-se rapidamente numa última tentativa de fuga.

-Se nem você sabe como eu posso saber?-O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos sentiu a força do gato no puxão que se seguiu.Kyou o segurou pelo braço e jogou contra a parede encurralando-o contra a mesma restando a Yuki apenas encarar os rosto do primo.Pela primeira vez o sentia tão perto.

-Sabe sim...por quê continua fazendo isso comigo Yuki?-Kyou pôde ver de perto pela primeira vez a profundidade dos olhos do rato,a boca delicada e bem desenhada e os fios prateados caindo sobre a pele alva,parecia algo divino,o gato corou diante de tamanha beleza,tinha que beijá-lo.O nervosismo fazia a respiração de Yuki tornar-se falhada e mais rápida,todo aquele clima de tensão excitava a ambos.Kyou levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Yuki e passava seus dedos levemente pela pele do rosto do mesmo;acariciou seus lábios enquanto este fechava os olhos esperando por um beijo que chegou mais selvagem do que nunca.

O corpo quente de Kyou o pressionava contra a parede gelada formando um contraste de sensações tão avassaladoras quanto o que acontecia por dentro de Yuki.O beijo cheio de volúpia continuava intenso,a língua de um brincava e explorava a boca do outro,a respiração ofegava e tornou-se mais rápida no momento em que o gato puxou Yuki com o braço forte para mais perto,Yuki deixou-se levar e envolveu o pescoço de Kyou com os braços agarrando o cabelo do mesmo com a mãos;terminaram o beijo e enquanto o rato tentava encontrar uma explicação para tal atitude do primo,este apenas aproximou-se da nuca do rapaz e mordeu-lhe de modo sensual a orelha seguindo o momento com um sussurro.

-Sei que gosta disso...não sei por quê..mas estou gostando também...-Kyou inebriou-se com o perfume que vinha de Yuki fechou seus olhos e deixou seus instintos agirem,estes vieram com força total assim que o gato começou a ouvir os gemidos vindos de seu amado.

-Aaah..Kyou...por-por favor...o que estamos fazendo?..-Insistia em tentar manter-se sóbrio mas os beijos e as lambidas que Kyou dava em seu pescoço pareciam agir como uma droga ou bebida,os sussurros e mordidas o faziam arrepiar-se dos pés a cabeça e choques o faziam tremer por inteiro cada vez que o corpo do gato pressionava seu membro que diante de todos aqueles estímulos parecia apertado por causa do roupão.

-Shhh..Yuki...quero que seja meu...-Continuava a sussurrar e excitou-se ainda mais ao ver que Yuki também estava excitado,segurou os braços do rato sobre a cabeça e os prendeu com uma das mãos,começou a lambê-lo do pescoço passando lentamente pelos mamilos que agora estavam à mostra pois o roupão estava desarrumado,Kyou desejava mordê-lo mas continuou a lamber felinamente cada parte do tórax de seu ratinho.Sua pele tão macia,embora tivesse um gosto levemente salgado parecia mais doce do que nunca,mordiscou deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas na alva superfície do peito de Yuki.Voltou a beijá-lo cheio de luxúria,Yuki já não mais tentava protestar,apenas gemia roucamente e dizia repetidas vezes o nome de Kyou.

-Hhmmm...K-Kyou..-Yuki sentia pulsações e espasmos,tremeu de prazer ao sentir a mão de Kyou segurar seu membro e começar a movimentar-se para frente e para trás.-Aaah..

Os olhos de ambos se encontravam excitando o gato que ao ver as pupilas dilatadas nos olhos cinzentos dirigiu-se a boca de Yuki;lambia e mordiscava seus lábios com desejo.Yuki via o rosto de Kyou corado e os olhos repletos de luxúria agora com as pupilas mais afiladas perfeitas para um gato,os cabelos molhados de suor grudavam-se à pele morena do rosto do mesmo e o rato sentia as pernas perderem o equilíbrio cada vez que a onda de choques voltava tamanho era o prazer de sentir o movimento da mão de Kyou em seu membro e suas mordidas.Arqueava as costas e girava os quadris e como numa dança o ritmo se intensificava.Chegava ao clímax e sentia que o mundo se esvaía a cada momento.

Kyou podia ver que seu amado estava chegando ao orgasmo,sua expressão,seus movimentos e gemidos quase o levavam à loucura;o ritmo intenso diminuiu assim que Yuki chegou ao orgasmo enchendo a mão do gato com sua essência.Kyou á levou a boca e colocou seus dedos na boca do rato para que este sentisse seu próprio sabor e logo em seguida o beijou sentindo o sabor perfeito da saliva de Yuki.Este deslizava lentamente até o chão pois quase não tinha forças.O garoto de cabelo laranja ainda muito excitado deixou seu amor cair em seus braços,a respiração voltava ao normal.O gato voltou a beijá-lo e decidiu seguir seus instintos,Yuki agora quase nu deitado sobre o chão frio sentia que este ajudava a esfriar o fogo ainda aceso dentro de si,embora a noite estivesse fria o quarto estava deveras quente e os dois ali dentro também.O rato deixou os braços caírem delicadamente ao lado do rosto e as mechas prateadas brilhavam não menos que os olhos agora intensos diante da visão do corpo forte de Kyou,este sobre Yuki acariciava seus mamilos e ao deitar suavemente sobre este fez com que suas ereções entrassem em contato arrancando gemidos e sussurros de beijos interrompidos.

-Kyou..eu..quero...-Pedia o rato entre gemidos causados pelo perfume vindo do gato que insistia em enlouquecê-lo com mordidas cheias de malícia.

-Eu sei...-Como se por uma ordem Kyou retirou seu roupão e com o cordão do mesmo amarrou as mãos de Yuki,levou um dedo a boca e lambeu-o sensualmente enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos de Yuki que sorria ternamente.Introduziu o primeiro dedo naquela entrada,era apertado,mas ao mesmo tempo tão quente,queria logo saber como era sentir-se dentro da pessoa que se ama,mas parou ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto de Yuki.

-Estou te machucando?

-Baka...dói um pouco mas..n-não pára..aaah..por favor-Sentia-se estranho mas saber que em breve teria Kyou dentro de si o enchia de a se acostumar com a sensação,Kyou introduziu o segundo dedo e o movimento de dentro pra fora continuava juntamente com os giros dos quadris de Yuki que ainda tremia de desejo.O gato amenizava a dor do amado enquanto beijava seu pescoço e sua boca.

-Yuki...te ver gemer assim me deixa louco...-Com a mão que estava livre colocou o dedo dentro da boca de Yuki e cada vez que a retirava e colocava de volta sentia o sensual e leve roçar dos dentes do rapaz com seus dedos.Introduziu o terceiro dedo quase não agüentando mais a vontade de invadir Yuki mas segurando-se por amor ao garoto que agora parecia mais lindo do que nunca totalmente submisso às suas vontades,o gato sentia agulhadas ao redor da virilha,mas continuava a se segurar.

-Hhmmm...Kyou..por favor,não aguento mais esperar...aah..-Ao ouvir as súplicas Kyou rendeu-se e ao penetrar no interior de Yuki o gato entendeu por quê não existe nada melhor do que fazer amor com a pessoa que se ama,era tão quente e apertado e as contrações massageavam seu membro o que o excitava tanto a ponto de arrancar loucos gemidos seus também;agarrou o rato pela cintura delgada e sentiu a pressão aumentar pois Yuki arqueava as costas e entrelaçava as pernas em seus quadris.O ritmo do vai e vem foi tornando-se mais intenso.Yuki mordia o lábio inferior de tanto prazer e segurava com força o tecido do roupão jogado no chão,quando olhava para Kyou via a visão divina de seu amado gato suado e corado enquanto a franja molhada tinha seus delicados fios balançados devido ao intenso movimento dos dois.

O gato sentia o ar faltar e o chão se abrir,o corpo parecia ferver e podia sentir que era recíproco pois Yuki parecia extremamente quente,estavam chegando ao clímax e o prazer era tamanho que pareciam um só,o cheiro de Yuki sua voz,seu sabor,ele todo parecia apetitoso.Os corpos chegaram a uma velocidade intensa até que renderam-se à onda de choques que se seguiu até que a essência de Kyou preenchesse,quente e suave,o interior de Yuki.O rapaz de cabelo laranja apenas deixou-se cair sobre o peito do amado que agora diminuía tranquilamente o ritmo da respiração,desamarrou as mãos do mesmo que agora acariciava carinhosamente os cabelos macios do gato.Os batimentos do coração de Yuki antes acelerados agora estavam mais normais embora continuasse a parecer uma doce canção de ninar e Kyou adormeceu ali mesmo,sentindo-se quase explodindo de felicidade.Ao sentir que o primo dormia serenamente em seus braços exatamente como um gatinho só restou ao rato fechar os olhos e pensar no quão maravilhoso tinha sido aquele momento.

_"Kyou...te quero tanto...me assusta tanta felicidade...Será que tenho esse direito?O direito de ser feliz?..." _

Mesmo tendo dormido no chão o frio não foi o suficiente para que Yuki pegasse um resfriado,dizem que o psicológico tem forças imprevisíveis sobre a saúde física de alguém,isso se aplicava na prática ao ver o garoto amaldiçoado pelo ano do Rato;estava mais saudável do que nunca e pronto pra voltar pra casa pois a noite passada havia sido a última nas termas.Tohru não teve nenhuma demonstração explícita de carinho como recompensa mas sabia que algo havia acontecido entre os dois rapazes pois estes não brigavam porém não escondiam a felicidade que lhes enchia os olhos.

A volta pra casa foi tranqüila,pelo menos era o que acreditavam o Gato e o Rato.Afinal,quando Shigure descobrisse a respeito deles provavelmente faria um estardalhaço jamais visto nesse planeta.Ao fim da viagem estavam cansados,não podiam negar,mas,a tranqüilidade do ambiente parecia trazer novos ares de ânimo à todos os que estivessem por perto de Yuki e Kyou,de certa forma o rosto de Yuki parecia mais sereno e doce enquanto que Kyou não só aparentava como também mostrava uma maturidade recém conquistada do modo mais belo que se pode existir,ao lado da pessoa amada.

Os dias continuavam seguindo em seu ritmo de sempre,ao contrário do que se imaginava Shigure não reagiu escandalosamente,aceitou tranquilamente o relacionamento de seus parentes e visto que Kyou não respondia mais explosivamente às suas provocações o cão até passava mais tempo trabalhando em seu escritório do que se preocupando com a vida dos mais jovens.

Dois meses passaram com um devaneio dos mais rápidos,um período no qual a felicidade preencheu a residência e os corações de dois membros da família Souma.Porém,embora fosse óbvio que o carinho com que o gato tratava Yuki tivesse ajudado o mesmo a curar várias feridas que a vida havia lhe causado Kyou sentia que Yuki nunca era totalmente seu;estava quase sempre dividido,perdido em pensamentos na maioria das vezes,em algum lugar em suas lembranças que o primo sabia que nunca poderia alcançar sem ferí-lo profundamente.

FLASHBACK

**Durante o intervalo Tohru,Yuki,Kyou.Hatsuharu,Momiji,Hanajima e Uotani passaram a almoçar juntos,na maioria das vezes parecia mais um piquenique,sempre alegre e descontraído e desde que voltaram das termas o clima entre os jovens rivais havia mudado como da água para o vinho;era um dia ensolarado porém não muito quente,a brisa era suave e aconchegante.Tohru insistia que Hatsuharu comesse mais um pouco pois acreditava que este estava meio magro e que precisava se alimentar caso contrário ficaria doente,os outros continuavam comendo sem reparar nos olhares trocados entre dois rapazes.Kyou,encostado em uma árvore protegia-se do sol enquanto almoçava,observava atentamente seus amigos sem deixá-los perceber o principal foco de sua atenção,Yuki,parecia mais corado,talvez por causa do sol,os cabelos brilhavam com os raios e pareciam mais sedosos do que nunca,era final de primavera e embora ainda houvessem flores o perfume que acompanhava a brisa que suavemente tocava o rosto do gato parecia ter o mesmo doce perfume da pele de seu amado;os olhos profundos e delicados sorriam mais agora e o gato sentia-se feliz ao imaginar que o sorriso que adornava aqueles lindos lábios havia sido conquistado por ele com tanto esforço.**

_"Yuki...quero sempre ver seus olhos sorrindo...nunca imaginei que pudesse desejar tanto a felicidade de alguém..."_

**O rato acabou por sentir uma atenção sobre si e nem sequer se surpreendeu ao ver que tratava-se de seu amante,os modos tão masculinos lhe davam um charme fora do comum e embora tímido diante das outras pessoas ambos sabiam que o gato era realmente felino durante as noites que passavam juntos e Yuki sentia que a cada dia um pouco mais da marca de Kyou impregnava-se em sua pele.A cada toque,cada beijo,cada palavra e olhar podia sentir o mundo tornar-se mais bonito;aprendeu muito a respeito de seu ex-rival,que era doce,carinhoso,preocupado,facetas de uma mesma pessoa que à primeira vista não era mais do que um garoto tímido com milhares de dúvidas sobre a vida e sobre seu relacionamento com as pessoas ao seu redor;e foi exatamente este lado do gato que o atraiu,a força de vontade que ele colocava em tudo o que fazia refletia por fora,os olhos felinos e fortes,os gestos e palavras lhe davam segurança para enfrentar quase tudo.Era justamente esse quase que o assustava,Yuki sabia que amava Kyou mais do que a si mesmo,mas por quanto tempo esconderia seu passado repleto de escuridão e medo?Muitas das vezes em que estavam a sós sentia-se sujo e indigno de tanta felicidade;sabia que Kyou havia sofrido muito desde a infância e ainda sofria com a rejeição da família.Retribuiu o olhar do gato;Tohru ao perceber o que se passava viu-se obrigada a arrastar todos os outros consigo para deixar os rapazes em paz.**

**-Souma-kun,Kyou-kun...vocês poderiam esperar aqui um instante enquanto eu vou buscar a sobremesa na sala de aula..eu acabei esquecendo lá.E vocês quatro poderiam vir me ajudar..acho que não vai dar pra trazer tudo sozinha. (..'')**

**-Claro que sim Tohru!..(-)- Momiji sempre era útil nesses momentos pois tinha a incrível habilidade de arrastar todos consigo por onde passasse.Os cinco saíram deixando Yuki e Kyou a sós mais uma vez.O almoço havia acabado e ainda restava bastante tempo até o final do intervalo,a atmosfera era extremamente agradável e por estarem sozinhos sabiam que era a oportunidade perfeita para ficarem juntos longe da tensão que os olhares dos outros provocavam.Yuki apoiava-se com o braço direito no chão enquanto brincava com a grama verde e macia do lugar,sentiu-se relaxado e sonolento deixou-se deitar e fechou preguiçosamente os olhos;abriu-os ao sentir um leve calor sobre seus lábios,sabia que era Kyou,reconhecia o toque delicado daqueles lábios.Kyou estava sentado ao lado do rato enquanto o beijava carinhosamente,a vontade de demonstrar o imenso amor lhes pedia que intensificassem o beijo e ambos deram brechas para um beijo mais intenso;a língua de um brincava dentro da boca do outro e pareciam se encontrar numa sincronia perfeita,como numa dança.O calor dos lábios queimavam-lhes de modo prazeroso o rosto e trazia pequenos choques ao longo do corpo inteiro.Ao fim Yuki acabou por aconchegar-se entre as pernas do gato,este que estava sentado apoiado na mesma árvore de anteriormente e dava pequenos beijos nas bochechas e no pescoço de seu amado enquanto este brincava com as mãos de Kyou até que entrelaçaram seus dedos.**

**O silêncio era inevitável,mas,para que palavras quando gestos são mais do que suficientes para demonstrar o que se sente?Ambos sabiam que palavras não caberiam em momentos como aqueles.Para Kyou não existia nada mais precioso do que ter Yuki em seus braços,totalmente seu,só lhe entristecia o fato de que ás vezes Yuki parecia extremamente distante,o gato acabou por sentir a primeira pontada da desconfiança diante da conversa que se iniciava ali.**

**-Kyou...tenho medo...- A voz do garoto de cabelos cinzentos pareceu extremamente triste,apesar de ser mestre na arte de fingir Kyou já conhecia Yuki o suficiente para saber que algo ainda assustava seu ratinho.**

**-Do quê?...- Apertou a mão de Yuki contra seu peito enquanto sabia que algo não estava certo.**

**-Medo de que tudo esteja dando certo demais...você não se sente assim também?**

**-Yuki,por quê isso agora,afinal de contas?**

**-Por nada..nada mesmo,esqueça o que eu falei...- Yuki exibiu seu comum sorriso com a pontada de tristeza características de antigamente,mal sabiam os dois que aquela conversa seria a primeira das milhares nas quais se feririam por falta de sinceridade.**

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Hoje era dia de visitas oficiais à sede dos Souma, Kyou como sempre não poderia comparecer e mesmo que tivesse não o faria pois os ares da sede lhe pareciam carregados e incômodos,estava tranqüilo e era o que Yuki podia ver estampado no rosto da pessoa que amava,na última semana Yuki tentou ao máximo fingir que estava bem,não queria preocupar Kyou e lhe pareceu que havia conseguido,este nem mesmo fazia idéia das terríveis emoções que a visita à sede lhe causava.O dia estava relativamente nublado e a atmosfera parecia piorar a cada momento que o rato se aproximava da antiga casa.Encontrou todos os seus primos e parentes no almoço em família,como sempre a família Souma era formal em tudo e por ser muito conservadora Yuki tranquilizou-se ao ver que nenhum de seus parentes havia tomado consciência de seu relacionamento com Kyou,pelo menos era o que lhe parecia.O garoto de profundos olhos cinzentos já começava a tranquilizar-se ao pensar que poderia em breve voltar pra casa.A ausência de Kyou e a pressão pela qual passava dentro daquele lugar lhe provocavam um vazio que aumentava a cada segundo e o sufocava,saiu da sala de jantar assim que se despediu de todos e já na porta de saída preparava-se para sair.Foi então que Shigure o chamou para uma conversa que marcaria o início de seu distanciamento de Kyou.

-Yuki...Akito...quer falar com você...- Shigure estava sério,o olhar compenetrado e sério era incomum no semblante sempre sorridente do cachorro,era o mais próximo de Akito e o único pelo qual o chefe da família chamava quando desejava algo que não pudesse ser realizado por Hatori;atualmente passava muito mais tempo com Akito pois Hatori havia saído da casa da sede para morar com Ayame.Yuki continuou de costas tentando assimilar o que tinha acabado de ouvir,surreal era o que parecia,entrar naquele quarto mais uma vez,ouvir aquela voz,não queria voltar a ver Akito,mas essa era uma ordem que não poderia desobedecer.- A sós...foi o que ele disse,venha eu te levo até o quarto dele...

Mesmo antes de chegar ao aposento de Akito,Yuki sentia o peso e o vazio crescerem e tomarem proporções cada vez maiores,os corredores escuros e velhos pareciam levá-lo para um pesadelo que lhe remetia sua infância.Entrou naquele quarto que conhecia tão bem,sentou-se e concentrou-se o máximo que podia,tentava pensar em qualquer coisa menos no que estaria por vir,tinha tanto medo embora soubesse que Akito não havia lhe chamado ali por nada.

_"Com certeza Akito descobriu sobre mim e Kyou,mas a troco de quê ele me quer aqui?..."_

Akito sentado parecia pouco preocupado com a presença de Yuki em seu aposento,sabia que o rapaz lhe esperaria o quanto fosse necessário,utilizava-se de sua posição para isso e sabia que todos ali lhe deviam a vida que levavam.Seu quimono caía dos ombros deixando a mostra a pele branca pela falta de sol e o corpo magro devido às doenças que sempre lhe acometiam,os cabelos rebeldes e extremamente lisos em um corte muito parecido com o de Yuki lhe dava uma aparência muito feminina a não ser pelos olhos que não possuíam a doçura dos de Yuki mas sim uma amargura que provocava mal estar a qualquer um que ousasse a olhá-los diretamente.Levantou-se lentamente,como sempre movia-se com calma,o que não fazia dele uma pessoa previsível pois às vezes parecia extremamente calmo e em seguida podia explodir em um ataque de fúria no qual demonstrava toda a força que tinha.Terminou seu caminho em frente de Yuki que estava sentado,tenso como sempre ficava sempre que estava na presença do parente mais velho.

-Achou que eu não ficaria sabendo,Yuki?- Akito continuava em pé e olhava fundo nos olhos do rato,analisava-o a cada segundo,a cada movimento da respiração.- Logo eu..que te conheço tão bem...- A voz arrastada e baixa,cheia de certezas e cinismo começavam a irritar o garoto de cabelos cor de prata,não era do tipo que partiria para a ignorância mas não deixaria que Akito dissesse o que estivesse com vontade sem revidar,havia aprendido isso com Kyou.

-Errado.Você não me conhece...- Yuki evitava olhar nos olhos azuis de Akito,concentrava-se em olhar pra frente e demonstrar o máximo de desprezo na voz que podia.

Akito surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a resposta de Yuki,estava se divertindo com aquilo,parecia um jogo,podia sentir a tensão em cada fio de cabelo de Yuki e aquilo o excitava.-Ha...desde quando você aprendeu a responder os outros?Yuki...?

-Você não precisa saber...afinal,sempre tem algo a fazer,não é?- O rato sabia que era típico de Akito torturá-lo psicologicamente,mas,a calma em excesso do rapaz à sua frente lhe dava calafrios e algo em seu interior gritava que alguma coisa muito ruim estava para acontecer.

-Foi com ele não foi?Kyou...foi com ele que você aprendeu a fazer coisas assim,não foi?- O chefe dos Souma continuava a tentar provocá-lo,mas recebeu apenas o silêncio como resposta.- Vejo que as pessoas realmente mudam...Você gosta dele?O ama?Yuki...?O que será que você faria se o perdesse?

-Aonde quer chegar,Akito?...- O pressentimento crescia a cada instante,a cabeça começava a latejar e o cheiro que aquele lugar possuía o estava sufocando;mas simples menção do nome do garoto amaldiçoado pelo ano do Gato o trouxe de volta à realidade.

-É divertido?Como é que se sente?...-Akito se aproximava de Yuki e agora se ajoelhava diante do rato enquanto puxava suavemente a gola da camisa do garoto para que pudesse aproximar-se de seu rosto.- Como é?Fazer amor com ele,beijá-lo..como é que se sente quando ele te toca?Se sente bem?É igual a quando eu te tocava?Me diga sé é...

Os rostos perigosamente próximos facilitavam o leve roçar da respiração morna lenta de Akito no rosto de Yuki,seus olhos tão finos e seus dedos tão esguios e frios agora tocavam e passavam pela pele do rato que agora sentia asco de ter tão próximo a pessoa que mais odiava.Lembrou-se dos momentos de tortura nos quais Akito se divertia com seu corpo e sorria de modo doentio enquanto este chorava e pedia por ajuda.Quantas vezes não se viu sozinho por horas trancado naquele quarto escuro,amarrado e sendo tocado quando não queria.Nunca sentiu um pouco sequer de carinho naqueles olhos e no toque daquelas mãos;as cicatrizes por fora haviam desaparecido mas as feridas que aquele homem lhe causara ainda estavam abertas e o medo ainda lhe paralisava os membros.Tamanho era seu nojo que não agüentou mais,revidou com um tapa na mão de Akito e se afastou do corpo do mesmo que agora estava a milímetros de sua boca.Não podia mais segurar a insegurança e o desespero,acabou por subir o tom da voz,para quem nunca havia visto era incomum ver a expressão de medo e nojo no belo e delicado rosto de Yuki,mas para Akito não se tratava de uma surpresa e sim de um prazer ver que ainda tinha tamanho poder de assustar seu brinquedo.

-AONDE QUER CHEGAR,AKITO!- Não se via mais nenhum traço do sereno Yuki,apenas um garoto assustado,acuado e preocupado.

-Não adianta Yuki..você ainda é meu,como quando tinha 6 anos...ainda tem medo de mim,nós dois sabemos que o que temos é especial...mas,Kyou não sabe ainda não é?..Como ele ficaria se soubesse?O que será que te aconteceria?Você iria chorar?- Yuki não conseguia mais se mover,estático,continuava a ouvir as palavras de Akito;não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

_"Não...ele vai contar..Kyou não sabe,não pode saber..ele nunca vai me perdoar,Akito não pode contar por Deus!.."_

Quando menos esperava pôde sentir que algo quente lhe tocava a pele do rosto,levou um das mãos e sentiu a textura das lágrimas,estava chorando,chorava por medo,mas não por medo de Akito mas por quê sabia que mesmo que evitasse,um dia,Kyou descobriria a verdade sobre seu passado,sentia-se sujo,no final das contas não passava de uma bela embalagem com nada por dentro,apenas um vazio cheio de arrependimento;tinha finalmente aberto os olhos para a realidade que vinha negando desde que seus lábios tocaram pela primeira vez os de Kyou.Se ele soubesse nunca o perdoaria,nunca mais poderia sentí-lo de modo tão intenso e verdadeiro,perderia para sempre a única pessoa a fazê-lo tocar a felicidade.As lágrimas continuavam descendo grossas e constantes deixando a vista toda a fragilidade do qual era feito.Embora a dor do baque fosse grande Yuki preferia a morte do que voltar a ser um brinquedo nas mãos de Akito novamente,por hora perderia a única coisa de valor em sua vida,Kyou,mas mesmo sabendo que nunca mais o teria não perderia sua razão de viver,bastava saber que o primo estava livre e longe do poder de Akito.

-Conte pra ele se quiser...- Tentava blefar,mas as lágrimas que rolavam eram óbvias demais,Akito sentia que tinha Yuki em suas mãos,suas palavras diziam algo mas seus olhos e seus gestos diziam outra,estava frágil e suscetível a qualquer chantagem,fato confirmado com a não surpresa por parte do rapaz mais velho.

-Aaah,Yuki..você vai voltar a ser meu...querendo ou não...afinal,você não gostaria que nada de mal acontecesse àquele gato,não é?...- A expressão de surpresa do garoto já dizia tudo o que Akito queria ouvir.Iria fazer mal à Kyou,ferí-lo,fazê-lo sofrer.A última coisa que Yuki queria era ver lágrimas rolarem por aquele rosto novamente,doía mais do que a morte perdê-lo,mas doía mais ainda ter que ser o responsável por tamanho sofrimento.

-O-O que quer dizer?..Está mentindo..não é?- Sabia que não,Akito nunca blefava quando se tratava de Yuki,sempre sério em atitudes embora sarcástico ,este aproximou-se e bejou-lhe a face do lado esquerdo.

-Quero dizer exatamente o que você ouviu...se não for meu novamente,Yuki...ele morre,entende o que eu digo?...

Continua...

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/..pq fic yaoi sem lemon pra mim não é a msm coisa ¬ peeeerva XD..Ok,ok..agradeço do fundo do coração a todos os que leram minha fic até agora e q me mandaram reviews..por favor continuem lendo '.'..seus reviews são meu combustível \o/..ah sim..não citei os nomes um por um pq não lembro ;; tenho memória fraca XD.Acreditem..a coisa tá séria uu XD..mas no próximo vou escrever um agradecimento pra cada um...vcs nem imaginam a minha felicidade - qndo vi q tem gente gostando..well,continuem lendo por favor...tem mta coisa pela frente \o\..bom peço desculpas desde já caso o lemon não seja lá essas coisa..é q é o meu primeiro..agora vo parar de enrolar..kissus do ano gato.. . e enjoy o/


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso: Todos os personagens citados na história a seguir pertencem à Natsuki Takaya,não sou ladra..apenas apaixonada por Fruits Basket o

Yaoi/Lemon...quem não gosta por favor não continue a ler,caso contrário pode acabar ficando muito chateado e coisa e tal uu''

PS:.Leiam os agradecimentos no final da fic..eu fiz pra vcs -

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**-O-O que quer dizer?..Está mentindo..não é?- Sabia que não,Akito nunca blefava quando se tratava de Yuki,sempre sério em atitudes embora sarcástico ,este aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a face do lado esquerdo.**

**-Quero dizer exatamente o que você ouviu...se não for meu novamente,Yuki...ele morre,entende o que eu digo?...**

**CAPÍTULO 4 - Não quero que me veja**

Yuki podia sentir o ar faltar a cada tentativa de inspirar o mesmo,este era pesado e parecia mais venenoso do que necessário.Akito,ali,parado na sua frente esperava uma pequena demonstração de medo por parte do ratinho;como sempre,fazê-lo se apavorar o excitava.O garoto de cabelos cinzentos não conseguia raciocinar,parecia irreal,nada mais do que um sonho Akito podia fazer uma ameaça como aquelas?Perguntas como essa faziam a cabeça do ratinho girar,embora estivesse confuso sabia muito bem que para Akito pouco fazia diferença cometer uma loucura como a que tinha acabado de falar ou uma outra pior.

_"Não pode..Akito não pode...por quê?Por quê Kyou teria de pagar por um erro que ele nunca cometeu?...pelo amor de Deus..tudo menos isso..Sei o que devo fazer pra protegê-lo..mas tenho tanto medo..."_

-Yuki...sabe que falo sério não é mesmo?...Ainda quer que eu repita?- Akito sustentava seu típico sorriso,exatamente como uma criança má que se diverte ao ver um pequeno inseto sendo esmagado se contorcer.Yuki não fazia a menor questão de esconder o ódio nos olhos,já que as palavras com muito esforço saíam pelo menos os olhos profundos e expressivos lhe funcionariam para algo,já que existiam momentos nos quais realmente odiava seus olhos,afinal,por culpa deles Akito o perseguia como um louco e agora mais do que nunca,desejava que tudo acabasse pois a partir daquele momento teria de abrir mão de sua única felicidade em nome de algo maior.Não se importava mais com sua integridade física nem psicológica,estava disposto a abdicar de sua vida em troca da vida de Kyou.

Deu-se por vencido,fechou seus olhos e selou seu coração no canto mais profundo de seu ser,respirou fundo e apenas beijou Akito com o máximo de calma que pôde recolher de seu atordoado interior.O líder dos Souma cedeu ao perfume e à doce textura dos lábios do jovem rapaz,sentia os espasmos subirem pela espinha e tomarem o caminho dos braços e dedos,ter Yuki novamente em suas mãos e em sua cama parecia mais do que um sonho,agora mais velho Yuki parecia mais apetitoso aos olhos de Akito;não queria perder tempo,não daria nenhuma chance para que seu ratinho encontrasse uma maneira de lhe escapar pelos dedos.Ao término do beijo selou-se um trato e o primeiro desejo de seu "amo" lhe foi incumbido.

-Yuki...Quero que volte pra cá..- Akito acariciava as mechas do cabelo sedoso e cinzento do garoto à sua frente.

-Como quiser.Semana que vem trago minhas coisas pra cá e me mudo permanentemente.- Os olhos uma vez vivos e com uma pequena centelha de felicidade agora começavam a morrer.

-Hoje.Não amanhã nem depois..meu desejo é uma ordem...e eu quero você aqui comigo,hoje.- As palavras de Akito cortaram o coração de Yuki mais uma vez,como lâminas fazendo com que este tremesse diante da possibilidade de ter de conversar com Kyou ao chegar em casa.Não podia dizer não,já havia cedido ao beijá-lo e agora tinha de obedecê-lo;teria de falar com Kyou,do contrário algo pior poderia acontecer.

Não restou muito a dizer após as ordens de Akito;Yuki saiu do aposento,não fazia a mínima idéia de quanto tempo ficara naquele lugar,mas pareceu-lhe que havia sido uma eternidade,sabia que a partir dali seria sempre assim.Shigure o esperava do lado de fora do quarto,a expressão séria tão incomum mantinha-se no lugar do sorriso brincalhão,o rapaz mais jovem não precisava dizer mais nada,o primo sabia do que se tratava,afinal,era de Akito que se tratava e quando dizia respeito à Yuki não era muito difícil imaginar o tipo de conversa que haviam tido.O cão ligou pra casa e pediu que Tohru tirasse Kyou de casa a qualquer custo com a justificativa de que contaria à garota tudo depois,a mocinha prometeu que cuidaria de tudo e embora estivesse preocupada com Yuki fez exatamente como lhe fora pedido.A "viagem" de ida de volta pra casa foi incrivelmente rápida,Yuki ao abrir a porta sentiu o delicioso e delicado odor do jantar,o som da TV criava uma aconchegante sensação e o frio do final da tarde ficou pra fora assim que Shigure fechou a porta atrás de ambos,Yuki andou silenciosamente pelo corredor,lenta e melancolicamente passou pela porta da cozinha e ver Tohru de costas cantarolando enquanto preparava com tanto carinho a comida o fez sentir-se indigno de tamanho cuidado,sentiria falta da amiga,gostava de conversar com ela;sua amizade e suas palavras de encorajamento sempre lhe davam força pra continuar em frente e uma vez lhe fizeram ver a realidade com mais otimismo.A voz grave de Shigure o tirou de seus devaneios e o trouxe de volta ao frio corredor.

-Não temos muito tempo Yuki...vá pegar suas coisas..antes que..ele apareça.- O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos subiu rapidamente;chegando à porta de seu quarto sentiu que abriria aquela porta pela última vez,não tinha planos para sua volta e não esperava deixar nada para trás,provavelmente passaria o resto de sua vida encarcerado num luxuoso aposento da casa da sede de sua família.Ao abrí-la passou os olhos por cada detalhe do lugar,suas coisas,roupas e sapatos,a cama cuidadosamente arrumada;puxou sua mala azul e com cuidado mas rapidamente começou a colocar suas roupas dentro desta,por instantes breves conseguiu manter certa concentração mas perdeu completamente a mesma ao ver o que tinha em mãos,Tohru provavelmente havia colocado aquela blusa por engano no meio das suas,a camisa preta de gola alta ainda tinha o cheiro de Kyou,era tão forte sua presença naquela casa que podia vê-lo dentro daquela roupa,ficava tão bonito quando a usava,o preto destacava os cabelos cor de chamas e os olhos amendoados.Mais uma vez,por mais que tentasse retê-las,as lágrimas desceram pelos contornos delicados do rosto,estas caíam levemente sobre o escuro tecido e deixavam pequenas marcas úmidas.Não podia,não queria deixá-lo.A você que lê esta história nesse momento eu pergunto: Pode existir sofrimento maior do que ter de abrir mão de algo que está impregnado na sua pele,na alma e no coração?Pode haver sofrimento mais sutil e doce do que amar alguém?E como explica-se a dor de perder alguém que representa o significado da sua vida?

_"Deus...como me dói...por favor me tire tudo do modo como achar melhor,mas por favor,me ajude a esquecê-lo...por favor.."_

-N-Não posso perder tempo...- Falava sozinho,não se preocupava mais se alguém iria ouví-lo falar qualquer coisa que fosse,olhou mais uma vez a camiseta e a colocou dentro da mala,rapidamente colocou o que precisava dentro desta e desceu as escadas,acabou por encarar uma Tohru preocupada porém com a expressão que se espera de alguém que ouve a história contada por Shigure.A mocinha de cabelos castanhos se aproximou com os olhos já mareados e com suas mãos quentes e carinhosas de amiga tomou a mão livre de Yuki entre as suas.

-Yuki-kun...p-por favor,cuide-se e se alimente direito,não pegue muito vento frio no inverno...e...eu vou dizer ao Kyou-kun algo que possa te manter tranqüilo..não se preocupe,nós vamos cuidar dele...com muito carinho.- As lágrimas agora desciam descontroladamente pelo rosto doce da garota e pela primeira vez em muito tempo via a amiga chorar,realmente,não podia continuar naquele lugar,mais uma vez machucava a alguém de quem gostava por covardia.

-Muito obrigado,Honda-san...por tudo.- Sorriu tristemente tentando dar a despedida um tom mais alegre mas apenas conseguiu fazer a situação parecer mais triste ainda.Despediu-se sem mais delongas,entrou no carro seguido por Shigure e enquanto o automóvel se distanciava apenas pôde ver Tohru parada na frente da casa se despedindo exatamente como no ano novo de um ano atrás,mas,desta vez não voltaria,nunca mais.

-Tem certeza do que está fazendo,Yuki?- Shigure perguntava com a voz carregada de seriedade.

-Tenho.- Não houve mais diálogo entre os dois após a resposta de Yuki.

Kyou andava lentamente pelas calçadas enquanto sentia o vento frio do início da noite lhe cortar o rosto,o dia havia sido nublado e lhe pareceu que a noite iria esfriar,queria chegar logo em casa,sentia fome e frio e mais do que tudo sentia falta de ter Yuki em seus braços,seus cabelos e seu cheiro o faziam relaxar e descansar tranqüilo,Yuki era seu porto seguro,sua felicidade e a única prova de que continuava vivo por algo que valia a pena.Ao chegar deixou as compras pedidas por Tohru em cima do armário da cozinha,a garota não estava lá e sim na sala arrumando a mesa para o jantar,antes de entrar Kyou vira o carro de Shigure,presumiu que ele e Yuki já haviam voltado da reunião na sede e portanto se Yuki ainda era o mesmo que o gato conhecia Kyou sabia que teria de lhe dar muito carinho pra que se sentisse melhor,afinal,todas as vezes que ia à sede o ratinho voltava imensamente carente,não que fosse um incômodo para o gato oferecer ao seu lindo Yuki todo o carinho do qual ele precisava.Subiu as escadas rapidamente sem nem mesmo perguntar à Tohru aonde Yuki estava;ao chegar na porta do quarto do primo o coração pulou,não de nervosismo mas sim de expectativa,queria abraçá-lo,beijá-lo mas o que encontrou foi apenas um quarto vazio,achou estranho mas em toda a sua pressa nem sequer percebeu que faltavam certas coisas no lugar,desceu e ao chegar no corredor deu de cara com uma Tohru distraída,esta levou um susto ao ver que Kyou havia voltado,estava tão concentrada em arrumar a mesa que nem mesmo se deu conta de que o gato entrara.

-Tohru...você pode me dizer aonde foi o Yuki?...Eu subi mas ele não tá no quarto dele..- A garota apenas jogou um olhar vago para o outro lado e voltou a sorrir na direção do gato,parecia que tentava esconder algo e Kyou percebeu,era muito fácil de perceber quando Tohru tentava esconder algo das pessoas de que mais gosta.

-Ah..Kyou-kun..não tinha visto você chegar..puxa como ando distraída..- Ela sorria de modo estranho,como se guardasse com muita tristeza um segredo que não podia contar,mal sabia Kyou que a sensação que tinha era verdadeira.Ao ver que a garota falava descontroladamente e tentava mudar de assunto,Kyou voltou ao ponto de partida.

-O-Oy...Eu só perguntei aonde o Yuki está..você viu ele por aí?- Antes que ela pudesse responder Shigure intercedeu,como sempre,ele sabia quando agir para evitar confusões ou até mesmo promovê-las.

-Tohru-kun..por quê não serve o jantar estou com fome e tenho certeza de que o Kyou também,não é Kyou-kun?

-É-é sim...

-Então vou servir o jantar..- A mocinha sorriu e voltou a seus afazeres;o jantar correu bem,tirando o fato de que a mesa estava mais uma vez terrivelmente silenciosa e a tensão atrapalhava e muito a pouca conversa que surgia entre os três de quando em quando,toda aquela tensão estava deixando Kyou maluco,afinal,por quê se recusavam a falar sobre Yuki?Mais tarde,já tomando o chá o assunto inevitavelmente voltou a colocar Tohru e Shigure em maus lençóis,não podiam contar,tinham feito uma promessa,embora para Shigure fosse algo comum para Tohru era algo de extrema importância;sabia o quanto Yuki amava Kyou e por conta disso desejava mais do que qualquer coisa que o gato jamais descobrisse o que havia acontecido.

-Então...aonde está o Yuki?- Kyou se negava a suportar mais tanto silêncio.Seu gênio e sua personalidade explosiva lhe exigiam uma explicação.

-Yuki não está mais aqui...-Calmamente Shigure entregou os pontos;tamanho foi o choque de Tohru que está não pode conter a voz e a exclamação que saiu da boca que adornava um olhar extremamente nervoso e surpreso.

-Shi-Shigure-san!..- Ela apertava o tecido suave do vestido por baixo da mesa,tinha medo da reação de Kyou,achava que Shigure cumpriria sua promessa com Yuki de não contar a Kyou sobre sua partida,mas,como sempre.era impossível saber as reais intenções do cão.

-Como assim!Não está mais aqui!Mas que droga significa isso Shigure!- O garoto sentia o sangue subir à cabeça como há muito não acontecia,como quando ainda brigava com Yuki,os joguinhos e respostas vagas de Shigure sempre o irritaram mas agora mais do que nunca tinha motivos pra sentir raiva.

-K-Kyou-kun...o Souma-kun..foi embora.- Tohru por fim acabou falando o que Kyou tanto queria saber,foi como jogar um fósforo numa fogueira,a explosão foi instantânea.

-FOI EMBORA PRA ONDE!COMO PODE?- Kyou bateu o punho na mesa com toda a força que tinha,quase quebrando-a.Por sorte ambos já estavam acostumados com esse tipo de reação por parte do rapaz.O gato já imaginava que algo de estranho havia acontecido com Yuki,mas era estranho que ninguém comentasse,o pior de tudo foi a dúvida que se seguiu.

_"Por quê não me contou...Yuki?..."_

-Yuki voltou para a casa da sede...-O gato virou o olhar para o primo mais velho,o rosto agora sério e estranhamente austero revelavam uma triste realidade à Kyou: Shigure não estava mentindo.- Mas por quê?Como ele pode ter voltado e não ter me contado?

-Kyou-kun...o Souma-kun tem seus motivos,eu..tenho certeza de que na primeira oportunidade que tiverem de conversar ele vai te explicar o que houve,certo,Shigure-san?- Tohru gaguejava e procurava no "cúmplice" uma salvação para a saia justa na qual se encontrava,afinal a cada palavra que saía de sua boca sentia Kyou mais confuso e nervoso,normalmente não agia assim com as outras pessoas,mas em se tratando de Yuki,Kyou começara a se revelar um tanto quanto possessivo e à vezes a garota podia jurar que o garoto só conseguia sorrir de verdade se tivesse Yuki por perto.O gato,agora calado tinha no rosto apenas medo,um medo que os outros no lugar desconheciam mas que Kyou conhecia muito bem.

-Preciso conversar com ele...amanhã na escola,ele vai,não é Shigure?- A voz agora mais baixa não disfarçava o tom carregado.

-Não...Yuki não vai voltar para aquela escola,Akito está cuidando de tudo a partir de agora...Kyou,aceite o meu conselho pelo menos dessa vez,esqueça o Yuki.- Shigure apenas direcionou à Kyou um olhar que não necessitava de mais nenhuma palavra.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi o que acabou de me dizer,Shigure.- Kyou se levantou,estranhamente calmo e lentamente saiu da sala de jantar indo em direção ao segundo andar,voltaria ao telhado,onde recebeu o primeiro e único presente de Yuki,há muito não voltava lá pois tinha sempre algo mais interessante para fazer e tendo seu ratinho ao lado não desejava mais ficar sozinho mas diante da situação sentia mais do que nunca que precisava ficar sozinho e pensar no que fazer pra trazer Yuki de volta.Tohru continuou calada em seu lugar,não podia fazer mais nada,pelo menos não por enquanto,estava fora de seu alcance;por enquanto só podia pedir que a pequena flor do amor que crescia no terreno hostil dos Souma não morresse.

Yuki ao chegar na casa da sede não sentiu-se de volta em casa,não,aquela nunca fora sua casa,mas sim sua prisão e seria ali que ele viveria até quando sua vida terminasse.Foi bem recebido por pessoas da família,como sempre mal conseguia se lembrar dos rostos,a família Souma sempre fora muito grande era praticamente impossível saber o nome de todos fora dos Juunishi.O rato não voltaria à casa de seus pais,seu quarto seria ao lado do de Akito,pois o líder da família desejava livre acesso aos aposentos de seu parente mais novo.

Ao chegar no novo quarto encontrou um luxuoso aposento no mais requintado estilo tradicional japonês,assim como sua família,um quarto grande e espaçoso com vista para o solitário jardim da casa,pinturas adornavam a parte de baixo das paredes e três portas davam acesso ao mundo exterior,a porta pela qual entrava,a grande porta do jardim e aquela da qual Akito usufruiria a hora que bem quisesse.Duas mulheres com longos e pesados quimonos arrumaram seus pertences cuidadosamente nos armários e deixaram sobre a pequena cômoda onde se encontrava um velho abajur um delicado quimono azul com detalhes em branco e cinza.A moça mais nova apenas repetiu as instruções dadas por Akito.

-Yuki-sama...Akito-sama pediu que vestisse essa roupa.

O jovem rapaz de cabelos cinzentos apenas dirigiu às senhoras um vazio olhar indicando conformidade e estas despiram-no e sobre a clara e delicada pele sobrepuseram a peça de tecido leve que com tons escuros e nuances claras entravam em contraste perfeito com o rosto fino e bem desenhado e os cabelos leves e sedosos.Yuki não saiu do quarto para o jantar,recebeu sua refeição no quarto mas não sentia fome,o quarto era vazio e por mais que estivesse bem acomodado sentia frio,solidão e a saudade lhe cortava o coração,mas não conseguia chorar,sentia tanto medo que este fazia o peito doer e parecer,a cada momento,mais apertado.Sentado ali.naquele espaço tão grande se sentia pequeno e insignificante.

Minutos depois Akito entrou no quarto,sua presença pressionava os sentidos de Yuki,sempre desagradável mesmo sem proferir uma palavra sequer;o mais velho sentou-se à sua frente e olhava profundamente Yuki nos olhos,o ratinho podia ver naqueles olhos,rosto,mãos a personificação de tudo aquilo o que mais odiava.Não conversaram,apenas se olhavam;os minutos se arrastavam e Akito não resistiu à vontade que tinha de possuir seu primo;engatinhou até Yuki e ao aproximar-se olhou em seus olhos,o rapaz de cabelos cinzentos tremia,lembrava-se da sensação de nojo ao sentir o cheiro,a respiração de Akito sobre si quando mais novo,e mais uma vez ele estava ali,à Yuki apenas restou apertar discretamente o tecido do quimono que vestia e aceitar o que veio a seguir.

Akito lambeu-lhe os lábios felinamente e logo em seguida mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior;ao terminar apenas sussurrou.-Você,ainda é meu brinquedo...e como antigamente,ainda tem o mesmo gosto...é frio como a neve...Yuki.- Embora sentisse medo e asco Yuki não permitiu-se mover e mesmo tentando conter o aperto no coração a dor subiu do mesmo até o rosto e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa as lágrimas que antes pareciam ter secado voltaram a cair;lembrou-se de Kyou e por impulso empurrou Akito.

-Sai de perto de mim...- O olhar atordoado e cheio de ódio levou Akito às lembranças de anos atrás quando via naqueles profundos olhos cinzentos a mesma cólera,aquilo o excitava e lhe despertava o lado animal.Yuki recuou até a parede,o quimono agora desarrumado deixava parte do tórax delgado à mostra e a pele alva provocava excitações em Akito,este se levantou e andou até o encolhido ratinho,os olhos afilados e de um azul quase negro nada transmitiam além de crueldade,nada mais.

-Não lhe dei o direito de falar...você é meu,a partir de agora é minha propriedade e vai fazer o que eu quiser.- O líder dos Souma movia os dedos magros e frios pelo pescoço e rosto de Yuki e em seguida segurou com força do rosto do mesmo pelo queixo,apertando com toda a autoridade de "dono" que lhe cabia e dos lábios contraídos de ódio e medo do garoto à sua frente arrancou um beijo;não um beijo apaixonado pois da parte de Yuki restou apenas aceitar que a língua de Akito lhe explorasse a boca como quisesse,mantinha os olhos abertos e fixos através dos quais nasciam quentes e dolorosas lágrimas,pequenos diamantes,transparentes e lindos embora rasgassem o peito do ratinho a cada centímetro que percorria do delicado rosto.Akito continuava um beijo ardente,mordia os lábios de Yuki com volúpia e às vezes mordia os mesmo chegando a ferí-los e misturar à saliva de ambos o metálico sabor de sangue,arrancava de Yuki gemidos contidos de dor e angústia e aquilo o divertia imensamente.O mais velho sentia o corpo aquecer,como se o sabor de Yuki lhe aguçasse os sentidos e acendesse o desejo contido por muito tempo,Akito desceu a mão que antes segurava com força o queixo de Yuki para seu peito e agora acariciava a pele alva e arranhava a mesma com luxúria enquanto o beijava,não agüentou,não teria paciência para as preliminares,precisava saciar a vontade de possuí-lo,mordia-o com pressa e sem sequer se preocupar se o outro sentia dor ou não,exatamente como um animal,jogou Yuki no chão e entre mordidas e arranhões,Akito arrancou o quimono do corpo de Yuki com voracidade deixando à mostra o corpo delgado outrora escondido pela bela veste,assim como o esperado não havia qualquer outra peça de roupa por debaixo do quimono,Yuki estava nu,a pele agora marcada pelas unhas de Akito era não uniformemente alva mas com finas marcas vermelhas.

Antes que pudesse pedir que Akito parasse Yuki se viu sendo virado de costas com violência,estava com medo,por mais que tivesse tentado manter a calma como fazia antigamente não estava preparado para isso,Akito parecia possuído e agia como um animal,estava diferente de antes,os olhos antes cruéis agora abrigavam um tom mais escuro e traços de uma luxúria igualmente animalesca.Ao ouvir a voz do mestre dos Souma teve a certeza de que não teria ajuda,mesmo que gritasse e suplicasse,pelo contrário.sabia que quanto mais o fizesse mais Akito se divertiria mas não podia evitar o medo era maior do que qualquer tentativa raciocínio.O mais velho separou suas pernas com força e pressa e segurou Yuki pela cintura com uma força incomum de modo que este não conseguia separar-se;invadiu-o com força num impulso sem qualquer cuidado;para Yuki aquilo foi como se estivessem rasgando-lhe por dentro,os movimentos foram se intensificando,Akito sentia espasmos de prazer,seu ratinho ainda era tão seu,tão quente,tudo parecia como a primeira vez,ouvia seus gemidos de dor e em sua mente doentia fantasiava que o outro também se divertia ao ser penetrado com tanta violência.Não resistiu,enquanto mantinha o movimento de vai-e-vem sussurrou no ouvido de Yuki.

-É igual a quando você faz com aquele gato?Yuki...- Penetrou com força como se esperasse uma resposta e ouviu um soluço como resposta,sabia que seu ratinho estava chorando e isso o instigava a continuar.- Você ainda é o mesmo,não mudou nada...ainda é só meu..- Yuki apertava com força o tecido do quimono no chão,a dor era quase insuportável,a pele do peito agora ardia como fogo pois lágrimas haviam caído sobre os arranhões e a pressão era tamanha que parecia que Akito queria rasgá-lo,ferí-lo,fazê-lo sentir dor,só podia esperar que o primo se satisfizesse e terminasse logo o que tinha começado;este por sua vez sentia que estava chegando ao orgasmo,Yuki ainda era tão apertado,o ritmo agora mais rápido fazia com que a respiração de Akito se tornasse falhada e descontínua,os cabelos escuros da fina franja agora estavam molhados de suor e os corpos se moviam com rapidez,chegou ao clímax e deixou que a pressão que localizava-se na virilha diminuísse ao sentir que sua essência preenchia agora o interior de Yuki,choques corriam o corpo inteiro e deixou que este agora inevitavelmente cansado caísse sobre o de Yuki que agora estava no chão e não conseguia mais segurar os soluços,chorava de dor e de nojo de si mesmo,o primo muito mais velho ainda tinha tamanho poder sobre ele,mais uma vez tinha se tornado o brinquedo particular de Akito.O líder dos Souma aproximou os lábios da orelha de Yuki e sussurrou.- Esse é o seu castigo por ter tentado me esquecer,enquanto eu ainda sentir o cheiro daquele gato em você é assim que vai ser...agora você está sujo de novo...tão sujo como eu,Yuki.- Akito lhe beijou o pescoço,se levantou,e assim que terminou de arrumar suas vestes,saiu,era tarde e foi para seu quarto sabendo que no dia seguinte teria seu ratinho à sua "espera".

O jovem Souma de cabelos cinzentos encolhia-se no chão e tentava cobrir-se com o quimono jogado no chão,era exatamente como Akito havia dito,estava sujo como antes,lembrou-se de Kyou e teve a certeza de que nunca tivera uma chance sequer de se redimir diante do passado nojento e vergonhoso e assim como antes,Yuki voltaria à vida sombria da casa da sede,os luxuosos salões e festas e toda a podridão que aquela família guardava,tudo pura fachada;Kyou havia sido a única coisa a fazê-lo sentir-se vivo de verdade e ao ver-se jogado no chão daquele quarto tão grande e vazio sentiu-se confuso pois queria ver seu Gato novamente,sentir seu abraço e seu corpo forte e quente sobre o seu,suas mãos carinhosas e seu cheiro doce,olhar os profundos olhos castanhos e ver a timidez cheia de amor que ele dizia ser somente dele;ao mesmo tempo desejou morrer sem que ninguém o visse,preferia padecer na solidão do que ser visto pela pessoa que mais amava no estado em que se encontrava naquele momento.

Três exatos dias se passaram depois da partida de Yuki,a casa sinistramente silenciosa não parecia a mesma de outrora,de fato,Yuki fazia muita falta,Tohru continuava triste embora tivesse muitos afazeres e não tivesse tempo de demonstrar,Shigure passava a maior parte do tempo no escritório e quando saía passava horas na casa de Hatori com o amigo e Ayame;quem mais surpreendia era Kyou,estava quieto,como se planejasse algo,todos sabiam que o motivo de tanta quietude era o fato de Yuki não estar mais com ele,mas todos esperavam uma reação mais violenta por parte do gato,como era típico dele.Na escola tudo parecia calmo,uma calma tensa e triste pois ninguém dignava-se a falar sobre Souma Yuki,alguém que estava sempre tão presente parecia desaparecer do ambiente como fumaça;no terceiro dia o assunto surgiu entre Tohru,Hanajima e Uotani.

-Afinal de contas...o que tá acontecendo com o Prince?- Uotani olhava indagativa enquanto Tohru preparava seu almoço,a garota de lisos cabelos castanhos agiu como se uma bigorna lhe caísse sobre a cabeça,o assunto a fazia ficar nervosa e triste.

-Por quê pergunta Uo-chan? ()-Tohru sorria tensa como sempre como quando queria esconder algo.

-Ora,vocês tão agindo como se ele tivesse morrido...principalmente o Kyon...- Hanajima voltou a aparecer do nada,como que por encanto,e mexia nas madeixas castanhas de Tohru,parecia distraída mas sempre estava muito atenta à tudo que se ligava aos Souma.

-Tohru...seja lá o que esteja acontecendo...se você quer vê-lo deveria ir logo...- A garota morena olhou sem graça nos olhos de Hanajima,afinal,como ela podia saber que faziam dias desde a última vez que ela vira Yuki?Mas na situação em que se encontrava não lhe cabia tentar entender a astúcia de Hanajima para certos assuntos,seu nível de preocupação havia chegado ao extremo.

_"Estou tão preocupada com o Souma-kun..ele tem uma saúde tão frágil..e com o Akito por perto ele pode ficar doente..não sei se ele tem se alimentado direito também..."_

A garota levantou determinada,decidida e com uma nova motivação nos olhos.- Você está certa Hana-chan...hoje mesmo vou visitar o Souma-kun! - Tohru saiu com pressa atrás de Momiji e de Haru,queria levá-los também,pois não gostava muito da atmosfera da casa da sede e sabia que se sentiria mais segura com os dois por perto ou pelo menos um deles ao lado,sequer percebeu que havia deixado Hanajima e Uotani para trás com o almoço por comer.

-Tohru!...Esqueceu...o almoço..(**ooU**)..olha só o que você fez Hanajima..(**¬¬**)

-Bem..é a Tohru...e quando se trata de um daqueles dois,não podemos fazer nada...- Hanajima agora começava a comer com a tranqüilidade de quem acaba de fazer uma boa ação,Uotani a seguiu.- É...você tem razão...espero que dê tudo certo..e..ei Hanajima,não coma meu tempura! (**ò.o**)

Ela continuou o dia até o final da tarde com toda a pressa que podia,queria chegar logo em casa,tinha resolvido preparar algo gostoso para Yuki,não sabia se ele tinha a oportunidade de comer o que mais gostava na casa da sede e não acreditava que sua comida fosse tão boa quanto a de lá,mas queria fazê-lo sorrir,já que sabia que longe de Kyou e perto de Akito sorrir era algo que Yuki com certeza não fazia mais,acima de tudo,tinha de ter cautela pois Kyou não poderia saber nunca da visita que faria ao ratinho.O sinal da última aula bateu e Tohru saiu em disparada,lógico que não tão rápido quanto queria pois nunca fora boa corredora;lembrou-se da vez em que teve de correr atrás de Kyou por causa do mau entendido no acontecido do aniversário do gato,faziam algumas semanas,talvez quase mais de um mês,mas diante da situação parecia que aquilo havia acontecido há anos atrás,como as coisas pareciam ter mudado,mal sabia ela que muito ainda havia de mudar por ali.

Ao chegar encontrou uma casa aparentemente vazia e escura,Tohru ligou as luzes e se deu conta de que Shigure estava no escritório,assim como Kyou o cachorro andava extremamente quieto e sério,não querendo interromper o trabalho de Shigure foi logo até a cozinha preparar deliciosos bolinhos de arroz para Yuki junto de alguns quitutes que sabia que ele apreciava,com todo o cuidado e carinho que costumava fazer.A tarde chegava ao fim e dava lugar a uma noite estrelada porém fria,o clima andava estranho naqueles dias,estranhamente tudo parecia frio,ao ver que estava tudo pronto Tohru subiu ao seu quarto,se arrumou e desceu,precisava se apressar se quisesse voltar cedo.Bateu na porta e ouviu a resposta de Shigure.

-É você,não?Tohru-kun..pode entrar.- A garota foi recebida com um belo sorriso,faziam dias desde a última vez em que vira Shigure sorrir e as coisas por frágeis instantes pareceram estar melhorando.- Diga,em que posso ajudá-la?

-Erm..Shigure-san..eu queria ir visitar o Souma-kun...sabe faz tanto tempo que não o vejo..estou preocupada.- Tohru esfregava as mãos nervosamente,embora não houvesse motivo para preocupações,Shigure entendia a preocupação da garota,era típico dela,só não entendia por que ela continuava a se sentir um estorvo,mas,como sempre aquilo fazia parte do charme da doce garota.

-Quer que eu te leve lá?- O rosto da menina iluminou-se,um sorriso tímido surgiu.

-Não seria um incômodo?Quero dizer...você está trabalhando...- Shigure apenas balançou a cabeça,precisava espairecer e lhe pareceu uma boa idéia ver como andavam as coisas na casa da sede.

Enquanto conversavam Kyou havia chegado,não pôde deixar de reparar no silêncio da casa e logo após na conversa entre Tohru e Shigure,ao ouvir o nome de Yuki teve a certeza de que aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita de falar cara a cara com o primo,sabia igualmente das conseqüências de pisar na casa da família que mais odiava,mesmo em se tratando de sua própria família.Aproximou-se silenciosamente da porta do escritório e esperou as palavras de aprovação de Shigure;este pediu que Tohru esperasse até que ele trocasse de roupa,a garota saiu e ao se virar viu-se diante de Kyou,ainda de uniforme,sério e decidido,encostado na fria parede,Tohru não teve sequer tempo de se explicar,ele tinha escutado tudo e sabia que ela iria até onde Yuki estava,o ratinho havia pedido a ela que jamais deixasse Kyou vê-lo novamente,não podia deixar que ele soubesse qualquer notícia além do que já sabia de Yuki mas àquela altura do campeonato era impossível impedir o gato de fazer o que quer que fosse.

-Er...Kyou-kun...- Ela tentava se explicar inutilmente.A determinação no rosto do rapaz era inquebrável não importava a desculpa que desse,ele apenas se virou e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Tohru.

-Eu vou junto...- Tohru gaguejava e tentava convencê-lo do contrário mas foi interrompida por Shigure que finalmente havia terminado de se arrumar,o cachorro colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Kyou.

-Isso não vai ser um passeio,Kyou,você sabe disso não sabe?- Uma fração de segundo em silêncio se seguiu em que os dois se encaravam e em seguida a voz de Kyou voltou a aparecer,decidida e forte.

-Sei disso..- Shigure continuou.- E você sabe que não é bem-vindo naquele lugar,se estou disposto a te levar,você tem que estar disposto a ouvir qualquer coisa que seja,está consciente disso?

-Estou.- No momento em que respondeu às perguntas de Shigure,Kyou sequer deu atenção à importância das palavras do primo mais velho,não se importava com mais nada,apenas em ver Yuki,tinha que vê-lo mais uma vez.nos últimos dias não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém,nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanta falta de alguém dessa maneira,a ausência de seu amante o sufocava de dentro pra fora,precisava de explicações,precisava de um beijo seu,tocar sua pele e poderia morrer depois caso fosse necessário,agora mais do que nunca tinha percebido que a felicidade havia saído pela porta daquela casa no momento em que Yuki passara por ela pra não mais voltar.

A ida foi rápida para dois passageiros,mas para Kyou durou uma eternidade,estava nervoso e ansioso,mal sabia ele que estava irreconhecível,uma nova faceta do rapaz nascia e tomava força a cada dia que passava,era possessivo,mais do que podia imaginar;ao descerem em frente aos portões da grande propriedade da família Tohru respirou fundo;as portas se abriram.Os três entraram e foram prontamente recebidos por uma mulher vestida com longas roupas tradicionais;ela olhou Kyou de cima a baixo com desdém e dirigiu-se a Shigure com respeito.

-Shigure-sama..se veio ver Akito-sama tenho certeza de que ele vai receber o senhor e à sua acompanhante,mas quanto a este rapaz...- ela voltou a olhar Kyou com desdém;embora a tradição de excluir a pessoa nascida no ano do gato fosse obrigatória apenas entre os Juunishi criou-se uma cultura quase que racista entre aqueles de fora do círculo dos Doze Signos de odiar igualmente tal pessoa,aquilo irritava e muito Kyou,voltar àquele lugar era a última coisa que esperava ter de fazer na vida,lhe trazia péssimas lembranças da infância;teve um mau pressentimento,como se o olhar daquela mulher fosse apenas um presságio da angústia que teria de voltar a sentir.Shigure apenas deu ordens para que Akito fosse avisado de que Tohru e Kyou estavam com ele e que estavam ali para visitar Yuki.Dito e feito,ao ser avisado,o líder dos Juunishi decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade para testar seu ratinho e tirar Kyou de seu caminho de uma vez por todas.

Akito entrou pela porta privativa de seu quarto que dava para o quarto de Yuki,encontrou este lendo um livro,concentrado sentado na varanda do quarto,parou onde estava.

-Yuki...você tem visitas,prepare-se...mandei que viessem logo.- O garoto de cabelos cinzentos olhou para Akito,surpreendeu-se,afinal,o primo mal permitia que saísse do quarto,quanto mais que falasse com pessoas de fora,mesmo assim não queria ver ninguém e assim o respondeu.

-Não preciso de visitas...- Respondeu tentando passar frieza.mas a verdade é que estava deveras cansado,Akito não o deixara em paz nas noites passadas e a presença das outras pessoas começava a irritá-lo.

-Nem mesmo se for aquela garota?Aquela que você tanto gosta?- Yuki surpreendeu-se e seu rosto por segundos voltou a iluminar-se;finalmente receberia um pouco dos ares de fora,Tohru era sua amiga e provavelmente teria boas notícias de seus amigos e parentes e de Kyou também.Levantou-se e começou a arrumar o quimono que vestia.Akito ao ver que Yuki mostrava traços de satisfação com a notícia continuou.- Aquele gato...também veio...- Os olhos do ratinho se abriram,o rosto que antes estava voltando a tomar a antiga expressão suave agora estava branco como papel,estático,Yuki olhava o rosto de Akito e por dentro sentiu seu corpo gritar,não podia ver Kyou e não queria que ele o visse,não estava pronto para tanto,tinha nojo de si mesmo e jamais desejava que Kyou o visse naquele estado,totalmente à mercê de seu maior inimigo.Só existia uma saída,pedir que Akito o impedisse de conversar com o gato,odiava a idéia mas diante da situação não tinha escolha e já não lhe restava mais orgulho algum,ou pelo menos era o que pensava.

-Não quero vê-lo...não era assim que você queria?Akito.- Ambos parados se encaravam e Yuki viu que tinha perdido a batalha antes mesmo de começar quando viu Akito virar-se e começar a sair.

-Você VAI vê-lo,não me importa o que você quer.

Não adiantava mais,teria de enfrentar os olhos do gato mais uma vez e muito antes do que esperava,sentou-se e esperou,a cabeça começava a doer,não sabia se era pelo nervosismo ou pelo fato de não ter comido ultimamente,não sentia fome,portanto sentia o corpo fraquejar,não tinha mais certeza de que poderia agüentar fortes emoções.Minutos depois ouviu a voz da mulher,permitiu que Tohru entrasse e tal como um raio de sol entra num quarto escuro foi a entrada da garota no aposento de Yuki;como sempre,ela tinha algo de aconchegante nos olhos e nos gestos,era realmente bom voltar a ver um rosto amigo,a garota fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se com um olhar preocupado diante de Yuki.

Por mais impressionante que pareça três dias foram mais do que suficiente para mudar quase que drasticamente a aparência do jovem Souma,estava pálido e com olheiras e parecia ter perdido peso rapidamente,os olhos estavam opacos,e embora tristemente ainda era o Yuki que conhecia,ela colocou a cesta com os deliciosos presentes em frente ao amigo e ali iniciou-se uma conversa não muito profunda,tudo resumiu-se às perguntas de Tohru sobre o dia-a-dia de Yuki e se ele se alimentava bem ou não;evitaram ao máximo falar sobre os outros(ou seja,Kyou né..).Os minutos se passaram e a garota via o momento de anunciar a terceira pessoa que estava atrás da porta.Do outro lado da mesma Kyou podia ouvir a voz de Yuki e apenas imaginar que aquele pedaço de madeira(ou seja lá o que quer que seja que constitui aquelas portas X.xU)o separava do seu ratinho.

-So-..quer dizer..Yuki-kun..sinto muito mesmo,sei que você tinha me pedido,mas eu não consegui impedir..o Kyou-kun..sabe,ele..- Yuki interrompeu Tohru com um olhar e com um gesto.definitivamente não estava pronto pra vê-lo.

-Honda-san..eu é que sinto muito..mas..poderia levá-lo daqui?- Ela via tristeza nos olhos cinzentos e profundos do rapaz,ainda eram lindos olhos mas agora estavam tão tristes que quase a levaram às lágrimas,não havia necessidade de mais palavras.ela entendeu que o amor de Yuki pelo primo era grande demais para ser esquecido em tão pouco tempo e que um reencontro poderia pôr tudo a perder.Tohru entendeu mas o rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo,não;jamais aceitaria voltar pra casa sem explicações e principalmente sem seu Yuki,não admitia.As palavras do primo fizeram os nervos de Kyou explodirem e o levaram a agir sem pensar;com toda a força que tinha abriu a porta assustando Yuki e Tohru que agora estavam em silêncio com olhos assustados,principalmente o rato que não esperava que o gato estivesse ouvindo a conversa.Olhou nos olhos felinos e castanhos de Kyou,o coração batia acelerado,como se tivesse parado há muito,as mãos tremiam e suava frio,o nervosismo tomou conta de seus atos e sequer conseguiu falar,só lhe restou ouvir o que o primo falou logo em seguida.

-Se pensa que pode ir embora sem me explicar o por que está muito enganado,Yuki!Você não vai fugir de mim...não dessa vez.

Continua...

Waa waaaa o...\o/...finalmenteeeee...affe,esse foi um capítulo extremamente complicado de escrever,é uma parte crucial da história pois se trata de uma transição,períodos de transição são sempre complicados pois costumam ser muito longos e detalhados..concordam comigo?..Dá um trabalhão escrever...demorei e quase morro,passei dias pensando nos diálogos e situações que levariam à um reencontro entre o Yuki e o Kyou,foi bem difícil,logo pra mim que gosto de ter sempre um capítulo de vantagem em relação à postagem no site,well no final das contas acabou dando certo Oo..morta..vou só terminar de escrever isso aqui e vou começar a escrever o capítulo 5..tô morrendo de vontade de escrever a conversa que esses dois vão ter -..vai ser realmente emocionante e esclarecedor e vcs vão finalmente descobrir pq a fic se chama "Jamais me Esqueça"..então aguardem e continuem a ler \o/..weeee...agora vamos aos agradecimentos pq promessa é dívida \o\...

**Yoruichi (ou simplesmente Yoru-chan -)**

Vc tem lido a fic desde o comecinho e foi a primeira a ler..por favor continue a ler e se puder me mande reviews \o\..kissus mocinha

**Mo de Áries**

Você tem lido desde o início e foi a primeira pessoa a me mandar reviews...sempre que você comenta me deixa feliz o...continue lendo e agradeço mto o carinho q vc tem pela história \o\...

Só uma pergunta bem dãããã da minha parte..vc ser Ele ou Ela?..Por conta do nick (Mo de Áries)...X.x

Kissus

**Nii Souma**

Gostou do negócio da purpurina XD?Eu confesso que fiquei meio receosa de colocar essa brincadeira com o Aya..ele tem mtos fãs sabe XDD..mas no final das contas deu tudo certo.O Akito ainda vai fazer mta coisa ruim..ele é um guri mto mau ù.u..e qnto a sua fic..vou pegar pra ler..espera só eu arrumar um tempinho pra fuçar nas contas dos outros

Kissus pra tu tbm

**watashinomori**

vc não mandou mais reviews ;; mas não precisa..se continuar lendo e mandando a sua opinião sempre que puder eu já fico mto feliz..

Kissus

**Yume Vy**

0...Vc ta lendo a minha fic!O.O..e tá gostando..nossa eu sou sua fã sabia?To mto feliz que vc tenha gostado do jeito que eu coloquei os dois..eu tinha medo que não ficasse convincente o suficiente mas ficou bom até nee? -..Vc me deu uma idéia pra um bom desfecho da fic..acho que vai demorar um bom tempo pra chegar lá..mas é bom eu me precaver já XD...Meu lemon não é tão bom quanto os seus mas espero que tenha gostado..meu,se eu te contasse como foi que conheci suas fics vc não acreditaria XDD.Que mundo pequeno esse o.OU

Kissus

Well,no mais é isso e eu paro por aqui pq isso tah grande demais jah u.u..mais uma vez domo arigatou -...continuem lendo pq vem buemba por aí \o\!Kissus do ano do gato e inté . 


	5. Chapter 5

Aviso: Sei que isso já cansou mas eu repito TT''..esses personagens NÃO SÃO MEUS,mas sim da Natsuki Takaya..u.u''..que pena pq se fossem meus o Yuki e o Kyou se apaixonariam meeeeesmo XD

Yaoi/Lemon se não gosta..não continue lendo ù.u e blá blá blá

E vamos ao que interessa o \o/

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**...Olhou nos olhos felinos e castanhos de Kyou,o coração batia acelerado,como se tivesse parado há muito,as mãos tremiam e suava frio,o nervosismo tomou conta de seus atos e sequer conseguiu falar,só lhe restou ouvir o que o primo falou logo em seguida.**

**-Se pensa que pode ir embora sem me explicar o por que está muito enganado,Yuki!Você não vai fugir de mim...não dessa vez.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 - Orgulho e Lembrança**

A última coisa que esperava era que Kyou estivesse do outro lado daquela porta,que tivesse escutado suas palavras,se seu desejo não fosse exatamente manter Kyou longe,Yuki jamais teria dito algo como aquilo,era cruel demais,mas a crueldade se fazia necessária.Parado em frente à porta aberta e ofegante não de cansaço mas sim de raiva estava o gato de cabelos cor de fogo,aflito porém nervoso e em frente à ele duas figuras sentadas e surpresas,Tohru não podia negar que já esperava que o pior acontecesse mas mesmo estando preparada para o pior nunca se estava totalmente preparado para Kyou,ela se levantou e ao abrir a boca para tentar evitar uma discussão foi interrompida por Yuki;o rato estava sério,sua voz era segura e em nenhum momento hesitou no que disse.

-Honda-san...poderia sair?- Tohru virou seu rosto e encarou o de Yuki,os olhos diziam uma coisa e os lábios,outra,como sempre,não podia fazer mais nada,a situação não estava mais em suas mãos,mesmo assim sentia no mais profundo interior que nada de bom sairia daquela conversa,tinha um péssimo pressentimento,tentaria mais uma vez.- M-Mas...Yuki-kun..eu queria conversar mais um pouco..podemos conversar nós três,não podemos?- Um sorriso tenso adornava o delicado rosto da menina,estava com medo.

-Honda-san...por favor.- Ela olhava de Yuki para Kyou,os dois agora se encaravam e o pedido de Yuki foi feito sem que este sequer dirigisse o olhar para ela,definitivamente,não havia mais nada a fazer,ela suspirou,voltou a olhar para os dois e saiu do quarto,antes de sair sentiu a atmosfera e tensa que fazia o ar pesado de se respirar,como se uma tempestade estivesse por chegar;fechou a porta atrás de si e saiu,sabia que discutiriam e não queria ficar ali para ver pois estava além de seu alcance e com certeza só os faria sofrer mais ainda caso intercedesse.Os olhos quase deixaram escapar as lágrimas por se sentir inútil,seria aquela casa?Afinal de contas,quando foi que perdeu a capacidade de defender aquilo que mais prezava?Não sabia,só lhe restava esperar e guardar uma prece.

Yuki se levantou enquanto andava lentamente corria os olhos pelo aposento agora familiar procurando em algum ponto do vazio uma maneira de quebrar o silêncio e evitar que a conversa se prolongasse mais do que o necessário.Reuniu o que restava de cinismo na voz e foi em frente.

-O que quer aqui?- Kyou já esperava não ser exatamente bem recebido,torcia do fundo do coração que acontecesse o contrário mas havia se preparado para qualquer coisa e definitivamente não se deixaria impressionar por uma fria recepção,arrancaria uma explicação de Yuki de qualquer maneira e se possível arrancaria o próprio daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

-Quero uma explicação...e vim te buscar também...- Yuki encostou-se na parede de madeira antiga e nobre da varanda do quarto,olhava para o jardim e tentava manter a postura,algo quase impossível pois mesmo distante ainda podia sentir o cheio de Kyou,sua presença o pressionava de forma quase insuportável,queria cair em seus braços mas não podia,afinal,conhecendo Akito,este com certeza estaria os observando sabe-se lá como e com uma certeza ainda maior Yuki supôs que algo como qualquer demonstração de amor de sua parte para com Kyou,resultaria em castigos para ele e na pior das hipóteses,para o gato também.Tinha de ser frio.

-Não te devo explicações da minha vida e Shigure não te disse que não vou voltar?- Kyou ouvia paciente,mas não deixaria Yuki fugir como sempre fazia,continuaria pressionando até o fim.

-Disse,mas eu não ouvi...e não me venha com essa de que não me deve explicações...você saiu,levou suas coisas e sequer me avisou..afinal o que tá acontecendo com você?- O garoto de cabelos cinzentos desta vez optou por encarar o primo,e viu nos olhos uma determinação antiga,que ele conhecia muito bem,estava mais do que convencido de que teria de discutir,e talvez,ser rude,cruel e cínico,conhecendo Kyou como conhecia sabia que o gato não entenderia do modo mais fácil mas infelizmente do mais difícil e doloroso.

-Que parte do "Não te devo satisfações da minha vida",você não ouviu?Você fala como se eu fosse alguém próximo de você o suficiente pra te dever explicações,se eu saí não é da sua conta.- As palavras começavam a sair de forma forte e até rude,Kyou podia ver traços do antigo Yuki,aquele pelo qual ele sentia um ódio obsessivo.

-O que está acontecendo com você,Yuki?Por quê está falando como se não nos conhecêssemos?- O peito doía,o coração de ambos batia apertado,o gato sentia a dúvida crescer e os nervos aflorarem.

-E por acaso nos conhecemos?Não seja idiota,Kyou.- Ao ouvir o antigo tom de desdém na voz do primo,Kyou explodiu,por fim,tinha que falar o que tinha entalado na garganta.

-Afinal de contas o que significa isso,Yuki!Por que está tão diferente!Você fala como se o que tivemos não tivesse tido nenhuma importância!- Yuki que estava de olhos fechados até agora enquanto falava abriu os densos olhos cor de prata,agora afilados e aparentemente sem um pingo de compaixão e carinho.

-Já chega!Pare de fazer perguntas!Eu fui embora e pronto!Você acha o quê?Que me conhece?Se foi isso que pensou está muito enganado.- Kyou andou até manter certa proximidade do primo,pisava forte e com raiva,precisava olhar mais fundo naqueles olhos.Puxou o primo pelo pulso com força e o fez olhar seu rosto.

-Eu te conheço sim!Conheço o suficiente,conheço mais do que a maioria,conheço por quê o que tivemos pra mim foi especial!- Num baixo tom de voz o rato apenas sussurrou.Áquela distância não havia necessidade de falar mais alto do que num sussurro.

-Pois pra mim não foi.- Ao ouvir tais palavras não houve tempo de olhar o rosto do gato,o que se seguiu foi a forte sensação de um soco no rosto,não precisou revidar,não conseguia mais;sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue na boca,as pernas evitaram uma queda devido à força do golpe,subiu os olhos até o rosto do primo e viu-se mais próximo ainda de um Kyou nervoso;os lábios contraídos de cólera e as pupilas afiladas como as de um gato,tinha na respiração um som alto e o peito arfava de modo rápido e falhado.

-Quer que eu acredite que você se esqueceu de tudo!E tudo o que eu te dei!Céus eu te dei tudo o que eu tenho Yuki!

-Eu nunca te pedi nada...você fala como se eu tivesse te prometido alguma coisa.Eu nunca te prometi nada!- Kyou e Yuki não haviam percebido mas em algum momento as vozes começaram a se exaltar e em um segundo começou uma seqüência de duras frases e palavras.

-Por quê continua negando?Eu realmente acreditei que você tivesse se arrependido do que me fez quando éramos crianças...estava disposto a esquecer,mas agora você faz exatamente como fez antes!- Yuki estava confuso,definitivamente não fazia a menor idéia do quê Kyou estava falando,não estava mentindo,disso tinha certeza,havia tristeza e raiva nos lindos olhos castanhos do gato.

-Do quê está falando?

-Não se faça de desentendido!Você me prometeu e mais uma vez você quebra sua promessa como se não fosse nada!Eu tô simplesmente cansado de me humilhar por sua causa!Desce desse seu pedestal,Yuki!As outras pessoas sofrem também,acha que é só você que tem problemas e feridas por curar!Não!Acho que tô enganado!Eu duvido muito que gente como você e o Akito tenham problemas,são superiores,não são!- Já bastava daquilo,Yuki não esperava ouvir isso de Kyou,desde o início tinha em mente que ele não percebesse suas verdadeiras intenções mas tinha se enganado,seu coração estava dividido,por um lado queria que Kyou aprendesse a odiá-lo e que realmente acreditasse que era mesquinho e cínico;por outro lado começou a desejar quase que incontrolavelmente que o primo ouvisse os apelos desesperados de sua alma e que percebesse o sacrifício que era manterse longe de sua presença e companhia.No momento em que percebeu isso começou a sentir raiva do rapaz à sua frente,raiva de sua ignorância e do seu egoísmo.Sabia que estava sendo egoísta em igual,mas precisava colocar toda a raiva pra fora,sem perceber o rato havia abafado a frustração e raiva por ser vulnerável à Akito e agora jogava em cima daquele que mais amava toda a sua fúria.

-CALE A BOCA!VOCÊ É SEMPRE ASSIM!TUDO É SEMPRE VOCÊ,VOCÊ,VOCÊ!NÃO SE ATREVA A COMPARAR A MINHA VIDA COM A SUA!VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE E DE REPENTE CHEGA AQUI E ME COBRA QUE EU ME ARREPENDA DE ALGO QUE EU NEM MESMO SEI SE TENHO CULPA OU NÃO!EU VOLTO A DIZER...EU NUNCA TE PEDI NADA!AFINAL DE CONTAS POR QUÊ QUER TANTO QUE EU TE DEVA ALGUMA COISA!- Kyou se assustou ao ver o geralmente calmo Yuki gritar a plenos pulmões,estava tão cheio de raiva.Kyou revidava.

-EU NÃO FAÇO ISSO PORQUE QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME DEVA NADA!EU FAÇO ISSO SIMPLESMENTE PORQUE EU TE AMO!MEU MOTIVO É PURO E SIMPLESMENTE ESSE!- Yuki se calou,aquelas palavras tinham um peso muito grande e era impossível revidar algo como aquilo,por instantes pensou ter visto um inimigo à sua frente,mas,agora só via a verdade,os gritos cessaram e o garoto de cabelos cor de prata viu apenas o seu amado Kyou,tenso,envergonhado e nervoso,ali na sua frente dizendo tudo o que sentia;durante o tempo que ficaram juntos jamais tinha ouvido algo parecido sair daqueles lábios,desejava muito ouvir e poder retribuir,era o que mais queria na vida,mas não ali,não assim,definitivamente não era o que queria.

Kyou percebendo que Yuki tinha abaixado a guarda foi pra cima deste o mais rápido que pôde e o encurralou contra a parede;Yuki tinha os olhos assustados e ao ver os rostos perigosamente próximos podia sentir a respiração do primo,o suave e tentador aroma que vinha dos cabelos e os olhos que ainda o hipnotizavam,as pernas começavam a perder a força,a respiração saía tão quente que feria os pulmões de tão forte o movimento destes e os braços amoleciam;Kyou tinha esse poder sobre ele,sempre o deixava vulnerável,adorava sentir-se acuado pelo gato,se a situação não fosse desesperadora Yuki deixar-se-ia cair naqueles braços e ser tomado de assalto pelo doce sabor dos lábios do gato.Kyou agora falava baixo num triste sussurro.- Quanto mais eu vou ter que gritar até que você me ouça,Yuki...?

O rato fechou os olhos e numa tentativa de parecer indiferente,sentia o coração bater e doer ao mesmo tempo,o chão caía sobre os pés,não queria mais falar nada,não conseguia.Kyou voltou a tentar receber uma resposta.- Olha pra mim,por favor..Yuki...- A voz agora carregada de apreensão e tristeza tremia e era um presságio de que lágrimas estavam quase saindo dos felinos olhos.- Diz pra mim,olhando nos meus olhos que você não sente nada...que nada valeu a pena...

Yuki não respondia,para Kyou ele hesitava,mas a a verdade é que Yuki pedia,na verdade gritava por dentro para que Kyou não dissesse mais nada,doía fazê-lo chorar,não era assim que queria que as coisas fossem.

_"Por favor,Kyou...Pare...Pelo amor de Deus,não diga mais nada...Deus não me obrigue a dizer isso a ele..."_

-Anda...me responde...me diz que você não me sente mais em você como eu sinto você em mim...- Não podia mais prolongar a conversa,estava no limite e tinha de pôr um fim naquela tortura.

-Só por quê dormimos juntos algumas vezes...-

_"Preciso destruir..."_

-Não fale como se fôssemos casados ou apaixonados...-

_"Quebrar em pedaços...tudo..."_

-Ou como se você fosse especial pra mim...você não sabe da missa...

_"Perder.."_

-Um terço...e não me olhe desse jeito,é patético.

_"Pra sempre."_

Kyou se afastou lentamente,uma distância pequena entre os dois;começou a crescer entre eles um abismo,de mágoa,dor e arrependimento,o gato podia quase que ouvir o sonho se quebrar e ver-se cair naquele abismo ao olhar no fundo dos olhos que tanto amava;doía mais do que a morte olhar naqueles olhos,os odiava tanto e ao mesmo tempo os amava tanto,a tristeza não o deixava ver a verdade por trás das palavras de Yuki.

O jovem de cabelos prateados tinha conseguido a caros custos fazer o primo entender,cortava o coração ver os olhos assustados do seu grande amor,não conseguia falar mais nada,mas ao ver o rosto de Kyou teve a certeza de que não precisaria mais de palavras.Kyou saiu andando rápido dali,tinha de fugir,o ar lhe faltava e o rosto doía,as lágrimas iam cair,tinha a certeza disso.

_**"...What have I got to do to make you love me **_

_O que tenho que fazer pra que você me ame_

_**What have I got to do to make you care,**_

_O que tenho que fazer pra que você se importe_

_**What do I do when lightning strikes me,**_

_O que eu faço quando os raios me assustarem_

_**And I wake to find that you're not there?..."**_

_E eu acordar pra descobrir que você não está lá?..._

O gato corria pelos corredores com a voz do primo em sua cabeça,tanto cinismo,tanta tranqüilidade,finalmente percebeu,não havia lugar para ele naquele coração,nunca houve.

_**"...What have I got to do to make you want me,**_

_...O que tenho que fazer pra que você me queira _

_**What have I got to do to be heard,**_

_O que tenho que fazer pra ser ouvido_

_**What do I say when It's all over?**_

_O que eu digo quando estiver tudo acabado?_

_**And sorry seems to be the hardest word,..."**_

_E perdão parece ser a palavra mais difícil,..._

Yuki deixava-se escorregar pela parede fria,apertava os braços,abraçando a si mesmo,não segurava mais as lágrimas que desciam sem parar,a presença de Kyou ainda preenchia cada espaço daquele quarto,sua voz e seus gestos esvaiam-se no ar;ao sentar-se encolhido Yuki não falava,apenas soluçava e suplicava por um perdão que não chegaria.

_"Me perdoa...por favor me perdoa Kyou...me perdoa..."_

_**"...It's sad(so sad)**_

_É triste(tão triste)_

_**It's a sad,sad situation**_

_É uma triste,triste situação_

_**And It's getting more and more absurd**_

_E está ficando mais e mais absurda_

_**It's sad(so sad)**_

_É triste(tão triste)_

_**Why can't we talk it over?**_

_Por quê não podemos conversar?_

_**Oh it seems to me**_

_Para mim parece_

_**That sorry seems to be the hardest word.**_

_Que perdão é a palavra mais difícil._

_**What have I got to do to make you love me**_

_O que eu tenho que fazer pra que você me ame_

_**What have I got to do to be heard,**_

_O que tenho que fazer pra ser ouvido,_

_**What do I do when lightning strikes me**_

_O que eu faço quando os raios me assustarem_

_**What have I got to do?**_

_O que eu tenho que fazer?_

_**What have I got to do?**_

_O que eu tenho que fazer?_

_**When sorry seems to be the hardest word?"**_

_Quando perdão parece ser a palavra mais difícil?_

Tohru e Shigure esperavam pacientemente do lado de fora da casa,os portões abertos esperavam a volta de Kyou,a garota sentia que algo ruim estava acontecendo com seus dois melhores amigos,estava tão preocupada que poderia entrar em pânico a qualquer momento.Estava quase a ponto de voltar e ver o que estava acontecendo mas essa idéia morreu assim que seus olhos repousaram sobre a imagem de Kyou andando calmamente de volta ao carro;o vento da noite batia frio e carregado no rosto do rapaz,a franja extremamente lisa e rebelde dançava no ritmo da brisa gelada que cortava o rosto recém molhado pelas lágrimas agora abafadas sob uma expressão carregada e sombria.As mãos no bolso do uniforme preto e o olhar perdido,Shigure sabia o que tinha acontecido e Tohru não precisava de explicações,somente uma pessoa ali precisava ouvir algo de confortante,Kyou.Enquanto voltavam pra casa Tohru tentou conversar,mas recebeu apenas o silêncio como resposta;ela não precisava que ele dissesse que sim pra saber que seu amigo tinha chorado,os olhos estavam vermelhos como os de uma lebre,cansados e vazios.Era de dar dó.

_"O que você disse ao Kyou?...Souma-kun.."_

O relógio já marcava oito horas da noite quando finalmente chegaram em casa,Tohru e Shigure viram Kyou subir as escadas e sumir no corredor vazio,não havia mais nada a ser feito.

O rapaz nascido no ano do Gato entrou no quarto que era de seu primo e amante,encostou-se na porta e deixou que apenas a luz fria da lua iluminasse a superfície branca da colcha da cama,o tempo parecia ter parado naquele lugar,ainda podia ver Yuki andando dentro daquele espaço que parecia ter ficado exatamente como era antes,o relógio e o barulho de seus ponteiros quebravam o solitário silêncio de um quarto que não era o seu mas que lhe era mais familiar do que sua própria casa.Ali tinha vivido os melhores momentos de sua vida,ao lado de Yuki tinha se sentido vivo e completo;podia jurar que via a mesma coisa nos olhos do ratinho nas noites em que passavam juntos,quando,enquanto se amavam ele entrelaçava seus dedos nos dele e sentia que podiam unir-se num só;o coração aquecia e os batimentos soavam como uma música em perfeita sinfonia com os sentimentos mais profundos e verdadeiros que alguém pode ter.Não parecia verdade que tudo aquilo era uma farsa,que Yuki havia iludido seu coração e o ferido tão fundo na alma.Revolta,medo,dor,tristeza,angústia..tudo de uma vez;a cada segundo a vida se tornava mais difícil de ser vivida;levou as mãos à cabeça e segurou com força os cabelos lisos entre os dedos tensos,apertava os olhos e gritava por dentro e em segundos começou a gritar pra fora também enquanto num ato desesperado derrubava os objetos que Yuki deixara para trás sobre a estante do quarto.

-DESGRAÇADO!SE ERA ISSO QUE QUERIA DESDE O INÍCIO DEVIA TER FEITO ANTES!...Devia ter feito antes...- Os objetos sobre o tapete do quarto,alguns quebrados e o pequeno relógio caído ainda marcava as horas;ao olhar a lua através da janela lembrou-se do pálido e tímido brilho do pingente que ganhara de aniversário de Yuki,puxou com fúria do pescoço e sobre mão olhou atentamente o belo pedaço de metal que lhe trazia doces e agora terríveis lembranças;antes sentiria a nostálgica e doce dor da saudade mas agora aquilo lhe queimava a pele e dilacerava-lhe o coração.Pensou em jogá-lo fora,mas apertou contra o peito e deixou que o cansaço tomasse conta das pernas,caiu de joelhos e deixou que mais uma vez as lágrimas lhe escorressem pelo belo rosto.Kyou sequer se importava se estavam ouvindo o que fazia no segundo andar mas Tohru ouviu,assim como Shigure,a garota foi até a varanda onde um dia ouviu as lindas palavras de Yuki e sua confissão,olhou pra cima e viu a lua cheia e linda;reinava solitária num céu que agora não tinha mais estrelas,uma bela noite de luar porém fria como o inverno,se houvessem estrelas brilhando no céu qualquer um diria que mais pareciam pequenos flocos de neve brilhando tristemente na imensidão do céu e em volta da rainha dos céus da noite.Um solitário presságio de que assim como a neve se fora apenas restaria à lua ser testemunha de um inverno sem fim.

No dia seguinte assim que todos estavam sentados à mesa para o café,Kyou anunciou sua decisão.

-Eu vou embora.- O cachorro não se surpreendeu com a notícia,por incrível que pareça,para Shigure tudo era muito previsível numa situação como aquela,visto que tinha sido testemunha dos dois lados,o de Kyou e o de Yuki,e principalmente depois de presenciar,ou melhor,ouvir o que Kyou havia feito e dito no quarto de Yuki na noite passada.A mais surpresa ali era Tohru,finalmente entendeu o presságio escrito no céu da noite passada,por fim,perderia mais um de seus amigos,e dessa vez seria seu gato favorito,o amigo tímido e às vezes carrancudo que demonstrava a pureza e a doçura escondidas num rosto emburrado nos momentos de maior dificuldade,seria como a lua cheia,sozinha;não acreditava e não teve tempo de perguntar o por quê pois Kyou estava pronto para responder a qualquer pergunta,não deu tempo para que nenhum dos outros dois disesse mais nada.- Vou ficar no apartamento do Hatori.Não precisa se preocupar,Tohru..vamos continuar nos vendo na escola.Eu só decidi sair...só isso.

E foi assim que o dia e as coisas foram acontecendo diante dos olhos da garota,no mesmo dia Kyou levou suas coisas embora e partiu depois de uma despedida não muito diferente da de Yuki e igualmente triste.Ao ver Kyou entrar no táxi e acenar Honda Tohru perguntou à Shigure,este que estava ao seu lado.- Shigure-san,o que eu faço?Estão todos partindo...- Ela subiu o olhar na direção do mesmo esperando uma resposta.

-Tohru-kun...você e eu somos como as àrvores que durante o inverno perdem as folhas e mantém-se solitárias,estamos sempre esperando o verão e a primavera.Já eles são como pássaros que voam pra longe durante a estação do frio...- Shigure tinha o olhar perdido e vago.

-Como assim?- Ele finalmente a encarou e com um olhar compreensivo colocou a mão sobre o ombro da garota.

-Quero dizer que não podemos partir,porque assim como as àrvores,em certas situações só nos resta esperar que nossos passarinhos voltem..Tohru-kun...- A garota assustou-se por ver pela primeira vez uma tristeza na voz e no rosto maduro de Shigure,na maioria das vezes ele brincava e nunca havia seriedade em suas palavras,mas agora,parecia outra pessoa.

_"Afinal...quem é você Shigure-san?..."_

Ayame estava preparando o jantar para Hatori enquanto este lia o relatório de um paciente e ouvia o noticiário da noite.O apartamento como sempre tinha a atmosfera leve e aconchegante,o ambiente estranhamente calmo explicava-se porque Hatori sabia exatamente como manter Ayame quieto,a serpente cantarolava enquanto temperava cuidadosamente a sopa mas foi interrompido pelo som da campainha.Saiu da cozinha e enquanto andava tirava o avental cheio de babados;ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Kyou,o mais jovem tinha nas costas uma mochila e na mão direita uma mala.Surpreso só restou a Ayame chamá-lo pelo nome.

-Kyou!Mas o que está fazendo aqui?- O olhar sério de Kyou analisava o rosto surpreso e delicado de Ayame que lembrava tanto o de Yuki.

-Vim passar uns tempos aqui.- O queixo de Ayame caiu,os olhos faltavam sair das órbitas,afinal teriam um adolescente em casa,e em se tratando de Kyou parecia difícil acreditar que aquilo não fosse uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto,só existia alguém que podia superá-lo nessa arte e esta pessoa era Shigure,considerando que o rosto de Kyou estava sério supôs que não se tratava de nenhuma brincadeira;antes que pudesse dizer algo Ayame foi interrompido pela voz de Hatori que chegava por trás já com a intenção de trazer Kyou pra dentro da casa.

-Não é brincadeira do Shigure,Ayame...Eu já estava sabendo que ele viria.- Minutos depois as coisas do gato estavam cuidadosamente guardadas no quarto de visitas que agora seria seu novo aposento.Sentados à mesa após o jantar faltava-lhes explicar a Ayame o que exatamente estava acontecendo.-Olha só,Ayame...Kyou me pediu que deixasse ele ficar conosco aqui por uns tempos..e eu deixei,afinal,nós temos um quarto vago.- Hatori explicou mas a expressão de Ayame não mudava,o que significava que não era exatamente essa explicação que ele queria ouvir.A serpente de olhos dourados dirigiu seu olhar para o Souma mais novo sentado á mesa.

-O que aconteceu entre você e meu irmão?- A pergunta pegou Kyou de surpresa e lhe perfurou o peito como uma estaca,não queria nem esperava ter que falar do que tinha acontecido entre ele e Yuki tão cedo ainda,mas se desejava ficar longe da antiga casa onde morava tinha de responder.

-Brigamos.- Curto e grosso,foi assim que Kyou respondeu,não diria mais nada,não entraria em detalhes,a ferida ainda era recente e provavelmente demoraria muito a sarar ou talvez nunca.Ayame ao ver o olhar decidido e ao mesmo tempo triste do mais jovem soube que não deveria ir muito mais longe,poderia não parecer,mas Ayame tinha sempre e constantemente os momentos nos quais mostrava maturidade e compaixão nos atos.

-Certo,bem..eu vou arrumar tudo aqui e se você quiser pode ir tomar um banho antes de ir dormir Kyon-kitty...- Sorriu displicentemente e se levantou,ao ouvir a menção do detestado apelido Kyou reagiu como que automaticamente e gritou um: "Kyon-kitty não!" que nostalgicamente lembrava os momentos de antigamente,nos quais não conhecia as dores de amar ou as derivadas do desprezo vindas da pessoa que se ama.Mas,ao ver o sorriso calmo e compreensivo de Ayame a saudade de tempos de ingenuidade deu lugar à insegurança que agora voltava a invadir seu interior,Ayame se parecia demais com Yuki,e se tinha partido da casa onde morava pretendendo fugir de Yuki e das lembranças que aquele lugar lhe trazia do rato estaria ele fazendo uma troca melhor ao ficar num lugar no qual teria de olhar para aquele rosto tão familiar todos os dias?Saiu de seus devaneios por conta de Hatori que interrompeu seu raciocínio.

-São diferentes.- Kyou surpreso não fazia a mínima idéia do que Hatori pretendia falando aquilo,continuava concentrado em seus relatórios embora também estivesse atento à Kyou.

-Como assim?O que quer dizer?-Hatori já esperava uma dúvida e sanou a mesma em questão de segundos.-Disse que são diferentes,Ayame e Yuki...são completamente diferentes...você vai perceber isso com o tempo,apesar de serem irmãos e serem tão parecidos fisicamente.Não se preocupe Kyou.Vai ficar tudo bem.- O rapaz direcionou o olhar para a serpente que de costas lavava a louça e cantarolava enquanto isso.-Se você diz.

Yuki passara a noite tão mal quanto Kyou acrescentando o fato de que Akito não abria mão de sua visita diária ao quarto do ratinho,nada poderia piorar,era o que ele pensava.No dia seguinte,à tarde caía fria e estranhamente melancólica;Yuki tinha os olhos ainda inchados pois passara a noite chorando,tentava mas não conseguia parar,ainda era fraco e a cada dia se odiava mais por isso;o olhar pesado e pensativo ao mesmo tempo distante e opaco,Yuki perdia a cada dia o frio e belo brilho que tinha nos olhos,era de dar dó.Mais um dia chegava ao fim e ele sequer tinha percebido,era impressionante a velocidade com a qual os dias passavam naquele lugar;seu pensamento só conseguia focar numa pessoa só e sabia que zelar por tal pessoa era a única coisa que podia fazer.

Kyou foi à escola normalmente na manhã seguinte à sua chegada na casa de Hatori;não chegou a conversar com seus primos mais novos pois não tinha ânimo para falar com ninguém,Tohru não aparecera também e por horas que se arrastaram no resto do dia pareceu ao gato que não conhecia mais a escola com a qual havia se acostumado,cada lugar,cada espaço parecia lhe trazer lembranças mas não iria ceder;Kyou estava decidido a não mais abrir mão de seu orgulho ou o que quer que fosse por amor,nunca mais,por mais que lhe doesse aprenderia a ser forte.

O sinal da última aula bateu e todos iam embora num ritmo lento e cansado como sempre;o gato colocou a mochila nas costas e andava lentamente pra casa;por segundos pensou em voltar para a casa de Shigure e em seguida se lembrou que não morava mais lá;sorriu tristemente de si mesmo num baixo sussurro.

_"Como sou patético...Yuki tinha razão desde o início...parece que ainda tenho muita coisa pra aprender.."_

Ao chegar no apartamento foi recebido por um sorridente Ayame,este cozinhava e usava mais um de seus extravagantes aventais,Kyou olhou a peça rosa com babadinhos de diversas cores,lhe passou pela cabeça se Ayame não tinha vergonha de usar uma coisa daquelas e ainda continuar rindo,mas como que por telepatia a serpente lhe respondeu com um sorriso mais amplo do que o anterior e o rosto corado.

-O Hatori gosta que eu use esses aventais,Kyon-chan...disse que eu fico irresistível..ahahahahah! -

-O Hatori!(**o.oU**)

-Sim,sim!

_"Não sabia que o Hatori gostava dessas coisas..."_

Kyou voltou a olhar para Ayame que agora continuava a mexer na panela enquanto cantarolava distraidamente.

_"Bom..considerando que ele gosta do Ayame...pode gostar de qualquer outra coisa,né!.."_

Entrou no quarto,trancou a porta e após jogar a mochila num canto qualquer se deixou cair na cama;o cheiro do jantar conseguia entrar no cômodo e relaxava os sentidos,lembrou-se de Tohru e da mania que a garota tinha de também cantar fazendo o que quer que fosse,sentia saudades da amiga e de tudo mais de sua vida anterior.Embora fizesse pouco tempo parecia que tinha envelhecido séculos e que o cansaço da idade,que nem sequer tinha ainda,se abatia sobre seus ombros.

Hatori ao chegar sentou-se à mesa com os demais e enquanto comia ouvia Ayame contar uma porção de coisas sem parar,de certa forma era bom ter alguém tagarelando o tempo todo pois o dragão nunca fora exatamente uma pessoa falante,exatamente como Kyou.Para o rapaz mais jovem parecia que ninguém ali tinha reparado no que se passava por dentro dele,por trás de um rosto calmo e austero se escondia um garoto assustado e ferido profundamente,não passava pela cabeça do gato que certos olhos cor de ouro de quando em quando fitavam-no com atenção e preocupação;Ayame não era do tipo que costumava mostrar a todos seu lado mais sério mas não podia evitar de se preocupar com Kyou e consequentemente com seu pequeno irmão.Os três terminaram e assim que tudo estava arrumado foram todos dormir.

Já era tarde e Ayame ainda não conseguia dormir,estava preocupado e o sono demoraria a aparecer,silenciosamente se levantou e foi até a cozinha,movia-se tão furtivamente que era impossível até para os ouvidos de Kyou percebê-lo;o garoto estava na sala,sentado,olhando para o nada,apertava contra o peito um pequeno cordão que Ayame presumiu ser o presente dado por Yuki;olhou para o rosto de Kyou,molhado de lágrimas,os olhos fechados e apertados pareciam pressionar pro fundo do peito uma dor quase que insuportável;o garoto encolhia-se silenciosamente sem deixar escapar sequer um sussurro,um gemido,nada.Tal cena criou um nó na garganta de Ayame,o peito doía e podia ver naquele jovem rapaz ele mesmo há anos atrás,não agüentou,andou até Kyou e ternamente abraçou o jovem garoto que por estar vulnerável não tentou desviar,recebeu o carinho que vinha de Ayame sem hesitar,pois agora mais do que nunca sentia falta de um irmão ou de qualquer figura paterna que fosse.

A serpente sentia o garoto tremer e soluçar silenciosamente em seus braços,não falava nada e não esperava que Kyou dissesse uma palavra sequer;Ayame pôde imaginar que se Kyou estava naquele estado Yuki deveria estar muito pior,Hatori havia lhe contado sobre as condições que Akito havia imposto para Yuki,mais do que nunca queria ajudar seu irmão,abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo iria dar certo,ajudar a curar suas feridas há muito abertas e cuidar dele e de Kyou,definitivamente não podia deixar as coisas como estavam.Para o gato,pela primeira vez,lhe pareceu que Ayame não era a mesma pessoa de antes,o parente antes barulhento só deixava escapar agora o suave som da própria respiração.Ficaram ali por instantes,cada um com seus próprios pensamentos e dúvidas,minutos depois como se por uma ordem o sono começou a tomar conta dos olhos de Kyou,as pálpebras pesaram até que se fecharam por completo,sentiu-se mais tranqüilo até que caiu num sono pesado.

No dia seguinte não houveram comentários por parte de Ayame sobre o que havia acontecido com Kyou na noite passada,isso de certa forma não surpreendeu o gato pois depois da noite passada teve a certeza de Ayame nem sempre era um completo idiota,pelo menos não 24 horas por dia.Logo após o café Kyou foi para a escola sem se despedir,não estava mau-humorado mas também não tinha ânimo para conversar com ninguém,percebendo a ocasião a serpente pediu à Hatori que ficasse um pouco mais antes de sair para o trabalho;havia tomado uma decisão e pretendia anunciá-la ao seu parceiro.O dragão,vendo que se tratava de algo importante não pensou duas vezes,se sentou e ouviu atentamente.

-Hatori...eu quero ir ver o Yuki...preciso saber como ele está,quando ele morava na casa da sede sempre ficava doente e triste..quero ajudá-lo e sinto que o relacionamento dele com o Kyou está por um fio..- Hatori o fitou por instantes silenciosos,havia seriedade e compaixão naqueles olhos dourados,fechou os olhos enquanto pensava por alguns segundos.

-Eu entendo que esteja preocupado com seu irmão,Ayame..mas você sabe que não posso mais interferir em nada que tenha a ver com os Juunishi..mal posso tratar dos assuntos dos Sohma...não só eu como você também..- O parceiro de longos cabelos prateados se ajoelhou diante do dragão e segurou suas mãos com apreensão e uma tristeza profundas nos olhos.

-Hatori...preciso que me ajude..não posso agüentar imaginar o Yuki sofrendo e não poder ajudá-lo.- Hatori levou suas mãos até o rosto de seu amado e o segurou enquanto olhava em seus olhos,aproximou o rosto do dele e sussurrou.

-Este é o preço que pagamos por esta liberdade que hoje nós temos,Ayame...sinto muito,mas dessa vez não vou poder ajudar..- O dragão agora roçava os lábios levemente nos de Ayame,sentia uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo,tomá-lo em seus braços e fazê-lo seu mais uma vez como lhes era comum fazer.Foi neste momento de total sintonia entre os dois que o som do telefone os interrompeu;Hatori atendeu e sua expressão mudou,coisa que dificilmente acontecia,a voz ao telefone dizia:

-**Sohma Hatori-san...?**

-Sim,ele mesmo..quem deseja?

- **Akito-san deseja vê-lo...ele ordena que o senhor venha até a casa da sede.**

-Sim..tudo bem..avise a ele que estou indo.

À Ayame só restava perguntar o assunto da pergunta e tamanha não foi sua surpresa ao saber que se tratava de Akito,não sabia se era um sinal ou qualquer coisa que fosse,só tinha a certeza de que deveria aproveitar a oportunidade que o destino havia acabado de colocar à sua frente.Não pensou duas vezes,convenceria Hatori a levá-lo até Yuki custasse o que custasse.O dragão parecia ler seus pensamentos

-Ayame...não quero que você vá..pode ser que não sejam boas notícias..não quero te ver triste de novo.

-Hatori...não me importo com as notícias...quero ver o Yuki...e se você não puder me levar...eu vou sozinho.- A expressão séria e decidida mostrava a verdadeira face do irmão de Yuki,não um escandaloso mas sim um homem,um ser humano como outro qualquer,cheio de dúvidas porém certo do que deveria fazer,definitivamente não podia lutar contra este Ayame,justamente aquele pelo qual havia se apaixonado.

-Está certo...eu levo você.

Continua...

Aleluia!Aleluia(tocando a musica de fundo) XDDDDDD..affe ateh q enfim hein?o.O..demorei paaaacas pra terminar isso aqui..esse capítulo foi um dos mais demorados e suados também de se fazer..Bom..acho que é pq a história tá ficando cada vez mais densa e tem mais personagens a considerar..XD d qq forma eu to gostando mto de colocar o Ayame e o Hatori com papéis mais importantes..eu digo isso é pq eles vão ganhar cada vez mais importância na trama,aguardem..ee \o\!E quem sabe no próximo capítulo tenha leeeeeeeeeeemon -..siiiim pra todas aquelas que não agüentam ficar sem um eu prometo um em breve,só tentem imaginar de quem..XD..acho que tá meio óbvio ,mas valew a intenção XD.Ah sim!agradecimentos sim sim \o\

PS:.pra quem quiser saber qual a letra da musica q eu usei nesse capítulo ela se chama Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word do Elton John sei q é estranho mas eu teho um certo gosto por musicas antigas XPP..n liguem..espero q não se chateiem por eu ter usado uma musica dele,afinal tem mta gente q não gosta neh.ii mas agora já foi o.OU nem sei se pode usar letra de musica no XD

**Yoru-chan**

Minha Yoruuu! XD...tu ainda tá lendo neh?XD..vlw por ter mandado a review e tinhamú viu moça kissuuuuuuuuus

**Mo de Áries**

moçaaaaaaa...adoro suas reviews XD..ok ok..vou providenciar a morte da mulher do quimono pra vc -..(olhar fora de foco)

kissus pra tu

**Nii Souma**

eeee q bom saber q tu ainda continua lendo -...espero que goste da participação do Ayame na fic..afinal de contas me pareceu que vc gosta bastante dele neh XD?me corrija se eu estiver errada..''

kissus

**watashinomori**

eeeeee! \o/ q bom q vc não me abandonou -...não se preocupe em mandar reviews então..só continue lendo q jah vai ser a maior satisfação..

kissuuuuuuuuuuus

a propósito..será q existem outras pessoas que lêem essa fic e não mandam reviews por preguiça?XD bom..isso às vezes me faz pensar qntas pessoas já conhecem a minha "Jamais me Esqueça" XD

well, inté pessoas e aguardem o próximo capítulo..peço desculpas pela demora e enjoy! o/..e tenham orgulho de ser fãs de yaoi como eu XD (viciada) O.o (sai correndo)kissus do ano do gato pra todos XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Aviso: Esses personas não são meus e ponto..T.TU

Yaoi/Lemon: se não gosta,não leia..isso é mto simples xD

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**-Hatori...não me importo com as notícias...quero ver o Yuki...e se você não puder me levar...eu vou sozinho.- A expressão séria e decidida mostrava a verdadeira face do irmão de Yuki,não um escandaloso mas sim um homem,um ser humano como outro qualquer,cheio de dúvidas porém certo do que deveria fazer,definitivamente não podia lutar contra este Ayame,justamente aquele pelo qual havia se apaixonado.**

**-Está certo...eu levo você.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 - A determinação nos olhos da Serpente**

No caminho do apartamento até a casa da sede não houve conversa entre Hatori e Ayame,talvez fosse receio principalmente pela parte do dragão no que dizia respeito aos planos da serpente,afinal,quando se tratava de Yuki,Ayame era imprevisível.

Quando entraram foram devidamente recebidos pelos serviçais da família,como sempre,muito eficientes e extremamente silenciosos o que fazia com que a ansiedade aumentasse,não por parte de Hatori,mas sim da parte da serpente,que desde o início evitava ao máximo o contato com Akito,por conta disso fora o mais rápido a sair da casa da sede,abandonando tudo o que tinha a ver com sua família e por conseqüência,seu irmão.Sentaram-se na sala de visitas do amplo e suntuoso quarto de Akito enquanto esperavam que o mesmo aparecesse;o aposento muito bem arrumado e silencioso parecia ser uma espécie de fenda no tempo pois ali tudo parecia se arrastar com os minutos e horas;Hatori sutilmente olhou para Ayame,agora calmo e pensativo,estava preocupado com os planos do parceiro e naturalmente iniciou uma breve conversa.

-Ayame...o que você planeja?- A serpente simplesmente lhe direcionou um doce sorriso de compreensão.

-Ver meu irmão,Hatori...não se preocupe.- Antes que pudesse respirar aliviado,Hatori foi tomado de assalto pela velha sensação de solidão que a voz de Akito lhe trazia;o mestre dos Jyuunishi estava ali,altivo e frio.Sua presença dispensava qualquer outro tipo de comportamento por parte dos presentes ali,em se tratando dele só restava à Hatori e Ayame ficarem calados e ouvirem.

Akito direcionou os frios e afilados olhos para Ayame e deu-lhe ordens para que fosse até o quarto de Yuki,desejava conversar somente com Hatori.Assim que a serpente saiu,deixando seu amado com o mestre da família,Akito manteve sua atenção somente no dragão.

-Hatori...não quero que isso demore mais do que o necessário...pedi que viesse até aqui por que estou tendo problemas com a saúde de Yuki...e como médico da família sei que você é o único em condições de tratar dos problemas dele.- O dragão ouvia com atenção embora discordasse totalmente em ajudar Akito a manter Yuki sobre tanta pressão e principalmente naquela situação humilhante e obrigado a estar longe de quem mais amava.Já não tinha nenhum compromisso para com a família Sohma e portanto não era obrigado a manter-se calado,desde o princípio tinha em mente recusar qualquer proposta que lhe fosse feita,e assim o fez.

-Akito,não me interessam mais os assuntos da família Sohma...procure outra pessoa.- O mais jovem não estava disposto a ceder e sabia desde o princípio que o dragão não aceitaria,mas pressionaria até o fim,usou de seu artifício mais poderoso.

-Nem mesmo se isso tiver a ver com aquela maldita serpente que você tanto ama?- O sorriso sarcástico e os passos lentos em sua direção,Hatori sentiu o sangue gelar,como havia sido na ocasião com Kana,na qual quase perdera a visão de um dos olhos;não era característica de Hatori ficar com medo,mas amava demais Ayame para deixar que Akito fizesse qualquer coisa com ele,seus planos de sair o mais rápido possível dali caíram por terra,precisava ficar e ouvir o que Akito tinha em mente.

Ayame entrou no escuro e melancólico quarto de Yuki e surpreendeu-se ao ver que o próprio encontrava-se sentado,como se esperasse uma visita;estava pálido e parecia cansado,embora ainda fosse o belo rapaz de sedosos e suaves cabelos cor de prata;Ayame fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se de frente para o irmão que não reagiu à sua presença como antigamente,a serpente só pôde ouvir da boca do irmão o motivo pelo qual encontrava-se já pronto para recebê-lo.

-Akito me disse que viriam me ver...só não esperava que fosse você...- Os olhos sérios e delicados do rato pareciam distantes,perdidos em algum ponto do nada e evitavam olhar para o dourado brilhante e inquisidor dos olhos da serpente,tentando disfarçar a imensa tristeza que agora os preenchia.Yuki continuou.- Eu disse a ele que não queria mais receber visitas...o que quer aqui?- Era impossível para Ayame não ver que o irmão tentava inutilmente enxotá-lo dali como quando morava com Shigure,sabia os reais motivos para que o ratinho não quisesse mais ver ninguém de fora,afinal,da última vez em que recebera visitas fora obrigado a se confrontar com Kyou e isso havia criado uma ferida ainda muito recente e que provavelmente nunca cicatrizaria.

-Estava preocupado com você meu irmão...precisava te ver e saber como estava.- A voz de Yuki cortou rudemente a fala do irmão mais velho.

-Dispenso sua preocupação,agora saia daqui.- A serpente apenas sorriu tristemente e continuou a falar como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

-...Eu entendo por que não quer mais ver ninguém,você e o Kyou...- Yuki agora começava a ofegar,talvez de raiva e de tristeza por ouvir tal nome outra vez,tentava desesperadamente fugir da conversa e tirar Ayame dali o mais rápido possível,não queria receber carinho de ninguém,precisava ficar imune à compaixão vinda dos outros;tinha essa certeza pois de Akito só recebia dor e sofrimento;além do que a simples menção do nome do primo fazia seu coração ficar em pedaços;continuou a interromper o irmão.

-Não quero saber...agora vá embora...- Ayame continuou.

-...sei que você e ele brigaram,Yuki...eu vim aqui pra conversar com você e dizer que Kyou está morando conosco e assim como você ele está sofrendo muito com tudo isso...- O mais velho não pôde continuar,foi interrompido por um tapa que veio acompanhado de um grito exaltado,a voz chorosa de Yuki entregava o próprio mostrando que estava chorando.

-JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO SABER!- Ayame sentiu uma gota cair sobre a avermelhada e dolorida superfície do rosto recém atingido,Yuki estava de pé e do triste e belo rosto desciam quentes e cheias de dor as lágrimas que há dias o ratinho teimava em evitar.O irmão mais velho segurou docemente a mão que o agredira há pouco e sorrindo tristemente olhou para o irmão.

-Yuki...se me bater te faz sentir melhor eu te ofereço o outro lado do meu rosto...não vim aqui para brigar,sei que está sofrendo por isso..pare de fugir,eu sou seu irmão,não seu inimigo...- Ayame agora estava de pé e olhava nos olhos do irmão,sabia no fundo de seu coração que precisava dar apoio e carinho ao garoto à sua frente,mas o que fazer quando tudo o que havia tentado até hoje apenas parecia ter resultado em sofrimento para todos à sua volta?..A serpente pensava e realizava verdadeira reuniões dentro de si tentando encontrar uma resposta para suas próprias perguntas;num instante então,mais rápido do qualquer outro já vivido por ele e mais lento do que todas as horas de espera,Yuki o abraçou,forte e apertado,o pequeno irmão soluçava e tremia nos braços de Ayame;surpreso a serpente envolveu com carinho o ratinho que parecia finalmente ter cedido às tentativas do irmão.Não haviam palavras entre os dois,felicidade sim,porém carregada de tristeza;Ayame afagava com paciência os cabelos do irmão que acalmava-se minuto após minuto,até que o mesmo se desvencilhou do irmão mais velho e sentou-se de frente para este.

-Ne...Yuki,aquele garoto ainda ama muito você...o que você pretende fazer à respeito?- A pergunta cortou o silêncio com rapidez,Ayame não sabia se esperava de seu irmão um olhar cheio de ódio ou simplesmente uma resposta.Yuki pensou por instantes.

-Sabe...existem momentos em que me sinto perdido...tenho perdido muitas coisas e todas muito rápido..finalmente eu tinha encontrado uma coisa pela qual valia a pena lutar,viver...sorrir...mas agora que a situação chega até mim eu começo a achar que talvez não existisse nada desde o começo,pelo menos não pra mim;não digo somente que perdi pessoas...perdi minha dignidade...em algum momento da minha vida...- O ratinho olhava para as próprias mãos de quando em quando,evitando olhar para seu ouvinte enquanto apertava e mexia calmamente no delicado e leve tecido branco do quimono;o irmão podia ver que tais palavras já haviam passado várias vezes pela mente de Yuki e que ele mesmo parecia ter se esquecido de que conversava com outra pessoa e não consigo mesmo.- É estranho acreditar que alguém possa amar uma pessoa assim...não é o que as pessoas dizem?Que não se pode amar outra pessoa se você não sabe amar a si mesmo?...se é assim então por que mesmo eu me odiando e sentindo tanto nojo de mim mesmo eu ainda sinta meu peito apertado só de lembrar dele?...é irônico não?- O garoto de cabelos cinzentos finalmente direcionou o olhar para o irmão esperando que esse dissesse algo, a resposta demorou certos instantes para sair,afinal,Yuki falava de si mesmo ali e pela primeira vez Ayame sentia que seu irmão esperava mais do que uma simples piada por parte dele,precisava ser sensato e se acostumar com a idéia.

-...você pode até achar isso estranho Yuki,mas você o ama porque ele também te ama,e sabe por que ele te adora tanto?...Por quê ele te conhece,meu irmão...ele sabe melhor do que ninguém que você não é só uma casca bonita por fora...por quê continua negando isso?- Os densos olhos cinzentos de Yuki assumiram a surpresa que o comentário do irmão mais velho havia provocado nele.Ayame pela primeira vez havia dito algo que fazia diferença;parecia mais sábio,mais altivo e a cada instante passava a sensação de segurança que Yuki tanto sonhara há anos atrás que o irmão pudesse lhe oferecer.

Passaram segundos ali,simplesmente olhando um para o outro sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra,tentavam se entender e ao mesmo tempo não,parecia não haver mais necessidade de conversa,até que Ayame ficou de joelhos e se movimentou na direção de Yuki ficando próximo do rosto do irmão mais novo;a serpente podia ouvir os passos de Akito e Hatori e sabia que em breve teria de deixar Yuki,mas antes estava decidido à levar algo como lembrança.O ratinho como sempre surpreendeu-se com a repentina movimentação do irmão,apreensivo,afastou levemente os ombros temendo,mais do que uma atitude estranha,o momento em que Akito entraria pela porta e os visse assim tão próximos;Ayame levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Yuki e delicadamente puxou o rosto do irmão mais pra perto fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem,delicadamente e de uma forma tão inocente e pura como há anos atrás alguém fizera com Yuki.Ao se lembrar da sensação que o beijo de Ayame provocava Yuki tentou se lembrar de mais alguma coisa,pois essa sensação,o cheiro,e a lembrança pareciam fazer parte de algo muito maior,não conseguia se lembrar mas sabia que se tratava de algo muito importante,abriu os olhos que estavam fechados visto que não havia feito objeções ao beijo do irmão e encontrou os dourados olhos de Ayame,este beijou a testa de Yuki e perguntou:

-Este beijo...existe alguém pra quem você deseja que seja entregue?...sei que é estupidez perguntar,afinal já tenho uma idéia de quem seja a pessoa...mas,mesmo assim,você quer que eu entregue à ele?...- Yuki olhou dentro dos profundos e sinceros olhos do irmão,fechou os seus,e numa fração de segundo só existia um nome em seus lábios,uma pessoa em seus pensamentos.

-Sim...Kyou...não sei muito bem se pra ele faria alguma diferença,mas..- Ayame se levantou,e enquanto arrumava o tecido da longa veste chinesa,voltou o rosto e um terno sorriso para Yuki.

-Faz sim...mais do que você imagina...mesmo que você tenha se esquecido Yuki,ele nunca esqueceu...- Hatori e Akito se aproximavam e novamente Ayame parecia saber de alguma coisa da qual ele não se lembrava.

_"Mais uma vez...mais uma vez os outros parecem saber mais a meu respeito do que eu mesmo...afinal de contas...o que eu esqueci de tão importante?..."_

-Ayame...o que ele nunca esqueceu?- O sorriso da serpente entristeceu,os olhos voltaram-se pra baixo e para o lado numa clara demonstração de pensamento;antes que Ayame pudesse dizer o que pensava a porta do cômodo se abriu e por trás dela apareceram Akito seguido por Hatori;o ambiente voltou a ficar pesado,como em todas as vezes nas quais a presença de Akito era necessária.O líder dos Sohma voltou seus olhos para seu objeto de desejo e uma outra vez para Ayame e numa clara demonstração de desprezo no olhar requisitou que a serpente saísse e o seguisse já que Hatori havia cedido à sua proposta e voltaria a realizar seu trabalho como médico pessoal de Yuki.

Quando finalmente estavam à sós Hatori sentou-se perto de Yuki e pediu que este retirasse parte das vestes para o exame de rotina nos pulmões;o rapaz deixou que a parte de cima do quimono deslizasse levemente até a cintura deixando à mostra à pele extremamente clara,visto que à dias não pegava sol e os braços que uma vez embora magros e belos agora pareciam extremamente fracos;Yuki parecia frágil como vidro,o dragão lembrava com clareza de como o garoto estava antes de ir morar com Shigure,mas dessa vez sua saúde parecia mais debilitada ainda,com certeza Akito andara exigindo do ratinho muito mais do que antes.O garoto sentiu o gelado toque do aço cirúrgico do estetoscópio tocar sua pele e por momentos se distraía enquanto Hatori lhe fazia perguntas e ele respondia com um sussurro ou um gesto,não tinha vontade de falar e a presença de qualquer pessoa que não fosse Akito o acalmava,principalmente Hatori.O mais velho percebia a distração de Yuki e quando finalmente o exame chegava ao fim o dragão colocou o rosto de Yuki entre suas mãos e enquanto olhava suas pupilas conversava com o ratinho.

-Yuki...você deveria reconsiderar voltar a morar com Shigure,embora ele seja uma influência não tão boa para um jovem me preocupa seu estado de saúde...está muito pior do que antes..quando você morava aqui...- Yuki voltou a prestar atenção no primo mais velho,este soltou seu rosto e agora guardava pacientemente seus equipamentos;o ratinho num sorriso que mais parecia um sussurro,respondeu.

-Um ou outro,todos vocês continuam vindo aqui e me dizendo que eu devo fazer isso ou aquilo...- Sorria tristemente,embora soubesse que estava errado,insistia em manter sua posição,Hatori percebendo isso rebateu.

-Fazemos isso por que nos importamos com você...porque à muito tempo você tem se esquecido do que é realmente importante,não te culpamos por isso,mas principalmente eu me sinto na obrigação de te indicar um caminho,Yuki.- Novamente o mesmo assunto,algo que ele havia esquecido e dessa vez,Hatori demonstrava saber exatamente do que se tratava;já estava cansado de tudo isso,descobriria de uma vez por todas.

-Do que está falando?Por quê todos vocês parecem saber de algo que eu não sei?...Chegam aqui e continuam a falar de uma coisa que eu não entendo...Chega de me enganar Hatori..me diga o que está acontecendo...- O dragão sentia o olhar de Yuki pesar sobre si mesmo,teria de dar uma resposta,caso contrário não conseguiria sair dali.Sentia que o momento de revelar a Yuki parte de sua própria história estava próximo e embora estivesse contente por isso temia as circunstâncias nas quais aquilo viria à tona,daria uma pista,não era a hora nem o momento para grandes revelações.Fechou seus olhos e voltou a abri-los com a segurança de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

-Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça Yuki que você e o Kyou já foram prometidos um ao outro?...- Os olhos se transformaram,surpreso,não sabia o que falar pois Hatori se levantava e não parecia disposto a dizer mais nada;continuou ali sentado enquanto a frase do dragão girava em sua cabeça;não se lembrava de ter feito promessa nenhuma à Kyou,muito menos de nada parecido por parte de seus pais para com os pais de Kyou,algo parecia errado,novo e assustador;lembrou-se nesse momento da menção do gato à algo parecido no último encontro que tiveram.

**"... -Não se faça de desentendido!Você me prometeu e mais uma vez você quebra sua promessa como se não fosse nada!Eu tô simplesmente cansado de me humilhar por sua causa!..."**

_"Mais uma vez eu quebro minha promessa...mas eu não me lembro de ter prometido nada..por quê eu não lembro disso?..Uma promessa,uma promessa que fiz ao Kyou,a alguém...algo importante..."_

Começou a sentir a cabeça doer,sentiu uma pontada do lado esquerdo e a dor fina o fez fechar os olhos numa clara demonstração de leve agonia,ao ver tal gesto do primo mais novo Hatori teve a certeza de que não iria demorar muito mais para que logo Yuki lhe pedisse ajuda;precisava ir embora,estava preocupado com Ayame e tinha muitos afazeres,andou rápido até a porta tentando evitar que Yuki lhe fizesse mais perguntas,abriu a porta e antes de sair deu ao garoto suas últimas recomendações de médico.

-Alimente-se melhor Yuki e não se esqueça de beber muito líquido,semana que vem nos vemos mais uma vez..cuide-se,Ayame não é o único que se preocupa com você.- Assim saiu deixando o rato sozinho e confuso num quarto grande e igualmente vazio,cheio de novas dúvidas por resolver e o peso de uma promessa esquecida sobre seus ombros,tudo parecia estar dando errado,tudo.

Hatori cruzou com Akito no caminho de volta,o líder dos Sohma sorria sarcasticamente e antes que se separassem puxou conversa com o dragão.- E então,Hatori..como está o meu Yuki?...- Podia sentir o sarcasmo pesando em todas as palavras e sussurros que saíam daqueles lábios e o cinismo nos belos e afilados olhos,Akito definitivamente sabia irritar as pessoas a fazê-las sentirem-se mal.

-Está com uma leve desidratação e têm se alimentado mal..nada que alguns cuidados com a nutrição não resolvam;mas se não for visto com precaução podem vir a provocar algo mais grave..- Akito demonstrou uma leve preocupação e irritação ao saber da notícia mas logo encontrou na mesma um bom motivo para virar a situação a seu favor e assim ferir mais um pouco o parente.

-Claro que vou cuidar bem do Yuki...do contrário não posso me divertir com ele...exatamente como você faz com aquela serpente idiota não é mesmo,Hatori?- Aproximou o rosto de Hatori e levantando-se com os pés de modo que pudesse ter os lábios próximos ao ouvido do dragão,sussurrou de modo incômodo para este.- Não é assim que fazem?Se abraçando e se acariciando,gemendo como humanos sujos e insignificantes que são...tão sujo,tão imundo e ao mesmo tempo tão prazeroso,não é mesmo?

Hatori continuou ali,estático,sem poder se mover,o poder que Akito exercia sobre os membros dos Juunishi ainda era grande demais e o dragão sentia isso na pele,no ar quente e desagradável que tinha de respirar estando tão perto do líder dos Sohma;este apenas sorriu e se afastou,voltou a andar em direção oposta e em passos moderados arrastava a longa veste pelo chão do velho corredor da casa até que sumisse de vista.Ao médico da família só restou andar em passos largos e firmes até a saída,aonde esperava que Ayame estivesse;estava preocupado,a simples menção da idéia de ter Akito e Ayame à sós o deixava com medo,medo de perder mais uma vez por sua culpa alguém que amava;ao abrir a porta a luz do dia que dentro daquela casa parecia não existir,por instantes,ofuscou os olhos do dragão,uma vez acostumado com tanta luminosidade Hatori viu Ayame sentado em um banco do extenso e suntuoso jardim da casa,distraído e sério porém ainda mais belo e sedutor,nos momentos em que ficava pensativo a serpente possuía ares mais sedutores e atraentes,os longos cabelos e os delicados olhos cor de ouro.

Ayame podia sentir quase que de forma sobrenatural os momentos em que seu parceiro se aproximava,virou seus olhos na direção em que este se encontrava e recebeu com alegria o tenso Hatori que ao ver tamanho sorriso desfez de toda a apreensão que minutos antes invadira seu coração.O dragão se aproximou e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa foi interrompido por seu parceiro.

-Hatori,podemos ir?- Hatori surpreendeu-se no tom de leve apreensão e pressa na voz da serpente,há alguns minutos atrás ele exigia que chegassem o mais rápido possível à presença de Akito e principalmente de Yuki;agora parecia que tinha pressa de ir embora.

-Já terminou tudo o que tinha de resolver aqui?Tem certeza de que não quer ficar mais um pouco?

-Tenho...existe alguém pra quem eu preciso entregar um recado...

Continua...

Eu voltei O.O...desculpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem ...desculpem mesmo,esse capítulo demorou horrores não é msm?x.x sinto mto,chegaram as férias,passaram as férias e a minha inspiração foi pelos ares,e msm eu tendo terminado esse capítulo depois de séculos ele ainda não ficou como eu queria,mas eu tinha que colocar ele logo aqui pq ele tava na "geladeira" há um tempão x.x..e ainda tem o lemon q eu tinha prometido pra esse capítulo e q não aconteceu..mas é pq a conversa do Yuki e do Ayame foi mais longa do q eu esperava...e eu tinha q fazer aquele bjo dos dois -..isso vai me ser tão útil lá na frente..vcs nem tem noção do qnto...e acho q eu vo ter q esticar a história um pouco mais..xD...ou seja,ela vai ser maior do q eu esperava,pq eu to fazendo pesquisa no mangá e no anime pra q o rolo da história do Yuki seja bem elaborado /o\..por isso vai demorar um pouco mais pra acabar xD...desculpa msm..vcs vão ter q aguentar a minha história enjoada mais um pouco..espero q ainda tenha alguém lendo óò...vlw vlw vlw pra qm ainda lê..o/

Ja mata neeeee e kissus do ano do gato


	7. Chapter 7

Aviso: Os personagens citados a seguir não são meus..x.x..o gênio da criação foi a Natsuki Takaya-sama não eu xD

Yaoi/Lemon: pela enésima vez..se não gosta não leia xD

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**-Hatori,podemos ir?- Hatori surpreendeu-se no tom de leve apreensão e pressa na voz da serpente,há alguns minutos atrás ele exigia que chegassem o mais rápido possível à presença de Akito e principalmente de Yuki;agora parecia que tinha pressa de ir embora.**

**-Já terminou tudo o que tinha de resolver aqui?Tem certeza de que não quer ficar mais um pouco?**

**-Tenho...existe alguém pra quem eu preciso entregar um recado...**

**CAPÍTULO 7** - **O que eu vejo através de você**

Sem ânimo,sem apetite,sem sono;era assim que vinha se sentindo esses dias,a voz fugia-lhe da garganta assim como as palavras dos lábios;como sempre foi seu dever,foi à escola,conversou com os colegas,com Tohru,com os primos e consequentemente com Hatsuharu e como sempre a conversa nunca ia para um lado que o favorecesse,embora este não fosse exatamente o momento no qual desejasse lembrar-se das palavras do primo mais novo.Assim que chegasse em sua nova casa Kyou já tinha idéia do que mais queria fazer,queria sua cama,seu espaço,ali ninguém iria incomodá-lo com perguntas e muito menos com cobranças de qualquer tipo,queria sossego,silêncio.

Ao chegar encontrou a casa ainda vazia,provavelmente Hatori e Ayame não haviam voltado,talvez tivesse sido melhor assim;por algum motivo o gato sentia em seu peito que quanto mais evitasse a serpente melhor seria;ligou as luzes,foi ao quarto e largou a mochila sobre a cama,o som abafado do objeto na superfície macia da cama quebrou o silêncio do quarto.Assim como o dono,o aposento possuía a mesma atmosfera masculina da qual Kyou tanto gostava,organizado mas ao mesmo tempo bagunçado,não reclamava,seu quarto refletia a sua personalidade,ali ninguém poderia lhe fazer mal,estava sozinho e a paz que isso lhe trazia era incomparável e mesmo sabendo que eram poucos esses momentos Kyou sentia-se feliz ao saber que ainda podia tê-los.Trocou de roupa,o uniforme parecia algo cada vez mais difícil e desconfortável de usar,talvez fosse pelo fato de que estava em fase de crescimento ou simplesmente porque aquela roupa trazia o peso de ter que conviver com as mesmas pessoas todo o santo dia;ao pendurar o conjunto de roupas escuras num cabide na parte de traz da porta,o rapaz se afastou da porta dando passos suaves para trás,dando distância para que pudesse ter uma visão mais ampla do conhecido traje.Lembrou-se que desde o início odiara a idéia de ir estudar num colégio misto,cheio de garotas e anda por cima na mesma escola que o maldito rato:Kuso-nezumi era como chamava Yuki nessa época.Pensando melhor,nem fazia tanto tempo assim que havia mudado o modo de chamar o primo.

_"Kuso-nezumi...droga por que ainda sou obrigado a estudar naquele lugar...odeio isso...não agüento mais..."_

Ficou irritado,pensar nessas coisas o irritava profundamente,sentia crescer um ódio,uma raiva,já velha conhecida de antes,lembrar da escola e em especial do primo ficava cada vez mais difícil;desviou o olhar e o manteve em algum ponto da parede ao lado da cama,como se procurasse ali um fragmento de um pensamento recente ou simplesmente uma resposta para seus problemas,a expressão fechada,tensa,passou os dedos pelos cabelos lisos da franja desarrumada sentindo os fios roçarem a pele e a suave sensação que trazia tal ato.Os pensamentos do gato foram interrompidos pelos barulhos que vinham da sala,a porta fechou-se e enquanto ouviu barulhos de chaves e da televisão sendo ligada,ouviu vozes,Hatori e Ayame haviam acabado de chegar.

Ayame parecia normal,embora Hatori soubesse que havia algo que seu parceiro planejava fazer,e quanto ao recado,o dragão sabia muito bem que se tratava de algo entre a serpente e Kyou,sentia-se muito mal em saber que algo incomodava Ayame e que era incapaz de ajudá-lo,mas era algo fora de seu alcance,não iria se intrometer.

Ao que parecia o gato não havia percebido a mudança no comportamento do irmão de Yuki,sequer imaginava que após o jantar teria de ficar mais instantes na presença de Ayame,levando em consideração que a serpente sempre age de modo barulhento e espalhafatoso,durante a refeição mais parecia que o próprio não estava ali,calado e pensativo,observador e concentrado em uma tarefa complicada.Após tudo estar arrumado enquanto Hatori lia um jornal,Kyou assistia à uma novela na tv(não que isso realmente seja do feitio dele né O.o);Ayame passou pela passagem entre a parede e a pequena bancada da cozinha,ali ficou parado,apenas observando a expressão de desinteresse do rapaz mais jovem,direcionou o olhar para a outra pessoa na sala numa atitude silenciosa e seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Hatori que sabia exatamente o que fazer a partir dali;este se levantou e com um sussurro disse à Kyou antes de sair.- Não se levante ainda,tem alguém que quer falar com você.- Apontou com a cabeça para o irmão de Yuki,este que com o olhar sério e profundo parecia mais ainda com o irmão mais novo,ou talvez pudesse ser exatamente contrário,talvez Ayame sempre tivera aquela expressão e fosse Yuki aquele a herdar tamanha semelhança.Entendendo as intenções do primo mais velho Kyou desligou o aparelho de tv e encostando-se na parede esperou.

A serpente sentou-se de frente e jogou uma longa mecha de seus finos cabelos cor de prata por trás dos ombros,tinha os olhos fixos em Kyou e talvez não soubesse mas aquilo estava começando a incomodar o rapaz.

-Kyou...hoje eu fiz uma visita à residência Sohma...- Ao ouvir o nome tão familiar a expressão do gato se fechou,mais uma vez teria de falar de um assunto que pra ele já estava morto e enterrado;nervoso olhou para o lado e naquela direção desejava continuar a olhar até o fim da conversa.- Kyou,olhe pra mim...- A testa franzida pela raiva e os punhos fechados,tão comuns à aparência do jovem rapaz não pareciam mais assustar Ayame;o pedido foi atendido e os dois se encararam por segundos.- Falei com meu irmão...

-Não quero saber...não estou interessado nele...- Áspero como sempre,a voz tremida,talvez de raiva,talvez por conta do nervosismo,difícil era prever o que poderia acontecer,a serpente só sabia que vindo de Kyou nada seria muito simples ou pacífico,mas estava disposto a dar o recado e dizer-lhe as palavras certas.

-Sei que você diz não estar interessado mas eu irei falar do mesmo jeito...Kyou,eu sei o quanto dói ter de falar sobre o Yuki diante do que aconteceu com vocês,mas...você pretende ficar sozinho pra sempre?O que quero dizer é...por quê não tentar mais uma vez...eu sei que talvez..

-Pare de tentar me dizer o que fazer,eu não agüento essa família justamente por isso,todos tão perfeitos,tão cheios de orgulho por serem quem são,não preciso disso...vocês são todos iguais,um bando de hipócritas é o que são...você acha que tendo vindo pra cá morar com o Hatori mudou alguma coisa;tanto você como aquele desgraçado do Yuki são iguais,idênticos.Não me venha com essa de que é melhor pra mim tentar novamente alguma coisa com aquele imbecil.POR QUÊ EU FARIA ISSO!ELE NÃO MERECE,NEM ELE NEM NINGUÉM,VOCÊ ACHA QUE FICAR SOZINHO PRA MIM É ALGO RUIM!EU DEVIA TER FEITO ISSO DESDE O COMEÇO!- Os castanhos pareciam pegar fogo,raiva,revolta e frustração emanavam dos lindos olhos de Kyou;ele podia ver,Ayame via exatamente através daqueles olhos,Yuki havia feito muito mal ao primo,sem saber um estava machucando um ao outro,não imaginava que o ser humano pudesse ser tão forte ao ponto de suportar tanta decepção,mas Kyou era um exemplo vivo disso,assim como seu irmão.

-Sabe o que eu vejo através de você Kyou?...Vejo um garoto,decepcionado...apenas uma criança;você foge por quê é o que pode fazer e eu não te condeno por isso,pelo contrário,é o que eu faria na sua situação...mas ouça,assim como você o Yuki também está à um passo de descobrir a verdade..falta muito pouco,eu sei que ele foi injusto com você da última vez..mas por favor,dê mais uma chance à ele e à você também..- O gato estava confuso,afinal,de que verdade Ayame estava falando?Até agora a única verdade da qual tinha certeza era aquela que gritava em seus ouvidos todos os dias que Yuki nunca havia se importado com o que ele sentia,desde o começo.

- Do quê está falando?...- Ayame se levantou e andou até o primo mais jovem;silenciosamente se ajoelhou diante do mesmo até que ficasse da mesma altura dos olhos de Kyou.

- Do seu passado minha criança...dê uma chance ao Yuki,você precisa e ele,mais do que ninguém,precisa também...agora antes de ir tenho algo pra lhe dar...- A proximidade entre os dois possibilitava ao gato sentir o perfume dos cabelos de Ayame,tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente;o primo mais velho levou suas mãos até o rosto de Kyou,este por sua vez se assustou com a atitude estranha e recuou,não sabia o que Ayame desejava fazer mas sabia que seja lá o que quer que fosse sentia que poderia colocar suas decisões de até agora em prova.Sabendo que Kyou pretendia fugir a serpente dos olhos dourados prendeu o rosto do gato delicadamente em suas mãos e suavemente depositou o beijo de Yuki sobre os lábios do primo;o rapaz assustado não fugiu mais,estava nervoso mas manteve-se silencioso até o final.podia sentir a macia textura dos belos lábios de Ayame e lembrou-se da última vez em que havia beijado alguém;dor foi o que sentiu,o peito apertava e o ar parecia dolorido de sair;soube no mesmo momento que o que sentia era saudade;as mãos que apoiavam o leve corpo no solo fecharam-se;não sabia até ali o quanto poderia fazer falta o toque ou um abraço ou principalmente o beijo daquele que amava.Definitivamente não deveria ter deixado Ayame beijá-lo;os olhos começavam a hesitar e antes que pudesse fechá-los e deixar-se ser levado por aquela sensação o beijo foi interrompido,abriu-os e viu o primo mais velho se levantar e antes de sumir no corredor recebeu um caloroso sorriso de Ayame.

- Pense com carinho no que eu lhe disse Kyou...e antes de mais nada..lembre-se de que eu não fui nada além de um garoto de recados de uma certa pessoa...oyasumi nasai.- Ficou ali parado,ouvindo ecos da recente conversa,pensativo,até ouvir a porta do quarto dos dois se abrir e fechar novamente;não sabia o que fazer,o que pensar mas sabia o que sentia,saudade,e muita,medo e um amor imenso;até quando agüentaria aquela distância?

_" Por quê mesmo depois de ser chutado tantas vezes eu ainda consigo pensar em voltar e tentar mais uma vez..he...talvez eu não tenha auto-estima nenhuma...porque mesmo depois de você me deixar pela segunda vez Yuki eu ainda penso em te ter pra mim..._

O relógio marcava duas da manhã e ainda assim Kyou não conseguia dormir;a conversa com Ayame havia mexido muito com ele,a cabeça ativa e os pensamentos a mil,quando se está triste é difícil não pensar naquilo que mais te importa ou mais te entristece,havia sido assim desde o primeiro dia,embora agora parecesse que o coração pudesse se quebrar em mil pedaços a qualquer momento;levantou-se e foi até a cozinha.estava com sede e esperava que a caminhada até o lugar pudesse lhe trazer também o sono.

Ayame e Hatori ainda conversavam quando Kyou passou pela porta do quarto;a serpente estava sentada no peitoril da janela e sentia a brisa da madrugada acariciar os longos cabelos,sabia que Hatori o observava e embora fosse embaraçoso sentia-se desejado e a felicidade que isso trazia era maior do que a vergonha.Hatori absorto em pensamentos fumava seu cigarro,coisa que só fazia na presença dos dois melhores amigos;até certo momento pensava em várias coisas;problemas do trabalho,Akito,a vida;mas ao ver Ayame ali,tão a vontade,tão feliz perdeu totalmente todos os pensamentos.O primo e amado parecia algo divino,algo a ser apreciado,uma visão de tudo o que era belo e delicado,amava aquele homem mais do que tudo,os olhos dourados e finos,a voz às vezes aguda e às vezes grave e alta;as mãos delicadas.Foi trazido à realidade pelo próprio objeto de desejo.

- Está pensando no quê enquanto me olha?...Está tão calado,Hatori...- O dragão se levantou e andou em passos silenciosos até o primosem deixar que este sequer se levantasse levou uma das mãos até o queixo do amado e levantou sua cabeça;olhou demoradamente em seus olhos e pôde ver através daquelas douradas orbes tudo o que mais queria na vida,o passado,o presente e seu futuro,sentindo ainda a respiração quente de Ayame,o dragão mordeu os lábios rosados e entreabertos da serpente antes de beijá-lo.

- Estou pensando no quanto preciso de você...- Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar depois de um terno sorriso do homem de longos cabelos prateados;o segundo beijo veio cheio de desejo e paixão,Hatori deixou que sua língua abrisse passagem entre os lábios de Ayame até que possuiu o suave e macio espaço dentro deles;Ayame levantou os braços e envolveu os pescoço do dragão,as mãos agarravam os cabelos negros do mesmo.Hatori desceu a língua pelo pescoço do parceiro provando da suave textura que a alva pele possuía,com uma das mãos livres deslizou suavemente a camisa de botões que Ayame usava e sentindo o calor do mesmo queimar-lhe o corpo quis possuí-lo mais uma vez;puxou-o pra perto e sem sentir objeções por parte do outro voltou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

Ayame sentia a cada toque e a cada roçar dos lábios de Hatori com sua pele que o outro o desejava,adorava isso,arrepiava-se ao sentir a língua do dragão percorrer seu pescoço e voltar a brincar com a sua,ao sentir o braço do dragão puxá-lo pela cintura encaixou seu corpo no dele aproximando mais ainda o contato;o calor parecia aumentar assim como o desejo,encostou-se na fria parede até que caíssem no chão com um barulho surdo,esquecendo do mundo que os cercava.

Kyou voltava da cozinha depois de ter bebido sua água e ao passar silenciosamente pelo corredor com medo de que alguém acordasse ouviu barulhos vindos do aposento à sua direita,uma fresta nada pequena dava vista direta para a janela e logo abaixo dela no chão estavam Ayame e Hatori,tocavam-se,beijavam-se e definitivamente não pareciam estar dormindo.Queria sair dali mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que os pés não se moviam,a visão da serpente e do dragão o hipnotizavam,os longos cabelos de Ayame jogados e espalhados pelo chão,não eram mais belos do que o rosto corado que ele mostrava ali.O rapaz tentava respirar silenciosamente mas a tensão fazia com que seus ouvidos ficassem mais aguçados e sensível ao ponto de achar que o som da própria respiração parecesse mais um rugido do que um sussurro;viu Hatori arrancar com desejo o que restava ainda da blusa que vestia Ayame,que ainda tinha os braços em volta de seu pescoço e que em poucos segundos começava a puxar com pressa o roupão do dragão.Este começou a acariciar o corpo menor que o seu,e descendo até um dos mamilos começou a mordê-lo e lambê-lo sentindo um enorme prazer e desejo crescentes ao ouvir os gemidos que saíam dos lábios do parceiro;a serpente abriu as pernas dando espaço para o que o contato entre os dois fosse maior,ao sentir a ereção de Hatori encostar na sua sentiu o corpo arrepiar e pontadas seguidas de espasmos correrem pelo corpo todo.

Com uma das mãos Hatori segurou o já excitado membro de Ayame,sorria enquanto via a expressão de prazer no rosto delicado do parceiro,ambos suavam e os cabelos das longas mechas grudavam na superfície alva do rosto que agora estava corado;Ayame arqueava as costas e arranhava com desejo e luxúria as costas agora nuas do dragão cada vez que a mão do mesmo subia e descia novamente num movimento que aumentava sua velocidade a cada minuto;Kyou ainda não acreditava que ainda estava ali,sabia que estava errado mas aquilo lhe pareceu tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual,nunca havia visto Ayame tão frágil e tão sedutor e ainda mais,não fazia parte de suas lembranças ter visto Hatori tão passional e tão rendido aos encantos de alguém;podia ver e lembrar das sensações que cada toque e cada sussurro de Yuki provocava nele na noite em que tiveram sua primeira vez,não havia nervosismo naqueles olhos mas sim paixão e para ele pareceu que Yuki já havia passado por aquilo antes,ou talvez não;hipnotizado por aquela cena sentia no corpo um fogo se acender,excitado o gato suava e tremia,nervoso e a calça agora parecia apertada.

Hatori intensificou os movimentos de vai-e-vem até que sentiu que Ayame chegava ao orgasmo,ele protestava e gemia tamanho era o prazer proporcionado pelo toque do amado;sentiu o corpo tremer e a visão ficar momentaneamente turva,a adrenalina tomava-lhe os sentidos,respirava com dificuldade a e agora encontrava-se frágil e relaxado,o peito subia e descia rapidamente no movimento respiratório.Um sussurro quebrou a estranha atmosfera.- Lindo...- Ayame voltou a sorrir e sensualmente lambeu os lábios molhando-os;Hatori voltou a beijá-lo,com volúpia e desejo;ao interromper o longo beijo,as duas bocas vermelhas e inchadas devido ao contato entre as mesmas Ayame levou um dos dedos de Hatori até a boca do mesmo,molhando-os.O dragão parecia ler os pensamentos do parceiro e levou o dedo já lubrificado até a entrada do primo e amante;introduziu e ao sentir a quente temperatura teve a certeza de que queria mais do que nunca tornar-se um só com aquele homem à sua frente;a serpente podia sentir uma certa dor mas ao se acostumar sentiu que o segundo dedo já entrava e em seguida o terceira,mal podia esperar,Hatori parecia conhecer cada parte de seu corpo e seu toque atingia um ponto que nada nem ninguém conseguia a força que o corpo visivelmente maior lhe proporcionava o moreno levantou o amante,sentou-se e deixando o mesmo de joelhos deixou que ele comandasse os movimentos;Ayame envolveu o pescoço do parceiro em seus braços e lentamente desceu sua entrada até que o membro de Hatori estivesse totalmente dentro de si,voltou a subir e novamente descer até que a velocidade começasse a se intensificar,ali naquele quarto e ao lado da janela uma bela noite e ao mesmo tempo uma madrugada se mostrava emoldurada na história daqueles dois,Kyou podia ver isso;os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos de ambos levavam ao um balançar das longas mechas prateadas da serpente,as pupilas dilatadas e o frio brilho do luar já distante sobre a branca pele do mesmo lhe davam ares de deus e isso o fazia cada vez mais parecido com Yuki,ele fechou os olhos com força e o rosto vermelho até abraçar com paixão o dragão que retribuiu o gesto.

-Ha-Hatori...e-eu! -Antes que pudesse ouvir o que Hatori disse a seguir Kyou saiu;andava rápido,tinha pressa e o peso nas pernas parecia ter desaparecido.Ao entrar no quarto fechou a porta o mais rápido que pôde;sentia-se sem chão e surpreso,apoiou-se contra a superfície firme da porta enquanto tentava se acalmar,respirando,tentando a todo custo evitar e esquecer as pontadas que sentia abaixo do ventre.Tinha acabado de ver parte da privacidade e um lado de ambos que não conhecia,parecia a primeira vez,embora já soubesse como é se sentir amado.Mais uma vez lembrou-se da expressão tão semelhante no rosto de Ayame;tão parecido,tão bonito,era quase idêntico à Yuki,mas não era ele;precisava vê-lo mais uma vez,tocá-lo,ou simplesmente sentir seu cheiro.Faltava uma parte de si,havia deixado seu coração com Yuki e sabia que pra sempre seria assim até o dia em que morresse.

**Um dia quente,ventava muito;muitas árvores num extenso jardim,parecia mais um quintal do que um jardim.Era isso que podia ver,cigarras e alguns pássaros.O garoto sentia-se um pouco cansado e caminhava com leve dificuldade,era sempre assim desde bem pequeno e desde que se lembrava,a voz de uma mulher chamou sua atenção...**

**-Yuki-sama,sente-se bem o bastante para brincar?Creio que as ordens de sua mãe foram para que ficasse na cama...- Não sabia bem o por quê mas odiava ficar de cama e odiava mais ainda todo o cuidado e atenção exagerada que davam à ele,uma vez lhe disseram que era feio ser mal agradecido e por isso não reclamava embora às vezes tivesse vontade de fugir de casa ou simplesmente brincar como as outras crianças faziam.O pequeno garotinho levantou a cabeça e com um sorriso respondeu.**

**-Eu só queria brincar um pouco no jardim...não posso?- A mulher o olhou e docemente cedeu aos pedidos,saiu dizendo que voltaria depois para buscá-lo.Yuki sentiu-se mais leve ao ser deixado sozinho,poderia andar,cantar,fazer o que quisesse,quem sabe até correr,nunca havia corrido na vida e gostaria muito de saber qual era a sensação.**

**Resolveu andar e olhar o extenso ambiente,parecia tudo novo daquela perspectiva,já havia visto aquele jardim inúmeras vezes pela janela mas ao vivo parecia muito melhor.Olhava para as nuvens que deslizavam rápido pelo céu;seguia uma em especial que tinha um formato de um rato,assim como ele,parecia tão distante e tão macia,perdeu-se ali e os passos hesitantes e distraídos o carregavam pra trás sem saber no que poderia esbarrar.Antes que pudesse parar acabou indo de encontro com algo macio,alguém também estava ali.Ouviu um gemido de protesto,tinha se assustado e ao virar o corpo viu que era um menino assim como ele.**

**Um garoto,um pouco mais alto talvez,não podia ver seu rosto,nem mesmo os olhos,só sabia que o conhecia,ou pelo menos já tinha ouvido falar dele antes.**

**-Quem é você?...O que faz aqui?- O garoto parecia triste,calado e desconfiado;Yuki também não sabia muito bem o que dizer...afinal,o garoto não respondia,até que o menino disse as primeiras palavras.**

**- Mamãe me deixa vir brincar aqui...e você?- Vendo que podia conversar com o menino Yuki respondeu.**

**-É primeira vez que eu venho aqui...geralmente eu fico vendo tv no meu quarto...como eu tô sempre doente mamãe não me deixa sair...**

**-Hm...e que tipo de programa você vê na tv?Televisão é bom?- O ratinho se assustou ao ouvir a pergunta,afinal,qual o garoto na face da terra não sabia que televisão era bom?**

**-Eu vejo desenho animado..você nunca assistiu?- O menino balançou a cabeça inocentemente enquanto segurava seu graveto na mão e sentava numa grande pedra.**

**-Mamãe não me deixa ver tv,diz que faz mal...mas me deixa vir brincar aqui...**

**-O que você acha de um dia desses você ir lá no meu quarto pra gente ver desenho?..Tem um menino que tem um cabelo da mesma cor do seu...e ele é muito forte sabe!- O menino se animou e sua voz se encheu de ânimo.**

**-Sério!Será que a sua mãe não vai brigar?...**

**-Hmhm...minha mãe é bem legal...tenho certeza de que ela deixa..- Yuki sorria,se sentia feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo,aquele garoto tinha se tornado seu amigo,mesmo sabendo que ele era uma criança doente;pensando bem aquele menino era seu primeiro amigo.**

**-Depois a gente pode vir brincar!...aqui a gente pode correr e fazer barulho,quase ninguém vem aqui,eu vi minha mãe falando...não vão brigar com a gente se a gente vier pra cá.**

**-Sério?A gente vai poder brincar de esconde-esconde também?**

**-Uhum..- o menino acenou com a cabeça num sinal de sim e Yuki sentiu-se feliz e ansioso.**

**Minutos se passaram de conversa entre os dois que estavam agora deitados na grama olhando para o céu cheio de nuvens;brincavam de achar variadas formas nas formas de algodão que continuavam a deslizar pelo céu azul.Sorriam sonoramente sem se preocupar com qualquer pessoa que pudesse ouvir,pois o jardim era por demais grande e ninguém ia com freqüência ali.Yuki levantou a pequena mão e apontou para uma nuvem em especial com um formato engraçado.**

**-Olha!...aquela ali parece um onigiri!...**

**-Nah...não parece não...e a minha nuvem é mais bonita que a sua...**

**-Mas onigiris são gostosos...você não gosta?- O ratinho virou sua cabeça e o menino sorriu mostrando os dentes,pareciam que já eram amigos há séculos embora ainda fossem crianças.**

**-Gosto sim...mas nikumans são mais gostosos...**

**-Nunca comi nikuman...é gostoso?**

**-Muito!...mamãe sempre faz pra mim...**

**A conversa fluía de um assunto pra outro sem preocupação ou coerência,ambos conversavam como se tivessem acumulado anos de assunto,assim como crianças fazem;os dois se pareciam e estavam se divertindo muito com a companhia um do outro;Yuki ia perguntar o nome do garoto quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado,a mulher havia voltado para buscá-lo,antes de sair se levantou e pediu ao menino.**

**-A gente pode brincar de novo?**

**-Pode sim!..da próxima vez eu trago uns nikumans que minha mãe faz pra você provar...**

**-E eu trago onigiris pra você!**

**-E a gente vai brincar bastante não é?**

**-Sim!- os dois sorriam abertamente um pro outro.**

**-Yubikiri? - Yuki estendeu o dedo mindinho na direção do garoto,que sorriu e entrelaçou seu dedo mindinho no dele.**

**-Yubikiri.**

**-Agora eu tenho que ir...mas semana que vem a gente se encontra aqui tá bom?**

**-Tá.**

Abriu os olhos e encarou o antigo telhado do quarto,iluminado pela lúgubre e suave luz de um abajur;ainda era madrugada,três da madrugada pra ser mais exato.Um sonho,sobre seu passado,era tudo que sabia.Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que havia sonhado,e não se lembrava de ter sonhado alguma vez com seu passado ou infância.O corpo estava fraco e cansado,o ambiente não ajudava e a situação muito menos,depois de receber a visita do irmão tinha ido dormir pois sentia-se cansado e acabou dormindo mais do que esperava.Lembrou-se de algumas das palavras de Ayame e ao tentar lembrar da face do garoto sentiu uma pontada no lado esquerdo da cabeça,não adiantava tentar,teria de esperar até o próximo sonho caso este viesse.Yuki sentiu a garganta seca,precisava de água;foi até o pequeno frigobar do outro lado do quarto,sentiu a pele quente da mão esfriar enquanto despejava o líquido gelado dentro do copo e apenas com um sussurro lembrou-se tristemente da promessa feita com um sorriso inocente de duas crianças num passado do qual ele nunca soubera da existência.

- Yubikiri...

Continua...

**Notas de tradução da autora:**

**Onigiri:** Pra quem ainda não ouviu falar ou leu a respeito são os famoso bolinhos de arroz,os mesmo que a Tohru faz pro festival da escola no mangá e no anime também...são muito gostosos ¬

**Nikuman: **Outro tipo de delícia japonesa,esse é tipo um bolinho também,uma massa bem macia com recheio de carne,geralmente de porco..gostoooooosooo -

**Yubikiri: **Geralmente apenas crianças bem pequenas fazem esse tipo de coisas,quando se diz "Yubikiri" é a mesma coisa de se fazer uma promessa e essa promessa é selada com o entrelaçar dos dedos mindinhos das duas partes,kawaii neee? -

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o\ e mais um capítulo chega ao fim finalmenteeeeeeeee e o melhor de tudo com lemon e tudo que se tem direito..e a partir de agora as coisas começam a se esclarecer,um por quê daqui e outro dali xDDDD, anyway será que alguém percebeu que eu usei uma conversa entre dois personas no mangá pra lembrança do Yuki?xD..sei que alguém deve ter percebido...acho que todo mundo já sabe de qm se trata o outro menino neh,mas o Yuki ainda não percebeu O.o..tem q demorar xD (sai correndo) Bom,o q eu posso adiantar por agora é que mtos fragmentos das lembranças do Yuki vão aparecer a partir de agora,eu particularmente adorei escrever isso pq é tão fofo sabe ¬...e mal posso esperar pra sair revelando os segredos \o\...me aguaaaaaaaaaardeeeeem xDDD..lol..a propósito,agradeço a qm continua lendo..EU NÃO ABANDONEI A FIC NÃAAAAAAAO!;;..é q eu ando trabalhando e estudando e ando meio pra baixo tbm T.T...mas eu continuo me dedicando sempre q dá a minha fic..por isso mandem revieeeeeeeeews plllllllllllz i.i eu agradeço xD...me digam se tão gostando ou não..kissus do ano do gato e ja neeeee . 

PS: to aceitando sugestões pra um final ou pra qq outra coisa na fic...mandem suas sugestões ¬


	8. Chapter 8

Aviso: Esses personagens não me pertencem e eu nem faço mais idéia do pq de eu ainda escrever isso aqui..é um mantra,um mantra O.o xD

Yaoi/Lemon lalalala xDDD..se não gosta não leia

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**...Yuki sentiu a garganta seca,precisava de água;foi até o pequeno frigobar do outro lado do quarto,sentiu a pele quente da mão esfriar enquanto despejava o líquido gelado dentro do copo e apenas com um sussurro lembrou-se tristemente da promessa feita com um sorriso inocente de duas crianças num passado do qual ele nunca soubera da existência.**

**- Yubikiri...**

**CAPÍTULO 8 - Família**

Yuki olhava do prato de sopa para o peixe;a bandeja cuidadosamente arrumada assim como a suculenta refeição ainda não lhe traziam apetite algum;as recomendações de Hatori foram para que voltasse a se alimentar bem assim como procurar sair ao sol todas as manhãs para que sua saúde se tornasse mais resistente,mas ele andava preocupado demais para comer ou qualquer coisa que não dissesse respeito às dúvidas em relação ao sonho da última noite;afinal de contas,quem era aquele garotinho com o qual ele fez uma promessa?Não sabia bem o por que mas sentia-se bem ao pensar no garoto de suas recentes lembranças,era como se sentisse o coração aquecer,algo bom;em tempos difíceis como os que passava era bom ter a sensação de que algo já valera a pena na vida.Empurrou a refeição ainda quente pra frente e se levantou com dificuldade,apesar de ter usado os quimonos durante muitos anos de sua vida Yuki ainda não havia se acostumado com o peso dos tecidos;andou preguiçosamente até a varanda do quarto e contemplou o jardim que se estendia à sua frente;o sol ainda morno da manhã batia suavemente sobre a pele branca que após semanas de isolamento estava quase branca como punição pelo atrevimento de Ayame,Yuki foi obrigado a ficar uma semana sem contato com o mundo exterior,sem direito a sequer sair do quarto para qualquer outro aposento que fosse,esse foi o castigo que Akito havia lhe imposto,ou pelo menos foi o que lhe pareceu menos prejudicial,visto que poderia também usufruir de tudo o que quisesse,contanto que aceitasse passar três noites seguidas com Akito deixando que este fizesse o que desejasse;o vento fresco da manhã ainda soprava nos prateados e finos cabelos.O rapaz então lembrou-se de que talvez não estivesse muito longe do jardim no qual encontrara o tal garoto pela primeira vez,ao pensar na hipótese o coração acelerou com a idéia de aproximar-se mais uma vez da lembrança,há muito tempo não se sentia empolgado,vestiu as meias e logo após colocou as sandálias.Decidiu sair pela varanda,não tinha a mínima vontade de encontrar com Akito pelos corredores e dessa forma poderia escolher um caminho a seu bel prazer.

Por cinco minutos andou olhando de um lado para outro,apenas ouvindo o canto dos pássaros ao seu redor,até ali não viu nada que lhe parecesse familiar ao sonho ou à situação da qual tentava se lembrar,por instantes sentiu o desânimo tomar conta de seu peito,afinal,desejava tanto saber mais a respeito do garoto;abaixou a cabeça e encarando o chão suspirou.

_"Me empolguei por nada...talvez eu devesse desistir...não passa de um sonho Yuki..esqueça..."_

Ao se virar para fazer o caminho de volta Yuki deparou-se com a antiga casa da mulher que sempre cuidara dele desde pequeno,não era muito grande,estava fechada,sinal de que há um bom tempo ninguém habitara ali;como não tinha percebido aquele lugar antes?Embora estivesse antigo e esquecido ainda era o mesmo.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Yuki-sama,sente-se bem o bastante para brincar?Creio que as ordens de sua mãe foram para que ficasse na cama...**

**-Eu só queria brincar um pouco no jardim...não posso?**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

-É aqui...- Falava consigo mesmo,nervosismo,euforia e até uma estranha felicidade começaram a encher o coração e os sentidos do ratinho;parecia que se lembrava de cada sensação de anos atrás,algo desconhecido e ao mesmo tempo familiar.Voltou a virar-se na direção do jardim,era impressionante como conseguia se situar naquele lugar do qual não se lembrava;precisava descobrir a andar na direção de algumas árvores e arbustos que embora hoje em dia estivessem mal cuidados um dia num passado não muito distante já haviam sido um belo jardim;tirando grandes galhos do caminho e com uma intuição quase que sobrenatural Yuki começou a abrir seu caminho através de árvores e arbustos,os passos acelerados,tropeçava às vezes mas conhecia o caminho,como se já tivesse feito aquele trajeto milhares de vezes,andou um pouco mais até encontrar uma clareira;a grama naquele lugar era a mais bonita do que a de qualquer outro jardim da casa da família Sohma que Yuki já havia visto;era extremamente verde e brilhante,parecia macia como um tapete,o lugar inteiro parecia ter saído de um sonho ou lembrança;ofegante e com o rosto quente o rapaz esquadrinhava o lugar mais uma vez,olhou para as nuvens e novamente para baixo.Viu a grande pedra na qual o garoto se sentara no sonho,era a mesma,nada havia mudado ali,tudo continuava do mesmo jeito.De alguma maneira o tempo parecia não ter passado ali.

Yuki podia ouvir vozes de duas crianças brincando e correndo ali,as vozes começaram a ficar mais nítidas,até que em sua mente vieram imagens suas e do garoto.

**-Hahahah!Olha só!Você tá todo molhado!Eu sabia que não ia conseguir pegar nenhum sem se molhar!Você é muito bobo!**

**-Não sou bobo não!Eu não tenho culpa se nunca brinquei de pegar peixe!**

**-Sério!**

**-É...Você acha que me deixariam brincar com água sendo que eu vivo doente?**

**-Hm...que chato...**

Antes que a lembrança pudesse ficar mais nítida Yuki sentiu o mundo rodar,náuseas e novamente a pontada na cabeça.Não havia mais dúvidas,havia um branco em sua memória,não sabia o por quê de ter essa lacuna em sua vida,só sabia que acabara de descobrir que naquele lugar haviam várias lembranças;forçou a mente mais uma vez mas isso só fez com que sua dor de cabeça aumentasse,o estômago revirou e por pouco não vomitou.Provavelmente não vomitaria nada caso isso viesse a acontecer,precisava deitar e descansar,pensar e quem sabe dormir.Por mais que lhe parecesse ruim no início a idéia de perder o dia dormindo,a essa altura do campeonato o que mais queria era se perder naquele mundo de lembranças,agradável,inocente e cheio de felicidade.

-Kyou-kun...como andam as coisas com o Ayame-san e o Hatori-san? - Tohru agora servia o chá e estendeu o copo com o líquido quente e fumegante na direção do gato que o pegou e antes de tomar o primeiro gole assoprava na tentativa de esfriar o mesmo;mesmo depois de tanto tempo Tohru ainda cozinhava como ninguém e como sempre tudo o que ela preparava possuía aquele jeito caseiro;por instantes sentiu uma imensa saudade da garota e de tudo o que ela fazia pensando sempre no seu bem e no de todos ao seu redor;lembrou-se que a princípio não desejava sair da casa de Shigure e muito menos se afastar da presença da garota mas o sofrimento de conviver com todas as lembranças deixadas por Yuki naquela casa lhe pareceu por demais doloroso.Sorveu um pouco do chá e perdido em pensamentos só se deu conta de que Tohru estava já puxando a manga da camiseta branca do uniforme quando esta chamou seu nome num tom já mais elevado e preocupado.

-Kyou-kun!...T-Tudo bem com você!Você ficou calado de repente..

-Hm...ah,não foi nada de mais...é só que eu acabei me distraindo...o que você estava dizendo mesmo? - Os olhos da garota de cabelos castanhos acalmaram-se embora as feições da mesma tenham morrido numa triste expressão,Tohru sabia que desde o acontecido na casa da sede Kyou nunca mais fora o mesmo;tinha voltado a brigar e gritar é claro,mas haviam momentos nos quais era possível pegá-lo totalmente vulnerável e perdido em pensamentos,queria muito saber o que se passava pela cabeça do amigo mas pelo que tinha visto até ali,ainda havia um longo caminho a percorrer até que chegasse aos segredos de Yuki e Kyou.- Eu...é,nada de importante...- Ela sorriu sem graça,antigamente Kyou teria reparado no embaraço de Tohru,mas dessa vez ele apenas respondeu com um muxoxo.- Er...Kyou-kun...

-Hm..diga? - Kyou direcionou os castanhos olhos na direção da garota.Ela hesitou por instantes até que decidiu falar.

-A minha mãe sempre dizia que não devemos ter medo de abrir a nossa caixa de segredos...sabe,as pessoas dizem que o passado deve ser deixado pra trás e que coisas que já aconteceram devem ser deixadas como estão...mas,eu..eu acredito que quando isso prejudica o nosso futuro significa que devemos enfrentar o passado;principalmente quando a nossa felicidade depende disso...- A expressão surpresa do gato demonstrava que as palavras da amiga tinham mexido com ele,difícil era saber o real resultado das mesmas;em questão de segundos um sorriso terno e carinhoso como os do antigo Kyou adornou os belos lábios do rapaz.

-Você não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso hoje...não sei por quê mas,quando ouço você me dizendo isso sempre me parece mais fácil...sinto como se eu tivesse nadando contra a maré;sempre...- O rapaz se levantou e com um aceno se despediu da garota que enquanto o observava se afastar se perguntava como podia ser possível que tantos segredos se escondessem na vida de pessoas tão jovens;é complicado tentar ajudar uma pessoa que não se conhece e esse sentimento de impotência aumenta mais ainda quando a pessoa em questão é de real importância pra você.

Kyou voltava para o prédio onde sua sala estava localizada,tinha terminado o almoço mais cedo do que esperava e não desejava fazer mais nada,iria sentar no mesmo lugar de sempre e ver as mesmas pessoas ao seu redor,falando sempre sobre os mesmos assuntos;nada havia mudado,algumas pessoas haviam notado a ausência de Yuki,é claro,mas exceto pelo seu fã-clube que continuava a idolatrá-lo não houveram mais perguntas a respeito.De certa maneira parecia que Yuki havia desaparecido no ar,a carteira ainda estava vazia,assim como o posto no conselho,como se todos esperassem o momento em que ele fosse voltar.Kyou tentava não pensar nessa hipótese,pois para ele não havia motivos para ter esperanças,nunca mais.

**FLASHBACK**

**O professor havia faltado,portanto seriam dois tempos sem nada pra fazer,havia a possibilidade de estudar por si próprio,era o mais correto a fazer mas Kyou não sentia a mínima vontade de estudar,ultimamente não tinha vontade de fazer nada;sentia-se um inútil completo por isso,sentia remorso mas não pretendia ir contra sua vontade,ou a falta dela.Virou para o lado esperando encontrar alguém com quem pudesse conversar,mas assim como ele já haviam pessoas reunidas em grupo fazendo algo pra matar o tempo.Soltou um suspiro,passou a mão pelos cabelos num sinal de frustração;se levantou e saiu.Tão silencioso que ninguém percebeu sua ausência.**

**Andava em passos preguiçosos e lentos,não tinha pressa,gostava de olhar as árvores e o movimento das pessoas através da janela,sentia-se um espectador,alguém que não precisava participar da vida,apenas assistir.Parou em frente à uma grande janela em especial que dava para o portão de entrada da escola,não que houvesse algo de importante ali,apenas queria algo para olhar e perder o pensamento.**

**- Você anda muito quieto..Kyou.- A voz de Hatsuharu o pegou de surpresa,estava tão distraído que sequer percebeu que o primo mais novo havia se aproximado.**

**- O que está fazendo aqui Hatsuharu?Você não devia estar na sala de aula?**

**- Hm...eu fui até o banheiro e vi que você estava aqui,então resolvi dar uma passada...pra conversar com você.- Kyou já imaginava a conversa que Hatsuharu pretendia ter com ele,as pessoas não desistiam nunca,era o que pensava;afinal de contas,quando foi que todos decidiram unir-se pra lhe atormentar as idéias?**

**O primo encostou-se no peitoril de costas para a janela,olhava para o corredor e por instantes permaneceu assim;Kyou não dava mostras de que iria fugir do assunto ou brigar,presumindo que aquilo era um sinal de que o gato estava suscetível à conversa Hatsuharu começou.- Você é teimoso Kyou,anda muito quieto..tem noção de que está fazendo a coisa errada?**

**O gato sorriu sarcasticamente,parecia ridículo que no momento em que decidira ficar em seu canto alguém viesse lhe dizer que o que fazia era errado.- Os Sohma são muito complicados...sempre reclamaram por causa do meu comportamento explosivo,agora que eu tô quieto vocês continuam reclamando?..Vocês são realmente uma família estranha..**

**Os olhos cinzentos viraram-se na direção do primo mais velho.- Você fala como se não fizesse parte da família...**

**- E não faço...- Houve um minuto de silêncio entre os dois;o fato de Kyou não fazer parte dos Juunishi e por conseqüência sofrer com a discriminação de toda a família pesava como uma pedra em qualquer que fosse a circunstância;Hatsuharu num suspiro continuou.- Você pode odiar o fato,mas você é um Sohma como outro qualquer.**

**- Não,não sou...nunca houve lugar pra mim naquele lugar;nunca ninguém naquele lugar me viu como parte daquela família,pra eles eu tenho o mesmo valor que nada.**

**- E quanto ao Yuki?Ele não faz nenhuma diferença pra você?- O nome do primo de cabelos cinzentos pareceu atear fogo aos olhos de Kyou,uma raiva misturada à tons explícitos de mágoa tomaram conta de sua voz acompanhada de um sorriso mais uma vez cínico.- Aquele lixo é igual a todos os outros,enganou a todos,até mesmo a mim...mas você quer saber de uma coisa?Isso não vai acontecer de novo.**

**- Errado,ele gosta de você,e ao contrário do que você pensa ele se preocupa com você,Kyou.- Hatsuharu tinha nos olhos a convicção e seriedade características de quando sempre referia-se à Yuki.**

**-Dispenso o tipo de preocupação que ele tem me oferecido.- O gato sentiu-se cansado daquela conversa,era inútil,por algum tempo até chegou a pensar em tentar ir até Yuki mais uma vez mas agora sentia-se cansado de tudo aquilo,só queria viver o resto de sua vida sem ter que se preocupar com nada,chegou até a pensar na possibilidade de ir embora ou mudar-se de cidade;a cada dia que passava esta idéia lhe parecia mais atraente;começava a andar de volta para a sala,se fosse ficar sem fazer nada preferia que fosse em um lugar aonde o fantasma de Yuki não o perseguisse;antes que pudesse continuar seu caminho Hatsuharu o impediu de ir embora continuando.- Você dispensa que qualquer pessoa te ofereça qualquer tipo de carinho porque você tem medo de mexer no seu passado e nos seus segredos,Kyou..por acaso pretende ficar sozinho pro resto da sua vida?Às vezes parece pra mim que você não faz a mínima idéia do quanto é precioso um laço como o que o Yuki te ofereceu;ou será que também tem medo disso?...**

**Kyou sentiu a raiva subir-lhe até as orelhas;como um pirralho inútil como Hatsuharu poderia achar que sabia a seu respeito ou julgar o que ele sabia ou não a respeito da importância dos laços afetivos que tinha?O gato virou-se e com a raiva ainda pulsando em suas veias tomou o primo mais novo pelo colarinho da camisa preta do uniforme,aproximando os rostos de ambos;a respiração rápida de Kyou deixava clara a revolta que a afirmação do outro fizera em seu interior.- Escuta aqui...eu conheço a importância das pessoas que me importam,aquele rato desgraçado não me importa mais a muito tempo;e pra seu governo eu conheço ele muito mais do que você imagina...sei que tipo de traidor ele é,me arrependo todos os dias por ter me envolvido com aquele idiota.E quanto a ter medo ou não;uma vez me disseram que encontrar alguém que amamos é algo especial...depois de tudo o que passei por causa dessa pessoa definitivamente não vejo beleza nenhuma nisso;tenho visto que todos sofrem por amar alguém,me prove que eu estou errado.Aí então quem sabe eu ouça o que você possa ter a me dizer,enquanto não puder fazer isso me deixe em paz...seu pirralho insolente.**

**Pôs um ponto final na discussão soltando o primo com um empurrão,colocou as mãos nos bolsos e assim continuou até que voltou para a sala de aula.**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

_"Por que simplesmente não me deixam em paz?..."_

No horário de almoço Yuki era obrigado a fazer a refeição com Akito,a falta de apetite ainda persistia principalmente após o mal estar que teve durante a parte da manhã;passou a mão pelas têmporas,ainda sentia a cabeça doer,não imaginava que pudesse existir uma dor de cabeça que durasse tanto tempo.Akito não tirava os olhos do mais jovem um instante sequer;seus movimentos,sua aparência,tudo lhe enfeitiçava a ponto de desejá-lo a todo instante;Yuki tinha um poder sobre Akito que sequer o próprio ratinho imaginava ter;apesar de ter conhecimento de sua dependência no que dizia respeito ao rato Akito deliciava-se todas as vezes em que lembrava-se da certeza de que Yuki era todo seu e que seria pra sempre seu brinquedo particular;o rapaz mais jovem estava preso à sua promessa ridícula,por amor havia renunciado ao próprio orgulho e àquilo que mais lhe era caro,e se não lhe falhava a memória aquela não era a primeira vez que o ratinho abria mão de seu bem mais precioso.O líder dos Sohma ao lembrar-se disso lembrou-se também do acontecimento mais surpreendente até o momento;a recente saída que Yuki havia feito do quarto;cortou o silêncio dentro do quarto com a voz arrastada e lenta,características suas.

- Você andou passeando pela propriedade,Yuki?- A pergunta não pareceu surpreender Yuki;sabia que Akito tinha todos os empregados à seu dispor e que portanto era praticamente impossível que algo acontecesse sem que ele não soubesse.O rapaz mais novo suspirou.

-Fui dar um passeio,não foram as ordens do Hatori?

-Sim,exatamente...mas você por acaso achou que eu não iria ficar sabendo do lugar aonde você foi?- Desta vez a expressão do ratinho mudou;Akito finalmente tinha a certeza de que ele havia descoberto algo mais sobre algo que não devia.

_"Ele foi àquele maldito lugar..."_

-Fui à um lugar que não ia há muito tempo;só isso.- Os olhos fechados procuravam manter uma aparente calma,mas algo dentro de Yuki dizia que tinha de fugir do assunto,se possível fazer com que Akito não se lembrasse mais daquele lugar;mais uma sensação familiar,da onde vinha esse pressentimento?

Akito mostrou-se nervoso,a voz começou a subir de tom,parecia desesperado.

-Não quero que vá novamente àquele lugar...você me entendeu?- Yuki o olhou por instantes,a expressão indagativa.

-Por quê?O que há de mal em eu visitar qualquer jardim que seja?...Nessa propriedade existem tantos deles...- Ao ouvir mais perguntas o líder dos Sohma pareceu ser acometido por uma raiva vinda do mais profundo dos medos;em situações assim Akito tornava-se imprevisível,levantou-se e tomou o rosto de Yuki com força entre suas mãos,apertava a macia e delicada pele forçando suas unhas contra a mesma deixando marcas vermelhas por onde escorregavam.

-EU NÃO QUERO VOCÊ NAQUELE LUGAR!VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU!- Mais uma lembrança lhe veio à cabeça,um diálogo parecido,uma briga;o mesmo motivo.

**-Você não vai voltar a vê-lo,nunca mais...**

**-Akito, por quê não posso mais ir brincar?Eu já não me sinto mais tão doente...por favor!**

**- FIQUE LONGE DAQUELE LUGAR!..QUANTAS VEZES JÁ LHE DISSE PRA NÃO ME DESOBEDECER...Yuki,você deveria ouvir mais o que eu digo,agora você vai ter que ser punido por desobedecer às minhas ordens...**

**-Não..não quero.**

A lembrança desapareceu enquanto Yuki tentava se desvencilhar do toque de Akito com um sonoro tapa na mão do mesmo;mais uma vez o nojo e a vergonha,não conseguia se lembrar de várias coisas,mas ainda se lembrava bem de tudo o que tinha de passar todas as vezes em que Akito lhe aplicava uma de suas punições;a superfície pálida e frágil do rosto ainda ardia devido ao contato feroz das unhas de Akito.

-Não me toque...- A cabeça voltava a doer e as pontadas voltavam segundo após segundo.Num momento de preocupação Akito engoliu sua raiva e optou por chamar Hatori mais uma vez;precisava tomar providências,o comportamento de Yuki não parecia normal.- Vou chamar o Hatori...

-N-Não precisa...- O ratinho massageava mais uma vez as têmporas numa inútil tentativa de sentir-se melhor.

-Não pedi sua opinião...afinal de contas,que graça existe em brincar com um brinquedo com defeito?- O líder dos Sohma levantou-se e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pôde em busca de alguém que pudesse chamar Hatori,tinha pressa e como sempre seu desejo era uma ordem.Yuki continuou aonde estava,não sabia o que fazer,aonde ir;insistia em se acostumar à ouvir comentários como o último,mas existiam momentos nos quais desejava fortemente que existisse uma outra opção;estava cansado,não dormira bem à noite e todo esse esforço que vinha fazendo com a memória começava a lhe causar efeitos colaterais pelo corpo todo.

Hatori acabara de receber a ligação aflita feita da residência dos Sohma e já encontrava-se esperando por Akito no que antigamente costumava ser sua casa;não imaginava que um dia acharia aquele lugar um péssimo lugar pra se viver,vivera ali por anos e por um bom tempo acreditou que aquilo era o que poderia ser chamado de lar;definitivamente,viver com Ayame havia mudado sua maneira de ver o mundo e a vida;admirava mais ainda Yuki por ter tido tamanha coragem de trocar algo como um lar junto de quem gostava por um lugar como a residência dos Sohma.Akito entrou batendo a porta com força e raiva;derrubou um jarro com toda a fúria que a gritar a plenos pulmões,era sempre o dragão a ter que agüentar os freqüentes ataques de fúria do mais jovem e mais tarde consequentemente lidar com as altíssimas febres que se seguiam.

-HATORI!FAÇA ALGUMA COISA AGORA! -O rapaz de curtos cabelos escuros andava nervosamente de um lado para outro,esperando uma resposta do médico e parente.

-Ele está se lembrando não é?...Eu não imaginei que pudesse haver reversão para a hipnose..mas se a pessoa desejar se lembrar não existe motivo algum para tentar convencê-la do contrário...não posso fazer nada.

-É MENTIRA! - Akito aproximou o rosto o máximo que pôde do dragão e mantendo o contato com os olhos do mesmo continuou a falar.- Não tente me enganar Hatori...sei que existe algo que você possa fazer;não me obrigue a usar meus métodos,não me obrigue a fazer você se arrepender.

O dragão encarou longamente o parente;pensou por instantes que mais pareceram uma eternidade;podia sentir o medo a cada arfar do peito ofegante de Akito;não haviam dúvidas,era aquele o momento de mudar o curso das coisas,aceitaria examinar Yuki mais uma vez e lhe dar as últimas instruções;Yuki precisava saber o que havia feito no passado para que pudesse guiar suas atitudes para o futuro;ainda existia uma chance de tudo dar certo.Há muito tempo Hatori havia decidido que zelaria por Kyou,Tohru e Yuki e o momento em que ele se fazia necessário era agora.Lutaria pela felicidade de duas vítimas nas mãos injustas da vida e do destino.

-Traga o Yuki até aqui. - Akito pareceu sorrir triunfante.

Minutos depois estavam Yuki e Hatori à sós no quarto do mais jovem;não haviam exames a fazer,apenas conselhos a dar num espaço muito curto de tempo.- Yuki...sei que você anda se lembrando de algumas coisas;imagino que você queira saber mais a respeito não é mesmo?

-Sim.Mas..Hatori..- Foi interrompido por um gesto do primo mais velho,não podia se dar ao luxo de perder um minuto sequer.O dragão continuou após o silêncio do mais jovem.- Yuki,escute bem...não me é permitido te dizer exatamente o que lhe aconteceu pois esquecer ou não é uma escolha feita pela própria pessoa antes de se submeter à hipnose;mas o que posso te adiantar é que você só vai se lembrar de tudo se passar um por um choque emocional ou físico muito forte,em circunstâncias como as que você se encontra agora isso seria extremamente perigoso,seu corpo está debilitado e fraco e nós dois sabemos que a sua saúde sempre foi fraca,portanto eu peço que espere um pouco mais,acho que existe uma outra forma de reverter o procedimento;por enquanto continue como está.

-Hatori,como você tem a coragem de me pedir uma coisa dessas?...Continuar como estou?Você enlouqueceu?Eu preciso descobrir porque a minha vida está incompleta;eu sinto que falta alguma coisa,que perdi algo realmente importante,finalmente sinto que posso encontrar alguma coisa na minha vida que tenha valor e você me pede pra esperar?EU ODEIO ESSE LUGAR,ODEIO AKITO E NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA VIDA E VOCÊ ME PEDE PRA ESPERAR! -O peito subia e descia com a respiração ofegante,estava cansado,o corpo doía e a cabeça também;ainda assim Yuki tirava forças do mais profundo sofrimento físico para gritar;precisava colocar a raiva pra fora e a vítima dessa vez havia sido Hatori;o dragão sorriu tristemente numa tentativa de consolar o ratinho.

-Eu entendo sua revolta e acredite,sei pelo que está passando,mas por enquanto eu preciso que tenha paciência.Eu prometo que você vai voltar a vê-lo...- Os olhos surpresos de Yuki se encontraram com os do primo;o jovem de cabelos cor de prata desviou o olhar e suspirou de forma a se acalmar.- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Kyou.

Hatori voltou a sorrir e enquanto se levantava e ia em direção à porta voltou a falar com Yuki. - Yuki,pra mim você não precisa fingir...- Hatori só pôde ver de relance a reação que tais palavras haviam provocado no ratinho;viu o garoto se encolher enquanto colocava as mãos no rosto e abafava um gemido,podia ouvir a respiração cheia de raiva das próprias lágrimas,sabia que Yuki tentava a todo custo engoli-las;parecia difícil acreditar que alguém tão jovem podia agüentar tamanho sofrimento.

Fechou a porta e ao curvar-se para o corredor encontrou-se com a presença fantasmagórica de Akito,provavelmente o líder dos Sohma havia escutado a conversa;a certeza fazia-se clara nos olhos cheios de fúria do rapaz.Aqueles finos olhos azuis agora estavam escuros e escondiam uma raiva contida,um desejo incontrolável e perigoso.

-Hatori...não te chamei aqui para que me traísse,a partir de agora você está proibido de voltar aqui,agora saia da minha frente;tenho assuntos a tratar com ele.- Os olhos voltaram a se encontrar e apenas restou ao dragão sair,deixando Akito ainda em pé em frente à porta,em seguida só ouviu a porta se fechar.Não sabia muito bem o por quê mas começou a correr,sentiu que precisava chamar Kyou,algo dizia que o gato precisava saber a verdade.

Yuki ainda soluçava ao se lembrar de Hatori e da confiança que ainda podia ter no primo,em meio à toda escuridão em que estava ainda existiam pessoas nas quais podia confiar;surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a porta fechar atrás de si,não teve tempo de enxugar as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.Akito estava de pé,como se esperasse por algo,algum gesto ou palavra do ratinho.

-Troque de roupa...em meia hora eu quero você de volta ao seu antigo quarto...não se atrase.- A voz saía densa,estranhamente grave e forçadamente calma,sentiu medo;Akito não parecia normal.Yuki acenou com a cabeça mostrando obediência,sentado viu o líder sair e fechar a porta,tremia dos pés a cabeça.lembrava-se bem do aposento citado,odiava aquele lugar,provavelmente algo muito ruim iria acontecer;fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que sentira tanto medo,não tinha outra opção a não ser obedecer e assim o fez.

Hatori voltou o mais rápido que pôde pra casa,uma pressa havia tomado conta da mente do dragão assim que vira o olhar de Akito e a preocupação voltava a assolar o sossego do mesmo sempre que imaginava o que poderia acontecer com Yuki àquela noite.Precisava que Kyou soubesse de tudo e que este tentasse resgatar Yuki mais uma vez,mais uma tentativa.

Abriu a porta do carro e foi atingido por um vento frio e forte;olhou para o céu e viu o mesmo tingido de um tom levemente chumbo,era quase certo que choveria,definitivamente o dia não estava indo bem;subiu as escadas do pequeno prédio de apartamentos correndo e com igual correria abriu a porta,ao abri-la encontrou-se com Ayame e Kyou sentados em frente à televisão,assistiam ao jornal e embora estivesse bastante à vontade Hatori pôde sentir o humor de Kyou num nível abaixo de zero;em dias chuvosos o espírito do gato mostrava-se mais forte causando ao portador do mesmo uma intensa sensação de mal-estar e incômodo,em uma situação como essa seria ainda mais complicado tentar convencê-lo a fazer qualquer coisa quanto mais a voltar a ver Yuki,seria uma tarefa quase impossível.- Ayame,preciso conversar com Kyou,queria que você me ajudasse.- Ayame esquadrinhou o rosto do parceiro,estava preocupado e isso era mais do que perceptível,conhecia Hatori como a palma de sua mão.

-Claro. -A reação do gato veio como que instantânea,estava cansado de tanta conversa e de todos tentarem convencê-lo,não tinha mais paciência pra nada.

-Não quero conversar;será que vocês são burros ou será que estão surdos?

Vestia o leve e delicado quimono branco que ficaria por baixo da longa veste cor de prata,feita de seda pura com detalhadas flores bordadas em preto;ficaria até feliz em usar uma roupa tão bonita se não tivesse que usá-la para se encontrar com Akito.Yuki não estava sozinho,Hatsuharu encontrava-se sentado logo atrás e conversava com o primo enquanto este se vestia,o mais jovem via que Yuki tentava mostrar calma mas estava triste e de quando em quando Hatsuharu o pegava tremendo,derrubava as coisas e depois sorria sem graça escondendo por trás de uma máscara já quase destruída por completo um medo à muito tempo não demonstrado;era visível,Yuki estava morrendo de medo e essa sensação preenchia todo e qualquer espaço daquele quarto.- O que pensa que está fazendo Yuki?- O ratinho virou-se um tanto surpreso com a pergunta e respondeu tranquilamente com certa conformidade na voz.

-Tenho uma reunião com Akito daqui a pouco,só isso.- O boi respondeu com um muxoxo;ambos sabiam o tipo de reunião que Akito desejava ter com Yuki,um longo silêncio fez-se entre os dois sendo este apenas interrompido pelo sons que Yuki emitia em frente ao espelho ao vestir a última parte da roupa;até que pela primeira vez depois de muitos anos Hatsuharu fez a mesma pergunta feita quando descobrira que Yuki era a diversão favorita do líder dos Sohma.- Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer?...

Yuki parou o que estava fazendo e virando-se de frente para o primo o encarou por um bom tempo,as palavras demoraram a sair mesmo que estivessem já prontas;o ratinho olhou para algum ponto no nada e voltou a olhar para Hatusharu,percebeu que já não adiantava fingir,o primo mais novo já havia percebido o medo que Yuki sentia.- Mas é claro que não tenho certeza..acha que era isso que eu queria pra minha vida?...lógico que não..mas é algo que tenho que fazer,você melhor do que ninguém entende isso.

-Não,não entendo...como pode se sentir obrigado a aceitar o que ele faz com você Yuki?Você se submete isso a tantos anos,acha que fazendo isso está provando ou ajudando alguém?O Kyou não precisa que você sofra como brinquedo do Akito pra que prove que ama ele!- Hatsuharu sentia revolta,já não agüentava mais Yuki e Kyou mentindo um pro outro e ainda pior,para si mesmos.- Como você ainda consegue dizer que aceita tudo isso quando eu posso sentir daqui que você tá morrendo de medo?

Definitivamente hoje todos o estavam pegando de surpresa;não imaginava quando o boi havia percebido sua fraqueza mas já não havia mais nada a fazer;tinha um péssimo pressentimento e isso junto às desconhecidas intenções de Akito o faziam gelar,parecia que tudo estava indo contra seus planos.Yuki andou até onde Hatsuharu estava sentado e após se ajoelhar em frente ao mesmo sorriu.- É verdade que eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida como sinto hoje;e eu pediria por ajuda se isso adiantasse alguma coisa,acredite,mas é algo que eu PRECISO fazer,nunca pude fazer muito pelos outros mas pela felicidade do Kyou sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa;não sou forte,não tenho muitos amigos,não tenho nada além dele...entende agora porque preciso ir?- As mãos geladas de Yuki apertaram com força as de Hatsuharu,o primo mais jovem via amor,convicção nas palavras e nos cinzentos olhos de Yuki,nunca havia visto o primo tão certo de algo,não havia mais nada a dizer.Antes que o boi pudesse falar qualquer coisa Yuki o cortou.

-Agora vá,tenho um compromisso.- Hatsuharu se levantou e deixou Yuki sozinho;não iria mais esperar que o primo pedisse por ajuda,iria ele mesmo buscar o socorro do qual Yuki tanto precisava;iria até a casa de Hatori,precisava convencer Kyou e era exatamente isso que faria.

Contiua...

êêêêêê..mais um capítulo que se encerraaaaa!uhuuuuuuu yaaaaay! \o/ Mas enfim,eu tô achando que o próximo capítulo vai ser bem grande,pelo menos maior do que a maioria já que eu pretendo fazer ele pegar fogo -..vcs nem imaginam o que vai acontecer uhuhuhuh xD,talvez eu esteja sendo muito má com my Kyon-kyon e com o Yuki-kun i . i mas é que apesar de tudo é tão bom fazer essas maldades(será q eu sou louca?O.o)..anyway acho que estamos chegando na reta final já,vamos descobrir segredos de algumas pessoas envolvidas e tal...enquanto isso minha pesquisa pra transformar tudo numa trama elaborada continua xD...Aaaaaaaaah siiiim...fiquei tão feliz com os últimos reviews - bastante gente nova lendo a fic e gostando MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS VCS! adorei msm ver q tem gente q aprecia meu trabalho ..é minha primeira fic mais eu to mto feliz q já tenha gente q gosta \o\..espero q continuem lendo e se possível me mandem sugestões pra uma próxima fic.Qual casal vcs gostariam que eu usasse na próxima?- Eu particularmente tenho um sonho de um dia escrever uma fic com o Sasuke e o Naruto,eles são uma das minhas duplas favoritas,mas não me sinto confiante pra escrever alguma coisa sobre eles ;; enfim mandem sugestões eu prometo escrever com carinho se essa for a vontade de todos xD..prometo não zuar mto o.o..ok ok parei xD..well eu vo parando por aqui pq já tá virando um testamento isso aqui..becitus e mandem reviews o/

PS:. hountou ni gomennasai(não sei se é assim q se escreve mas eu tentei né o.o) por não ter colocado os nomes pra agradecer a cada um especialmente mas é q eu não to conectada agora e não tem como eu lembrar dos nomes de todos agora(memória ruim é ferrado né?) ;; mas prometo fazê-lo na próxima fic já q ela será especial xD...becitus,kissus a todos MESMO


	9. Chapter 9

Aviso: Kyou,Yuki e companhia L.T.D.A não são meus personas portanto não me processe T.T

Yaoi/Lemon If you don't like then don't read it No te gustas?õ.o entonces no leas ¬¬(falta a interrogação de cabeça pra baixo xD) Se não gosta não leia u.u.Pronto..em três línguas pra não dizer q não avisei xD e vamos ao q interessa u.u

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**...Hatsuharu se levantou e deixou Yuki sozinho;não iria mais esperar que o primo pedisse por ajuda,iria ele mesmo buscar o socorro do qual Yuki tanto precisava;iria até a casa de Hatori,precisava convencer Kyou e era exatamente isso que faria.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 - Objeto de Desejo**

O gato negava-se a acreditar no pedido que Hatori acabara de era possível que ninguém percebesse o quanto era difícil pisar no pouco de orgulho que lhe restava?Afinal de contas não contava o que ELE sentia?No final das contas continuariam todos sempre mais preocupados com Yuki;até onde ia o ódio da família Sohma pelo portador do espírito amaldiçoado do gato?

Mal sabia Kyou que ao mesmo tempo em que pensava as palavras saíam num tom muito mais alto do que o normal.- YUKI!YUKI!YUKI!JÁ CHEGA DESSE DESGRAÇADO!EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!SE QUER TANTO SALVÁ-LO VÁ VOCÊ HATORI!

-Kyou,controle-se...- Hatori tentava inutilmente acalmar o gato,mas levando em consideração que o dragão havia pedido ao mesmo que voltasse à casa da sede,reconsiderasse conversar com Yuki e que enfrentasse Akito para tirar o primo de lá era por demais exagerado.

-NÃO TENHO QUE ME CONTROLAR COISÍSSIMA NENHUMA!EU JÁ NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA COM ELE E NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE O YUKI OU QUALQUER COISA QUE TENHA A VER COM ELE SEJA O ACONTECIMENTO MAIS IMPORTANTE DA MINHA VIDA! - Em meio aos gritos do gato Ayame pôde ouvir a campainha;afastou-se silenciosamente de Hatori indo até a porta;não havia percebido que a chuva já tinha começado a cair até que deparou-se com a figura encharcada de Hatsuharu.

-Haru?O que houve?- Visivelmente surpreso com a repentina visita do mais jovem Ayame olhava Hatsuharu de cima abaixo tentando ler na expressão do mesmo o motivo da pressa.

-O Kyou está?- Hatsuharu dizia já entrando,não precisou de nenhuma resposta por parte da serpente já que Kyou gritava a plenos pulmões.O gato ao ver a figura do primo mais jovem molhado e apreensivo calou-se;o silêncio de Kyou só deixava transparecer mais ainda a raiva que crescia diante da insistência de todos ao seu redor.Hatsuharu aproximou-se da sala com passos pequenos e silenciosos,tinha de ser direto sem que pressionasse se quisesse realmente conseguir convencer o primo já que pelo visto a tentativa de Hatori tinha ido por água abaixo;não havia tempo a perder.- Kyou...tenho um pedido a fazer.

O gato esquadrinhou o rosto de Hatsuharu lendo suas intenções,não desejava ouvir mais nada,por quê não desistiam?- Seja lá o que quer que seja eu recuso,procurem outro imbecil pra cristo por que eu já estou cansado de tudo isso.- O olhar sério e decidido,Kyou já se preparava para voltar pro quarto quando foi interrompido.

- Como consegue ser assim?E você ainda quer que todos acreditem que realmente sofre com tudo isso;que seus sentimentos são sinceros e toda essa ladainha,você reclama tanto de ter o sangue da tal maldita família Sohma mas agora está agindo exatamente como um...acho que eu estava certo quando disse que você tem medo do seu passado ou talvez você não passe de um mentiroso.- Palavras duras,cheias de uma certeza que atingia Kyou tanto no orgulho quanto no coração;definitivamente Hatsuharu sabia como provocá-lo;o gato girou nos próprios calcanhares e rapidamente chegou até onde o boi estava,e como de costume voltou a agarrar a gola da camisa do primo.

-O que acha que sabe a meu respeito?Imbecil,você e o Hatori acham mesmo que aquele idiota quer ser resgatado?Ele foi pra lá por vontade própria e agora vocês chegam até mim me pedindo que eu simplesmente chegue lá e traga ele de volta...acham que eu sou o quê?..Aliás eu fico me perguntando...o que vocês estão ganhando com isso?O que o Akito prometeu caso me convencessem a voltar lá?...- O ar em volta dos dois encheu-se de indignação,Hatsuharu podia sentir todo o cinismo nas palavras de Kyou,o espírito amaldiçoado do gato fazia-se cada vez mais forte e presente naqueles olhos.Ayame achou que chegara a hora de manifestar-se,afinal Kyou precisava saber que ninguém ali desejava lhe fazer nenhum mal,pelo contrário,era o desejo de todos ali que pelo menos uma vez as coisas dessem certo.

-Akito não nos prometeu nada,Kyou.- A serpente sentiu o olhar felino repousar sobre si,não haviam vestígios do doce e gentil olhar de Kyou,apenas uma raiva contida a duras penas e uma tristeza distante porém gritante.

-Não mintam pra mim...não precisa,estou acostumado a ser usado como válvula de escape da família,não é isso que fazem?O Yuki não é muito diferente de vocês,provavelmente ele deve estar rindo de mim não está?...- Hatsuharu ainda tinha a camisa segura por Kyou,ao ouvir o nome do primo de cabelos cinzentos e sentir o tamanho desdém com o qual o gato falava do mesmo o boi sentiu-se na obrigação de defender o primo.- Agora eu pergunto pra você Kyou...o que VOCÊ acha que sabe a respeito do Yuki?- Tal pergunta acendeu a raiva de Kyou novamente.

-Sei o que preciso saber!Sei que não quero mais vê-lo senão seria capaz de matá-lo...e isso é o suficiente pra mim...- O gato soltou Hatsuharu e ao abaixar a cabeça sentiu a já conhecida pontada aguda e incômoda no peito;parecia sufocado,sentia-se acuado,não agüentava mais.A voz grave do primo mais novo interrompeu seu pensamento.- É mesmo suficiente pra você?...Não quer vê-lo nem que seja mais uma vez?Kyou;uma vez você me pediu que te provasse que está errado sofrer por amar alguém;pois então agora eu te peço que venha comigo...se depois disso você não quiser mais saber do Yuki eu prometo não te pedir mais nada,mas por favor,trazer o Yuki de volta é algo que eu sei que só você pode fazer.

Kyou ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes;pensou na proposta e por alguns segundos chegou até a acreditar que algo poderia acontecer,algo de realmente bom,talvez um milagre,mas em toda a sua vida nunca havia acontecido nada semelhante à um milagre.- Eu aceito,não porque esteja interessado em trazer o Yuki de volta mas pra ver se vocês finalmente me deixam em paz.

Hatsuharu encarou o primo por instantes e depois saiu,ainda molhado o esperou dentro do carro junto com Ayame e Hatori;não houveram conversas entre os parentes durante o percurso.Ao chegarem na casa da sede o humor de Kyou parecia ter mudado completamente,a atmosfera fria trazida pela chuva despertara o espírito amaldiçoado do gato por completo;insegurança era o que podia-se ver nas feições preocupadas do rapaz,pensando não ser ouvido ele apenas sussurrou algo que apenas Hatsuharu pôde ouvir.- Acho que não deveria ter vindo...

Kyou foi deixado nas proximidades da antiga casa de Yuki;mesmo sem saber o primo mais novo havia guiado o gato até o antigo jardim aonde Kyou costumava brincar quando pequeno;a cada passo dado algo parecia queimar dentro do rapaz,lembranças,muitas delas,sorrisos e promessas,por quanto tempo aquilo ainda iria assombrá-lo?

Minutos antes Yuki havia chegado ao quarto,abafado e antigo,estava claro que há muito ninguém usava o aposento,o ambiente parecia tenso e silencioso;como sempre Akito faria seus joguinhos,era típico dele se divertir com a reação que aquele tipo de ambiente provocava em Yuki.Apenas um abajur de luz amarelada iluminava o lugar,a noite já havia caído lá fora e o tempo chuvoso escurecia mais ainda o quarto,o ratinho ouviu a arrastada voz de Akito vindo de um canto escuro do lugar.

-Sente-se.- Obedecendo a ordem Yuki sentou;tremia,não sabia por que mas mesmo já estando acostumado com aquilo desta vez tudo parecia diferente,como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer.Calado e inexpressivo esperou a próxima ordem de Akito.- Sabe Yuki,fazia muito tempo que não te via tremer de medo perto de mim...acho que acertei dessa vez;sua punição vai ser especial hoje...vou te dar um castigo por ter mentido pra mim.Suas mãos...

Akito apareceu apenas como um vulto,era assim que ele sempre fazia,atormentava Yuki como uma sombra sempre que queria castigá-lo;o garoto de cabelos cinzentos estendeu as mãos inocentemente,sabia que teria de fazer algo ruim mas não tinha opção;o líder dos Sohma amarrou seus pulsos com tamanha força que a fina corda apertava a delicada pele de Yuki até ferí-la,o ratinho fez uma expressão de dor enquanto Akito deliciava-se com tal atitude;ao terminar de amarrá-lo Akito puxou Yuki para mais perto de modo que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido.- Você nunca me ouviu Yuki...continua teimoso como sempre,agora vai me pagar caro por tanta teimosia.- O líder dos Sohma puxou a longa e pesada veste de Yuki com voracidade deixando o ratinho nu até abaixo da cintura.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Yuki sentiu a vergonha por estar nu na frente de Akito,hesitou e olhou pra baixo.Akito voltou a falar.-Está com vergonha?...Aposto que gostou quando aquele monstro te tocou não é mesmo?...- Aproximou-se do pescoço de Yuki e começou a lambê-lo enquanto às vezes falava.- Como foi?Como foi transar com um monstro?...anda me diz...- O rapaz mais novo continuou em silêncio com os braços em volta de si mesmo como se tentasse se proteger de uma nudez não só física mas também psicológica;Akito passeava as mãos em seus braços,pescoço e cintura e continuava a perguntar;o silêncio de Yuki começou a perturbá-lo imensamente e o que se seguiu foi apenas um tapa sonoro no rosto do garoto de cabelos cor de prata.- ME RESPONDA!

Yuki ao sentir o impacto do tapa sentiu os olhos arderem,não existia mais nada além de medo e dor ali,agia como uma criança,como agira à anos atrás em uma ocasião semelhante e só sabia dizer uma coisa.- Akito...já chega,p-por favor...chega.- As lágrimas desciam sem nenhuma tentativa de evitá-las,Akito podia ver que Yuki havia voltado a mostrar toda sua fragilidade e vulnerabilidade diante dele,era isso que vinha desejando desde o começo;estava feliz,uma felicidade inexplicável que queimava junto com a raiva por saber que Yuki nunca o amaria,voltou a gritar.-EU NÃO TE DEI O DIREITO DE PEDIR NADA!...Agora faça o que veio fazer...

O garoto olhou o líder dos Sohma com apreensão e medo,chorava e não tinha nenhum medode parecer ridículo,qualquer coisa valia para tentar evitar ter de fazer o que Akito queria.O mais velho se sentou enquanto Yuki avançou sobre ele de joelhos,ainda chorava enquanto começou a beijar seu pescoço passando antes pelo tórax agora descoberto e arfante;o desejo de possuir Yuki era quase palpável,apenas o toque ou o contato da pele do ratinho com a sua já o excitava por completo;fechou os olhos com prazer ao sentir a quente e suave mão do mais jovem sobre seu órgão;Yuki já movia a mão para frente e para trás acendendo mais ainda a luxúria de Akito;por instantes o líder dos Sohma pareceu poder se concentrar porém começou a sentir a presença de alguém os observando,abriu seus olhos e parado em diante do portal de porta aberta estava Kyou;tamanha foi a satisfação do Deus dos Juunishi ao ver aquela figura ali;os olhos do gato fixos nas duas figuras entrelaçadas,Yuki de costas não podia vê-lo nem ouví-lo visto que a chuva havia aumentado e o gato era extremamente silencioso.

Akito não desviava os olhos de Kyou um segundo sequer,sentia prazer em ter Yuki tocando e esquadrinhando cada centímetro de seu corpo e tendo Kyou como espectador,os espasmos eram cada vez mais fortes e haviam momentos nos quais as delicadas mãos de Yuki sabiam exatamente o que fazer para deixá-lo quase louco de desejo.Kyou parecia preso ao chão como uma pedra,o espírito do gato gritava ensurdecedoramente em seus ouvidos,as mãos paradas ao lado do tronco pesavam como chumbo e não havia som que o fizesse desviar os olhos da imagem que via diante de si;o tímido Yuki,o mesmo que havia jogado seus sentimentos fora como se fossem lixo estava ali,por vontade própria,entregando o que havia de mais precioso no mundo,seu corpo,para alguém que ele dizia tanto odiar.Via a alva pele descoberta ser tocada pelos dedos lânguidos de Akito,que o fuzilava com os finos olhos,sentiu raiva,ódio e ciúme,um ciúme insano,incontrolável,mas ainda assim não podia se mover,até ali ainda podia manter-se parado ou era o que achava;a esperança de conseguir ir embora desapareceu ao ver a cena a seguir.

Yuki moveu-se sobre o corpo sentado de Akito e direcionou o órgão do mesmo até sua entrada;no momento em que o mesmo invadiu-o o ratinho sentiu-se sendo rasgado por dentro,não era o que queria,nunca era mas tinha de ser feito,ouvia Akito gemer e sentia suas unhas arranharem suas costas com ferocidade;subia e descia fechando os olhos com força deixando que as lágrimas descessem,por instantes a dor era quase insuportável;pensava e tantas coisas mas todas só o levavam até um lugar e uma pessoa:Kyou,mesmo depois de se acostumar com os movimentos mais rápidos pedidos por Akito,Yuki ainda evitava manter sua mente ali,queria Kyou ao seu lado,seu toque,sua voz,tudo;a dor de ser invadido por um estranho,alguém que não era sua outra metade era a dor de ter seu coração rasgado em pedaços.Lembrou-se então de seu último encontro com o primo.Em meio a tanta dor ainda conseguia ter lembranças.

**-EU NÃO FAÇO ISSO PORQUE QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME DEVA NADA!!EU FAÇO ISSO SIMPLESMENTE PORQUE EU TE AMO!!!MEU MOTIVO É PURO E SIMPLESMENTE ESSE!**

**-Só por quê dormimos juntos algumas vezes...Não fale como se fôssemos casados ou apaixonados...**

**Ou como se você fosse especial pra mim...você não sabe da missa...Um terço...e não me olhe desse jeito,é patético**.

Sentia que estava tudo quase acabando,finalmente se veria livre da presença de Akito dentro de si,não agüentava mais;queria sumir,morrer ou qualquer coisa que o fizesse esquecer de sua própria existência,antes disso sussurrou.- Akito..- O líder dos Sohma sorriu ao ver a reação que aquilo havia provocado em Kyou,as órbitas dos olhos enormes e assustadas;antes que perdesse a oportunidade Akito puxou o rosto de Yuki até o seu e o beijou com desejo,as línguas em contato e a respiração rápida e entrecortada de ambos;Yuki relutava em manter o beijo,tinha algo de errado,Akito nunca o beijava.

O mais velho o soltou e enquanto o empurrava devagar para tirá-lo de cima puxou uma pequena e brilhante adaga de dentro do quimono desarrumado.Ao mostrá-la para o assustado ratinho disse.- É uma promessa que quer?..é um laço o que você tanto deseja?..deixe-me te mostrar o que posso te dar...- Yuki tentava se afastar arrastando-se de costas pelo tatame;não houve tempo de desviar as mãos,viu Akito cortar a própria mão com força,o líquido vermelho desceu pela pele da mão e escorreu pelo braço,o mais velho sorveu parte do próprio sangue e moveu-se na direção do ratinho.Aquilo não parecia real,não podia ser,Yuki balançava a cabeça assustado,viu sua mão ser puxada com força e sentiu o frio contato da lâmina com a própria pele,rápida,leve e delicada;abriu um corte profundo tingindo a branca superfície de sua mão de vermelho.As mãos se uniram contra sua vontade e mais um beijo selou o pacto feito por Akito,sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue e o ardor provocado pela fricção das mãos no corte recente.Ao ser solto ouviu Akito sussurrar em seu ouvido antes deste se levantar,largar a adaga sobre o chão e sair.- Agora me mostre o valor medíocre dos seus laços...- O líder dos Sohma sorria deliciosamente ao ver a expressão do ratinho ao virar-se;Kyou estático e atento,silencioso;não movia um dedo sequer,o encarava sem alterar sua expressão.A quanto tempo estaria ali?A julgar pelo estado em que se encontrava estava ali a muito tempo,ele tinha visto;tinha descoberto seu maior segredo.

_"..Ele me viu...ele viu..."_

Trovões,o chicotear da chuva no vidro da janela,tudo contribuía para deixar o ambiente cada vez mais pesado e hostil;Yuki sentia-se imundo,o olhar de Kyou não desviava de sua figura ali sentada naquele chão,ainda estava nu e agora apertava o tecido branco do quimono tingindo-o de vermelho às vezes;a cabeça começava a girar e a ânsia do vômito começava a voltar.Akito passou sorrindo por Kyou e disse algo que Yuki nunca viria a saber.- Divirta-se também...monstro...

Estavam a sós;o tempo parecia parado e o ar no aposento extremamente quente;Kyou deu dois passos a mais entrando assim no que minutos antes não parecia mais do que uma imagem a parte de sua realidade,sentia como se tivesse rompido uma barreira a muito imposta por Yuki,uma barreira erguida em volta de um mundo totalmente estranho;o ratinho ao perceber os movimentos do primo vestiu-se como podia,numa tentativa inútil de se recompor limpou as lágrimas com a mão ferida,o contato do salgado líquido com a superfície ferida provocou ardor;ficou de pé e foi só o que conseguiu fazer,não conseguia falar,precisava sair dali,fugir,sumir.

Kyou viu o primo se levantar,enxugar as lágrimas e começar a juntar a roupa jogada no chão,afinal começou a sentir a raiva voltar aos seus braços,pernas;cada parte de seu corpo gritava e vibrava,o espírito do gato estava a mil;raiva,muita raiva e ciúme.Precisava botar pra fora tudo o que sentia,ao contrário do de costume Kyou não conseguiu gritar a princípio.- Então é esse o seu mundinho?..foi por isso que você me trocou?

Yuki viu que não havia como fugir daquela conversa,sua máscara tinha caído,sua caixa tinha sido aberta,o que de pior poderia acontecer?- O que você acha que viu..ou o que você viu não é da sua conta...

Ao ouvir isso o gato sorriu com sarcasmo,aquilo cortava o ratinho por dentro com se fossem lâminas,não sabia que Kyou podia ser tão cruel quando queria,percebeu que a partir daquele momento começava a pagar o preço por tanta mentira.- Não é da minha conta?Tem razão...não é mesmo da minha conta...NÃO É DA MINHA CONTA SABER QUE O QUE EU MAIS DESEJEI A MINHA VIDA INTEIRA NÃO PASSA DE UMA MENTIRA!!- Os gritos saíam mais uma vez,cheios de raiva,mágoa e dor;parecia que todas as vezes em que se encontravam naquele lugar estavam destinados a se ferirem,Yuki não tinha fôlego pra revidar,o corpo doía e mesmo sem poder dizer uma única palavra desejava com todas as forças abraçá-lo,queria acalmar o coração de Kyou,curar suas feridas,parecia ridículo que depois de tudo o que passou o único pensamento que passava pela cabeça de Yuki era o de ter Kyou de volta,era o que mais queria,mesmo que àquela altura isso fosse algo impossível.- ME DIZ YUKI!!FOI POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ ME TROCOU?ME TROCOU PELO AKITO?ME TROCOU POR ESSA VIDA?- Não sabia responder;na realidade nem mesmo Yuki tinha a resposta para aquela pergunta,afinal o que nos motiva a nos sacrificar por alguém que amamos?Tudo é justificável por amor?As pessoas acham que amar justifica sofrer por alguém,se sabemos que somos amados de volta e se temos consciência de que o sofrimento que causamos a nós mesmos faz a pessoa que desejamos sofrer por quê continuamos a nos ferir sem parar?

Tantas perguntas de uma vez,o cérebro de Yuki parecia bloqueado,a voz não saía;Kyou se aproximou com os olhos cheios de raiva e revolta,será que até o fim Yuki agiria como se ele não fosse nada?Definitivamente para Kyou,Yuki não estava em condições de se fazer de superior e embora essa não fosse a verdade era isso que parecia aos olhos do gato;cego de ciúme e mágoa como estava não via nada além de seu suposto entendimento,voltou a baixar o tom de voz,desta vez sussurrava;agarrou Yuki pelo pescoço com força e enquanto ambos olhavam-se nos olhos: Yuki via nas afiladas pupilas do gato sua real personalidade enquanto Kyou via em Yuki um objeto de desejo,raiva,inveja,tudo de uma só vez;o desejo de possuí-lo parecia queimá-lo,não sabia bem se queria destruí-lo ou simplesmente amá-lo como nunca havia feito antes.A única coisa da qual tinha certeza é que Yuki estava vulnerável pela primeira vez,despido de mentiras e máscaras.- Você não mudou nada,continua com ares de superioridade mesmo quando está em desvantagem;se você soubesse como eu odeio isso em você,se soubesse como eu odeio saber que a minha vida inteira tudo o que eu mais desejei ser e ter não passava de uma mentira.Você me humilhou por anos a fio,me fez sentir como se fosse o último dos seres humanos quando na verdade você não passa de escória.

O garoto de cabelos cinzentos sentia a força de Kyou ao agarrar com segurança seu pescoço,os lábios quase se tocavam,ambos se encaravam numa espécie de jogo de sedução masoquista,se odiavam por motivos particulares e mesmo assim ainda desejavam um ao outro a ponto de não conseguirem se soltar ou quebrar o leve contato que tinham acabado de estabelecer;as máscaras caíam uma por uma sem pudor ou receio.Yuki sentia a voz voltar ao ouvir tais palavras do primo,não sabia dizer com precisão exata em qual momento percebeu as emoções mais escondidas aflorarem e as lágrimas voltarem a rolar pelo rosto.- Então é isso que sempre pensou a meu respeito...

-Não preciso pensar quando vejo o que eu acabei de ver;o que acha que eu deveria pensar ao ver você agindo como uma prostituta Yuki?...- O corpo de Yuki,visivelmente debilitado voltou a tremer e o mesmo começou a soluçar,palavras duras e cheias de desdém e sarcasmo;o ratinho sempre soube que teria de ouví-las um dia mas esperava e torcia pra que esse dia nunca chegasse.Cada roçar dos lábios de Kyou com os seus o rasgava por dentro,cada palavra que saía o feria com igual intensidade,sofria e ao mesmo tempo não queria que aquele doce sofrimento acabasse pois sabia que uma vez que ele se afastasse nunca mais o teria tão perto outra vez;chorava sem hesitar e soluçava alto;levou a mão livre até o rosto do gato numa inútil tentativa de tocá-lo.- K-Kyou..

O rapaz se afastou e o soltou com rapidez.- Não me toque,nunca mais...você me dá nojo...- Yuki o olhou assustado e encolheu os braços;virou o rosto pro lado,procurando algo no nada,o resto de uma palavra ou algo que restasse ou lembrasse da antiga doçura de Kyou;o gato girou em torno dos próprios calcanhares e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pôde,andava por um corredor que parecia não terminar,deixara pra trás as verdades e as mentiras que havia acabado de dizer.Palavras proferidas com rispidez e raiva,como odiava a si mesmo por ser assim;mas tinha um orgulho a zelar,a única coisa que havia lhe restado era seu orgulho,seu maldito orgulho,era por ele que não podia voltar e seria por ele que viveria a partir daquele momento.

_"...se tenho tanta certeza que meu orgulho vale mais do que ele por que não paro de chorar?...como sou imbecil..."_

Yuki via o tempo passar em frente aos seus olhos,a chuva começava a diminuir e os gestos de Kyou ainda ecoavam em volta do ratinho;ele tinha nojo,nada mais aceitável,nada mais normal...nada mais triste e mais doloroso.Nada pior.

Sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas e os braços pesarem,a dor voltou a atacá-lo,por instantes havia esquecido de tudo;a cabeça por fim parecia a ponto de explodir;caiu de joelhos com uma das mãos na boca,iria vomitar,tinha tontura e náuseas;precisava de ajuda,mas antes que pudesse pedir por alguém viu tudo escurecer,os sons exteriores cessarem e por fim o corpo cair sobre o chão num baque surdo.

Continua...

ufa o.o essa demorou bastante a sair,gomen se fiz vcs esperarem mto,mas isso aconteceu pq durante semanas nada de convincente me vinha à cabeça xD..o fato é q o capítulo não ficou como eu queria x.x,na verdade eu não esperava que ele ficasse tão sado xD mas até q eu gostei de toda essa coisa lemon/angst e meio slash eu acho o.o qndo eu terminei eu pensei: "céus,eu era tão pervetida assim?"..xDDDDDD tá nem é tão pervertido assim,mas q a coisa ficou meio forte ficou né?o vocabulário às vezes ficou meio bruto mas é pq eu queria que tudo parecesse bem real aos olhos de qm tá lendo,acho q consegui isso sem ter q baixar mto o nível o.o.Enfim,demorou mas saiu,eu tava pensando em escrever mais nesse capítulo mas qndo eu comecei eu percebi q ficaria mais agradável,esteticamente,se eu colocasse o filé da história no próximo capitulo:SIM!!\o/ próxima parte é quase inteira só de lembranças do Yuki,já chega de enrolar né?xD...não se preocupem,não vai demorar mto a acabar..daí vcs se verão livres dessa bendita fic xD...well,é só isso msm..becitus a todos,já agradeço mais uma vez pra qm ainda lê e tal,continuem me mandando reviews plz,são meu combustível -..bjos bjos bjos do ano do Gato \o\..ja matta neeeeeeeeee o//


	10. Chapter 10

Aviso: Fruits Basket não pertence à mim e sim à Natsuki Takaya eu não sou nada além de uma fã inverterada do Kyou e uma eterna apaixonada por histórias yaoi deles XD;não me processe T.T

Yaoi/Lemon..tá avisado nee?

CÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS!!!!!!!!!Quanto tempo demorou pra esse capitulo sair?Um ano?XDDD..realmente..demorou mto,tipo,quase desisti da fic pq o mangá foi chegando ao fim e descobri q Akito é mulher T.T..isso jogou um balde de ága fria na minha inspiração..mas graças às reviews que recebi e aos e-mails que me pediam pra não parar de escrever decidi me manter firme e forte e seguir adiante,pretendo terminá-la sim mas como me mudei por causa da faculdade e to sem net os capítulos demoram mto a saír..mas enfim;quanto ao caso de Akito..digamos que esta história se desenrole num universo paralelo aonde Akito é homem..acho q assim podemos dizer q tá tudo resolvido XD..simplificando grotescamente as coisas XDDD..Mas enfim..vo parar de falar pq sei q tem gente se coçando pra ler isso aqui...divirtam-se!!!Hountou ni ARIGATOU NE ..a todos q me apoiaram e me fizeram seguir adiante com a história...vejam o resultado a partir deste capítulo v

Zehi Tanoshi shite ne (Divirtam-se \o/) I'm BACK \o\

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**...antes que pudesse pedir por alguém viu tudo escurecer,os sons exteriores cessarem e por fim o corpo cair sobre o chão num baque surdo.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**** - ****Breve Brisa de Inverno**

_**"Hoje é terça feira;fui ao consultório do Hatori de novo...estou cansado,não agüento mais tantos médicos,perguntas,exames...queria brincar,correr,conversar...queria ver o Kyou-kun de novo..."**_

**Um quarto com uma suave iluminação;provavelmente estava doente de novo...até quando ia ter de agüentar aquela vida?..Faziam semanas desde a última vez em que saíra do quarto ou vira a luz do sol..sentia falta do ar puro,da sensação gostosa que tinha ao encostar os pés descalços no chão e mais do que tudo..sentia falta do único e melhor amigo...da última vez em que estiveram juntos se divertiram muito;não se lembrava de ter rido tanto em momento algum de sua vida,Kyou realmente fazia falta...mais do que sua própria mãe,esta por sinal já estava se tornando objeto de ódio a cada dia que passava...sentia que algo grande estava por acontecer mas sendo apenas uma criança o que poderia fazer?Apenas esperar.**

**Se levantou;sentindo tonturas,definitivamente ficar muito tempo deitado fazia muito mal...se continuasse ali iria morrer..queria brincar;queria sorrir,queria seu amigo...A mesma mulher entra no quarto;a mesma babá,pelo menos ela não parecia ser tão fria..ou pelo menos era o que parecia.Ela começa a arrumar o quimono branco de Yuki com preocupação.**

**-Yuki-sama!Não pode se levantar ainda!..o senhor ainda está muito fraco...já imaginou se algo lhe acontece?Akito-sama ficaria morto de preocupação.**

_**"...Por quê sempre todos estão falando sobre Akito?..é sempre ele..tudo pra ele...por quê ninguém nunca se preocupa comigo de verdade?...Não quero ficar aqui.."**_

**-Posso sair?- Yuki pergunta inocentemente desejando com todas as forças uma resposta que nunca viria a seu favor.A mulher o olha com surpresa e retruca uma resposta decorada.**

**-Sinto muito pequeno mestre..mas não pode,o senhor sabe..são ordens de Akito-sama.- O pequeno ratinho insiste.**

**-Mas eu não agüento mais...por favor..só hoje...- Ela o olha e acaba por ceder.**

**-Muito bem...mas temos apenas uma hora..aonde deseja ir?- Pela primeira vez em dias Yuki abre um sorriso,finalmente poderia conversar com alguém,certamente este era o único que sentia sua falta.**

**Andaram em silêncio até chegarem ao local do qual Yuki tanto sentira falta nos últimos dias,olhou apreensivo mais uma vez para a mulher,esta sorriu e por fim o pequeno ratinho virou as costas e começou a correr,corria com excitação,pressa,felicidade;todos os sentimentos de uma vez.**

**Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos,sentia o cheiro da grama molhada pelo orvalho,como sempre aquele lugar continuava muito pouco visitado,Yuki gostava disso pois aquele havia se tornado um local somente seu e de seu melhor amigo...enquanto andava com os olhos fechados ouvia uma voz conhecida cantarolar...o pequeno ratinho murmurava a conhecida canção...abriu os grandes e cinzentos olhos e viu Kyou;estava ali...brincando.O pequeno gatinho notou uma presença e com um grande sorriso recebeu o amigo que não via a dias.**

**-Ah!Yuki-chan!Que bom que você veio hoje!...Sabe,você sumiu por tanto tempo...achei que não vinha mais...**

**-...desculpa..Kyou-kun...mas é que,eu fiquei doente e minha mãe não me deixava sair...**

**-Você ficou doente?!Mas não foi nada sério né?**

**-Não não...-Os dois sorriam;embora fossem crianças qualquer pessoa de fora notava que toda a preocupação,todo gesto carregava mais do que simples amizade,crianças não são capazes de perceber certas nuances e determinados detalhes em contrapartida não tem pudor no que diz respeito a amor quando este existe da maneira mais pura de todas.Animados,ambos brincaram como se não houvesse tempo ou qualquer outra coisa fora daquele pequeno santuário que haviam construído;em um dos momentos Kyou comentou sobre sua maldição.**

**-Yuki-chan...você sabe que animal eu sou,não sabe?- O sorriso do pequeno ruivo morreu em questão de segundos.Yuki tinha um felpudo dente-de-leão na mão..estava distraído pensando no que mantinha todas aquelas pontinhas macias e branquinhas presas à flor mas foi pego de surpresa pelo rosto triste do primo,não sabia bem o por quê mas ver seu amigo triste o deixava mais triste do que ver qualquer outra pessoa na mesma situação.O ratinho respondeu apreensivo.**

**-Sei...você é o gato...não é?-O gatinho o olhou com supresa e medo.**

**-E o que você acha disso?...V-Você também odeia o gato?...- Os olhos cinzentos de Yuki abriram-se em surpresa.**

**-Mas é claro que não!!Por que eu ia te odiar Kyou-kun?!Você é meu melhor amigo...eu gosto muito de você,é por isso que você tá triste?**

**-...acho que sim...eu tenho medo que você também comece a me odiar,Yuki-chan.- O gatinho olhava pra baixo.Yuki sorriu e agarrou a mão do primo.**

**-Kyou-kun!Olha!!- ****O ratinho soprou o pequeno dente-de-leão com toda a força que tinha nos pulmões ;as diversas pontas brancas como a neve flutuavam no ar como neve;a brisa morna do verão por fim as carregava pra longe;Kyou via como dançavam e como pareciam livres e soltas...não havia nada mais bonito que aquilo,nem mesmo a neve mais branca que já tinha visto em seus poucos anos de vida parecia com aquilo...Yuki voltou a sorrir para o primo.**

**-Viu..Kyou-kun?Se você quiser eu posso ser o vento e você o dente-de-leão...posso levar você pra qualquer lugar que você quiser!É só você me dizer aonde você quer ir...não me importa se você é o gato ou não;podemos fazer o que a gente quiser sempre!- Os castanhos e grandes olhos do gatinho mostravam surpresa,tinha um amigo e sem nem mesmo ter idéia tinha na sua frente seu primeiro amor...não havia diferença no que ele vira em livros como Cinderella ou Branca-de-Neve,aqueles livros nos quais o príncipe encontra a princesa e os dois eram felizes pra sempre...só sabia que queria estar sempre perto de Yuki.Sentiu as bochechas aquecerem,estava envergonhado.**

**-Kyou-kun?...Ahahahah!!Tá vermelho,tá vermelho!..Mas por que?- Yuki o olhava com uma curiosidade quase sobrenatural.**

**-N-Nada...E não é pra rir!!**

**-Ahahahahahaha!Diz Kyou-kun...por quê tá vermelho?- O ratinho ainda segurava o riso.**

**-Já disse que não é pra rir!...não é da sua conta.- O garoto de cabelos prateados se surpreendeu;pela primeira vez via seu amigo revelar seu lado bravo,dava medo mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se bem...livre e imensamente feliz,ficou em silêncio apenas observando Kyou resmungar,sorriu e sentiu o peito aquecer...parecia que nunca havia ficado doente;tudo naquele garoto era agradável.**

**Percebendo que o riso havia cessado Kyou virou-se pra olhar mais uma vez para o primo e viu que a expressão do amigo era séria e triste,sentiu-se triste também...**

**-Yuki-chan...o que foi?...Tá se sentindo mal?**

**-Não..é que...eu acho que não vou poder vir pra cá amanhã...- O ruivo assustado começou a protestar demonstrando um nervosismo carregado de tristeza.**

**-O quê?!Por quê??Você não quer?...eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateou?**

**-Não,não é isso...é que eu só acho que não vai dar...só isso- Yuki baixou a cabeça,parecia que a realidade voltava a pesar;a hora estava chegando ao seu fim,como o tempo passava rápido quando estava junto de Kyou,tinha de voltar;voltar para aquele quarto,aquelas vozes...todas as vezes em que voltava sentia medo,muito medo...uma coisa que parecia engolir seus sentimentos bons deixando somente a sensação de que estava sozinho...deixando a sensação de que nunca mais voltaria a viver.Kyou agora preocupado com o amigo parecia suplicar.**

**-Yuki-chan!..m-me desculpa...olha,eu trago um presente pra você amanhã..prometo!Mas por favor...não deixa de vir;você é o único amigo que eu tenho,por isso,por favor...- Ao ver tamanha apreensão no rosto de Kyou o ratinho se encheu de coragem.**

**-Kyou-kun...eu vou fazer de tudo pra vir,prometo.**

**-Yubikiri?**

**-Yubikiri.- Mais uma vez cruzaram os dedinhos;como era bom ter o conforto de uma promessa como aquela...Yuki adorava aquilo.**

**Voltou pra casa com um sorriso tímido no rosto,escondia de quando em quando com medo de que alguém o visse sorrir sozinho,não queria levantar suspeitas e acima de tudo...não desejava que aquele momento desaparecesse no ar;tinha a sensação de que tudo não passaria de um sonho bom caso alguém mais suspeitasse ou descobrisse sua promessa secreta,seu santuário,seu melhor amigo...seu primeiro...**

_**"Já são duas da madrugada e eu não consigo dormir..sinto frio,sinto medo,me sinto ansioso..por quê?..."**_

**Yuki virava de um lado pro outro no futon...cama macia,confortável...olhou pro teto e colocou o braço sobre a testa.**

_**"...esse quarto..odeio esse quarto;esse teto,esse cheiro...Kyou-kun...será que já tá dormindo?Tá sonhando com o quê?Será que sonha comigo?..P-PERAÍ?!...Como assim sonha comigo??..será que tô doido?..não é febre então é o que?...o que tá acontecendo comigo,hein Kyou-kun...?"**_

_**"Sexta-feira...hoje quero ir ver o Kyou-kun de novo...já faz um tempo desde a última vez que a gente se viu;ele me prometeu que da próxima vez que a gente se visse ele ia me fazer uma surpresa..o que será?...quero tanto saber;já vai fazer um ano que a gente se conheceu...parece que foi ontem...ne,Kyou-kun?"**_

**Enrubesceu...não fazia a mínima idéia de que estava corado até as orelhas;tinha conhecido seu melhor amigo e de certa forma já começava a entender o que significava gostar de alguém.Entardeceu rápido;Yuki olhava pela janela do seu quarto,como sempre escuro e abafado...final de outono,o inverno parecia cada vez mais próximo.O ratinho podia quase que sentir com o próprio corpo a chegada da neve,aquilo que dera origem ao seu nome,nada mais familiar.**

**Akito entrou no quarto,sério,calado;o longo e pesado quimono arrastado pelo chão,fantasmagórico e assustador,Yuki ficou ali,parado,esperando por algo,não sabia bem o que era mas sabia que deveria estar preparado,segundos,minutos e Akito em fim falou.**

**-Não vai sair hoje...ouviu?**

**-O quê?- O rosto assustado acabou por entregar a posição de Yuki,ele sabia...Akito sabia que ele saíra com freqüência nas últimas semanas;sentiu medo...Arrepiou-se com a possibilidade do líder da família saber sobre Kyou,agora só restava a ele torcer para que pelo menos este segredo ele não soubesse.**

**-Não quero que se esforce demais...acho que anda saindo muito,me incomoda...não quero que os outros te vejam...entendeu?...-Akito sentado brincava com o quimono vermelho,parecia perdido entre pensamentos e aquilo que falava,soturnamente concentrado,algo que fazia parte do comportamento do mais velho...Ao encará-lo num misto de surpresa e alívio Yuki viu-se acertado pelos oblíquos olhos de Akito,num instante o líder voltara seus olhos escuros na direção daquelas orbes cinzentas,silêncio.**

**-...Não ouse me desobedecer...-Yuki piscou e fugindo daqueles olhos voltou a olhar para a janela,uma saída,um conforto dentro daquele ambiente que Akito insistia em criar sempre que estavam a sós.Yuki respondeu mecanicamente como sempre,sem nem mesmo entender por que;só queria sossego,queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos e suas lembranças.**

**Uma hora,duas,três...quanto mais suportaria?A expectativa,ansiedade,tudo o estava matando...queria ver Kyou,falar com ele de novo,sentia falta mas não sabia o que fazer...uma hora passada do horário combinado de sempre,Yuki estava atrasado,mas não sabia até onde podia ir,sabia que queria mas não tinha idéia do que poderia lhe acontecer caso fizesse o contrário daquilo que Akito havia mandado...**

**A mesma mulher entrou,levemente preocupada e apreensiva.**

**-Yuki-sama...o que pretende fazer?...Não vai sair hoje?...- Yuki parou,olhou adiante...logo a frente havia um jardim e além um muro,grande,cinzento;mas além do muro havia o céu,apenas ele,azul com pouquíssimas nuvens,uma aqui,outra ali...céu de inverno,azul e profundo,será que Kyou também estaria olhando pro mesmo céu?O que poderia estar sentindo?**

**-Como posso saber se não estou com ele?...-Sussurrou;tinha que dar um jeito de ir.-Vou sair,quero ir sozinho...não precisa se preocupar...não diga nada pra mamãe.**

**-Yuki-sama!-Não queria ninguém por perto,sabia como chegar até seu lugar favorito e tinha pressa,provavelmente Kyou já teria ido embora quando chegasse,se fosse esse o caso o que faria já que o primo não estava mais lá?Por que desejava tanto ir até lá,aquele lugar...aquela pessoa.**

**Correu o mais rápido que pôde,se escondendo de vez em quando dos empregados,daqueles que serviam de olhos para Akito;o jardim,o caminho,o coração batendo rápido,a cada batida sentia o peito doer de expectativa...a realidade,ele não estava ali,não mais...sentia e sabia que naquele lugar ele deveria ter esperado por horas a fio por um amigo que nunca chegaria.Ofegando,Yuki deixou-se cair na grama;a noite caía e com ela tudo mudava,um certo silêncio,um cheiro e uma sensação estranha de que estava sozinho,simplesmente só...por quê não fora antes?**

**Uma dúvida que o incomodava,começou a chorar,lágrimas mornas rolavam pelo rosto frio cortado pelo vento.**

**-Kyou-kun...-Enquanto esfregava o rosto tentando conter o choro houve um instante de silêncio e surpresa...uma presença,sons e passos,até que uma familiar e doce voz o chamou pelo nome.-Yuki-kun?...é você?...você finalmente chegou...-Ele estava ali,seu primo estava ali...tinha esperado até o anoitecer,correndo o risco de ser descoberto por alguém,sabendo que levaria uma bronca da mãe ele esperou...esperou pelo primo a tarde inteira;de pé com uma das mãos encostada num grosso tronco de árvore,com um largo sorriso nos lábios...aquele mesmo sorriso que ele adorava,era como se nada tivesse acontecido.O gatinho se assustou ao ver o primo chorando,nunca vira aquilo antes,não sabia muito bem o que fazer,correu até o primo e segurou suas mãos com força,Yuki ainda estava quente,suas mãos frias de tanto esperar pareciam sentir a tristeza do primo,mas sentia-se bem..gostava de segurar a mão de Yuki e por muito tempo até hoje se pegava pensando no garoto de cabelos cinzentos...gostava dele e queria demonstrar esse carinho.**

**-O que foi?...Por que tá chorando?- Yuki o olhou por segundos e acabou jogando-se sobre o garoto num abraço,este que agora tremia de frio,Yuki pensou ter perdido sua amizade para sempre,uma promessa é sempre uma promessa,não há como voltar atrás muito menos justificar a quebra da mesma...tinha medo de perder o primo,tinha medo de perdê-lo pra sempre...**

**-Kyou-kun..você não me odeia?Não me odeia por eu ter quebrado a promessa né?- Yuki soluçava,abraçava o primo apertado.Kyou segurou seus ombros e afastou-o com cuidado,segurou suas mãos,olhou para o rosto molhado do ratinho e lhe deu um largo e doce sorriso.-Claro que não te odeio...você veio não veio?...A gente é amigo ou não é?**

**As orbes cinzentas se abriram,era ele..era mesmo Kyou;Yuki sorriu de volta,sentindo um calor transbordar pelo peito deu um sorriso de todo o coração,mal sabia ele o quanto aquilo havia impressionado o primo nascido no ano do gato.Kyou jamais havia visto um sorriso tão bonito,alguém tão bonito...mesmo chorando...nunca tinha visto algo tão lindo quanto Yuki.Então era aquilo que ele via nos contos de fadas;aquele brilho e aquele encanto...**

_**"...É isso que é gostar..."**_

**Isso é amar.**

**Yuki abriu os olhos e viu o primo o encarando,o rosto vermelho,tão tímido e tão impressionado;havia uma doçura naqueles olhos,é claro que para uma criança não é possível definir sentimentos com precisão,até mesmo para adultos isso é extremamente difícil,mas o ratinho sabia o que era aquilo.**

_**"Kyou-kun...eu gosto de você..."**_

**Um pensou..o outro apenas largou as mãos do primo cheio de vergonha,um véu havia caído...uma nova realidade estendia-se sobre os dois;Kyou desviava o olhar...tão jovem e tão cheio de dúvidas;apenas uma certeza:Yuki seria pra sempre a pessoa mais especial,o único;mesmo que tivesse de esperar a vida toda;queria crescer e tirar Yuki dali,queria ser forte e capaz de mudar tudo,queria ser feliz e mais do que tudo,ver seu primeiro e único amor ser feliz ao seu lado,desejava mais que tudo ver aquele sorriso de novo;sabia que não queria se apaixonar por ninguém mais...nunca mais;só aquilo bastava...apenas Yuki bastava.**

**Minutos incontáveis se passaram,num silêncio tímido entre os dois,Yuki parou de chorar e agora confortavelmente aconchegado nas costas do primo,também sentado,balançava os pés e cantarolava uma canção que ouvira alguma vez;Kyou sempre fora mais calado mas agora seu silêncio não incomodava Yuki como antes,sua respiração era um pouco alta e às vezes fazia um som engraçado,era gostoso estar ali e Yuki sentia que para Kyou aqueles momentos eram muito importantes também;seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz baixa do primo.**

**-Yuki...quando duas pessoas se gostam,o que elas fazem?- Ao ouvir aquilo não restou mais nada ao ratinho a não ser responder,não entendia o por quê da pergunta mas mesmo assim a respondeu.**

**-Hm...é né?- O ratinho pensou por instantes...lembrou-se então.-Ah!Kyou-kun!Elas se casam!!- Se virou e deu de cara com o primo fazendo a mesma coisa,o gatinho empolgado por alguma razão,mas o garoto parecia apreensivo por alguma razão.**

**-E...primos podem casar?...- Yuki o ouviu com atenção,por alguma razão sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.**

**-Você quer casar comigo?Kyou-kun?...- Os olhos castanhos se abriram;Yuki tinha adivinhado,corado até as orelhas Kyou acenou um "sim" com a cabeça.**

**-P-Porque..eu...Yuki-kun,eu...**

**Numa fração de segundo as pequenas vozes se uniram numa frase só.**

**-Eu gosto de você.**

**Se olhavam,parecia tão engraçado,aquilo tudo...chorar,sorrir,brincar e planejar;fugir e ter medo..sempre juntos,queriam estar sempre juntos,Yuki soltou um riso sonoro e momentaneamente alto,interrompeu o riso para sanar uma dúvida.-Mas pra casar...do que a gente precisa?**

**-Um anel.- Kyou o olhou,nunca tinha certeza de quase nada mas sabia bem o que significava um anel de casamento;sempre via os anéis dos dedos do pai e da mãe,brilhavam,tinham um dourado bonito,sempre achou que pra serem tão bonitos deveriam ter algum significado especial...um dia enquanto via a mãe ajudá-lo a abotoar a camisa do pijama olhou fixamente para o anel e pensou que um dia também usaria um daqueles e que talvez tivesse uma pessoa de quem gostasse muito por perto,aquele anel traria a pessoa especial até ele...alguém que nunca ia deixá-lo pra trás,aquele anel ia trazer Yuki.**

**-Yuki-kun...vou te dar um anel...e vai ser um anel da mesma cor dos seus olhos...são tão bonitos,gosto muito deles.-Kyou sorriu,sabia que tinha um anel guardado;não era caro como o da mãe,que era de ouro;era apenas um anel de metal,de brinquedo,mas tinha uma pedra branca e lembrava muito o brilho dos olhos do primo;sempre tivera muito ciúme do anel,muitas vezes Kagura tinha tentado tomá-lo a força...mas para Yuki ele daria de todo o coração;queria muito ver Yuki usando o tal anel e por alguma razão achava que o presente poderia trazer o primo até ele...um sinal de que Yuki seria dele pra sempre...realmente,era à ele que pertencia.**

**O ratinho ficou radiante com a notícia,iria casar com Kyou!Nem sabia direito como funcionava um casamento,só sabia que significava ficar pra sempre junto da pessoa que mais gostava,essa pessoa era o garoto ruivo a sua frente,seu melhor amigo e agora sua pessoa mais amada;era isso que queria,tê-lo por perto pra sempre...a pessoa mais importante da sua vida.**

**-Yuki-kun...amanhã...amanhã eu vou trazer o anel;assim a gente vai estar casado..ou quase eu acho..pelo menos até a gente ficar grande e eu te dar um anel de verdade,depois disso...depois disso...- Kyou abaixou a cabeça procurando pelas palavras,queria dizer algo inteligente mas nada vinha à cabeça;foi então que Yuki riu e completou com palavras o que o gatinho pensava mas não conseguia dizer.**

**-Depois disso Kyou-kun...a gente é feliz pra sempre!- Uma brisa fria soprava sobre os jardins da mansão dos Sohma,parecia soprar uma promessa para além dos muros,das ruas,das árvores;na direção do céu e das estrelas.Os cabelos cinzentos de Yuki balançavam com leveza e sua franja cobria seus olhos,até que num gesto gentil e inesperado Kyou afastou os fios do rosto do primo.**

**-Então...amanhã a gente começa a ser feliz..Yuki-kun...promete que vem?Vou te esperar aqui.**

**-Eu venho sim...eu juro,Kyou-kun!**

Continua...

Well...como disse no ínicio demorou mto pra sair e eu cheguei a pensar q a minha inspiração tinha ido pras cucuias XD..mas vi q posso melhorar e que posso continuar graças a vcs q ainda lêem XD...enfim..o capítulo ficou bom na minha opinião..gostei do resultado final embora tenha achado os sentimentos dos meninos descritos um pouco adultos demais,então tentem ver como se eu tivesse tentando explicar de forma mais adulta como dois garotos se sentem e como descobrem o primeiro e único amor """"" foi essa a minha intenção desde o início...qnto as lembranças do Yuki...tudo indica que elas ficarão maiores do que estava planejando..o que significa que a fic pode aumentar um pouco o que implica num maior tempo e numa paciência e saco de vcs pra agüentarem ela mais um pouco XDDD...mas vamos lá...Go Go Kumiko! v

VALEU MESMO...FELIZ ANO NOVO UM TANTO ADIANTADO PRA TODOS E VEJO VCS NO CAPÍTULO 11 \o/

Kissus do Ano do Gato .v


	11. Chapter 11

Aviso: O título e a autoria de Fruits Basket não me pertencem mas sim à Natsuki Takaya-san;isso aqui não passa de uma viagem da minha cabeça doentia e perva XDDD..

Yaoi/Lemon...até parece q vcs não sabem disso XD

Sem enrolação no início do capítulo de hoje,vamo pro pega pra capá msm XD

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**...-Depois disso Kyou-kun...a gente é feliz pra sempre!- Uma brisa fria soprava sobre os jardins da mansão dos Sohma,parecia soprar uma promessa para além dos muros,das ruas,das árvores;na direção do céu e das estrelas.Os cabelos cinzentos de Yuki balançavam com leveza e sua franja cobria seus olhos,até que num gesto gentil e inesperado Kyou afastou os fios do rosto do primo.**

**-Então...amanhã a gente começa a ser feliz..Yuki-kun...promete que vem?Vou te esperar aqui.**

**-Eu venho sim...eu juro,Kyou-kun!**

**CAPÍTULO 11**** - ****Supressão**

**-Te dou esse anel porque tudo que é meu agora vai ser seu,porque eu gosto de você e porque quero que você seja pra sempre o meu Yuki-chan...- O rosto do garoto ruivo parecia vermelho como um pimentão;Yuki apenas o olhava sem parar,mal sabia que estava vermelho também;o rosto quente e uma sensação estranha no estômago,parecia que tinha alguma coisa ali dentro.Mais engraçado ainda era ver como as mãos do primo tremiam e como suavam.Assim que Kyou terminou de dizer o que queria um breve e tímido silêncio caiu entre os dois;o ratinho decidiu que queria dizer algo também..não parecia justo que o gatinho ganhasse sempre e que sempre ficasse com a pose de mais esperto,mais do que isso...Yuki adorava ver o primo ruivo ficar vermelho por sua causa,achava aquilo fofo e embora tivesse decidido que nunca diria isso pois provavelmente o garoto iria brigar com ele ou sair por aí gritando,não podia perder a oportunidade.**

**Agarrou as mãos trêmulas do primo o que fez com que este o olhasse com uma surpresa nos olhos.**

**-E eu aceito esse anel porque gosto de você também,porque quero que você fique pra sempre comigo e porque prometo nunca te esquecer...- Os olhos de Kyou se abriram mais ainda,as maçãs do rosto coradas até as orelhas;Yuki sorriu e aproveitando o momento de distração deixou sobre a bochecha do primo um beijo.**

**Uma tarde meio fria,um vento às vezes mais forte e às vezes mais fraco;o sol meio pálido mas que quando batia na pele tornava quente e morna a sensação do toque;Yuki podia sentir que Kyou tinha as mãos um pouco maiores,entrelaçou os dedos das mãos nos do gatinho,pareciam encaixar perfeitamente.Foi assim que Yuki se casou,agora tinha alguém que não importava quando nem onde estaria sempre por perto para protegê-lo.Alguém que gostava dele de coração.**

**Depois do dia em que ganhou seu anel de casamento ia sempre à clareira se encontrar com Kyou,às vezes conversavam muito e sobre muitas coisas,às vezes mal tinham assunto mas iam se encontrar mesmo assim nem que fosse só pra ouvirem a voz um do outro;mas ultimamente Kyou aparecia mais tarde aos encontros e quando vinha tinha os olhos tristes e vazios;falava sobre problemas com a mãe e em como ela tinha mudado,que às vezes falava de coisas estranhas...**

_**"...Kyou-kun...quero tanto te ajudar..."**_

**Um dia o primo ruivo chegou com os olhos vermelhos como os de uma lebre,Yuki sabia que ele tinha chorado,provavelmente sozinho e escondido com medo de que alguém visse e caçoasse ou o maltratasse.**

**-Yuki-chan...você é a única coisa que eu tenho agora...a mamãe,ela...ela não gosta de mim,agora ela vive doente...e o papai,ele diz que a culpa é minha...que eu deixo ela doente...ele diz que seria melhor se todo mundo se esquecesse de mim pra sempre...que seria melhor se eu não existisse!- As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto levemente mais amorenado que o do ratinho;Yuki nunca tinha visto o primo daquele jeito,se existia algum momento em que deveria mostrar o que podia fazer era aquele.O ratinho abraçou Kyou com força,o garoto soluçava mas parecia se acalmar a medida que sentia a própria respiração entrar em compasso com a de Yuki;fechou os olhos e sentiu as palavra saírem baixas e roucas porém cheias de certeza.**

**-Kyou-kun...eu nunca vou me esquecer de você.**

**O garoto ruivo afastou-se um pouco de Yuki para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos,o garoto de cabelos cinzentos sentado na grama com um bonito quimono de uma cor lilás suave com detalhes de flores de cerejeira em dourado e vermelho,o ratinho sentiu aqueles olhos castanhos verem através dos seus,tão bonitos aqueles olhos,tão cheios de doçura...como podia Kyou dizer que os olhos de Yuki eram os mais bonitos quando ele tinha olhos como aqueles?**

**-Jura?...Jura pra mim que nunca vai me esquecer...Yuki.**

**O peito arfava e o coração batia como se quisesse sair do peito...não tinha dúvidas de que era aquilo que queria,era ele que queria,queria aquele garoto...não houve hesitação na resposta.**

**-Juro Kyou.Eu juro.**

**Um dia agitado na residência dos Sohma,mais uma vez o teto forrado de uma madeira escura e antiga,tinha acordado por causa dos barulhos e passos no corredor,muita gente conversando;as vozes abafadas pelas paredes também velhas da casa.Levantou,o corpo agora não pesava mais como antes...graças à Kyou e às suas promessas de sempre estarem junto um do outro sentia-se mais forte,agora tinha mais apetite e estava cada vez mais saudável.Vestiu o quimono recém lavado por cima da veste branca que usava pra dormir,provavelmente a mulher estivera ali mais cedo e cuidadosamente dobrou a roupa deixando a mesma pronta para ser usada,sua criada e a única pessoa que o ajudara a fazer algo que realmente queria...tinha desenvolvido um carinho por ela e se fosse embora um dia gostaria de levá-la junto.**

**Correu com cuidado a porta para a direita de modo que ninguém pudesse ouvir;ficou ali alguns segundos só olhando,às vezes um criado passava e lhe dava bom dia,todos muito atarefados;num relance de memória lembrou-se de olhar o relógio,tinha dormido até tarde,já eram quase dez da manhã...Tinha ficado até de madrugada pensando em alguma coisa que pudesse trazer de volta o sorriso de Kyou;tendo acordado tão tarde só restava comer alguma coisa e se preparar para se aventurar pelos corredores da imensa residência da família atrás de mais um encontro com o primo.Virou de costas e fechou a porta atrás de si,olhou para a cama,resolveu voltar,afinal não tinha acordado por vontade própria,ainda tinha um pouco de sono e queria voltar a sonhar com o primo de cabelos cor de fogo...marcaria o relógio para despertar na hora marcada de sempre.Vestido como estava cochilou e lhe pareceu que caiu num sono profundo e aconchegante,sem sonhos...nada.Será que significava alguma coisa?**

**Ouviu o som estridente do relógio,não sabia que podia dormir tanto tempo sem acordar,o ponteiro das horas do antigo relógio,bem desenhado e detalhado na madeira pintada de preto marcava seis da tarde;tinha dormido tanto e no entanto não sentia como se tivesse descansado,sentia-se estranho,inquieto e preocupado...pressa e nervosismo,já estava mais do que na hora de sair.Se levantou cambaleando e ao chegar a porta hesitou em colocar a mão na pequena entrada feita para tal,e então?O que iria acontecer a partir dali?Sentia pelo corpo todo que algo de estranho estava acontecendo;ao correr com a porta para o lado deu de cara com Akito,ali parado silencioso como uma assombração,sentiu o pequeno corpo tremer,não só pelo susto mas também pela aparência do mais velho...Uma longa veste preta por cima do fino tecido branco...algo de ruim havia acontecido..só se usava preto em velórios...então era por causa disso que ouvira tanto barulho de manhã,era esta a causa de tanto alvoroço.Sentiu um empurrão de Akito o fazendo cair no chão do quarto escuro,caiu num baque surdo enquanto o líder dos Sohma fechava a porta por trás de si.Um silêncio pesado e tenso,Akito não falava nada,nem mesmo se podia ouvir o som de sua respiração arrastada.Abriu os lábios finos e começou a falar.**

**-Ele não vai hoje...- Yuki abriu os olhos numa surpresa cheia de medo.Akito sabia,tinha descoberto seu segredo...há quanto tempo sabia?Não podia precisar muito bem mas a certeza foi imediata,os olhos negros afilados cheios de raiva e mágoa...podia sentir a metros de distância o que vinha de Akito.**

**-Por que tá dizendo isso?...Quem não vai hoje?Do que tá falando?- Yuki já tinha se levantado e a distância entre ele e o mais velho não era muito grande,ainda assim Akito ainda era mais alto,alguns centímetros...exatamente como Kyou;ao ouvir tais perguntas de Yuki algo pareceu acender a fúria de Akito...ele sabia que Yuki tentava proteger o primo,sabia que estava mentindo;na direção do ratinho veio um tapa sonoro que o fez quase cair,sentiu o peso da mão do parente mais velho...ficou ali parado sentindo o rosto arder e de Akito veio o já familiar ataque.**

**-NÃO MINTA PRA MIM!!!PORQUE AINDA TENTA PROTEGER AQUELE MONSTRO?!...ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE ANDAM SE ENCONTRANDO?!!DESDE QUANDO ESTÃO SE VENDO?!!...ANDA ME RESPONDE!!!- Sentia raiva...não admitia que ninguém jamais chamasse Kyou de monstro,afinal de contas porque Akito achava que era melhor do que seu primo ruivo?...Não fazia sentido,pela primeira vez sentiu uma raiva há muito acumulada atingir um nível diferente.**

**-ELE NÃO É MONSTRO!!!KYOU NÃO É MONSTRO!!!NUNCA FOI...Ele...ele gosta de mim,como eu sou...porque só...não deixam ele em paz?- O peito subia e descia,doía um pouco,nunca tinha gritado com alguém antes,sentiu-se livre por instantes,as mãos ainda tremiam;parecia que tinha colocado um peso pra fora,porém seu alívio não durou muito.Akito o encarava sem falar nada ainda;agarrou seu pulso com força e depois de abrir com violência a porta do quarto saiu arrastando e puxando Yuki pelos corredores.**

**-Akito..o que foi?..Akito,pára,por favor...tá me machucando...- O mais velho parou às portas de uma longa sala,havia muita gente ali,todos de preto...um silêncio desconfortável;alguns tinham rostos tristes,outros estavam austeros,já outros conversavam por trás das mãos,com certeza estavam rindo ou então culpando alguém pela morte na família.Os Sohma eram assim...sempre foram e com o tempo muito pouco foi mudando;Akito estava ao seu lado parado,apenas esperava uma constatação inevitável por parte do ratinho.**

**Yuki correu os olhos pela sala que tinha uma varanda extensa e dava para um vazio jardim;não haviam flores ali,já era inverno e ele mal tinha percebido..uma fina camada de neve cobria as antigas pedras de decoração do jardim;porém era impossível não ver aquele garoto,no meio de tanta gente,tantos adultos,um garoto conhecido;os cabelos ruivos cobertos pelos finos flocos de neve que começavam a cair;a expressão séria e carregada de tristeza...Kyou,seu melhor amigo,aquele de quem gostava tanto...sabia que o primo estava se segurando pra não chorar,os comentários dos outros o atingiam,o ratinho podia sentir,parecia que o atingiam como lâminas,sentia a dor do primo e o via sofrer ali sozinho,queria correr até ele mas seu corpo não o obedecia,as pernas pareciam pesar uma tonelada.Levou as mãos à boca na tentativa de abafar um sussurro.Foi então que ouviu uma mulher não muito distante comentar.**

**-Todos sabem que a culpa é do próprio filho que a mãe tenha morrido...aquela criança maldita.- As orbes cinzentas se abriram de susto..então era a mãe de Kyou que tinha morrido;como não tinha percebido antes?Seus sentidos o tinham alertado,sua intuição de alguma forma tinha tentado avisá-lo de que alguém importante estava sofrendo;sentiu os olhos arderem e as mornas lágrimas cortarem o rosto,as mãos ainda na boca,o peito doía como nunca,parecia que todo o sofrimento de Kyou manifestava-se nele,queria gritar,chorar por ele...queria estar sozinho com o primo;parecia que ia morrer.Se sabia que Kyou se sentia assim,que sofria pela morte da mãe que apesar de nem sempre estar presente ou amá-lo como uma mãe deveria,apesar de sempre ouvir do pai que atrapalhava a mãe Yuki sabia que o primo a amava,de todo o coração a amava;no entanto ele ainda tinha de ouvir de estranhos que era uma criança maldita,um ser indesejado,que havia atormentado a mãe até que esta se matasse...como podiam dizer isso?Como seu próprio pai podia acusá-lo de algo assim?Que culpa ele tinha de ser quem era e o que era...ele não havia pedido pra nascer assim...**

**Algo de incrivelmente sobrenatural parecia acontecer,Yuki sentia em cada célula de seu corpo o sofrimento de Kyou..mesmo à distância,a ligação tornava-se cada vez mais forte,correu os olhos pela expressão de raiva e mágoa no rosto do primo,arrumado,com um short preto e uma camisa de manga comprida da mesma cor,os punhos cerrados e o olhar fixo em algum ponto do vazio,como se buscasse um refúgio;apenas ouvia.O ratinho chorava aos soluços,estes agora abafados,um esforço quase insuportável para conter a voz,apenas uma palavra lhe escapou dos lábios...cortou o silêncio que separava Akito de si mesmo.**

**-Kyou...**

**Akito o puxou mais uma vez pelo pulso...não tinha paciência e isso era visível;uma vez já bastante afastados da sala aonde todos estavam reunidos Yuki só deixava os soluços cortarem mais uma vez o silêncio entre os passos de Akito pelo longo corredor,os pés batiam com firmeza no tatame antigo e bem cuidado da residência dos Sohma.Sendo todas as casas interligadas no conjunto da residência da família Yuki só via portas e jardins passarem com rapidez,não conseguia se concentrar em nada,queria chorar e queria compartilhar o momento com o primo,queria apoiar Kyou acima de tudo.Akito o empurrou com força pra dentro de uma sala,talvez um quarto,Yuki não sabia muito bem precisar,a luz lúgubre e amarelada de um abajur;ali só estavam ele,Akito e mais uma pessoa...Ficou em pé parado,olhava para o chão e às vezes para as paredes.Akito conversava com alguém.**

**-Pode sair...Hatori.- Yuki ficou ali,olhando,parado...esperando que algo acontecesse...não conseguia pensar direito mas por algum motivo a presença de Hatori ali não o tranqüilizou;foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar.Akito andou até ele,o ratinho o encarou com os olhos ardendo,as lágrimas haviam parado por uma simples fração de segundo;o mais velho apenas disse.**

**-Sabe o que significa isso?...Você sabe o que Hatori veio fazer...- Um segundo e a realidade caiu sobre seus ombros,as orbes se abriram,surpresa,medo,raiva,tudo de uma vez;sentimentos acumulados e suprimidos por tanto tempo,é a única coisa que pode definir o que sentia.**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!CHEGA AKITO!!CHEGA!!...- Um grito agudo e cheio de dor e desespero;as palavras morriam por causa da falta de ar que sentia,lembrou-se do que significava a presença de Hatori ali...sua memória seria apagada,iria se esquecer de tudo,de Kyou...iria se esquecer dele...**

_**-Jura?...Jura pra mim que nunca vai me esquecer...Yuki.**_

_**-Juro Kyou.Eu juro.**_

**-NÃO QUERO MAIS!!NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO!!POR FAVOR AKITO,PÁRA!!...Pára...por favor...- As mãos seguravam a cabeça,comprimiam os ouvidos,os olhos fechados com tanta força que o faziam sentir dor...podia suportar qualquer coisa menos aquilo;de tudo que Akito podia fazer de mal à ele Yuki podia agüentar qualquer ordem menos esquecer Kyou,a única lembrança boa que tinha...a única verdade que possuía.Tinha prometido ao primo que jamais o esqueceria,não queria...não desejava aquilo e sabia o quanto o garoto sofreria,sentia um futuro quase palpável.- Akito...por favor,eu prometi..prometi pra ele...por favor,me pede qualquer coisa,menos isso.**

**Akito sorriu,um sorriso macabro e assustador,virou de costas na direção de Hatori.- Não me interessa...Hatori,diga a ele o que pode acontecer àquele monstro se Yuki me desobedecer.**

**Hatori,mais alto e mais velho se aproximou de Yuki e segurou seus braços com carinho e segurança;chegou seus lábios ao lado dos ouvidos de Yuki e com sua voz séria e grave disse com tristeza.**

**-Yuki...vão prendê-lo...pra sempre...a prisão feita para os amaldiçoados pelo espírito do gato;você sabe não sabe?Já ouviu falar dela...Yuki,Kyou é muito novo pra ser aprisionado...ele não vai agüentar aquilo por muito tempo...se ficar lá sozinho,ainda tão pequeno,pode morrer...- A proximidade do rosto de Hatori com o seu fazia Yuki sentir o movimento da respiração do dragão,os cabelos roçavam em suas orelhas;o garoto de cabelos cor de prata sentiu as mãos de Hatori apertarem seus braços com carinho,um carinho contido porém caloroso,gentil.A visão embaçada;a simples idéia de não ter mais a presença de Kyou no mundo o fazia sofrer quase até a morte.Por quê tinha de passar por isso?Ele era apenas uma criança...Kyou também..apenas um garoto...o que fizeram de tão errado para merecerem aquilo?...Acima de tudo,por quê Kyou tinha de sofrer tanto?...Não podia perdê-lo assim mas também não queria esquecê-lo.Hatori ainda o segurava enquanto Yuki e Akito conversavam.**

**-Você não voltar a vê-lo,nunca mais...você me entendeu?- Akito voltou a encará-lo cheio de ódio e de uma visível inveja.**

**-Akito, por quê não posso mais ir brincar?Por quê não posso mais ver o Kyou?!Se é por ser doente...eu não estou mais tão doente..você não tem mais porque se preocupar comigo...mas por favor...não me obrigue a fazer isso!**

**- EU TE DISSE PRA FICAR LONGE DAQUELE LUGAR!..QUANTAS VEZES EU TE DISSE PRA NÃO ME DESOBEDECER??!...Yuki,você deveria ouvir mais o que eu digo,agora você vai ter que ser punido por desobedecer às minhas ordens...Você pediu por isso,e está nas suas mãos salvar o seu amado Kyou ou não...vai pagar pela sua desobediência.- Era impressionante como Akito alterava sua expressão de acordo com sua vontade,às vezes irrompia em raiva e parecia apenas alguns passos distante da insanidade e logo depois agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.**

**-Não.Não quero..não quero mais isso...não consigo mais...- Soluços e gemidos;o dragão apertou seus braços com as mãos calorosas enquanto conversava com o líder dos Sohma.**

**-Akito...são apenas crianças...acho que desta vez você está...**

**-NÃO TE CHAMEI AQUI PRA ACHAR NADA HATORI!!...Yuki já se decidiu,não é mesmo?...- Os olhos se encontraram e apenas o silêncio de Yuki foi mais do que necessário pra significar uma resposta;não havia mais nada a fazer.Hatori o afastou com cuidado e o olhou por alguns segundos,fechou os profundos olhos castanhos e suspirou.A voz rouca do jovem Akito o interrompeu.**

**-Faça.- O fez sentar,de um jeito formal;era aquele o momento em que perderia tudo?Seria assim?Perdeu a noção do tempo,não sabe quanto tempo demorou até que Hatori e Akito determinassem o que deveria ser apagado de sua memória numa conversa rápida,não prestou atenção;os olhos vazios e perdidos.Viu Hatori sentar-se na sua frente e encará-lo mais uma vez por alguns segundos.O mais velho colocou a mão direita sobre seus olhos.Era ali,um segundo e tudo estaria acabado,num impulso puxou do dedo o anel prateado que havia ganhado,fechou-o nas mãos e apertou contra o peito,tentando inutilmente fundir-se aquele pequeno pedaço de metal que tinha tanta importância.**

**Não houve tempo pra pensar,apenas um flash e depois escuridão,apenas o vazio.**

**Acordou.Estava sentado numa poltrona macia e confortável,vestia um quimono preto e pesado,roupa de velório..mas quem havia morrido?Não sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido,como havia chegado até ali ou muito menos por quê estava tão cansado,tonto e enjoado.A cabeça parecia leve e os pensamentos soltos no ar.O que tinha acontecido talvez nunca voltasse a saber,sequer sabia se tinha se esquecido de alguma coisa.**

**Viu Akito e mais duas criadas entrarem no aposento.Um pedido de uma delas para que seguisse o jovem patriarca;assim o fez,sabia que Akito sempre ficava nervoso,era normal de sua personalidade e sempre exigia que Yuki estivesse por perto,andou por alguns minutos,entrou num salão com muitas pessoas de luto,o olhavam com seriedade e admiração,afinal de contas ele estava acompanhando Akito,todos sabiam que o rato era um animal bem visto na família e assim também era visto aquele que nascia sobre seu ano,continuou calado,não sabia para onde estava indo e tampouco conseguia pensar nisso,definitivamente a sensação mal-estar incomodava muito;a cabeça começou a doer e isto o estava deixando louco..quase não suportava mais quando pararam num lugar afastado que ainda dava de frente para o jardim.As duas criadas já não estavam mais ali,virou-se e viu que Akito olhava diretamente para alguém...um nível mais baixo,em pé sobre o chão salpicado de pedras brancas havia um garoto.**

**Ruivo,vestido também de negro,olhava diretamente para Yuki,seus olhos eram penetrantes e profundos,sentiu um arrepio ao olhá-los;não conseguiu sustentar encará-lo por muito tempo...os cabelos cor de fogo cobertos de neve e por instantes o rosto confuso do garoto o lembrava alguém,talvez fosse só impressão;o garoto o olhou com uma felicidade nas feições,disse seu nome.**

**-Yuki-chan!...Você veio...finalmente...você veio.- O garoto não se preocupava com a presença de Akito e este não parecia preocupado com a intimidade com a qual o garoto o tratava;parecia quase que estava esperando que algo acontecesse.O garoto se aproximava com passos pequenos da varanda mais alta.Yuki apenas sentiu dúvida.**

**-Quem é você?- O garoto parou,as orbes castanhas cor de mel mostravam confusão,não tinha como definir o que aquele menino sentia muito menos como saber como e de onde ele o conhecia;a cabeça doía ainda mais e sentia enjôo,queria ir ao banheiro e sair logo dali,o menino veio correndo até ele e antes que Yuki pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele agarrou sua mão.**

**-Como assim quem sou eu?...Yuki,não se lembra?...Sou eu o Kyou.- O menino olhou para a mão do ratinho como se procurasse alguma coisa.- Cadê o seu anel?...O que tá acontecendo?...Yuki o que aconteceu?- Foi assolado por uma sensação incômoda...de onde aquele garoto o conhecia e por que falava de coisas das quais Yuki não tinha a mínima idéia?A cabeça começava a girar.Tentou responder,queria que soltasse sua mão..precisava sair,deitar ou pelo menos ir ao banheiro...sentia que iria vomitar.**

**-E-Eu...- Tentou desvencilhar a mão do toque firme do garoto mas este o segurou com mais força ainda.- Espera!Me diz o que tá acontecendo!- Não aguentava mais,sentiu algo subir pelo corpo,o mundo girava mais ainda,precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível;aquele rosto,aquela voz,aquelas mãos,o faziam se sentir cada vez pior.**

**-Me larga!...Eu não te conheço!...- Correu o máximo que pôde..ainda podia ouvir o garoto chamando quando ao deixar-se encostar na parede num baque surdo fechou os olhos na tentativa de fazer a vista parar de rodar.**

**-Yuki!..Volta aqui!...**

Yuki acordou com um suspiro alto e longo,abriu os olhos de uma vez,o quarto de sempre ainda estava escuro e ainda ouvia o ricochetear da chuva nas janelas antigas da casa;quanto tempo havia ficado ali?Não sabia precisar muito bem.Horas,minutos,quem sabe até dias ali,dormindo,num estado de quase coma.Levou uma das mãos à testa,esfregou-a com delicadeza e suspirou mais uma vez.Virou o rosto para o lado ao ouvir uma voz conhecida.

-Como se sente?...Você dormiu quase quatro horas seguidas;me deixou preocupado,Yuki.- Hatori estava ao seu lado,parecia cansado mas ainda sorria timidamente para o garoto nascido no ano do rato;parecia saber o que se passava na mente do primo mais novo.O dragão sentia que algo havia mudado,os olhos de Yuki pareciam diferentes;e agora olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos Hatori tinha certeza de que ele havia se lembrado...lembrou-se daquilo que esqueceu.

O garoto de cabelos cinzentos levantou com dificuldade,sentia tonturas mas um estranho alívio,finalmente sabia o que tinha perdido.Havia perdido Kyou em algum lugar da sua memória,deu um passo errado..em algum momento de sua vida quase jogou pela janela sua única verdade.

_"...Será que ainda posso tê-lo de volta?..."_

As palavras pareciam estranhas de se falar,era mais estranho ainda ouvir a própria voz,agora mais grave;olhou as próprias mãos,agora maiores e enquanto as olhava lembrou-se do anel,os lábios abriram na intenção de dizer algo mas antes mesmo que pudesse falar Hatori o cortou.O dragão sabia que Yuki procurava pelo anel,por muito tempo havia esperado pelo momento em que o garoto perguntaria por aquela lembrança,ainda havia alguma chance para aqueles dois?Era o que se perguntava a maior parte do tempo até ali.

-Eu ainda estou com ele...- Hatori enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá um pequeno anel de metal;ainda era o mesmo que Yuki se lembrava,ainda brilhava e a pedra branca ainda estava lá.O ratinho lembrou-se mais uma vez das palavras de Kyou,estas por muito tempo não passaram de um eco perdido na memória,pegou com cuidado a pequena jóia,agora muito pequena para caber em seu dedo;Hatori a tinha guardado e Yuki seria eternamente grato ao primo por num momento de devaneio e lembrança o ratinho segurou o anel em suas mãos e apertou-as contra o peito;como sentia falta de Kyou.

Mesmo depois de muito chorar Yuki viu que ainda conseguia derramar lágrimas...estas pareciam mais especiais ainda pois saíam do canto mais profundo e esquecido de sua alma.Levantou os joelhos até que estivessem mais próximos do peito e abraçou as próprias pernas,chorava e sentia vontade de rir,estava confuso porém tinha certeza do que queria.A voz abafada pelo cobertor não escondeu a pergunta do rapaz.

-E ele?- Hatori colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e sorriu.

-Ainda não sei dizer mas...há muito a ser feito Yuki...muitas perguntas a serem respondidas e acima de qualquer coisa,agora é a sua hora de lutar...vai ter de lutar por ele,acho que você conhece o Kyou o suficiente pra saber que ele não cede com facilidade.- Yuki o olhou com certa surpresa,Hatori dificilmente mostrava seu lado mais atencioso,passou-lhe pela cabeça que talvez Ayame tivesse realmente conseguido mudar sua personalidade.Sabia que a partir do momento em que decidisse ter Kyou de volta teria de enfrentar muitas coisas,medo,preconceito e Akito.Este era um dos laços dos quais não se orgulhava,precisava se livrar dele e esta seria uma tarefa extremamente dolorosa;como se tivesse de tocar numa ferida ainda aberta depois de um longo tempo.Lhe doía mais do que tudo pensar que as chances de conquistar aquilo que mais desejava fossem reduzidas a zero caso o primo de cabelos ruivos o rejeitasse pra sempre.Pensou nisso,pensou no quanto fora cruel,não tinha como saber da verdade antes mas mesmo assim se culpava...ele havia dito que o amava...tinha lhe dado uma nova chance e mesmo assim Yuki não conseguiu ver.Tudo fazia sentido.

-Eu traí ele...magoei,machuquei...quebrei a promessa...Hatori!!Não sei se aguento vê-lo de novo.- Apertou mais uma vez o futon macio,fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça;a franja lhe caía sobre o rosto e Hatori teve a certeza de que via diante de si a personificação da dúvida e do medo.Yuki parecia não perceber mas estava a poucos passos da felicidade,só lhe restava abrir a porta que se estendia diante dele;agora só dependia dele e também,de Kyou.

-Yuki,chega de fugir,não espere mais...faça o que o seu coração mandar.- O mesmo toque,o mesmo aperto gentil de que o ratinho se lembrava,Hatori tinha um ar austero embora olhos gentis e doces;num futuro próximo quem sabe Kyou teria aquela mesma aparência,os mesmos trejeitos,Yuki desejava,agora mais do que nunca,que fosse ele a pessoa a estar ao lado do gato quando ele se tornasse um adulto completo.- Vá falar com Akito,acho que...é mais ou menos isso que seu irmão diria se estivesse aqui...

-Realmente,o Ayame mudou você,Hatori.- Hatori respondeu a afirmação com um sorriso,finalmente um novo passo seria dado;o ratinho podia sentir que sua vida começava a mudar e embora sentisse medo do desconhecido este trazia novos ares e um frescor totalmente inesperado à sua realidade

Sentado no peitoril da janela o garoto ruivo olhava pela paisagem;ainda ouvia ecos dos sons,via as imagens de Yuki e de Akito juntos...a pele alva do primo sendo esquadrinhada pelos dedos lânguidos do líder dos Sohma;a raiva subia-lhe até as orelhas,chovia e não parecia que o clima iria ajudar tão cedo.Até quando teria de suportar essa situação?Até mesmo o céu parecia chorar por ele;ou talvez não...talvez nem mesmo o mundo ao seu redor quisesse ser justo para com ele.Kyou agarrou os cabelos da desarrumada franja com desespero,se encolheu e num impulso tentou conter a vontade de gritar e quebrar metade da casa.O quarto e a casa,silenciosos;Ayame estava na casa de Shigure e não voltaria cedo,ou pelo menos foi o que disse;apenas os sons do próprio apartamento quebravam o silêncio.Mentiras,eram a única coisa que tinha,a única coisa que vinha de Yuki.A verdade?Somente uma.

Mesmo depois de tudo ainda amava o primo.

_"...Não posso viver assim...Yuki..me diga o que fazer..."_

-Até onde posso ir desse jeito?...

CONTINUA

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah..esse capítulo ficou enooooorme XD...finalmente as memórias do Yuki chegaram ao fim o.o agora estamos caminhando para um final,embora ainda falte mais um pouco;mais uma vez o capítulo não ficou como eu queria pq eu já tava cansada qndo terminei mas o fato é q escrevi tudo isso num dia só...quero ver se sai mais um lemon em breve.. pelo menos um antes do final eu quero...entonces no próximo capítulo vamos começar a lavar a roupa suja \o\..inté o capitulo 12

Ja ne e Kissus do Ano do Gato


	12. Chapter 12

Fruits Basket não é uma obra de minha autoria,mas sim de Natsuki Takaya-sama quem disse q era meu vai fazer xixi na cama hoje a noite u.u

Yaoi/Lemon tá avisaaaaaaaado ToT

A música q eu utilizei no meio desse capítulo é Sayonara Solitia(ou Solitaire) de Chrno Crusade..é linda..se puderem ouvir enquanto lêem vão perceber q cai com uma luva no momento XD...Mas antes de qq coisa peço desculpas pela imensa demora em ter colocado esse capítulo...ele demorou msm pra sair e passou por 3 modificações diferentes até q ficasse de um jeito q não me incomodasse tanto,qndo digo 3 modificações falo em páginas,questão de 4 páginas escritas q eram apagadas e depois eu tinha de começar tudo de novo (E olha q eu ia fazer um capítulo duplo..ou seriam dois capítulos,ia publicar dois de uma vez..mas acho q vai ter q ficar pra próxima ).Enfim..tava lá escrevendo o bendito final..tipo,escrevi isso das 2 da manhã até as 4 XD, e percebi q to nessa fic há quase 3 anos .. é mto tempo u.u""""""""" mas tipo..se ainda tem alguém das antigas q lê isso realmente agradeço pela fidelidade e pelo carinho..peço minhas sinceras desculpas...espero q se divirtam;o papo dos dois lá na frente ficou realmente gostoso de se ler na minha opinião..e vamo logo pro pega pra capá o/

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**...O quarto e a casa,silenciosos;Ayame estava na casa de Shigure e não voltaria cedo,ou pelo menos foi o que disse;apenas os sons do próprio apartamento quebravam o silêncio.Mentiras,eram a única coisa que tinha,a única coisa que vinha de Yuki.A verdade?Somente uma.**

**Mesmo depois de tudo ainda amava o primo.**

_**"...Não posso viver assim...Yuki..me diga o que fazer..."**_

**-Até onde posso ir desse jeito?...**

**CAPÍTULO 12**** - ****Claridade**

_"...Mentiroso,hipócrita,falso,mesquinho,egocêntrico..."_

-Já pensei em milhares de palavras pra te definir Yuki...palavras difíceis,fáceis,duras...infantis...mas nenhuma delas parece entrar no seu perfil..e então?Qual delas eu devo escolher?- Dois dias;foi este o espaço de tempo em que Kyou não pronunciou uma palavra sequer;não saía do quarto a não ser para tomar banho,ir ao banheiro.Não comia,não bebia...simplesmente perdeu a vontade de qualquer coisa;seria essa a sensação da qual sua mãe havia lhe falado tantas vezes durante sua infância?Talvez agora fosse capaz de entender uma porção de coisas e ao mesmo tempo nenhuma delas.

Sua mãe;quantas vezes ela havia ficado parada ali,simplesmente olhando para o vazio,Kyou finalmente havia entendido o que aquilo significava;é como se o chão sumisse sob seus pés e o tempo lhe escapasse pelos dedos...solidão,desespero e decepçao...mais de uma vez a vida vinha até o rapaz e lhe dava uma pancada atrás da outra.Até onde é possível suportar algo assim?

Kyou tinha a cabeça encostada no apoio de madeira clara da janela;o corpo levemente inclinado,o cansaço parecia ter tomado conta,sentia-se pesado e dez anos mais velho;sequer percebia que falava sozinho.- Acho que nasci pra correr atrás de ilusões...assim como minha mãe...ou talvez esteja na hora de eu deixar tudo isso;simplesmente partir..o que acha Yuki?- Voltou-se para a cama atrás de si e viu a mala cuidadosamente arrumada,para um destino que ainda tinha de escolher.Quantas vezes não havia pensado em ir pra longe?...Outra cidade,outra província...se possível outro país;estava certo de que a família Sohma não pouparia nada em troca da certeza de que o garoto nascido no ano do gato sumiria do mapa.Apenas possibilidades,lampejos de uma solução para uma incerteza que o perseguiria para onde quer que fosse;no fim decididiu pelo lugar ao qual mais lhe doía voltar,a casa de Shigure,em contrapartida,seu único lar..o único que já tivera.

Já na sala viu Ayame e Hatori,compenetrados cada um em suas leituras;Hatori parecia cansado por algum motivo que Kyou preferiu não perguntar;já Ayame mantinha uma expressão que ficava entre a extrema concentração e a distração..ambos pareciam mais preocupados com algo mais do que com a própria vida.A serpente já sentia a presença do rapaz ali,observando,pensativo...como se escolhesse as palavras para dizer algo que o casal já sabia.O gato estava partindo...talvez para longe ou então de volta para onde sempre fora seu lugar;ao lado de Yuki;embora a situação apontasse para outra direção era esse o pensamento compartilhado por ambos.Hatori levantou os olhos cansados na direção do ruivo,parecia poder ler seus pensamentos.Kyou abaixou a cabeça...os olhos cruzavam o chão de um lado para o outro buscando uma palavra;uma frase.

-Vou pra casa...- Ayame o encarou...um bom sinal?Talvez,o fato é que Kyou não iria aonde Yuki não pudesse alcançá-lo,no final das contas os dois estariam mais perto um do outro do que imaginavam...agora só dependia daquele coração e daquela lembrança;um dentro de Kyou e o outro dentro de Yuki.Nada mais de conversa,de perssuasão...mais nada.Apenas uma breve despedida.A serpente abriu seu sorriso mais doce.- Itterasshai...Kyou-kun...

**Mais cedo na residência Sohma...**

**O segundo tapa sonoro,seu rosto ardia dos dois lados...exatamente como o previsto não adiantava tentar conversar com Akito;apesar disso não havia mais nada que o fizesse mudar de idéia...não importava quantas vezes mais o mais velho lhe batesse,não voltaria atrás...Yuki havia deixado sua vida pra trás...dali pra frente deixaria seu passado enterrado,Akito fazia parte disso e dessa história só levaria Kyou...seu maior tesouro,o maior amor de sua vida...Encarou o mais velho de igual pra igual,a face ainda levemente avermelhada porém repleta de uma tranquilidade e convicção jamais vistas.Aquilo assustou Akito,sua apreensão era visível e quase palpável..aquele rapaz a sua frente definitivamente não era Yuki,era alguém mais...mais forte,mais maduro..e infinitamente mais belo.Por alguma razão nada que dissesse ou fizesse parecia atingí-lo,ele estava muito distante,mais alto,mais seguro...Yuki havia crescido...infelizmente havia crescido por e para alguém que jamais seria ele.A imagem daquele rapaz;aquele corpo,aquele fogo...jamais seriam seus,isso queimava Akito por dentro..doía;afinal de contas sempre queremos aquilo que não pode ser nosso..é essa a sensação de perder algo que nunca foi seu.Yuki apenas reverenciou o líder dos Sohma com a cabeça e começou a dirigir-se para a porta mas antes que pudesse ter qualquer lampejo de alto defesa o ratinho sentiu o braço ser puxado com força;o corpo atingiu o chão com força,provocando um baque surdo;era impressionante que dentro de um corpo tão debilitado quanto o de Akito ainda existisse tamanha energia.Yuki apertou os olhos com força tentando aplacar a dor,ao abrí-los deu de cara com Akito,ali tão perto..como havia estado milhares de vezes;porém desta vez havia um ódio e um medo desconhecidos,as mãos trêmulas agarravam a gola da camisa branca de Yuki,os cabelos desarrumados e os olhos levemente fundos de Akito pareciam exigir uma resposta para uma pergunta para a qual tornou-se desnecessária a fala,sons ou qualquer coisa que fosse,apenas o contato entre as orbes escuras e as cinzentas.**

**-Acha mesmo que isso é o suficiente pra me prender a você,Akito?...- O patriarca da família o olhou com incredulidade,os olhos assustados o encaravam sem que o ratinho pudesse definir o efeito que suas palavras haviam produzido.Numa fração de segundo a respiração arrastada e rouca de Akito tomou a forma de um grito,os pulmões à pleno "vapor",se é que pode ser definido dessa forma.**

**-E VOCÊ?!...ACHA QUE PODE SE LIVRAR DE MIM??VOCÊ É RIDÍCULO YUKI!!VOCÊ E AQUELA COISA QUE VOCÊ TANTO AMA!!Aquele Monstro!!...- Assustando Akito,Yuki ousou empurrá-lo,com força e com todo o ódio que nutria por aquele indivíduo,se uma explosão de fúria por parte de Akito é capaz de assustar a mesma por parte de Yuki surpreende mais ainda pelo próprio fogo que pode-se ver por trás de cada gesto.Yuki se perguntava como podia aquele homem sequer entender a profundidade daquele sentimento..estava fora de cogitação para alguém como Akito sequer questionar o sentimento do ratinho pelo primo quanto mais caçoar.Levantando e sentindo o corpo tremer de raiva Yuki irrompeu num ataque de fúria tão ou maior do qualquer um que Akito já tivera.**

**-NÃO ME INTERESSA O QUE VOCÊ PENSA OU O QUE PRETENDE FAZER AKITO!!PENSA MESMO QUE ME IMPORTO SE VOCÊ APROVA OU NÃO?DANE-SE VOCÊ,DANE-SE ESSA MALDITA FAMÍLIA DE HIPÓCRITAS!!- Ao agarrar a gola da roupa do patriarca Yuki pôde sentir o quanto o mais velho era magro e leve..levantou-o com facilidade;aproximando seu rosto da face de Akito e sentindo não haver mais necessidade de gritos o ratinho apenas sussurrou enquanto esquadrinhava com tranquilidade os olhos assustados do primo mais velho.- Você se orgulha tanto dessa sua vida medíocre,não é?Ainda se acha no direito de me taxar de ridículo...Como se sente quando é você que é colocado contra a parede?...Você me dá pena.Não vou perder meu tempo com você.- Largando Akito no chão como se estivesse se livrando de um peso morto Yuki apenas deu seu veredicto.Olhava-o de cima e pela primeira vez viu Akito como realmente era,pequeno e insignificante.Não havia mais motivo para sentir medo..não mais.**

**-Quero que saiba que nunca mais vou procurar você,pensar em você...falar de você...e o melhor de tudo é que você vai se lembrar pra sempre de mim...Por que nós dois sabemos o quanto você me adora..não é?...Akito-sama.-Já perto da porta apenas a abriu,olhou para a parede cinzenta e envelhecida da casa à sua frente,fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou para trás um pedaço de sua história com a certeza de que nunca sentiria falta do mesmo.Era o fim,acabava tudo ali.**

**Enquanto andava na direção da saída da mansão da família sentia os lábios formarem um tímido sorriso.- Hora de voltar...**

Passando pelo corredor do segundo andar lembrando-se de quem era cada porta de cada cômodo deu-se conta de que a porta daquela pessoa ficava mais próxima da sua do que imaginava;três ou quatro passos de distância,ao lado do quarto de Tohru,e pensar que aquilo um dia já causara ciúme...parou aonde estava,primeiro degrau da escada,voltou o corpo para trás e continuou a olhar aquela porta.O que significava isso?Voltar pra essa casa?...Não fazia a mínima idéia;Kyou só queria viver,queria esquecer...tudo..lembranças,imagens,aqueles sons;aquela voz que sempre estava em sua mente,a voz de alguém que já não podia mais existir,fazer parte da sua vida.Queria que ela se calasse,pra sempre.Já próximo do fim da escada o gato deu de cara com Tohru que tinha um sorriso repleto da mais óbvia felicidade;a garota sorria de orelha a o tinha sentido falta dela,sua presença parecia desanuviar metade do caminho,e sabia que o resto cabia a ele.Ela se aproximou,como se tivesse algo a pedir..e realmente tinha.

-Ah!Kyou-kun!..Estou tão feliz por você ter voltado pra casa!!Você nem imagina o quanto..hoje teremos seus pratos favoritos pro jantar,e claro muito peixe!!Mas..er,Kyou-kun..você se importaria de ir comprar óleo pra mim?...- O garoto ruivo mal tinha acabado de chegar e a garota já falava com ele como uma metralhadora;não podia evitar sentir a vontade de rir daquilo...estava na cara que ela havia sentido sua falta,e aquilo o fazia tão feliz quanto Tohru jamais saberia.Kyou observava a menina falar sem parar.

-...Ne?..eu sei que você gosta de peixe frito então vou preparar muitos hoje,mas sem óleo não dá pra fritar..Ah,sim!Se você também puder comprar chá eu ficaria agradecida,afinal um jantar não é um jantar sem chá depois,não é mesmo?..e também...- Kyou apenas soltou uma sonora risada interrompendo a amiga que o olhava com surpresa.Afinal há quanto tempo não ouvia aquele sorriso tímido?- Hai hai...-O rapaz apenas deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga e sorrindo começou a se dirigir à certeza não se esqueceria do que tinha de comprar.Sentou-se no degrau da porta e calçou suas sandálias,não pretendia demorar,queria voltar pra casa,pra perto de sua melhor amiga;por um instante achou que estaria tudo perdido mas após a certeza de que Tohru estaria por perto não importasse qual a situação Kyou sentiu que podia continuar em frente,sim..era possível esquecer Yuki.Levantou-se e ouvindo o vento suave bater na porta de madeira e papel o gato sorriu de si mesmo e da amiga,sentia-se bem;por alguma razão que não sabia explicar.

Já caía o entardecer, e ele sequer tinha percebido,dentro de casa o tempo parece passar numa velocidade diferente,sentia o cheiro da vegetação vasta dos arredores da casa,nostalgia,conforto..muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo;ao abrir a porta sentiu a luz do sol bater direto em seus olhos,cobrindo-os com o braço sentiu ter deixado alguma coisa escapar das pupilas felinas;uma presença.Difícil enxergar com tanta luz;os olhos castanhos foram se acostumando com a claridade.Um minuto e as orbes cor de mel se abriram numa expressão de surpresa,ali como se caído de um desses raios tão fortes e nítidos de sol estava seu primo;Yuki...claro como um dia de verão...ou como a mais pura neve branca...a primeira a cair no inverno logo após um longo período de frio e silêncio.E apesar de tal aparência sua presença parecia tornar tudo mais vivo e nítido,os sons,as cores..tudo.

Yuki não sabia bem quanto tempo havia passado ali parado olhando para a faixada da casa;o relógio parecia ter parado e voltado a andar no momento em que Kyou apareceu na sua frente;dali podia ver muito bem o primo,saindo com um sorriso tímido no rosto...a luz em tons alaranjados o atingia em cheio;faziam os cabelos parecerem mais ainda com fogo;ainda alto e bonito como sempre fora;parecia mais velho,mas ainda era o SEU Kyou.Não sabia se chorava ou se falava alguma coisa,ao decidir ficar calado optou por ouvir o som das batidas do próprio coração que parecia poder explodir a qualquer minuto...Kyou ainda provocava isso nele.

O gato sentia o chão abrir de novo...afinal de contas o que Yuki estava fazendo ali?A mente rodava com milhões de perguntas,todas a mil;só voltou a si ao ouvir a voz de Tohru,a menina vinha atrás de Kyou por algum motivo e o barulho do tamanco de madeira o trouxe até seus pés de novo.Assim como o ruivo a garota também surpreendeu-se com a presença de Yuki ali.Ela deu um passo na direção de Yuki com surpresa e hesitação.- Yuki...kun?

Voltando sua atenção para Tohru o ratinho quebrou o contato visual com Kyou;sorriu e se aproximou da garota que estava do lado do primo que agora olhava para o lado como se ali pudesse ver algo mil vezes mais interessante.

-Honda-san...- Antes que a garota pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Kyou saiu de perto,na direção da pequena estrada de terra que dava para a rua;saiu dizendo o que tinha de fazer,apertou o passo;precisava de tempo pra digerir o que acabara de ver..Então Yuki tinha voltado?Ou seria só uma visita?A única coisa de que tinha certeza é de que aquela presença caía como uma bomba sobre a convicção que o garoto acabara de construir com tanto esforço.

Yuki entrou em casa novamente,mal se lembrava da mala que segurava,olhava para tudo como se estivesse vendo todas aquelas coisas pela primeira vez;quanto tempo havia passado longe de tudo aquilo?..Tempo demais,era a única resposta na qual conseguia pensar.Tohru o acompanhava e com um sorriso parou na frente do portal da cozinha,ela ainda era a mesma..tudo parecia ter mudado,menos ela.E por alguma razão aquilo o tranquilizava imensamente...sua casa,seu lar ainda o esperavam à sua maneira,intacto.Ali seria aceito,por ela seria aceito...só lhe faltava uma coisa o que o fazia pensar que ao mesmo tempo lhe faltava tudo...Kyou.A garota o encarava e seus olhos sorriam.

-Não preciso te ensinar o caminho não é mesmo?- Yuki a encarou de volta e sentiu as emoções transbordarem...não sentia vontade de chorar por ter voltado ao lar ou coisa parecida,não havia mais necessidade...apenas sorriu.- Tadaima.

-Okaerinasai.

Não se lembrava de ter tido um jantar tão tenso quanto este em muito tempo,apesar disso não houve problema para comer pois como sempre a comida de Tohru continuava deliciosa.Os presentes olhavam de um para o outro,a garota sorria mas não conseguia evitar o desconcerto;Shigure não aparecia em casa há dias e por mais que ela desejasse que ele estivesse presente o mais velho não havia dado sinais de que voltaria tão cedo;por algum motivo o escritor inistia em sumir por dias para logo após voltar e passar mais dias e dias dormindo e supostamente atrasando seu trabalho;nesse caso o que fazer para desanuviar a intensa sensação de desconforto que pesava sobre os adolescentes naquela sala de jantar?...Nada.Ninguém podia fazer nada;no final das contas parecia que nada havia mudado desde o princípio da convivência dos três,quem poderia imaginar que tudo voltaria ao estágio inicial?Parecia impossível que o tempo voltasse,e ele não volta,mas neste caso a possibilidade de pensar que nada havia acontecido mostrava-se mais do que aceitável...como se Yuki nunca tivesse feito as pazes com o primo;como se Kyou jamais tivesse seu caminho cruzado pelo rapaz de cabelos cinzentos.Embora na realidade tudo ainda estivesse ali,guardado em lacunas entre os dois...definitivamente,só o tempo poderia dar conta de tais espaços.

Um,dois,três passos...o gato olhava pra baixo enquanto subia às escadas da casa;o espaço apertado e escuro aonde os degraus ficavam às vezes davam a sensação de claustrofobia,mesmo assim Kyou preferia olhar pra baixo do que encarar quem subia as mesmas escadas logo à sua frente;as escadas acabaram,o caminho se estendeu logo à sua frente,as portas apareceram,o garoto andou em direção ao seu quarto e por instantes pareceu sentir um olhar sobre si;evitar olhar de volta mostrou-se ser a coisa mais difícil a fazer naquele momento;abriu seu quarto e num instante de distração sentiu a porta emperrar,virou os olhos pra frente e viu Yuki,o primo ligeiramente mais baixo ali,à centímetros de si...a única coisa da qual tinha certeza era a magnitude do susto que tomou;não esperava tê-lo assim tão perto tão cedo.Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa viu Yuki entrar em seu aposento sem qualquer cerimônia,Kyou jamais imaginava que veria tal cena mais uma vez na vida.Ficou ali por segundos observando como Yuki se movimentava com leveza e lentidão,como parecia ter algo a dizer;foi então que sua voz saiu...baixa,suave...quase como um sussurro.

-Eu...vim te perguntar de novo...sobre aquilo...- O gato podia ver Yuki torcer os dedos das mãos,uns nos outros...com tensão e talvez até medo;quem sabe?Mas apenas a menção do assunto ao qual Yuki se propunha a levantar parecia atingí-lo como uma lança.Imagens,sons...tantas coisas que o afetavam ao ponto de sentir enjôo,Kyou não queria mais falar,ouvir ou sequer pensar em qualquer coisa que o levasse de volta àquele inferno...como pode alguém que significou tanto ainda exercer tanto poder sobre ele?...perguntas como essa corriam pela mente do garoto nascido no ano do gato numa velocidade extraordinária;entretanto independente de dúvidas o gato tinha certeza da resposta e do que deveria fazer,seria indiferente;faria um esforço por si mesmo pelo menos uma vez na vida,seria indiferente até onde pudesse aguentar;por mais que desejasse ficar na presença do primo não deixaria de ouvir os gritos de sua própria consciência,aquela conversa deveria durar o mínimo possível.- Não tenho nada pra conversar...- Os olhos percorriam o aposento,a cama,a janela...tudo parecia ser um ponto de concentração em potencial;não queria encarar aqueles olhos,não podia e mesmo que pudesse se negava a tal atitude...era humilde o suficiente para admitir que se voltasse a olhar dentro daquelas orbes cor de prata poderia muito bem ceder,lembrar,sofrer como antes.Ao abaixar a cabeça fez com que a franja desarrumada escondesse a expressão.Mesmo diante de aparente indiferença Yuki não voltou atrás.Continuaria tentando até onde pudesse dentro de suas possibilidades.

-Kyou...então,pelo menos escuta o que eu tenho pra te perguntar e talvez quem sabe você ainda queira responder...não te peço mais nada além disso...- Segundos de um silêncio pensativo assolaram o ratinho...ficou ali de pé,as mãos pareciam ter vida própria,queria tanto conversar,explicar,tentar convence-lo...Tantas intenções e esperanças ali postas entre os dois,sabia que Kyou cogitava seu pedido e isso pareceu ter dado um fio de esperança ao ratinho;Kyou levantou os olhos e pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo o encarou...como sentira falta daqueles olhos.Yuki lembrou-se da sensação da qual tanto sentira falta,poderia ficar contemplando aqueles olhos por horas;aquele rosto era ainda tão bonito como sempre,e como tal ainda carregava tantos segredos naquela expressão;tão enigmática..Kyou então se pronunciou.

-Não tenho nada pra responder por quê não ouço nada...não consigo escutar ninguém;por que ninguém me perguntou nada.- Apenas uma afirmação,foi isso que pareceu;que atitude tomar diante daquilo?O que aquilo poderia significar?...Sentia-se de mãos atadas,então foi assim que Kyou se sentiu quando o que veio dele foi apenas indiferença...uma frieza de dimensões imensuráveis;era como ter o peito atingido à queima roupa;Yuki sentiu-se nu,tinha vergonha,medo e se mover parecia difícil.Nunca havia se sentido tão humilhado...mesmo que gritasse inconscientemente que não estava implorando por nada não conseguia evitar tal sensação,jamais havia pedido à ninguém que lhe ouvisse...nunca houve tal necessidade e sentia que aprendia pela primeira a vez a sensação de ser ignorado pelo mundo,a pessoa que representava seu mundo negava-se a ouvir sua voz,negava-se a sequer olhá-lo como algo relevante.Aquilo pesava como se o mundo inteiro estivesse sobre seus ombros;sentiu as pernas tremerem e enquanto se dirigia à porta com dificuldade viu Kyou se afastar da mesma para lhe abrir passagem,passou tão perto que podia quase que sentir a temperatura do corpo do primo;atravessou o portal da pesada porta de madeira e ouviu a mesma fechar logo atrás de si.

_"...Não há mais nada a ser feito..."_

Seria mesmo esta a resposta?Se desistisse jamais saberia,Yuki tinha um leque de possibilidades à sua frente;tudo dependia do que realmente queria...se parasse pra pensar por um segundo sequer já saberia dizer com riqueza de detalhes o que realmente desejava;ele e apenas ele interessava,sentia que poderia conseguir qualquer coisa se tivesse Kyou ao seu lado...Mesmo assim diante do que acabara de ver sentia-se a menor e mais insiginificante das criaturas;por nunca ter tido a real necessidade de buscar algo extremamente difícil de conseguir não fazia a mínima idéia de por onde começar nem da sensação de ser parte do mundo,apenas mais um no mundo...crescer é muito mais difícil do que parece.

O gato com a porta fechada finalmente deixou sua armadura e sua máscara caírem;o esforço utilizado para ignorar Yuki revelou-se quase sobrehumano,não teve oportunidade para medir a quantidade de energia necessária para tal feito até estar frente a frente com ele,à centímetros de distância;quase não conseguiu evitar a avalanche de desejos e vontades quando o mesmo passou ao seu lado,o fato de ser possuído pelo espírito do gato pareceu agravar mais ainda sua situação,por conta disso era capaz de prestar atenção à cada detalhe que o ratinho deixava escapar,seus trejeitos,modo de andar,o movimento dos cabelos finos;podia dizer se sua franja estava mais para a esquerda ou direita,o modo como as mechas lhe caíam ao lado das maçãs do rosto...a pele branca e lisa como porcelana porém macia como ele sempre se lembrava...isso o fez pensar à quanto tempo não tocava aquele rosto ou à quantos milhões de segundos,horas, que não colocava seus lábios sobre os dele...tão quentes e macios;tão difícil conter a saudade que sentia..parecia impossível se segurar...nunca Kyou saberia de onde tirara tamanha força de vontade para resistir ao poder de atração que Yuki exercia sobre ele...de todas as vezes em que teria de ignorá-lo definitvamente aquela mostrou-se a mais difícil.Mesmo com tais agravantes o gato pensava e questionava como seria seu futuro dali pra frente,seria sempre assim?Num resistir e nunca ceder contínuos?...Conhecia a si mesmo o suficiente para saber que poderia ter uma recaída a qualquer momento,ao cogitar tal possibilidade sentiu algo que no momento lhe pareceu ser arrependimento.

_"...eu deveria ter sido mais duro...por quê sempre acabo dando ouvidos às minhas vontades?...não posso me dar ao luxo de ceder aos meus sentimentos...por mais que eu te queira,que te ame mais que tudo eu vou resistir à você Yuki...Você não vai mais me fazer de idiota..."_

Andou até a cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama,apoiou-se na mesma enquanto tomava um longo suspiro,respirando fundo numa tentativa de recuperar o fôlego;abriu a gaveta mais próxima e ali encontrou o colar;o pingente...tomou o pequeno objeto na mão e o observou por longos segundos...por mais que tentasse negar tinha a certeza de que até que algo mudasse drasticamente em sua vida aquela sensação jamais o deixaria.Yuki já em seu quarto pareceu ignorar o fato de há um bom tempo não ficava tanto tempo dentro daquele aposento,sua atenção só se voltava para o pequeno anel que parecia cativar seus olhos,algo tão pequeno com tanta história;o ratinho compartilhava a mesma sensação com o primo e sequer sabia disso.A tal sensação...a impressão de que nunca mais vai se respirar ares diferentes;como se tudo se mostrasse mais colorido,mais intenso...Yuki provocava aquilo no mundo de Kyou,incrivelmente nítido...uma nitidez que chega à cegar,uma dor quase deliciosa...um doce sofrimento inadmissível.

Se jogou na cama macia,sentiu o cheiro do amaciante,Tohru ainda usava o mesmo amaciante de sempre...mal sabia definir o quanto sentira falta daquele cheiro,parecia que não sentia tal aroma há anos;fechou os olhos lentamente e deixou o sono carregá-lo...Dormiu bem,uma tranquilidade aparentemente esquecida,em algum canto da mente havia deixado também aquela sensação,dormir...apenas deixar-se levar pelo cansaço do corpo.Amanhã seria um novo dia,teria uma nova chance?Saber nunca saberia,por enquanto a única coisa da qual tinha certeza era de que poderia sonhar com o primo.O único desejo que podia realizar.

Já sobre Kyou não se podia dizer a mesma coisa...até que conseguisse pegar no sono teve de rolar na cama incontáveis vezes,definitivamente a presença de Yuki sob o mesmo teto o assombrava de maneiras diversas,fossem elas boas ou ruins.E enquanto encarava o teto do quarto lúgubremente iluminado pela luz do mundo exterior que entrava pela janela Kyou teve a impressão de ter finalmente conseguido ver o panorama por completo...para o seu azar nada parecia favorável a ele.

O fato: Dali pra frente seria assim.

A dúvida: É possível viver dessa maneira?

O objetivo: Resistir...Sempre

Pra frente e pra trás...observava a menina no balanço da praça perto de casa,com atenção e distração ao mesmo tempo,o sol já se punha e até agora não tinha tomado coragem pra voltar pra casa...não sabia o que esperar,o que fazer...podia confiar em seus sentidos?Sua força de vontade...até onde era capaz de usá-la?...até seus limites.Foi num instante desses que ouviu passos logo atrás de si...sabia que havia alguém atrás do banco,naturalmente deixou que sua curiosidade guiasse seus olhos apenas para deparar-se com Yuki e logo atrás Hatsuharu;o ratinho parecia ligeiramente preocupado embora extremamente inseguro..o que viera fazer ali?...Se não voltara pra casa justamente por não querer vê-lo por que diabos ele tinha de aparecer justamente agora?...Continuou ali virado apenas olhando o primo respirar...dois longos minutos,apenas os dois pareciam existir até que Yuki finalmente se pronunciou quebrando o longo contato visual.- A Tohru já estava preocupada...você não chegava,e ela já está terminando de preparar o jantar...me pediu que eu viesse te procurar...

O gato passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo,a franja ainda sobre um dos olhos...olhou para o lado e voltou-se de costas para os dois primos numa tentativa inútil de voltar a se concentrar no que aparentemente era mais interessante.- Não é como se eu estivesse fugindo de casa,não é mesmo?...

-Se não está então por que não age como tal?- De novo a voz arrastada de Hatsuharu parecia inflamar-lhe os ânimos,era impressionante como as mais simples palavras pareciam irritá-lo ao extremo...o boi e sua maldita mania de se meter na vida alheia.Mesmo que desejasse permanecer ali percebeu que seu sossego havia ido pelos ares no momento em que aquelas duas presenças se fizeram notar...Haru pelo simples fato de ser irritante por natureza e Yuki por trazer sempre uma intensa impressão de que era capaz de desarmá-lo de qualquer defesa com o mais sutil movimento.Se levantou e resolveu voltar,não queria deixar Tohru preocupada e isso já era mais do que uma justificativa plausível para não relutar,o gato viu o primo mais novo começar a andar logo que passou por ele e ao passar por Yuki teve a sensação do ar se mover entre ele e o ratinho...foi neste instante que sentiu o leve toque das mãos de Yuki;o garoto agarrou sua mão esquerda com segurança e convicção...não esperava por isso,não queria isso...Mas ao mesmo tempo sim e antes que pudesse reagir o ratinho o interrompeu.- Você foge...foge dela,foge de todos...foge de mim...Já faz meses que vem me evitando,essa...pessoa na qual você se tornou...definitivamente não me convence.- O gato desta vez encarou os olhos cinzentos com uma fúria há muito não vista por ambos ali...levantou os olhos na direção de Hatsuharu que apenas os encarou e depois desviou o rosto;voltou a olhar no rosto de o era ridículo,afinal de contas mesmo depois de meses "brincando" de gato e rato o primo parecia ainda não ter percebido a gravidade da situação,seja lá o quer que estivesse tentando fazer era inútil e Kyou sempre dava um jeito de se convencer de que não tinha volta,não se volta no tempo,não se volta atrás...A simples idéia de continuar ali na frente de Yuki lhe dava nos nervos,não sabia explicar por que mas a roda da fortuna sempre girava num mesmo sentido para os dois...no sentido de um ódio e incompreensão sem motivo;desvencilhou-se com raiva do toque do primo mais baixo e mantendo uma distância segura do rosto do mesmo sussurrou entre os dentes.

-E quem você acha que me transformou nisso?...Hein?...- Voltou pra casa num passo rápido,sem olhar pra trás.

Naquela noite as coisas pareciam estar ainda mais estranhas,o clima,a casa,a cama..tudo;desceu e foi até a cozinha..como sempre,mantinha o hábito de andar pela casa quando não tinha sono...gostava da sensação do chão gelado nos pés descalsos;mal sabia que não era o único...Abriu a torneira da pia e deixou que a água resfriasse os dedos ainda mornos,olhava pela janela para a paisagem noturna e sentia o mundo parado,o verão é sempre uma estação difícil mas a favorita dos felinos...pelo menos em comparação com o inverno..sentia calor mas não desconforto...ao ouvir um barulho perto da porta o gato se virou de repente assustando o intruso...Yuki;por quê esses malditos encontros insistiam em continuar acontecendo?..foi exatamente o que pensou...O primo deu um suspiro e se deixou encostar na madeira do armário;estava suado e o gato podia ver o brilho do suor descendo pelo pescoço alvo do primo;o clima quente nunca fizera bem ao garoto,o peito arfava e por alguma razão o ruivo sabia que algo de diferente havia acontecido;queria ajudá-lo mas hesitou,nessa altura do campeonato até se esqueceu de fechar a torneira,o som da água parecia distante enquanto olhava para a figura do ratinho ali parada...apesar de frágil Yuki parecia tentador...malditas coincidências que faziam seus pensamentos oscilarem entre extremos...o que devia fazer?Antes que pudesse pensar foi interrompido pelo som da voz de seu próprio objeto de desejo.- Não sabia que estava aqui...se soubesse,n-não...não teria descido.- O garoto de cabelos cinzentos fechou os olhos,odiava o calor...verão nunca fora sua estação..preferia o inverno;seu corpo nunca reagia bem à temperaturas muito altas,o ar parecia pesado e difícil de respirar;lembrou-se de que talvez se respirasse um pouco de ar fresco fosse capaz de se sentir melhor e assim o fez,porém não esperava se encontrar com Kyou...gostou da idéia assim que o viu porém tal felicidade durou pouco ao se lembrar da rispidez com que o primo insistia em tratá-lo todas as vezes em que ficavam a sós,apesar disso nada saía da boca do ruivo..ele apenas o encarava;Yuki continuou falando...- Sei que você pensa que estou sempre te seguindo,não vou dizer que não tento estar por perto sempre que possível mas...você não pode me culpar por estar sempre tentando,não é mesmo?

Kyou estivera calado até ali por simples falta de palavras,mas ao ouvir tais sentenças do primo se lembrou da insistência do mesmo em resgatar algo perdido e sentiu seu interior queimar...afinal de contas por quê Yuki mostrava-se tão perseverante em função de uma coisa que nem mesmo ele se permitia resgatar;odiava esse tipo de atitude,por ter contado somente com seu orgulho quanto tudo mais lhe faltou era justamente por conta deste que sentia uma raiva inexplicável ao olhar e ouvir essa pessoa que tanto signficava pra ele mostrar-se mais forte do que ele próprio...imaturidade,orgulho inveja e...- Não quero conversar sobre isso...- Fechou a torneira e começou a andar na direção da porta,hesitou ao perceber que teria de passar pelo primo que agora estava posicionado exatamente entre ele e a saída...era visível que fazia um esforço a mais para se manter totalmente em pé.- Você nunca quer falar sobre nada..mas não estou te pedindo que fale nada..muito menos que me responda...quero que me ouça.Você continua se negando a me ouvir,mas eu sei porque..é porque você odeia o fato de que eu estou fazendo algo que você deixou de fazer porque é um covarde...

-Chega...- O ruivo apertava os olhos tentando manter a calma,não suportava a sonoridade daquelas palavras naquela voz...pareciam condená-lo e era o que realmente faziam..odiava por uma razão inexplicável essa nova pessoa da qual ouvia coisas que ele mesmo havia repetido a si mesmo por anos a fio,mas Yuki continuou falando.-...Tem medo de admitir que eu possa transformar aquilo que você não conseguiu...Kyou,é justamente por isso que eu existo...foi por isso que eu mudei,você não é um elo fraco pra mim...

-CHEGA!!- Foram segundos..sequer pôde contar...não imaginara que ao dizer isso pudesse despertar tamanha fúria no primo.Kyou já estava no limite e ao ouvir da boca de Yuki algo sobre elos sentiu seu bom-senso ir pelos ares...quem ele pensava que era para mexer em suas próprias feridas e acreditar que era capaz de entendê-las?;afinal,não havia sido o próprio ratinho que abrira nele a maior delas?O que o fazia pensar que era capaz de "transformar" o que o gato não havia conseguido se nem a própria vida ele conseguia administrar...Avançou sobre o ratinho o mais rápido que pôde e o encostou contra a parede batendo com fúria no mesmo armário no qual Yuki encontrava-se encostado minutos antes;sabia que o primo estava vulnerável a qualquer coisa que fizesse...observou pela primeira vez em muito tempo cada feição do rosto do garoto;há quanto tempo não ficavam tão próximos?

Definitivamente centímetros de distância fazem toda a diferença,sentiu um calor diferente inflamar-lhe todo o corpo,o calor de Yuki parecia passar para ele a cada subir e descer do peito do primo,os grandes e expressivos olhos cinzentos ainda assustados pelos movimentos do gato e alguns fios de cabelo da franja grudados à testa pelo suor.Tentando ignorar todas essas já conhecidas novas sensações o gato tentou mostrar do que realmente era capaz;detestava se sentir acuado e as palavra de Yuki o faziam se sentir de tal maneira que dizia a si mesmo que atacar seria a melhor defesa.- Não venha me falar de elo fraco quando o fraco aqui sempre foi você...- Não iria ceder...não importa o que aconteça o importante é pensar que tudo o que sai daquela boca tenta afastá-lo do que realmente sente.Havia aprendido isso depois de muitas patadas;não iria desistir..não desta vez;Kyou sabia ser rude mas sempre fora ingenuamente transparente,sabia que via insegurança.- Eu pareço fraco pra você?...Se sou tão fraco assim então porquê te irrito tanto?...Você finge que nada aconteceu..mas um dia nós já fomos mais do que dois...fomos só um...- Desta vez o gato agarrou o pescoço de Yuki com fúria,não havia violência em seu toque porém algo novo estava ali,um fogo e uma desconhecida raiva...Kyou encarava aqueles olhos cor de prata que em nada reagiram diante do ato repentino;o corpo relativamente menor agora estava colado à parede fria..como outras vezes já estivera e o respirar ofegante entrecortado do gato atingiam seu rosto em cheio;apesar da intensa sensação de pressão ambos adoravam tal contado.Existe algo de delicioso nessa tensão...algo que te faz sofrer com algo que está prestes a acontecer ou não que de certa forma é mais delicioso do que o próprio ato em si.O gato olhou o primo nos olhos e o mundo ao redor pareceu parado num milésimo de segundo.Deixou que sua voz saísse cheia trêmula e sussurrada;parecia que algo no mais profundo de seu ser havia despertado.- O QUE VOCÊ QUER,YUKI?...O que quer de mim?...O que mais hein?...Já não teve o suficiente?Você vem com toda essa ladainha de que fomos um;não nego que um dia pode ter sido verdade,mas você espera que eu acredite de novo que você realmente me ama?...Não me faça rir...Eu já vi como você demonstra que ama alguém.E ambos sabemos que eu odeio hipocrisia.

O ratinho deu um sorriso sarcástico.- Quem é o hipócrita então?- O aperto se intensifica mas nada disso pareceu afetá-lo.- NÃO ME PROVOQUE...sabe que eu posso te esturprar se quiser?...Posso te violentar,te tomar aqui mesmo;nada me impede...-

Ao ouvir o gato falar de tal maneira Yuki se sentiu desabar...como as coisas haviam chegado à tal ponto não sabia dizer..não queria chorar mas sentiu as maçãs do rosto começarem a doer e a visão embaçar,odiava admitir mas adorava sentir o primo tão próximo mesmo que fosse para ouvir palavra tão ríspidas,adorava sentir esse doce sofrimento..a simples idéia de tê-lo novamente e totalmente seu pareceu atingí-lo em cheio.Não tinha dúvidas.- Então por que não fez ainda?...Como sabe que não é isso que eu quero?- O ratinho levou uma das mãos até o braço forte do gato..o mesmo sentiu os finos dedos do primo apertarem-lhe o antebraço que segurava o delicado pescoço...podia ver os olhos mareados de Yuki,sentiu-se assustado...como podia estar tão tranquilo após ouvir algo assim?..

_"...Não faz sentido..."_

_**It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused**_

_(É porque eu te amo tanto que eu te machuco,que eu estou tão confuso)_

_**Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born**_

_(Chegando tão próximo do seu rosto frio,minha alma nasceu)_

_**I always want to see you right away**_

_(Eu sempre quero te ver o mais rápido possível)_

O aperto contra a alva pele se soltando...viu o contorno levemente avermelhado deixado pela fricção...ainda podia ouvir o som da própria respiração rasgar o espaço e o tempo...afinal de contas o que estava sentindo?...Parecia familiar e desconhecido ao mesmo tempo,tinha medo dessa nova sensação,dessa nova raiva e desse novo ímpeto que pareciam tomar conta dos seus sentidos todas as vezes em que o primo insistia em pressioná-lo com sua presença.Não sabia se o odiava ou se era algo mais,só sabia que havia deixado seus insitintos falarem por si e agora via o resultado.Abaixou a cabeça e encarando os próprios pés em silêncio tentava voltar a si.

_**I love you so much that I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?**_

_(Eu te amo tanto que não consigo falar,então como você vai ver minha doçura?)_

_**Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart**_

_(Me abrace com mais força,eu acredito no calor do seu coração)_

_**Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow**_

_(Adeus,solitário,para o amanhã)_

O tímido soluço fez com que Kyou voltasse a olhá-lo nos olhos...não desejava chorar,não mais..havia se cansado de ser fraco,mas não conseguia...Por que tinha de ser assim?Sempre trocando farpas e mágoas?...Por mais que pensasse não conseguia encontrar uma resposta,tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes;mesmo assim não desejava que aquilo tivesse um fim,antes sofrer ao lado do homem que amava do que viver uma vida inteira sem ele;queria que ele soubesse disso,que sentisse...que lesse através das entrelinhas...

_"...Que saiba que eu nunca me esqueci..."_

_**Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough**_

_(Porque sou tão pequeno,eu dou tudo,mas não é o suficiente)_

_**This hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you**_

_(Essa mão,que não consegue esconder nada,eu quero dar a você)_

_**We still have to see off the white dawn**_

_(Nós ainda temos de ver o branco amanhecer)_

-Se é isso que tanto quer então por que ainda não fez?

O gato sentiu uma morna sensação alacançar-lhe a mão..uma lágrima que fizera seu caminho descendo pela bochecha um tanto rosada do primo...Tão frágil,ali..suplicando por uma atitude...era perfeito..a imagem perfeita;segurou o rosto de Yuki com as duas mãos,sentindo o calor do corpo do mesmo atingir-lhe como milhares de descargas elétricas,podia observá-lo chorando ali por horas a fio...reconhecia alguém ali...

_"...Ah...eu conheço você..."_

Deixou que uma das mãos agarrasse com cuidado a parte de trás dos cabelos cinzentos e macios..aproximou seus lábios dos rosados lábios de Yuki...suspiros e vácuos de um respirar ofegante..não sabia dizer o quanto queria aquilo e o quanto se detestava por estar mais uma vez cativado por aqueles olhos.

_**Why was I able to run across someone this important?**_

_(Porque eu tive a oportunidade de encontrar alguém assim tão importante?)_

_**Holding on to these fingers that they almost hurt, I see the dream that had disappeared into sadness**_

_(Segurando esses dedos que quase chegam a machucar,eu vejo o sonho que desapareceu na tristeza)_

_**Farewell, solitaire**_

_(Adeus,solitário)_

_"...Não..."_

Um instante e as mãos se soltaram...os olhos ainda abertos e as faces ainda próximas e quentes como o ar que os cercava;socou a parede com os punhos ainda encarando o profundo daquele prata.Sentiu no último instante que um beijo e tudo estaria perdido..poderia perder de novo...perder o controle...-Me diz o que mudou,Yuki...Por que mudou?...ME DIZ!!- O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos apenas ficou calado...como explicar o que acontecera?...Como fazê-lo ententer as idas e vindas que contribuíram para que chegassem até aquele ponto?...Por medo de perder esse breve momento de doçura Yuki se calou...sabia de tudo,da promessa,do anel..do amor...se lembrava de tudo;mas como ultrapassar a barreira do medo?Como romper essa redoma?

Nada...nenhuma resposta e algo parecido com decepção...A expressão do ruivo se suavizou e morreu num triste sorriso.

-Não preciso passar por isso de novo.

Deu dois passos e saiu..finalmente saíra daquela bolha que parecia cercá-lo todas as vezes que ficava a sós com Yuki...

_**Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you**_

_(Porque eu não estou mais sozinho,o amanhã desperta,e eu estou com você)_

_**Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side, protecting you**_

_(Porque eu tenho alguém que amo tanto,estou aqui ao seu lado,protegendo você)_

_**I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you**_

_(Eu estou tão feliz que nasci nesta terra que me conecta a você)_

Fora justamente naquele instante em que olhou no fundo daquelas orbes que se vira diante da luz e do tamanho de seu medo de se perder novamente dentro daquele que pra sempre seria a definição de tudo o que é mais perfeito no mundo...Essa era a única coisa que jamais poderia calar.

CONTINUA...


	13. Chapter 13

Fruits Basket não é meu..não me pertence e nunca pertenceu...ponto final XDDD

Yaoi/Lemon blábláblá..¬¬

Então pessoas..como estão?XDDD..Antes de mais nada feliz 2009 pra todos e tal,até que enfim saiu o capítulo 13 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD..demorou mas saiu,como eu ando meio revoltada esses tempos acho que acabei descontando tudo nos pobres meninos,na fic =_= Você vão perceber isso lá na frente,na verdade eu espero mesmo que não se assustem porque foi a primeira vez que fiz uma cena sadomasoquista(calma não tem nada de muito estranho não..ainda XD)o fato é q pra escrever algo com esse teor tive de usar músicas que fossem bem sugestivas;tipo,todo mundo tem suas manias qndo vai escrever né?Poisé..a minha é escrever ouvindo músicas que tenham bastante a ver com cada cena,cada momento,capítulo e ,não pretendo me prolongar mto aqui pq sei q tem gente ansiosa pra ler XD..só adianto que tá beeeeeem no finalzinho,falta poooouco.

E uma boa notícia..na verdade uma ótima pq eu to ansiosa por isso à tempos...Minha próxima fic \o\ uhuuuuuuuuu!!! no próximo capítulo digo de qm vai ser.É isso!Divirtam-se e becitus do ano do gato /o/

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**...****Fora justamente naquele instante em que olhou no fundo daquelas orbes que se vira diante da luz e do tamanho de seu medo de se perder novamente dentro daquele que pra sempre seria a definição de tudo o que é mais perfeito no mundo...Essa era a única coisa que jamais poderia calar....**

**CAPÍTULO 13**** - ****Medo do desconhecido**

-Ara ara...Kyou-kun!Você realmente tem vindo muito pro dojo não é?...Dá pra ver que está se esforçando!- A voz cantarolada de Shigure cortava o silêncio da vasta sala de treino do dojo de seu shishou;o cão sempre fora assim,gostava de chegar e atrapalhar qualquer coisa que aos seus olhos parecesse complicada de se executar.O gato apenas olhou torto para o primo mais velho e voltou a olhar pra frente,já estava treinando o equivalente a 2 horas seguidas e definitivamente não tinha vontade de parar;o corpo suado de tanto executar exaustivamente o mesmo movimento,mesmo assim queria continuar...afinal de contas agora tinha um perder-se em novos planos,novas perspectivas,ao mesmo tempo esquecer outras.

-Não me ignore Kyou-kun!!!Tá assim só por que vai pros Estados Unidos?- Realmente existe alguma maneira de continuar qualquer coisa quando se tem um espectador tão chato quanto Shigure?...Pense bem...Nã isso que pensou quando fechou os olhos com impaciência e antes de soltar um berro daqueles que lhe remetia à um Kyou de tempos atrás.- AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!CALA ESSA BOCA SHIGURE E NÃO ME ENCHE!!!!- Viu o parente mais velho apenas simular uma expressão ofendida para logo depois dar um sorriso debochado,nada mais típico do próprio.- Ai ai!Assim você fere meus delicados sentimentos...é assim que você recebe um primo preocupado que te dá abrigo mesmo quando você destrói a propriedade alheia e é ele quem tem de pagar?....Tsc tsc Kyooou-kun...não foi assim que mamãe te criou.

-DEUS QUE ME LIVRE DE VOCÊ SER MINHA MÃE!!!!SOME DAQUI!!!- Perdera totalmente a concentração no que estava fazendo;mesmo depois de gritar a plenos pulmões teve a sensação de estar falando sozinho,Shigure já saía acenando com a mão.

O mais velho agora saía acompanhado do mestre de artes marciais e tutor do homem equilibrado e fisicamente jovem para a idade que tinha,podia-se ver nos olhos do mesmo o quanto prezava pela presença do gato;atencioso como sempre fora acompanhava o cão até a saída e consequentemente até o carro aonde Yuki esperava;o escritor havia pego o rapaz na casa do irmão e agora o levava para alguma razão que nenhum dos dois mais velhos pareceu entender o garoto resistiu em descer e permaneceu o tempo todo dentro do carro durante a "visita" de Shigure ao dojo da famí andavam conversavam com calma.

-Shigure....eu gostaria muito que você parasse de desconcentrar meu aluno durante os treinos....você sabe o quanto ele se empenha em lutar...ele realmente gosta disso e agora mais do que nunca ele tem uma razão deveras forte para tanto...- O moreno agora pegava um cigarro e preparava-se para acender,pensativo por alguns instantes antes de se manifestar.- Deu pra perceber;até uns anos atrás ele só treinava para lutar contra o Yuki...fica difícil imaginar ele tão empenhado em outra coisa,fico feliz por isso...mas não posso evitar me divertir em irritá-lo.- O mais velho deu um sorriso sem graça e apenas permaneceu em silêncio o resto do trajeto.

Yuki olhava a paisagem pela janela do carro com tranqüilidade,conhecia aquele lugar,treinara ali por muito tempo e gostava muito do ambiente bem como de seu assim não podia evitar que sua mente o lembrasse que seu primo estava ali,a metros de distância;mesmo com toda a insistência para que descesse e fizesse uma visita rápida o ratinho se motivos claros e óbvios para não querer encontrar com o gato e dentro de si mesmo ainda mantinha um medo muito grande de sofrer mais uma rejeição por parte do passos vindos do lado de fora do carro e se virou com surpresa e hesitação.

_"...O quê?...por alguma razão eu realmente acreditei que pudesse ser ele?..."_

Soltou um suspiro como se risse de si mesmo,voltou a olhar para a janela enquanto ouvia Shigure abrir a porta do automóvel e se despedir,fez o mesmo com alegria por estar vendo depois de tanto tempo o responsável por suas incríveis habilidades nas artes fazê-lo e tentar se desculpar por qualquer impressão que pudesse ter deixado o mais velho apenas lhe deu um sorriso compreensivo.

No caminho de volta Shigure pareceu insistir no mesmo assunto de antes;sobre a visita não acontecida.- Não quer mesmo saber por que eu tenho vindo aqui com tanta freqüência?...- O primo continuava dirigindo com o cigarro na boca,de quando em quando o tirava com a mão direita e soltava breves baforadas de fumaça branca com leve odor de menta que preenchiam o pequeno espaço do interior do carro em longas espirais para logo depois serem tragadas para fora pela força do vento;Yuki apenas apoiou o queixo numa das mãos.- Não.

- Nem se interessa em saber por que ele não volta pra casa há mais de 4 semanas?...- As mãos tremeram por instantes diante de tal assim não se sentia seguro o suficiente para saber do que se tratava a ausência de que?....Por que simplesmente não perguntava e pronto?Difícil saber o que realmente se quer quando se tem tanto a perder..O moreno viu a hesitação nas feições do mais novo.- Seu sensei ainda está esperando que você vá vê-lo...sei que vai em breve.- O ratinho o olhou com uma surpresa contida por alguns instantes;queria muito saber...essa ausência;significava algo,tinha que chegar em casa foi recebido por uma sorridente Tohru;assistiu televisão,viu jornal,novela,programa de humor....tudo de útil e inútil na programação mesmo sabendo que nenhuma dessas coisas seria capaz de desviar seus tinha tempo antes do jantar que a garota começara a preparar há alguns instantes,andou preguiçosamente até a cozinha,encontrou a amiga cantarolando algo extremamente agradável,sentou-se ao lado da pequena mesa da cozinha e ficou ali por minutos a fio vendo-a andar pra lá e pra cá,pegando ingredientes,mexendo em panelas,dando vida ao aposento.A cabeça à mil com perguntas,de fato,a curiosidade pelos últimos acontecimentos aumentara após a afirmação de Shigure,deitou a cabeça sobre os braços que estavam cruzados sobre a lisa e polida superfície da mesa.

**FLASHBACK**

**Mais um fim de tarde em que os três dividiam o mesmo aposento,Tohru ocupada com algumas camisetas que parecia estar costurando,Kyou aparentemente concentrado num filme barulhento e Yuki com a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda perdido em pensamentos resistindo à vontade de parecia ter acontecido dois dias antes...era como se a breve conversa nunca tivesse acontecido,como se o iminente contato com os lábios do ruivo ao seu lado não tivesse passado de mera imaginação,uma peça pregada por sua mente.O ambiente não era desagradável porém não era normal;tudo parecia forçado,as horas se arrastavam sempre que estavam juntos e embora achasse que tudo aquilo só se dava desta forma para si mesmo não fazia a mínima idéia do quanto aquilo afetava o gato.**

**O barulho do telefone interrompeu essa maré de questionamentos sem resposta,Tohru se levantou,atendeu o telefone ficando ausente por instantes da pequena sala da casa de Shigure;voltou.- Kyou-kun....ligação pra você.- O garoto a encarou surpreso,era raro receber ligações;foi exatamente assim que Yuki se sentiu enquanto atentava para cada movimento do primo ao mesmo tempo em que este saía da sala e se dirigia ao corredor para a atender à tal ligaçã dois restantes ficaram ali,cada um aparentemente perdido em suas atividades anteriores porém ouvindo com atenção a cada sussurro ou resposta dada pelo rapaz.**

**- Alô?...Ah,shishou!!...Sim....aham....o quê?!..........................................Mas é claro que sim!!!Quando eu posso começar a ir?....Tá bom..tá,até mais!**

**Mais nada,foi só o que conseguiu ouvir,além da breve conversa ouviu passos apressados,Kyou corria para o quarto e pelo jeito parecia agitado por algo muito até ali foi a única coisa que conseguiu descobrir.E então?...deveria aquilo se tornar motivo de preocupação?**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

_"...depois daquele telefonema ele não voltou mais....Kyou,o que você anda fazendo?....No que está pensando?..."_

Ficou pensativo por instantes... precisava de uma resposta,apenas então que se lembrou de que não estava sozinho na ocasião,Tohru também estivera lá e com certeza ela saberia lhe dizer alguma coisa...tinha de saber.O gato nunca ia a lugar algum sem contar a ela qualquer coisa que coisa seria capaz de fora muito de se meter na vida alheia,muito menos nas relações entre pessoas das quais gostava,mas diante da situação na qual se encontrava o que poderia fazer?Suas atitudes até ali o haviam levado pelo pior dos caminhos,não queria continuar a cometer os mesmos erros do passado,insistir era uma de suas novas diretrizes,sentia que podia ser um novo Yuki e seria este que o levaria até aonde queria ir;com seus próprios pés.-..... Honda-san....por que ele não volta?...- A garota parou o que estava fazendo,mexia algo que parecia ser sopa de missô;tampou a panela e virou-se de frente para o garoto de cabelos prateados,encostou-se na bancada da -se tensa e sua expressão falava por si só...pensou por instantes em falar,quantas vezes aquilo não acontecera desde que o turbilhão pareceu assolar aquela casa?A vida daquelas pessoas?....Queria que fossem felizes,que vivessem em paz;surpreendeu-se mais pela própria atitude do ratinho,não era de seu feitio ser tão direto,era algo novo,um tanto assustador para qualquer um que não conhecesse sua história razoavelmente bem porém extremamente confortante para quem sabia quem era de verdade,por ver naqueles olhos tamanha força de não mentiu,não disse menos nem mais...apenas o que -se em saber pouco mas sentia-se feliz por saber que a pessoa certa,não.

-Yuki-kun....não posso dizer muito,mas sei que talvez isso possa te ajudar...a única coisa que ele me disse depois daquele dia é que vai embora;pra sempre...pra muito longe,e sabe...acho que pela primeira vez eu o vi feliz ao dizer uma coisa dessas...- As obres se abriram num milésimo de segundo que para a mente pareceu uma eternidade,o corpo parecia demorar para responder ao cérebro;o ratinho levantou de maneira brusca da cadeira quase derrubando-a,saiu com pressa da cozinha,correu até o escritório de Shigure abrindo a frágil porta de madeira e papel com uma força típica de um certo gato;deixou uma Tohru concentrada com um tímido sorriso no rosto sussurrando para si mesma.- Kyou-kun...acho que agora sim...vai dar tudo certo,né?

Shigure por sua vez não pareceu surpreso pela repentina aparição do belo primo mais novo em seu escritório;o olhou por cima da haste do óculos de grau que usava para escrever e sorriu.- Você quer conversar agora?...- Yuki correu a porta atrás de si no rosto uma expressão assustada,tinha a vaga impressão de saber o que iria ouvir e sobre o que,mas precisava confirmar o que sua intuição já vinha lhe sussurrando aos ouvidos desde o primeiro dia que teve de acompanhar o cão até o dojo da família Sohma.

-Por que ele vai?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

-ERRADO!ESTÁ ERRADO!!!Kyou,já repetimos essa seqüência de golpes 6 vezes seguidas e você continua errando...a sua postura;está errada!!!Você realmente quer levar algo assim pra fora do país?!!...De novo!!Vamos de novo!!!

-Hai! -O ruivo respondeu com resignação,já havia anoitecido e ele continuava treinando,o ritmo era este desde que saíra da casa de Shigure pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo,claro que desta vez tinha um motivo tão forte quanto o anterior,não menos importante..apenas diferente...Treinar tantas vezes seguidas,lutar,se exercitar o faziam extremamente feliz...como há muito tempo não se sentia,não era muito de demonstrar euforia ou qualquer coisa do tipo mas sabia que os outros podiam sentir sua excitação no que dizia respeito à sua viagem,seus novos planos e horizontes;não importava o quanto gritassem ou chamassem sua atenção quando errava uma coisa qualquer sentia-se feliz,de certa forma realizado e essa sensação só mudava quando se lembrava que ao escolher certas coisas teria de abrir mão de outras,no entanto evitava pensar nesse aspecto sempre que possível,o que significa o tempo todo.

Seu mestre agora era o responsável pelo treino,o garoto passara o dia sendo treinado por uma ótima equipe de professores que se revezavam para lhe dar o melhor preparo para o que viria;era visível o cansaço físico de Kyou devido ao treinamento diário mas sabia que se tentasse poupá-lo disso estaria lhe tirando uma das coisas mais importantes de sua vida,a chance de sentir-se realizando feliz pelo fato de o filho ter aceitado a proposta que fizera há semanas atrá observava o rapaz concentrar-se em sua seqüência de golpes discutia consigo mesmo colocando em uma balança o que realmente poderia fazê-lo feliz...deixá-lo ir ou fazê-lo confrontar-se de novo com aquilo que poderia dá-lo a felicidade completa ou totalmente o contrá nos movimentos do ruivo,como havia crescido,os olhos decididos...pareceu ter visto incerteza e uma distância ali,era assim sempre que estavam sozinhos como pai e filho..sentia o gato se perder em devaneios e lembranças que sempre morriam num triste sorriso.Já era o suficiente por hoje;fez um sinal com a mão e lhe estendeu uma toalha com a outra;o garoto a pegou e começou a enxugar o suor do rosto,sentou-se no tatame enquanto ouvia o shishou movimentar-se na comprida sala de treino;soltou um longo suspiro ao observar com atenção os detalhes da antiga e tradicional forma de organizar o de antigos mestres de artes marciais da família Sohma,pergaminhos nas paredes e belas pinturas tradicionais sobre o caminho da honra e da falta daquele lugar,daquelas pessoas...sentiria falta de tanta interrompido pelo próprio shishou.

-Kyou...acho que você ainda não está pronto pra ir....- Assustou-se ao ouvir tal coisa do pai e mestre;como podia ser que não estava pronto se estivera treinando como louco por tanto tempo e se o próprio havia lhe pedido que viajasse?- Por que está dizendo isso?...Shishou?...- Não se levantou de onde estava,continuou ali sentado enquanto colocava a toalha em volta do pescoço,apoiou o braço na perna flexionada e o encarou,sério e pensativo seu mestre veio até mais perto e se sentou logo ali na sua frente;conversariam apenas como pai e filho.

-Se você pudesse se ver saberia o por que...Eu vejo muito medo em você,ainda há muito medo de perder determinadas coisas,de deixá-las pra trás.- O mais velho o encarou com uma seriedade carregada de carinho e intimidade próprias de um pai,amava o garoto de todo o coração o suficiente para saber que mesmo que tivesse nas mãos a chance de dá-lo um futuro brilhante não poderia deixá-lo jogar seu coração e seus sentimentos mais puros pela janela.O gato o olhou com certa dúvida para logo depois investir num protesto.- Shishou,eu realmente gosto muito de todos aqui...tenho amigos e uma família que construí pra mim mesmo...mas isso não significa que eu não seja capaz de deixar tudo isso aqui..se eu posso ser feliz em outro lugar por que não?...- Abaixou a cabeça e deixou a volumosa franja cobrir-lhe a expressão,puxou a toalha do pescoço...esta caiu lentamente até que repousou na perna dobrada sobre o o chão e as dobras do branco e grosso tecido do quimono de luta.Não queria deixar transparecer que estava hesitando,quando seu pai adotivo o encostava na parede de tal forma fazia-se extremamente difícil disfarçar a dúvida,algo recente que vinha lhe incomodando desde antes de voltar a morar no longo silêncio caiu entre os dois;o homem de curtos cabelos cinzentos apenas riu tristemente o que chamou a atenção do mais novo.

-Não estou falando dos outros...falo Yuki...você não está pronto pra deixá-lo pra trás..e eu sinto isso....- O garoto levantou o rosto com uma certa irritação,não por que tentasse protestar mas sim por que não importava o quanto tentasse..aquele homem o conhecia demais para cair em qualquer tentativa de esconder qualquer coisa que fosse.- Mesmo que seja o Yuki!...Não acha que eu tenha a capacidade...o direito de querer esquecer tudo o que me aconteceu desde sempre?!..É tão errado querer deixar o meu passado pra trás?...Eu não acredito que até você queira me tirar isso;é uma escolha que só eu posso fazer!!!- Nem sequer havia percebido a voz subir lentamente a cada recíproca que dava não só ao homem na sua frente mas também a si mesmo...por que cada célula,cada partícula de seu corpo vibrava ao simples mencionar do nome do primo,precisava se convencer disso;de que não precisava mais dele,de nada disso...No que parecia o início de uma discussão as vozes pareceram começar a se alterar.- Kyou,eu não te chamei pra ir competir e lecionar nos Estados Unidos pra que você pudesse fugir de suas responsabilidades!

-Mas isso não é uma responsabilidade!!!Nunca foi..!!!Como pode achar que o meu passado é uma responsabilidade quando na verdade é um peso??!!!Posso conviver com uma responsabilidade mas não com isso!!!

-O Yuki não é o seu passado!!!...Ele é seu presente!!!!!Acha que eu diria isso se não visse nos seus olhos todas as vezes em que olho pra você??!!!....- O peito do mais velho arfava após as palavras proferidas com certa força;o gato se calou e o olhou fundo nos olhos.-...não me confunda com um jovem inexperiente Kyou...eu vejo nos seus olhos aqui mesmo dessa distância o medo dentro de você....não é do seu passado que eu estou falando;tem algo mais...você mudou,alguma coisa mudou....você queira ou não amar alguém é uma responsabilidade sim.É uma questão de escolha.

-Como pode dizer que ele é meu presente se o que é do passado deve ficar lá?...Não é o que as pessoas dizem?...se é o medo que te preocupa tanto então por que não diz o que é?...por que nem mesmo eu sei o que anda acontecendo comigo....É verdade que tô inseguro;que não quero deixar algumas coisas...mas definitivamente tudo aquilo que eu conheci eu acho que estou pronto pra deixar pra trás....

-Você tem tanto medo do que não conhece que nem tem noção do que está falando...Kyou você realmente achou ou chegou a acreditar que tudo,que todas as coisas continuam como são pra sempre?...Que nada muda?...Que as pessoas não mudam?- Os oblíquos e belos olhos castanhos se abriram numa expressão de surpresa,ouvia o vento bater preguiçosamente na janela do aposento,ouvia os sons do mundo.-....Você nem sequer imaginava que pudesse se apaixonar duas vezes pela mesma pessoa não é?....O Yuki que você conheceu quando criança mudou...não passou pela sua cabeça que isso é graças a você também?...O que...- Foi interrompido pela voz cheia de rispidez do gato,estava transtornado e incomodado com aquela conversa,com a forma livre e desimpedida com a qual seu mestre desarmava sua armadura,como lhe mostrava o que seus olhos pareciam se negar a ver.- EU NÃO PEDI QUE ELE MUDASSE!!!NUNCA QUIS QUE ISSO ACONTECESSE!!!....Eu odeio essa nova pessoa,ele se tornou um desconhecido pra mim!!!Odeio o jeito como fala,como é direto ao perguntar qualquer coisa...co-como parece ter um brilho no olhar que eu nunca vi antes....odeio isso Shishou...- A voz do ruivo saiu entrecortada por longos espaços de respiração,sentia o peito queimar ao falar tais coisas,aquilo feria-lhe de tal maneira que fazia até o ar difícil de sair,como podia explicar aquilo?Não podia....se negava a acreditar que era tão óbvio que não tentava mais do que se afastar daquilo que a maioria das pessoas descreve como.

-Paixão....é por isso que dói tanto...é por isso que você chega a odiá-lo tanto...você não conhecia esse Yuki não é mesmo?...Insiste em amar uma pessoa que não existe mais.Não é mentira que ele ainda é em parte o garoto que você amou desde criança...nós dois sabemos disso,mas amor e paixão são coisas diferentes...e você ainda quer fugir disso?Ainda vai persistir em dizer que a distância vai ser capaz de resolver uma coisa dessas?...- Kyou balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando afugentar as palavras do mais velho,inutilmente tentando jogá-las longe mesmo sabendo que já era tarde demais;fechou os olhos apertando-os,fechou o punho e bateu com força provocando um barulho surdo no tatame.- EU NÃO POSSO!!!- Tal atitude não assustou muito menos surpreendeu o mais velho que já esperava isso do gato.

-É comum você fugir da dor...não te culpo,mas dessa vez fugir não vai resolver;se quer mesmo ir então vá...mas seja homem o suficiente para lidar com o peso da sua decisão sem nenhum arrependimento.- Se levantou e saiu,mesmo sabendo que já tinha manifestado o que realmente sentia ao filho sabia que podia fazer mais,precisava disso e tinha uma idéia do que deveria fazer;deixou para trás um Kyou pensativo e perturbado;fechou a porta atrás de si e foi até o telefone de seu escritório.

_________________________________________________________________

-Então...agora você já sabe de tudo.O que pretende fazer?...- O cão o encarou com a mesma expressão de sentado com as mãos repousadas sobre a mesa do escritório do primo estavam imóveis,assim como o resto de seu corpo.

_"...Ele vai embora....pra onde eu não possa alcançá-lo...Pra sempre?..."_

Foi interrompido pelo som eletrônico da toque do telefone,mesmo após Shigure atender o mesmo o ratinho continuou calado encarando o nada,estava processando a idéia da ausência de Kyou,tentando se acostumar com ela?...Talvez mais do que isso até...Foi ao ouvir seu nome que voltou a si.- Seu sensei que falar com você amanhã....no dojo...Então o que pretende fazer agora?Vai fugir?...Como ele está fazendo ou vai tomar a dianteira?...- Uma baforada de fumaça branca,nem sequer sabia dizer quando o mais velho acendera o cigarro tamanho o nível de concentração do rapaz;Yuki o olhou e passou os dedos pela lisa e fina franja,deu um sorriso tímido.

-O que quer dizer com tomar a dianteira?....Acha mesmo que eu posso competir com uma coisa como essa?- Shigure lhe devolveu um sorriso misterioso,parecia saber dizer exatamente aquilo que Yuki não conseguia colocar em palavras.- Bom,confesso que dessa vez pode ser que você realmente saia perdendo feio...afinal,é o sonho da vida dele não é?Viver da luta,daquilo que ele faz melhor... sei que você vai pensar em alguma coisa.- Com essas palavras o cão terminou a conversa,voltou a digitar enquanto matinha o olhar concentrado na tela do computador,no fim das contas ele realmente trabalhava..pelo menos foi isso que pareceu.O ratinho saiu do escritório do primo sem saber o que poderia esperar da situação na qual se as escadas e se fechou em seu quarto;foi até a cômoda ao lado da cama,abriu a pequena gaveta e encontrou reluzente,mais uma vez o pequeno vezes desde que o recuperara não passara horas a fio o olhando com resignação e saudade...sabia que não podia voltar no tempo...mas se pudesse o que faria?Faria tudo diferente?...e como teria sido sua vida?...Apertou o objeto com a mão e o pressionou contra o peito,sentia uma aflição,um certo medo seguido de ansiedade...O que poderia imaginar do dia seguinte?...Nada,sua mente não lhe permitia sequer o mais sutil vestígio de suposição.

________________________________________________________________

Já era fim de tarde quando chegou ao dojo;todos já saíam das salas de treino e o lugar parecia mais vivo com todas aquelas pessoas circulando pra lá e pra cá,todas se preparando para a volta pra casa,só ele era diferente,estava ali por outras razões...ainda estava de uniforme,desta vez o de verão,por alguma razão os dias estavam mais quentes e não havia necessidade de usar algo além da calça preta,a camiseta de botões branca e da gravata...engraçado como só se dera conta disto ao chegar no dojo,parecia se sentir meio deslocado naquele ambiente onde todos se vestiam de forma tão no escritório particular de seu mestre e ali esperou;recebera o aviso de que deveria ficar ali até que o mesmo fosse recebê-lo,de certa forma até acreditou que tivesse sido melhor assim pois tinha tempo para pensar no que falar caso a conversa fosse para o lado que imaginava que fosse...dificilmente seria diferente,portanto,aproveitou para que seu bom senso fosse seu maior aliado no caso de ouvir a porta abrir logo atrás de si tomou um grande suspiro,fechou os olhos e assim que seu mestre sentou-se à sua frente,procurou encará-lo da forma mais natural possí lhe deu um sorriso doce.- Yuki...não acho que seja necessário que você se sinta tão tenso,eu te conheço desde bem pequeno por isso,não há necessidade de você fingir pra mim...

Tinha de admitir...não havia como fugir daquele homem..tamanho era o poder de sua segurança.-...Claro,mestre...mas então,me diga..por que me chamou aqui?

Deixou-se largar sobre o tatame,estava cansado..o corpo doía e já se cansava de ter de fazer as mesmas seqüências exaustivamente todos os dias;estava ansioso por coisas novas,afinal de contas poderia ensinar tanta gente quando fosse para os Estados Unidos;aprenderia novas técnicas,conheceria gente diferente..um mundo de desse certo...

_"....Não é?..."_

Sorriu timidamente para si mesmo,ali sozinho tinha a sensação de ser alguém nova pessoa que estava para nascer,estava tão ansioso..Faltava muito pouco,não sabia quase nada de inglês mas a essa altura do campeonato não faria diferença,mesmo que quisesse resolver este problema,ainda assim não achava que isto seria -se e enquanto pegava a toalha de cima da cadeira aonde deixara o material de treino resolveu conversar com seu Shishou,lembrou-se de que ainda tinha dúvidas quanto à viagem,quanto mais pensava mais ansioso ficava;além do que já havia desistido de continuar a treinar..por hoje já tinha chegado ao limite;com a macia e branca toalha em volta do pescoço andou até a sala ao lado,o corredor agora já vazio e a noite já caindo lá fora lhe diziam que os alunos e professores do dojo já haviam todos saído,podia ficar mais à vontade ao ver pela porta entreaberta que o mestre conversava com alguém em seu escritório,parecia à vontade mas ao mesmo tempo respeitoso,não era comum este tipo de comportamento,provavelmente se tratava de alguém muito pró de tal conclusão o gato decidiu não atrapalhar,podia esperar...não era dado a ouvir comportamento pareceu inútil a partir do momento que o gato pôde ouvir a voz da outra pessoa no aposento.

-Mestre...eu realmente ficaria mais feliz se pudesse lhe dizer algo que o deixasse mais satisfeito..mas acho que o senhor está enganado...- O corpo parou com a surpresa,agora aprecia preso ao chão como uma estátua...aquele timbre..conhecia como ninguém aquela voz.

_"...Yuki?!..."_

Por que sempre acabava ouvindo as coisas desta forma não sabia dizer,parecia uma triste brincadeira do destino que o gato tivesse de descobrir certas coisas de determinadas maneiras,neste caso sempre as piores possíveis,mesmo ainda não tendo idéia do que se tratava a conversa não tinha como sair dali...seu corpo não obedecia e parecia agir por conta pró silencioso,parado ali sem que nenhum dos dois sequer percebesse sua presença e mesmo que viesse a ser descoberto não acreditava que fosse fazer diferença,afinal de contas a cada dia que passava se convencia um pouco mais,ou pelo menos tentava se convencer,de que não tinha mais nada a ônico como as pessoas pensam diferente,a pessoa do lado oposto da parede achava totalmente o contrário.-...er-...mestre...não entendo por que o senhor insiste em falar desse assunto,isso foi a tanto tempo..quer dizer,não acho que isso faça diferença;não importa o que qualquer um diga,eu não sou capaz de fazê-lo ficar...fazê-lo mudar de idéia...

-Yuki...você se esquece de que já o fez uma vez não é?...Você já deu um significado à vida dele no passado...não se lembra disso?...Entre vocês..já existiu uma promessa,uma história...lembra?

Silê exatamente sobre o que conversavam;Yuki não respondia,provavelmente aquele silêncio significava aquilo que Kyou sempre soubera...o primo não só se negava a falar sobre o assunto como talvez até se sentisse incomodado com a menção de tal fato..como pudera ser tão ingênuo ao ponto de pensar por um instante sequer que Yuki poderia ser verdadeiro mesmo que não fosse para com ele...porém não podia imaginar o que viria depois...um ledo shishou continuou falando.-...Sei que a opção de apagar a memória foi sua...sei que escolheu se esquecer dele,ferí-lo...mesmo que-.....não é?....Diante disso,ainda acha que não tem a capacidade de fazê-lo ficar?....

-Eu...não,isso não faz mais diferença..por que,as coisas nunca foram como deviam ser,mestre...Será que não entende?..Será que ninguém entende que isso tudo já passou,que mesmo que eu queira voltar atrás pra mudar as coisas..que eu não posso mais fazer isso?Que por causa de toda essa história eu não posso mais ser quem eu fui?!...Deixem o que está no passado ficar lá....eu não agüentaria tudo aquilo de novo....

- Você diz isso mas ainda anda com aquele anel que ele te deu...

A visão parecia concentrada no chão,as pernas agora trêmulas mal conseguiam mantê-lo em pé...o que tinha acabado de ouvir?...Mal conseguia processar as palavras que ouvira de dizer que o primo optara por esquecer de tudo?...Da promessa,do tempo que passaram juntos,de tudo que Kyou dedicara a ele com todo o coração;seus segredos e suas angústias mais íntimas..Como pode?...E também tinha o fato de ainda manter consigo o anel que lhe dera em sinal de seus mais profundos sentimentos...o que significava aquilo?

_"...Alguma piada?..."_

Ao ouvir que o primo se levantara da poltrona e se dirigia para a porta,seus instintos o fizeram acordar de sua torrente de até a sala aonde estava segundos atrás,encostou-se na fria parede e ali deixou-se cair até o chão,sentou-se e com as mãos apertou os cabelos ruivos contra a cabeça..estava confuso,com raiva. O corpo gritava,pedia por respostas...tremia e a respiração começava a ficar cada vez mais difícil de se executar;talvez tivesse batido em alguém se tivesse alguém em quem bater mas no momento em que se dera conta disso não conseguiu fazer mais nada além de sentir o rosto queimar,lutava contra a vontade de chorar e isso o fazia chegar quase aos soluços enganara por tanto tempo...realmente se permitiu pensar que havia algo de errado com ele,que o culpado havia sido sempre ele...enquanto apertava os olhos para conter as lágrimas ouviu passos ao seu o rosto para encarar a presença do primo ao seu lado;os olhos surpresos com o repentino encontro,em pé ali parecia a personificação da apreensão e do nervosismo.

Yuki o viu se levantar de onde estava...parecia nervoso com algo,sentia uma torrente de emoções todas direcionadas a si e todas vinham do gato...Por que o rapaz agia assim não sabia;as coisas haviam atingido um status de indiferença quase que estratosféricos de uns tempos até ali,mesmo assim desta vez parecia que a presença de Yuki naquele grande aposento merecia todas as atençõ estava errado,podia sentir em cada partícula de seu corpo..só não conseguia dizer o que em falar algo,mas não sabia o que dizer,hesitou até se calar novamente...encarava o chão enquanto ouvia o primo andar pela sala,de costas;lembrou-se do anel na mão direita...lamentou estar com algo tão importante e que poderia comprometê-lo tanto naquela situação...realmente ter feito tanto esforço apelativo para o bom senso desta vez mostrava-se inútil.

-Então?....Depois de me fazer de idiota por tantos anos o que mais pretende fazer?...- Dú de contas,daonde havia saído tanto sarcasmo?...Até onde se lembra não havia feito nada que deixasse o primo tão áspero...continuou parado ao perceber que ar era a única coisa que saía de sua boca.-...Anda me diz...me fez acreditar que o culpado de tudo era eu...que o idiota era eu...e agora?..O que vai ser agora?

_"...Pense Yuki...o que pode ter acontecido..."_

Segundos e sua mente pareceu esclarecer-lhe tudo...por alguma razão Kyou sabia,tinha descoberto..sim ou não?- Ah...me desculpa...do que você está falando?...- O gato se virou de repente,dando dois passos firmes,demonstrou toda sua fúria em questão de segundos dando gritos que rasgavam não só seus pulmões mas também os espaços entre os dois.- CHEGA DE MENTIR PRA MIM YUKI!!!PÁRA!!!! JÁ CHEGA!!!....Quem é você,eu quero saber quem é você...- O rompante de Kyou o fez confirmar suas suspeitas,ele sabia...sabia que o garoto que conhecera desaparecera em algum lugar de seu passado e que se tornara um simples desconhecido,apenas mais um a apontá-lo numa multidão.- Você...não precisa me perguntar isso...você me conhece,sabe quem eu sou..melhor do que ninguém...sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa pra-

O primo avançou sobre ele em questão de instantes,interrompendo-o pelo susto e também pela força com a qual agarrou seus ombros,as mãos tremiam e os olhos agora próximos estavam mareados,o gato já não escondia a tristeza na voz.- Pra esquecer de mim?...Pra me ferir,uma,duas,três vezes?...Me diz o que eu te fiz pra merecer isso?

-NÃO!..Não...não é nada disso...- Como podia estar tão enganado a seu respeito,a respeito de todas as suas decisões até ali.- MENTIRA!!....EU TE ODEIO,TE ODEIO TANTO QUE ISSO CHEGA A ME DAR NOJO DE MIM MESMO!!!...Anda,me diz por que faz isso comigo?...É pra se divertir?..Sim,por que só pode ser isso...isso explica você me seduzir,me fazer de palhaço...

-Eu fiz tudo isso pra te proteger!!..Sempre foi pra isso que...- Os ruivos cabelos escondiam os olhos...balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro negando tudo o que o ratinho lhe sentiu as fortes mãos o apertarem de novo,os braços pressionados entre os dedos do gato;o aperto foi diminuindo e sentiu que Kyou tentaria fugir mais uma vez,não podia deixar.- Vai me soltar como fez antes?...Você sempre faz isso não é mesmo?Foge quando te é conveniente- Precisava ser ríspido,lhe doía mais que a morte ser assim,mas já não sabia mais o que fazer.- Ha...é muito engraçado...você me faz perguntas,me acua...me agarra e depois me solta tentando fingir que não se interessa...quer mesmo saber por que eu fiz tudo isso?..Por que escolhi me esquecer de você?...Foi pra te proteger,por que você é sempre assim...frágil...e covarde...Está sempre se prendendo ao passado e faz isso por que tem medo de mim...infelizmente o motivo desse medo eu ainda não descobri.

O gato que antes havia controlado seus modos desapareceu no instante em que Yuki terminou de pronunciar tais palavras;Kyou avançara sobre ele novamente,desta vez sem mais hesitações,sem amarras,sem nada.- É assim que quer?

Os braços o prenderam num abraço forte e imprevisível;Kyou o apertava como nunca antes..a mão mantinha o rosto o mais próximo possível de seu primo;um beijo feroz..cheio de sentimentos,confusos era verdade,mas algo nunca demonstrado antes.O gato mantinha o contato entre os lábios segurando firme os cabelos finos e prateados entre seus dedos,as línguas dançavam num ritmo frenético de desejo e luxúria.

Podia sentir o calor de Yuki através daquela língua, o quanto ele ansiava por aquele beijo...o quanto ambos ansiavam por tal sensação,por um outro desejo era tanto que queria tomá-lo ali mesmo,por raiva..por qualquer sentimento que fosse possível;é difícil entender uma vontade como essa?

Kyou simplesmente desejava que Yuki sentisse o que ele sentiu,se não podia fazer com que sentisse com seu coração faria com que sentisse com seu corpo,mesmo que não fosse imediato sabia que o primo sentiria o que ele çã-se superior e ao mesmo tempo a última criatura do mundo ao saber que idealizaria tal idéia..porém o contato com o corpo de Yuki o fazia negar qualquer menção de a beijá-lo e sabia que o ratinho se derretia em seus braços,ambos queriam;não pensavam,não hesitavam...em nada,não desta vez.

Quebraram o contato dos lábios por instantes,Yuki respirava ofegante...o gato começara a puxar com pressa a gravata do uniforme,puxar a branca e delicada camiseta quase ao ponto de rasgá-la;as mãos também apressadas do ratinho puxavam o grosso quimono de luta.A faixa preta desamarrada deixara-se cair juntamente com a parte de cima da roupa do ruivo e por alguns segundos o ratinho pode ver novamente aquele corpo..bronzeado e definido,as mãos não queriam perder tempo e esquadrinhavam cada pedaço do gato..como o desejava..queria Kyou dentro dele,queria como nunca.O ruivo por sua vez o empurrara até a parede mais próxima aos tropeços,puxou o cinto de Yuki com fúria,como se o frágil acessório não passasse de um inútil obstáculo;voltou a beijar Yuki como se quisesse devorá-lo,quase podia ver através daquelas orbes cinzentas,estava vulnerável como nunca...as bochechas levemente vermelhas e o corpo queimando como fogo..aquilo lhe queimava também,não entendia esse sentimento,só queria consumir-se nele,dentro dele..inteiro...a única palavra para definir tal imagem é e simples...o mais selvagem possível;sentiu o primo colocar a mão em sua calça,passar pela cueca e agarrar o membro agora já ereto,pulsando..o contato com a delicada mão de Yuki fez Kyou estremecer..o gato o prendeu entre os braços contra a parede...diminuiu a distância e aumentando o contato entre os peitos nus,mordia o alvo pescoço do primo com vontade,de quando em quando voltava àquela boca,já avermelhada devido à fúria dos beijos..ambos sentiam-se assim...não havia palavras entre os dois,não havia necessidade.

Kyou queria tomá-lo ali como já havia dito que faria antes e Yuki estava disposto a aceitá-lo,mais do que isso:ele queria que o primo o tomasse,não importava como.

O garoto de cabelos cinzentos agora movia a mão que segurava delicadamente o membro de Kyou,pra frente e pra trás...podia ouvir os gemidos contidos do gato entre os gritos igualmente,forçadamente contidos,o gato de quando em quando dava socos na parede de pedra..este quando conseguia,fazia um esforço sobre humano para desabotoar a calça do ratinho e descer o zíper da mesma ...apenas entre um sussurro ou outro.- Hn!....

Kyou voltou a despi-lo até que conseguisse chegar onde queria,a calça de Yuki caiu até os joelhos e antes que o próprio pudesse descer a roupa íntima ,Kyou o fez com pressa,desvencilhou-o de si e o virou de frente para a parede;Yuki não relutou..não resistiu,apenas deixou...Kyou o agarrou pelos quadris,em instantes despiu-se até os joelhos e o penetrou com força,como nunca havia feito antes;as brancas mãos se fecharam numa tentativa de segurar a dor,a voz também pareceu fechar-se junto com os punhos,era possível que apesar de tanta dor pudesse sentir prazer com algo como aquilo?

Céus,como doía...- O gato subiu uma das mãos até seu peito e o aproximou de modo que seus quentes lábios tocassem suavemente sua orelha,mordia-a levemente causando arrepios em Yuki pelo corpo inteiro,ambos com a respiração entrecortada pelos movimentos que não cessavam.- Está sentindo Yuki?...Você sabe o que estou fazendo com você?..ainda acha que eu quero ser protegido?...- Sentia a voz do gato carregada de tristeza,será que ele próprio tinha noção disso? Não tinha resposta para aquelas perguntas...ou melhor,não queria respondê-las;tinha medo de quebrá-lo em pedaços...como dizer que aquilo não o fería?...Que tê-lo ali da forma que fosse o fazia o ser humano mais feliz do mundo?...Sabia o que Kyou tentava fazer..o fato em si não o feria mas sim as intenções,mesmo assim não queria que acabasse mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que teria um movimentos continuaram,o gato mal se continha,tamanha era a força que colocava,a essa altura já não sabia se sentia prazer ou dor,tamanha também era sua dú sabia que a dor que sentia era por estar tentando acabar com tudo o que mais amava de modo tão monstruoso e ao mesmo tempo tão sutil.

Pra dentro e pra fora,invadindo Yuki como um rompante de dor e êxtase que o faziam alcançar o céu e voltar a cada investida do primo,a pele que se tocava de vez em quando,o contato de suas costas,agora sensíveis com o calor do peito de Kyou o faziam tão bem...somente ele sabia como atingi-lo de tal maneira,encostou a testa quente contra a fria parede e apertou os olhos tentando diferenciar a dor do prazer e ater-se somente ao segundo...sabia que estava chegando ao fim...as sensações eram tantas de uma só vez que mal podia se conter..as sílabas às vezes escapando diziam timidamente que o orgasmo estava próximo...Mais uma investida e Kyou sentiu o corpo tremer de cima abaixo,tremores como se conseqüências de descargas elétricas atingiam seus corpos de cima abaixo;Yuki também o sentia...o sêmen do gato o invadiu numa sensação quente e rápida...O ruivo se apoiou na parede ainda com Yuki entre seus braços,ofegando,soltando longas e quentes rajadas de ar sobre o pescoço do primo de cabelos cinzentos que também respirava com dificuldade;ambos caíram de joelhos no chão.

O ruivo se afastou do ratinho...encostou-se na fria parede e deixava agora que o peito suado subisse e descesse até que retomasse o ritmo normal,as madeixas cor de fogo da franja agarradas à testa pelo suor,o olhar perdido e as lágrimas descendo devagar pelo delineado formato do o observou por instantes...como podia ser tão magnífico,tão lindo e especial e sequer dar-se conta disso?Por mais que relutasse o desejava mais ainda,podia ficar ali olhando por horas,coincidência que ambos pensassem de forma tão parecida ás -se conta de como estava e começou a vestir-se;primeiro a parte de baixo,a calç.Ficou ali por segundos olhando para a camiseta e a gravata largadas instantes atrás um pouco mais distantes de onde estavam,vestígios de um tempo agora perdido na eternidade,assim como o momento que haviam vivido;Kyou colocava a calça pra cima...O ratinho abaixou a cabeça por um segundo;Kyou passou a mão pela franja...suspirou e tristemente deixou que pesadas palavras finalmente saíssem de sua boca e preenchessem,finalmente,o enorme abismo de silêncio entre ambos.- Vai...vai embora...

Ao ouvir a voz arrastada de Kyou,o ratinho soube que não havia mais espaço para que ocupasse aquele mesmo aposento,não mais...Sem voltar o olhar para o primo recolheu a gravata e a camiseta,de costas para o ele vestiu esta com cuidado,tinha medo de que o menor som ou movimento brusco quebrasse aquela atmosfera,como se ela fosse frágil como queria conversar,mesmo sabendo que não seria possível...andou até estar mais próximo à porta,hesitou em sair..olhou mais uma vez para fora pela pequena fresta...voltou-se para o garoto sentado no chão com a cabeça baixa e os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos,ele desviava o olhar.-...Kyou-

-VAI EMBORA!!!- O ruivo gritara como se tivesse tirado forças do mais profundo de seu ser,de seu corpo ainda abriu silenciosamente a porta e a fechou da mesma maneira assim que se viu do outro o pequeno clique da fechadura deixou-se cair de joelhos mais uma vez com o pequeno tecido entre as mãos,a cabeça contra a superfície de madeira...os olhos apertados e um choro baixo e contido desabaram sobre ele...a dimensão do que tinha acontecido naquele aposento pareceu atingi-lo por fim.

Do outro lado o gato apertava mais uma vez os punhos e apoiava a cabeça com os mesmos,apenas soluços...era a única coisa que conseguia externalizar tamanha a sua decepção com o que fizera...o tivera em seus braços,beijara sua boca,sentira seu !Como havia desejado aquilo durante noites e dias a desenvolvera um desejo e um sentimento incontrolável por aquele indivíduo,aquele rapaz que se entregaria a ele em qualquer momento que quisesse...como podia ter deturpado um sentimento tão poderoso como aquele?...Pior do que isso,como fora capaz de subestimá-lo tanto?Ainda por cima o usara como válvula,como forma de ferir seu objeto de maior esforço inútil.

Yuki era sua perdição,agora em mais de um aspecto...seu maior desconhecido revelava-se seu maior inimigo...seu e paixão são coisas diferentes.

Descobrira da pior maneira que se apaixonara duas vezes pela mesma pessoa e chegara à triste conclusão de que talvez nunca fosse capaz de fugir disso.

Paixão dói...

CONTINUA...

E A SEGUIR O FINAL!!!! \o/ SIM O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! XDDDDDDDD Até lá o/


	14. Um aviso aos leitores,leiam

Ok,vez ou outra eu recebo mensagens e reviews me pedindo pra continuar a o desespero dos meus queridos eu resolvi ao menos me pronunciar a respeito do que aconteceu e do que está acontecendo(sinto muito por te-los feito esperar tanto por esta justificativa,a besta aqui deveria ter tido essa idéia antes XD) mas então.  
Gente,fiquem calmos...a fic não está parada,de fato eu já estou escrevendo o último capítulo,ele já está quase na metade,será um capitulo grande pelo que percebi,mas o que me impede de continuar é o fato de que além de ter me mudado meu PC está muuuuuuito velho,quebrou e tive de mandar pra assistência,vendo as condições do próprio minha mãe quis me dar outro mas até agora nada XDDD,como os arquivos estavam lá ainda não pude terminar entendem?Mas nunca foi minha intenção deixá-los na vontade,portanto peço que esperem com carinho porque o fim vai sair ^^

Aproveitando a deixa,andei lendo os capítulos online e vi que muitas palavras foram engolidas ao ponto de aparecer que eu escrevo muito mal u.u...quando vi quase tive um ataque XDDD...podem acreditar,muitas das vezes em que faltam palavras não fui eu que esqueci de colocá-las lá mas sim alguma coisa que eu fiz de errado na hora de fazer o upload dos capítulos,nesse caso deixo meu contato do pra quem desejar ter os capítulos sem os erros,já que até eu consertar isso vai que quiserem me peçam assim que eu voltar com o último capítulo ok?^^

Até lá agradeço o carinho e a atenção e me aguardem ok?^^ Becitus do ano do gato!!


	15. Chapter 15

Aviso: Fruits Basket não é uma história de minha autoria,mas sim de Natsuki Takaya-san;eu não ganho nada com esta fic,portanto não me processe pq eu sou só uma fã T.T

Yaoi/Lemon

Minha gente...meus queridos q dispensaram tanto tempo de suas vidas lendo esta história,chegamos ao final,foi mto tempo eu sei,mais do q eu esperava e peço desculpas pela ansiedade e às vezes até frustração pelas quais talvez tenha lhes feito passar,mas não posso negar que estou extremamente agradecida pelo carinho q me deram e o apoio pra continuar até o fim.Não vou me despedir,pq em breve nos veremos numa nova história com novos personagens e espero encontrá-los por lá; agradeço mais uma vez,por apreciarem minha fic e estejam certos de q aprendi mto durante esse de dizer as palavras finais direi de qm se tratará a próxima fic...seráaaaaaa de Naruto XDDD..sim! \o/ Sasu/Naru...tô pensando em alguma coisa mto boa portanto por favor esperem com carinho e a recebam da mesma maneira,pra qm não conhece Naruto ou não conhece fics do gênero,por favor não se afastem ^^ gostaria mto q conhescessem..seria um enorme ão é isso..foi mto bom e até a próxima e aliás...divirtam-se!o/

Kissus do ano do Gato o/

A seguir segue-se o último capítulo desta história e seu epílogo.

**Jamais me Esqueça**

**Capítulo Final**** - ****Se não for você...**

_"...O que aconteceu aquele dia nunca foi comentado com ninguém...nem sequer me passou pela cabeça contar pra qualquer pessoa que fosse..."_

Yuki olhava pela janela de seu quarto enquanto via alguns galhos de árvore se moverem para um lado e pro outro,lentamente,com a brisa,como se fossem um só...distraído e ao mesmo tempo sentindo o corpo em era possível que mesmo depois de uma semana ainda sentisse todas as sensações provocadas por Kyou no dia em que se encontraram no dojo da família Sohma?...Não sabia dizer,só tinha medo de tal sentimento...por que medo?Pelo simples fato de saber com cada célula de seu corpo que jamais seria capaz de deixá-lo pra trás...não era como uma mancha que se apaga com o tempo...era muito mais do que isso,mais sério,mais profundo...Jamais seria capaz de esquecê-lo.

Com tantas certezas qualquer um diria que bastava que se conformasse com sua situação,ao menos ele sabia como seria sua vida dali pra frente...tinha certas vantagens não é mesmo?...Talvez sim,porém ainda havia algo a lamentar...algo que talvez nunca viesse a concretizar...

-Tohru!Está pronta?...Melhor se apressar senão vamos chegar atrasados!- Shigure esperava em pé ao lado da porta,vestido como sempre costumava fazer quando ia à residência dos Sohma,mesmo em se tratando de um lugar não tão luxuoso,como era o dojo.- Ah!Gomennasai,Shigure-san!Já estou indo...ainda quero levar algumas coisas que eu sei que ele gosta de comer!Prometo que já vou logo,logo!- A garota disse da cozinha...não demorou muito até que saísse do lugar cheia de pacotes e algumas tigelas tampadas,todas exalando um cheiro muito bonita,com um vestido rosa e um leve casaco branco com pequenas rosas bordadas delicadamente,também pela isto Shigure não perdeu a oportunidade de deixá-la envergonhada.- Nossa,Tohru...bonita desse jeito é melhor tomar cuidado,senão o Kyou se apaixona por você...- Encarando o sorriso despreocupado do cão a garota enrusbeceu,sem graça como estava só conseguiu dizer poucas palavras.

-Quê isso,Shigure-san...Claro que não..o Kyou..er...você sabe...- O mais velho sorriu mais um pouco,achando graça da inocente reação da jovem e instantes depois direcionou o olhar para o rapaz em pé no fim da escada.- É..sei sim...

-...E você,Yuki?...

-Não vai pra festa de despedida dele?...- O ratinho o olhou por instantes,pensou por mais algum tempo até que chegasse à triste conclusão de que talvez sua presença não fosse desejada naquele lugar,talvez ele não o quisesse por perto;exatamente como era antes que tudo acontecesse.

A partir dali a única coisa que poderia fazer seria lembrar...do que havia feito de errado,de certo..de qualquer coisa que sua memória tornasse possível proporcionar.- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

Tohru desviou o olhar tentando disfarçar a tristeza,mas o ratinho sabia que ela não conseguia,nunca fora boa em esconder coisas,principalmente as que sentia;ainda assim conseguiu ter coragem pra entregar a ela o anel,mesmo depois do enorme esforço e sofrimento pelo qual passara para recuperar,lhe doía abrir mão de tal tesouro,e por dias e horas seguidas se perguntou se seria aquela a coisa certa a fazer,ainda assim queria devolvê-lo,precisava...até então era a única forma que tinha de mostrar ao primo que seu sentimento sempre fora verdadeiro..que sempre houvera um significado.

Não o veria partir,não o abraçaria,muito menos sussurraria palavras doces em seu ouvido para depois soltar-lhe a mão minutos antes de embarcar num avião...não havia lugar para ele naqueles momentos.

Nunca mais o veria...se tinha de deixá-lo ir então que levasse seu coração e sua alma presos àquele pequeno anel.A menina o encarou sem jeito e em silêncio constatou que não havia como lutar contra uma convicção tão carregada de tristeza quanto àquela.- Quer que eu dê algum recado a ele?..Yuki-kun?...- O rapaz apenas sorriu.Não,não havia nada a falar...o primo saberia do que se tratava assim que o visse,pelo menos era isso que esperava.

Já no lugar combinado pelos amigos e membros mais próximos da família,o gato esperava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo já cheio de nostalgia e saudade,não sabia precisar bem quanto tempo ficaria sem ver novamente aquelas pessoas,sentiria falta de todos...das brigas,discussões,sorrisos,brincadeiras.. a um foram chegando;Hanajima,Uotani,Haru,Ayame,Hatori,Kagura,Momiji...todos eles;menos um..de fato não havia mais ninguém para esperar correto?

Por que será que ainda considerava a pequena possibilidade de Yuki aparecer?...Impossível,depois da forma como haviam sido capazes de ferir um ao pai e mestre estava ali,em breve Tohru chegaria e sua família estaria toda presente,pelo menos era assim que procurava desesperadamente se sentir..com todas as forças de sua alma.A garota chegou acompanhada de Shigure,este assim que colocou os pés dentro da residência e pousou seus olhos em Ayame não hesitou em começar a falar as besteiras de costume,de fato ninguém mais sentia-se surpreso com tais constantes ataques de esquisitisse.

Comeu e provou de todos os variados e mais deliciosos pratos preparados por Tohru,riu,brincou,brigou e por algumas horas simplesmente não viu o tempo passar,não ver o tempo passar não implica em esquecer aquilo que mais lhe interessa...desta forma nunca tirava o primo do pensamento,de quando em quando sentia Tohru olhá-lo com apreeensão e certa ansiedade..uma ansiedade meio à toda aquela agitação encontrou tempo para conversar com a garota,sentou-se ao seu lado,ela tomava um chá com um delicioso aroma de cereja,talvez feito com as pétalas das cerejeiras da própria residência Sohma,um hábito milenar da própria família...Calma porém resignada e pensativa ela apenas olhou para Kyou com tristeza.O gato continuou calado,observava Ayame e Shigure aos berros contando uma história que fazia alguns dos mais jovens rirem às tampas;alguns segundos de silêncio e Kyou decidiu tomar a dianteira do assunto.

-Você...parece preocupada com alguma coisa...tá me olhando há um tempo...me deixa preocupado quando age assim.- A garota não respondeu,apenas dirigiu a mão à um bolso do vestido e de lá tirou o anel;não esperava uma simples reação de conformação por parte do rapaz porém jamais imaginou ver tamanha surpresa naqueles olhos...por instantes pareceram vazios de qualquer expectativa para logo após morrerem numa surpresa sem tamanho...Ayame observava tudo de longe,com olhos silenciosos porém cientes de toda a situação.O ruivo tomou delicadamente o objeto da mão,estendida no ar,da garota ao seu lado,o encarou por hesitou.- Er-...Acredito que você saiba o que isto significa...Kyou-kun.- O gato se levantou com pressa mas de maneira que não chamasse atenção,não fazia idéia de que era o centro das atenções e que apesar de seu enorme esforço todos já haviam percebido que algo mudara em seu semblante,mesmo assim de tudo fizeram pra que não percebesse..nisso tiveram sucesso;foi andando com pressa passando por todos,esbarrando em alguns dos primos e pedindo desculpas sem sequer atentar para mais nada...tinha de fazer algo,afinal de contas por que entregar aquele anel agora?O que Yuki poderia querer a essa altura do campeonato?Tinha de ouvir dele até onde queria chegar com tal que atravessasse o portal da sala Ayame agarrou seu braço,chamando sua atenção para o homem de longos cabelos prateados e olhos cor de ouro,o mais jovem encarou aqueles olhos por segundos até que o mais velho lhe sussurrasse o mais próximo que pôde de seu rosto.- Não vá até ele,Kyou...não agora,não ,se ele lhe deu este anel singifica que este não é o para ele nem para você- Silêncio.O gato se desvencilhou e foi o mais rápido que pôde até o escritório de seu Shishou.

Parado no meio daquela casa,agora parecia tão grande pra ele...sozinho podia ouvir seus ruídos e sons,presos nos espaços entre aquelas paredes;fechou os olhos e sentiu calma...agora sim sabia que seu sentimento estava esclarecido,sentia-se leve..finalmente tinha descoberto um meio de mostrar ao primo que nunca mentira totalmente e que se mentira algum dia apenas o fizera pelo mais profundo dos um objeto com tamanha história e significado mostrou-se árduo o bastante para fazê-lo sentir que havia posto um fim na maior de todas a jornadas e percebeu o corpo tomado por um cansaço só visto poucas vezes em seu curto tempo de -se capaz de ouvir os próprios pensamentos,chegou à conclusão de que talvez nunca conseguiria fazê-lo caso estivesse cara a cara com Kyou,por quê?Às vezes a presença torna-se muito mais densa do que o som de uma voz ou um simples gesto interpretado por terceiros,mal sabia o ratinho que não era o único a pensar de tal maneira.

O silêncio tinha seus próprios sons até ser interrompido pelo timbre agudo da campainha do telefone,parou..pensou por instantes enquanto ouvia o aparelho tocar insistentemente,antes que pudesse perder-se em pensamentos mais uma vez deixou que seu corpo lhe guiasse até o telefone do corredor e que o que pudesse atender de maneira apropriada ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha,uma voz conhecida.

_-Só quero que me diga o que significa isso..._

Não sabia o que dizer,só sentia dúvida,afinal de contas...realmente esperava que o primo ligasse depois de tudo o que havia acontecido?Talvez sim,talvez não..Quis que aquilo acontecesse,mas não sabia como proceder...só sentia que podia responder...pois sabia do que se tratava o telefonema.- Eu...queria que ficasse com ele...

_-Você...Yuki,por que faz essas coisas comigo?...Primeiro mente pra mim...depois diz coisas que me fazem acreditar que...e agora isso?_

-Realmente quer acreditar que tudo o que eu faço é mentir pra você?...Olha,faça o que achar melhor...e-

-Yuki...não

_-Eu estou te devolvendo isso porque,acho que sabe o que significa...eu- eu te amo,Kyou...sempre te amei,não sei se a essa altura dos acontecimentos você ainda quer ouvir isso de mim,sabe..as coisas que fazemos,que dizemos um ao outro,definitivamente não-...infelizmente é a única forma que eu encontrei de..dizer que...tudo o que fiz até agora foi pra te proteger...nunca deixei de me importar...- -Nunca._

Kyou parou,os breves momentos de silêncio pareceram durar eras sem fim...como se sua vida passasse em sua frente,como num filme.O que podia dizer?Não havia como ultrapassar a distância,ouvir a voz de Yuki pelo aparelho eletrônico o fizeram tomar consciência de tal volta?Um meio,uma maneira de reverter tudo aquilo?...Não.

-Sabe...Yuki...

_-Hm?_

_-Houve um tempo...em que eu morreria só para ouvir essas palavras de você..._

O ratinho pareceu entender com toda sua alma o que aquilo queria dizer...triste constatação.

-Sim.

E desta forma abriu-se mais um abismo,talvez intransponível para os esboçou o mais triste sorriso possível,um sorriso que ninguém o viu fazer...lentamente a mão pareceu pesada e descendo naturalmente até o gancho o delicado clique do aparelho deu início à uma torrente de lágrimas que pareciam capazes de rasgar-lhe o rosto e o coração...sem que um som sequer lhe escapasse dos lábios deu um adeus silencioso à última vez que ouvia a voz de os olhos e apenas chorou,deixando que as gotas salgadas que desciam lavassem seu rosto e seu desaparecer.

Não há dor mais sofrida do que aquela que provém do arrependimento,algo que você não fez...que o faz lembrar do passado.

Algo que você tenha feito...que também lhe faz lembrar do passado.

Aquilo que te dá mais medo.

Arrependimento por medo.

Por amor.

Por ódio.

Arrependimento por arrependimento...

-Eu prefiro a morte,Yuki.

Como o previsto por ambos não houve viu-se acompanhado mas sentia-se o mais solitário dos seres humanos sobre a face da terra,num ambiente repleto de pessoas que iam e vinham não pode ver o rosto que mais uma última vez talvez,por que de alguma maneira sentia que o que quer que vivesse dali pra frente,nunca mais voltaria a ser o preferir a morte significava matar o que restava de sua vida no Japão,já o fizera no momento em que viu-se abdicando do direito de amar aquilo e quem mais amava, o tempo não o matasse por suas próprias razões o arrependimento o ém ousou culpá-lo por tal decisão,não houve repreensivas,acusações..nada;apenas o lamento de um coração ferido demais para ceder.

O gato riu de si mesmo enquanto sentado ao lado da janela via a aeronave ônico saber que pelo menos uma vez ele e Yuki fizeram a mesma coisa pelas mesmas razões...no amor,sofrer é sempre uma opçãável.

O ratinho olhava pela janela enquanto escrevia algo em seu caderno,fazia as tarefas da escola atrasadas;estudava e tentava manter a cabeça longe do céu...sentiu-se ridículo ao ver que o esquadrinhava atrás de um vestígio,algo que desse um sinal,um último elo com aquela pessoa.Já não tinha mais nada a perder...aquele céu que esquadrinhava era a única certeza que tinha de compartilhar com Kyou.

Sempre procuramos algo em comum com aquele que amamos.

Na vida nem sempre encontramos aquilo que procuramos...a lição é essa.

A seguir...


	16. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**Aquilo que tive**

**Aquilo que posso ter**

-Então?...Quando começam suas aulas na faculdade?- Hatsuharu virou perguntando para o primo logo atrás.

-Semana que vem eu acho..mas decidi fazer uma visita antes de voltar,não sei,decidi que seria melhor passar por aqui antes...-Falava um rapaz que já não era como antes,o cabelo havia crescido até um pouco abaixo dos ombros,por alguma razão sentia-se bem com a aparência de agora,o cabelo crescido,seu peso..pareciam um trófeu,podiam contar tantas coisas,a respeito de sua vida,sua personalidade...tantas mais cortara os cabelos depois daquele dia,apenas aparava de quando em quando...mas cortar,nunca;sequer dava-se conta de que a cada dia parecia-se mais com o irmão mais velho apenas a expressão mostrava-se diferente,mais sério,sóbrio e até mais triste,Ayame seria a personificação do entusiasmo,já o ratinho seria a resignação em pessoa...olhos que pareciam ter vivido eras para um rapaz em seus recentes vinte anos de idade,o corpo mais adulto..as feições mais adultas a voz um tanto mais grave..quase imperceptí um casaco branco com gorro,jogado pra trás e por baixo uma camiseta preta de gola alta;um tanto diferente de antes,o estilo em muito haiva mudado,decidiu-se por deixar de se importar,a vida seguia seu ritmo ,amadurecer..talvez até mesmo se casar...às vezes via-se pensando nisso...seria capaz de levar uma família adiante?..Talvez sim..por que não?Pensava,abaixando a cabeça de vez em quando num constante hábito que mais parecia um tique nervoso,sequer percebia essas pequenas coisas...as mechas caíam-lhe ao lado do rosto emoldurando-o.

Hatsuharu o contemplou por instantes,jamais imaginava que as coisas seguissem o rumo que mesmo estava se formando junto com Momiji,que havia se tornado um belo rapaz,tinha planos e seguia em direção à eles,todos faziam o mesmo...apenas aquela pessoa à sua frente parecia parada.Não só em sua frente de modo literal;Yuki insistia em permanecer por um caminho que a maioria das pessoas escolheria rejeitar...esperar por algo que nunca volta.O peso de sua decisão parecia cair-lhe sobre os ombros e tornar-se cada vez mais árduo de se carregar;e apesar de terem noção de tudo,ninguém conseguia fazer nada a fato,não havia nada que pudessem fazer.Não é como se o rato estivesse no fundo do poço...a realidade nada mais era do que esta: sua solidão tornara-se grande demais para que seguisse adiante.

-Quanto tempo mais vai esperar por ele,Yuki?...

O mais velho o olhou por instantes e num sorriso tímido fechou os olhos como se já tivesse feito tal pergunta e dado a mesma resposta a si mesmo milhões de vezes.

-Está tudo bem...Não quero que se preocupe comigo,certo?

-Mas Yuki...você precisa entender que-

-Hatsuharu...eu estou bem...acho que- Olhou pela janela do corredor da escola aonde um dia estudara com o primo,com Tohru e todas as outras pessoas que um dia importaram em sua vida,parecia poder se perder em todo aquele espaço quando era mais jovem,hoje sentia-se grande demais para caber naquele Yuki de antes...como é engraçado crescer,às vezes parece que dura uma eternidade mas de repente,quando menos se espera a vida nos dá um momento de silêncio para que percebamos o quanto o tempo passou e jogar na nossa cara que não é possível voltar no tempo,tola pretensão.

Olhando por esse ângulo Yuki se via no mesmo lugar em que estivera momentos antes de se dar conta do que realmente sentia,anos atrás,olhando por uma dessas janelas o rapaz vira-se através de outra pessoa..e agora,o homem encontrava-se ansiando pela mesma sensação...certas coisas nunca -se conta disso em alguns segundos.-acho que...era eu ali atrás...mas agora eu já estou bem...tenho quase certeza de que sim.- O mais velho se virou e sorriu como sempre fazia,um sorriso cheio de íveis de serem lidos naquelas suaves e jovens linhas de expressão.

-É o "quase" que me preocupa...- Haru viu-se levando um tapinha despreocupado no ombro,o rato o envolveu com o braço direito enquanto o guiava para a escada de saída da escola,estava deixando aquele lugar,assim como Haru,esperava não ter que voltar nunca mais...interprete tal desejo como achar melhor...pode ser por medo,mágoa ou até mesmo por auto-preservação,pode até ser que fosse tudo isso de uma vez,alguns sentimentos a gente não tenta descrever,só se identifica ou não..Mas quando existem só nos resta constatar que algo mais ainda existe.

A cerimônia de formatura foi bonita,mais do que a sua fora quando se formou...as cerejeiras em flor pareciam festejar o estágio final da adolescência de tanta gente,como conseguia pensar nessas coisas?

_"Acho que é a estação...me faz lembrar de coisas,e essas cores...tão vivas...ele também amava cerejeiras,não é?...Algo a ver com o Shishou..."_

Após a formatura soube que haveria uma grande festa na casa da sede para os formandos,não queria ir...evitava voltar à sede o máximo que podia,e conseguira com êxito cumprir tal tarefa nos últimos anos,viu-se só na casa de Shigure.Não voltara lá por muitas vezes desde que havia ido embora...de fato o que houve foi que assim que o primo o deixou,Yuki mudou-se de isolara-se de tudo,com o patrocínio do irmão mudou-se para Hokkaido,gelada e distante Hokkaido;ali congelara seu coração e suas lembranças num fatídico dia de sua vida,até que decidisse que isso deveria mudar,entretanto este dia jamais lugar estranho,pessoas estranhas,uma nova escola,fora obrigado a se adaptar a tudo isso novamente,até o fez com certa felicidade;mais uma tarefa cumprida com ê na faculdade sem dificuldade nenhuma,e esta era a sua vida.

Andou por tantos lugares...quartos,sala,cozinha..observava tudo com um espectador da vida,via momentos,risos,um calor que faltava em seu próprio quantas vezes não desejara voltar a ver Tohru cozinhar distraída enquanto cantarolava uma coisa qualquer que vinha de sua própria cabeça,sempre o fazia Yuki não existia mais muito menos este tempo.

_"Tempo é sempre uma ilusão...tudo que temos é o presente...este é o presente que eu escolhi,se tivesse feito outras escolhas...você estaria aqui do meu lado?...Kyou..."_

Dando passos silenciosos e lentos subiu até o segundo andar,abriu seu quarto,sempre muito arrumado e bem cuidado,agora mais vazio uma vez que não havia mais uma real presença lá.Olhou tudo por alguns minutos,ali no portal...com a mão direita na maçaneta,por instantes não pensou em nada até que se lembrasse que logo atrás,ali à quase um metro de suas costas havia um outro aposento;um outro quarto agora tão vazio quanto o por cima do próprio ombro ao se dar conta do fato,uma dúvida,duas...o que fazer?O que sentiria uma vez que abrisse aquela porta novamente?Gostaria do sentimento?

Sem pensar muito virou-se e abriu-a com cuidado,o coração foi até a boca e voltou ao imaginar que o primo pudesse estar ali,talvez deitado na cama.

Tolice.

Não havia mais nada..não havia mais ningué a realidade Yuki,ele não volta...nada volta...Você não volta.

Entrou,sentiu o cheiro do quarto,agora levemente abafado pelo tempo que estava a mão esquerda sobre a escrivaninha,ao abaixar a cabeça viu-se fechando os olhos e sentindo o corpo mais leve enquanto imaginava quantas horas infinitas não achou que aquela época deu atenção ao mundo ao redor,seus a andar pelo quarto,colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ao dar mais alguns passos olhou pela janela e ali ficou por alguns minutos,deu-se conta de algo aparentemente bobo.

-Nunca tinha visto o mundo por esta janela aqui.

-Pra tudo sempre tem uma primeira vez,Yuki.

Yuki virou-se ao ouvir a voz que vinha de trás...alguém havia entrado,como podia não ter percebido?Como não ouviu os passos?Estava destraído demais para tanto,tinha algo de diferente naquela voz,parecia mais grave mas dolorosamente e ao mesmo tempo tão surpreendentemente familiar;seus sentidos não podia enganá-lo desta vez.

E não o enganaram,os olhos cinzentos como a prata abriram-se como surpresa maior do que qualquer outra,tal presença fez com que seu coração batesse a mil por ,ali...parado,no mesmo lugar que estivera minutos atrás.E como havia mudado e ao mesmo tempo não,os cabelos continuavam da cor de fogo,vivo,quente;porém,agora cuidadosamente aparado,assim como o de seu mestre,ainda possuía a linda franja que emoldurava o rosto agora levemente porém visivelmente mais adulto,um pouco mais anguloso,fino porém belíssimo;era possível que ficara mais bonito?Com certeza,os olhos de um castanho bastante próprio agora estavam mais oblíquos e deixavam transparecer uma maturidade cheia de alto,e nisso havia ultrapassado visivelmente Yuki,os ombros haviam ficado um pouco mais largos mas nada que o fizesse perder a característica mais visível nos homens da família Sohma: a elegância.

Definitivamente,Kyou havia florecido como é no modo de se vestir,por alguma razão que Yuki ignorou no momento Kyou pareceu-lhe tão mais adulto do que ele próprio;trajava uma calça jeans,mais sóbria de um azul profundo e tênis,uma camiseta branca e por cima um terno preto,vestia-se como um americano...combinava tanto com ele.

_"...Tão lindo..."_

Estava definitivamente cativado,surpreso...tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça que sequer se deu conta de que ele se aproximara mais alguns passos de si preenchido de uma calma,uma resolução que jamais vira antes.Não tinha palavras para proferir,sequer sabia se conseguria realizar tal feito tamanha a capacidade do primo de levar consigo sua capacidade de racicínio como uma forte rajada de vento faria com folhas no chão.

Kyou por sua vez não sabia como fingir paciência,sentia-se nervoso por várias razõ torrente de emoções o invadira como havia acontecido tantas e tantas vezes,mas desta vez algo de diferente fazia parte destas sensações;esperara por tanto tempo por uma oportunidade,o momento certo,o dia certo...aquele ainda era frágil e assim o parecia a seus olhos,tão simplesmente ele e não se deu conta que o fazia não somente por dentro mas também por fora,os anos definitivamente faziam diferença,por tantos dias e meses vira pessoas diferentes..hábitos diferentes e jeitos completamente discrepantes e por parte deste tempo sentira que havia esquecido Yuki em algum lugar da mente,seus gestos..os olhos,rosto,mãos e os cabelos...Ah,aqueles delicados e cinzentos fios que vez o outra ele relembrava ter tocado e sentido contra seu pensar em coisas que o fizeram sofrer tanto por tanto tempo e agora nada mais pareciam do que ecos distantes de algo que ele sequer lembrava ser sua tanta coisa pra dizer,pra dar o primeiro a cabeça em busca de uma palavra ou outra apenas para levantá-la outra vez e dar-se conta de que olhava agora profundamente dentro dos olhos cor de prata.

-Eu...tinha imaginado esse encontro tantas vezes na minha cabeça,imaginei tantas coisas que queria falar.- Não sorria mais,a visão de Yuki logo ali na sua frente roubava-lhe as palavras da boca assim como o ar dos pulmões.O rapaz o tinha um olhar que parecia misturar dúvida,surpresa e até medo...como se lá no fundo houvesse algo mais escondido,palavras não ditas há muito suspirou baixinho até que sua voz saiu,levemente trêmula.- Quando você...q-quando você chegou?

-Há uns dois dias...tinha ido visitar algumas pessoas e...resolvi vir que você também aparecesse,afinal foi justamente por sua causa que vim...temos umas coisas pra conversar concorda?...Na verdade acho que temos muito pra conversar.

-Não quero conversar...não acha que já chega disso tudo?O que mais temos pra falar um pro outro?- Kyou apenas o olhava,não reagia,nada além de uma expressão cheia de mistério.- Não,não acho.

-Acho que tenho o direito de saber porque depois de tanto tempo você ainda insiste em fugir de mim desse jeito?...Tanto tempo depois,e você ainda finge ser uma coisa que não é?- As emoções eram tão fortes que Yuki sentia-se tremer da cabeça aos pés;uma conversa que não queria ter,um assunto em que não queria tocar..uma ferida em que não mexer.

-Acha que estou fugindo?...Pra você tudo que tem a ver comigo é assim não é?...Eu sempre fujo,sempre minto...eu sou sempre imperfeito,quer dizer que se não sou perfeito não sirvo pra você?- O gato permaneceu calado.- Por quem você acha que eu fiz tudo o que fiz até hoje?E ainda tem coragem de dizer que fujo?

-Nunca pedi que fizesse nada por mim.- O rato não deixou que falasse mais ou que sequer terminasse o que havia começado a enquanto apertava os olhos fechados,como se isso o fizesse ser capaz de falar mais alto- EU FIZ O QUE FIZ PRA TE PROTEGER!PORQUE VOCÊ SEQUER CONSEGUE CUIDAR DE SI MESMO!POR ISSO TRANSEI COM AKITO,POR ISSO TE TROQUEI POR ELE!

Neste instante Kyou se aproximou com rapidez,não permitiria que dissesse mais nada do tipo,via o quanto as reações de Yuki podiam ser violentas;agarrou seus pulsos no intuito de fazê-lo olhar para cima,para o seu rosto.- Não...não foi por isso que você me protegeu...- O mais baixo se calou por instantes,a respiração entrecortada,o peito arfava.- Fez isso porque me amava...e ainda me ama.

Yuki abaixou a cabeça enquanto relutava,tentava se soltar daquelas mãos,tão fortes e firmes.

-Não.- As maçãs do rosto começavam a doer,sentia que ia chorar..mas não queria,sentia tanta raiva...tanta raiva,mas por que?

-Sim...diga a verdade Yuki pelo amor de Deus...uma vez,diga o que realmente quer.

-NÃO!- Começou a sentir Kyou soltá a olhar o primo.- E você veio aqui pra quê?Pra me dizer que não precisava de mim?..O que você realmente sempre quis me dizer e que nunca me disse...- Ele o olhou por instantes.

-Que nunca quis que me protegesse...nunca quis que fizesse nada por mim que pudesse fazê-lo sofrer..será que não entende que te amo mais do que tudo na vida,Yuki?...Já não me bastava saber que a minha existência era um peso pra todos ao meu redor...acha mesmo que eu ia querer que você sofresse por minha causa?- O gato sentiu uma revolta subir-lhe a garganta,uma raiva conhecida de velhos tempos.- NÃO VÊ QUE ERA EU QUEM QUERIA TE PROTEGER!...Eu queria,tanto...tanto estar ao seu lado...queria que precisasse de fosse só meu,será que nunca percebeu que era só isso que queria..que sempre foi esse meu único desejo? E que por isso voltei?

O rato se afastou enquanto olhava aquele rosto tão conhecido e agora ao mesmo tempo tão diferente,era como se tivesse esperado tanto tempo pra ouvir tais palavras mas como se agora não conseguisse processá Kyou mais parecia que o primo ignorava a mais profunda de suas confissõ tentativa de convencê-lo da verdade aproximou-se de novo,segurou suas mãos na altura de seu queixo e pediu,suplicou.- Yuki...você sempre foi o que eu sempre quis,nada menos,nada mais...demorei tanto pra perceber...mas não pra sempre.Não quero que seja perfeito,quero que seja você.

O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro,era possível?Não era mais um sonho;o peito parecia que ia explodir.A boca entreaberta,queria falar mas não conseguia.

Assim ficaram por segundos eternos,num minuto e Kyou o soltou...uma vez,uma última vez...sentia que aquela era a última,por que sentira isso?Havia algo de diferente.O primo tinha no rosto a mais sóbria porém carregada de tristeza das expressões,como se um olhar,um gesto fosse carregado também de milhares de palavras de adeus.O ruivo virou-se de costas e andou até a escrivaninha que há minutos atrás ele havia tocado e ali ao lado parou,colocou a mão no bolso e dali de dentro retirou uma pequena caixa de veludo de costas parecia pensativo até que começou a Kyou o contato visual parecia ser duro demais.-Eu...tinha pensado num final diferente,sabe?...Pensei que voltaria pra cá e levaria mais do que isso aqui de volta.- Os olhos prateados o seguiam cada um de seus movimentos,as lágrimas começavam a rolar mais uma vez,depois de milhares e milhares de vezes...a visão embaçada dificultava mas agora começava a ver que o primo saía do segundo e já não estava mais ali,não havia mais a sua presença,seu cheiro...sem ele tudo era um vazio extremamente...

"_...Solitário..."_

-KYOU!Por favor!...por favor...não vai embora,fica aqui...- Sequer se deu conta de que tinha corrido até a porta,precisava fazer-se ouvir,a qualquer foi a surpresa ao ver que Kyou ainda estava ali,há alguns metros de distâ a mão nos cabelos lisos e ruivos e também surpreso viu-se cara a cara com a pessoa que mais desejava.Lá estava Yuki...os passos apressados o levaram até o homem à sua frente..sem palavras apenas o abraçou,forte,apertado;desejava sentir-se unido a ele,ouvir seu coração,sua voz abafada..seu cheiro,sua pele.

Yuki o sentiu apertá-lo contra o peito..como sentira falta desta pessoa,podia lembrar de cada encaixe do seu corpo com o do primo como se os anos não tivessem mudado absolutamente nada,sua anatomia,seu cheiro...o corpo respondia a cada bater daquele coração,as lágrimas afloravam do ponto mais profundo de sua alma,esta não podia mais se afastar de Kyou...ele não podia mais..sentia que se o fizesse morreria.-Kyou!...Kyou,Kyou,Kyou,Kyou,Kyou...-repetia tantas vezes enquanto apertava forte entre os dedos o tecido do terno,sentira tanta falta...saudade,a mais pura e dolorosa saudade.

Acho que o que melhor pode descrever esse sentimento de dor é aquela realidade na qual muita gente vive um sofrimento indolor...e foi assim que Yuki se sentiu;como se um arpão o atingisse em cheio após um longo período em que sua mente o entorpecera,sua racionalidade,seu desejo de esquecer foram tamanhos que o simples toque de Kyou o trouxera à realidade de uma forma violentí se tivesse sido:

Arrancado.

-Você ainda é meu?...ainda é aquele que jamais me esqueci?- Kyou falou num sussurro.

-Eu te amo.- O gato fechou seus olhos num misto de dor e felicidade,tanta -se para o primo e encarou os olhos prateados naquela distância,mareados;o rosto marcado pelo caminho das lágrimas,tão quentes e tão vezes não o fizera chorar?O que estivera pensando?Agora que parava pra pensar,tinha tanto pra compensar...devia tanto à este homem,como pudera tê-lo feito sofrer tanto por pura imaturidade?

O primo o olhava,e num instante sentiu-se sendo acariciado...Kyou agarrou seu rosto com carinho,beijou seus olhos,cada um com um carinho que Yuki jamais imaginou provar.O mais alto aproximou os lábios dos seus,os olhos ainda abertos falavam mais do que mil palavras,com um beijo ambos sabiam que atravessariam um oceano de distância.O gato deixou que seu peso empurrasse Yuki,este encostou-se no portal de seu quarto e deixou que a parede fosse seu apoio,não queria que mais nada estivesse no caminho de suas mã deixou agarrar o torso forte do primo por trás,enlaç carinho o gato sentia-se passar os dedos pela pele aveludada e alva do rosto que desejara por anos a fio...os cabelos,agora maiores pareciam feitos da mais delicada e macia seda,emoldurou tal rosto em suas próprias mãos,como se Yuki fosse um pequeno floco da mais frágil çou seus lábios nos dele,um toque de lábios,mais outro e depois um longo contato..um calor macio,a sensação do ar entre eles e apenas isso;mais um beijo e sentiu Yuki abrir os lábios;o gato mordiscou o lábio inferior e deixou que sua língua invadisse e que brincasse com a do ,calmo doce..sentia Yuki em cada célula de seu corpo,como se fizesse parte -se perder naquele beijo,como precisava disso.

Era como se toda a dor fosse embora,o gosto não era mais o mesmo,mas ainda ambos parecia que finalmente entravam na mesma freqüência.O beijo foi quebrado por um segundo e ainda de olhos fechados Kyou descansou sua testa sobre a do primo que apenas respondeu com um sussurro abafado.

-Yuki...

-O que?

-Casa comigo?

FIM

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH QUE FINAL MEIA BOCA KUMIKO!Poisé...não agüentava mais segurar esse epílogo,ficou maior que o capítulo MUITÍSSIMO MESMO..queria ter feito melhor mas não deu...foi um verdadeiro BRINCADEIRA..fiquei o domingo inteiro praticamente pra terminar isso...Bom,no mais deixa eu correr pra comer algo que to quase morrendo de inanição XD...comentários depois e devo à alguém seus capítulos na íntegra,já já cuidarei disso ^^/

Kissus e vejo vcs em breve...eu acho. Pressa pressa pressa XD


End file.
